


Behind the Scenes

by KujaTribal



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 150,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujaTribal/pseuds/KujaTribal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some relationships between persons were changed so it would fit in the story. Enjoy anyway. (It was written in the very beginning of my Takarazuka-obsession, so some informations may be wrong)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Act 1 Scene 1: The curtain rises

**Author's Note:**

> Some relationships between persons were changed so it would fit in the story. Enjoy anyway. (It was written in the very beginning of my Takarazuka-obsession, so some informations may be wrong)

“You were very inattentive today.”   
Asako nearly screamed and jumped, whirled around as she heard that oh so familiar voice behind her. She almost throw down her script in the process, just barely managed to catch it leaning over the table, however it was halfway falling down the wooden table and just cling by the tips of her fingers. Half on the table, one foot in the air and somehow managing to still hold the script her new 'boss' just laughed amused. Asako turned red.   
“I... I'm sorry. I'm just nervous.”   
It was her first performance in Tsukigumi, her new troupe, but even though she trained together with everyone, it was hard for her to make new contacts and to concentrate on her work. This troupe was so different from what she was used to, mainly because she was separated from Osa, Haruno Sumire, her best friend. They always managed to perform so well together and it was all she ever wanted. But now thrown in this unfamiliar troupe there was nothing left for her but to play the roles she was given. Two roles made double the work. As an actress, no problems here, but as a human she felt uncomfortable. She didn't like making contact to people without having the chance to get to know them first. That's why Osa once called her 'shy deer'. Whatever gave her that idea. Asako didn't really make any friends while she rehearsed with Tsukigumi, leaving her alone with her new superior.

Talking about her, said woman quickly fished for her script, after the young woman failed to pull it up again, and smiled softly at her. Ever since she joined Tsukigumi, its current Top Star, called Ayaki Nao or just Saeko, had been nothing but kind to her. That is until something didn't go as planned. The older woman rolled up the papers and softly knocked it on her forehead. It didn't hurt, but it made Asako come back to reality.   
“Don't make yourself crazy about it and finally wake up. It's not that much different than in Hanagumi. That's what you said.”   
“Sure but...”  
“See?”, Saeko interrupted her, smiled again and handed the script over to her. “The others are already in their rooms. You should go, too.”   
“I guess you're right. But I don't think I can fall asleep tonight.”  
“Why is that?”  
“I can hardly sleep before an opening night.”   
“That makes two of us.” She crossed her arms. “Do you have something important to do tonight?”   
“Well... I waned to visit Osa...”   
“Hanagumi? I thought their rehearsals stared and they practice all night?”   
There she went again. Asako couldn't quite tell what it was but something about this woman stopped anyone from objecting. Her whole aura, her being suppressed everyone around her and made her shine even more. She had seen something similar around Osa, too. Again she wondered if it was a phenomenon all Top Stars had or if it was just certain people. Saeko standing so close to her made her uncomfortable and she felt a little tingly.   
“...They do?”, the younger Otokoyaku finally decided to answer but avoided looking in Saeko's eyes and locked them on the papers in her shaky hands instead. She opened it and pretended to search for a scene to hide her jumpiness. Of course she knew that Hanagumi was rehearsing all night.   
“They do. I'm there in around an hour.”  
“What?” Asako lifted her head, blinking confused. “Where?”  
“Your place. Where else would I go?”   
Again she wanted to protest however that beautiful, sweet smile stopped her from doing so and the Top Star turned around, walked through the doors with that elegance so characteristic for her. No matter if she was on or off stage, she always acted like she always was the center of attention, the spotlight and Asako found herself a bit jealous for that. As if this world was her stage and the stars would only shine for her, smiling for her. Yet she deserved all this. She worked hard, the fans admired her, the actresses loved her, the staff highly appreciated her. With her being a former Senka, Saeko already had a certain reputation to hold up. Asako was sure that this woman was destined to become Top Star. You were either born for that or you weren't.   
For herself the young woman thought that it was this smile. This sweet, seductive smile. And this voice promising unspoken pleasures and that made you want to catch the moonlight just for her. Her naturally dark voice pledging nameless sins that made one fall on their knees and feeling small and unimportant. It happened only once. Just once Saeko whispered in her ear, giving her a small advice without anyone else noticing but it made her fall over and gave her the creeps. That woman throw her off that much that she didn't even notice the choreographer screaming at her for making mistakes. It was even worse when she started singing. Even Asako who was used to Osa's really strong and loud voice, felt how she had gotten smaller and smaller on her spot. Saeko standing beside her didn't really help in this situation. And even though she knew that the wish she carried in the darkest place in her soul to make Saeko sing something just for her alone, it felt like betrayal in front of Osa. She served her friend with heart and soul and her thoughts were still with her.   
Now alone in the dark room, Asako bit her bottom lip, still looked over to the closed door. Maybe she should lock herself in her room and pretend she wasn't there? Better not. Saeko would see through her and she would be in a bad mood the day after. And there was nothing worse than an angry Top Star during an opening night. Then she had to go though it. But why did Saeko want to visit her in the first place? There were enough other people in Tsukigumi closer to here that she could visit. She sighed softly. No use in breaking her brain over it now. Her sweating body cried for a shower and if the Top Star really wanted to visit her she had to clean her room at least a bit. And maybe she could cook something. Just because they had to look after their bodies didn't mean they had to go to bed hungry. Also she finally wanted to remove that damn binder and her kind of sweaty clothes. With that binder, it was easier not to breath at all. Regardless of her script getting buckled, she placed the papers inside her bag, left the rehearsal-halls and made her way back to the Takarazuka-Dorm, where most of the actresses resided. It would have been easy for her to get her own apartment, but since most of her friends still lived here she decided to stay, too. That didn't hinder her to sit in her car and go for a ride. It helped her calm down and fight down that drunken feeling she had after today.   
Just before she entered her small room she noticed she was on the road for far too long, but at least her head was a little bit clearer. She didn't even think that this small tour would take her that long, but it did, so, slowly panicking, she threw her backpack in the next best corner, rushed through the tiny entrance area where she left her jacket on the ground, even forgot to take off her boots properly so that one stayed in front of her violet armchair, almost ran past the kitchen which was connected to the living-room while taking off her shirt and trousers and went into the bathroom. At least she could take a small shower to wash off the sweat and the salt which was still on her body, but her hair wouldn't be dry by the time Saeko would arrive. Finally under the hot shower it took her all her might and willpower not to drift away due to the soothing hot water and the nice smell of her shower gel. Just thinking about her stuff still laying on the floor all over her room kept her more or less awake. She just hoped that the Tsukigumi-Top Star wasn't like Osa when it came to timing. Her best friend tended to be 10 minutes early...   
She got her answer faster than she expected. Just out of the shower, a fluffy bright blue towel around her body and just on her way to her bedroom, there was a knock at the door and Asako panicked again.   
“Just a second”, she almost screamed through the living-room, stumbled across her shirt while picking up her trousers, almost jumping in her bedroom in order to put on something different than a towel and ending up with short pants and a t-shirt.   
“Keep calm. I'm not running away”, she heard Saeko's voice after she came back in the living-room and almost fell over her second shoe. “As long as I don't need to stay outside the whole night.”   
Why was this woman so... decisive if she wanted something? No matter on-stage or off-stage, while talking to the other actresses or pointing out her nibante, the second-ranked Otokoyaku in the troupe, time and time again. Well there was no going back now.   
Shaking her head she tried to forget about this thoughts, carried both of her boots back to the entrance area and looked back a second time to check if everything was more or less tidy before opening the door.

Meanwhile Saeko leaned against the door-frame, her arms crossed and waiting for the younger actress to finally open that door. Asako really took her time whatever she was doing in there. Since she heard silent rumbles, she either tried to clean up a huge mess or she was redecorating. It was a visit, not a date, however the last one didn't sound that absurd. After all Asako wasn't only talented, she was beautiful and had skills. Sometimes she tended to dream when she wasn't supposed to, but it was easy bringing her back to earth. She just needed someone to guide her.   
When the door finally opened the jaw of the Tsukigumi-Star almost dropped. She didn't expect... well... that. Asako, panting a bit, stood in the door-frame, her short hair still wet sticking to her skin and in very, unusual short pajamas. She raised her eyebrows instead, searched for the right words for a few seconds after staring into the others eyes.   
“Excuse me. Am I too early?”   
“Just by a bit”, the smaller woman said, smiling a bit and stepped aside. “Come in. I just forgot the time and I was a little hasty.”   
“I heard it.”   
Still amused she stepped into the familiar rooms. Most of the Takarasiennes used their rooms only for sleeping and learning their scripts, so they were mostly provisional. They preferred to go outside when they were not rehearsing and tried to get as far away from the dorm or the rehearsal-halls as possible.

The younger women calmed just a little as Saeko stepped into her rooms, relieved that she managed to tidy everything just a little bit. Her wet hair made her uncomfortable, but it had to stay that way for a bit longer. She would just pin them back as soon as she could. At least as possible as she could with her hair that short.   
“Would you like to eat something?”, she asked out of the kitchen. She just heard that Saeko removed her boots. She couldn't remember seeing the older woman without them, so she asked herself how tall she really was. Otokoyaku always tried to be as tall as possible after all, cheating with their actual high. While wearing heels, the both of them almost had the same high.   
“That depends on what you have.”   
Asako just stared in the opened cupboard. All she had was some instant-ramen which already had some dust on it and some rice.   
“I could make some rice. Or ramen if you want to.”   
“I don't think that instant-ramen is even enough for yourself. So let's go for the rice, shall we?”   
It was just then that Asako noticed the other woman standing directly behind her, looking inside her cupboard. She really had the skills to float over the floor like a ghost. Not making any noises was handy on stage. Not so handy if she was the person you invited who creeps up on you and you suddenly have her in your back. Also she was kind of uncomfortable with Saeko having to view the insides of her kitchen, even if it wasn't a lot.   
“Tell me, Asako... How do you even live? Do you even eat?”, the woman in her back asked and Asako finally turned around and turned a bit red when she noticed Saeko right in front of her nose. It wasn't this bad when they were training with the others. Then she noticed that the other woman was a bit taller than her. Not by much, but enough for her to make her look up.   
“I didn't have the time to go get something. I usually cook after rehearsals. That is if I'm not too tired.”   
Saeko raised an eyebrow, smiled a bit.   
“You cook? Where did you learn that?”   
The younger one sighed a bit. She knew that most of the women couldn't cook and those who could decided just not to. They were too tired to do anything after they came back to their rooms. Also they had to learn their texts.   
“My mother tough it to me before I came to Takarazuka.” She shook her head. “Anyway. Please sit. I'll just cook the rice and then join you.”   
Just a try to flee from this overwhelming presence of this woman and to escape her gaze. Asako felt dizzy, drunk and she felt her knees becoming soft. Those soft dark eyes stared directly into her soul and ripped open the defense the younger woman put up around her. Lucky for her Saeko walked away, sat down on the couch and leaned back. Asako sighed a bit once freed from her invisible grip and prepared two bowls of rice. She avoided watching the Top Star while doing so, but she felt her in her back. With both bowls she walked over to the living-room, handed one of them over to the older Otokoyaku. As Saeko touched her hand while taking the bowl of rice, Asako just barely resisted to flinch back and to let the bowl fall on her floor. She wasn't used to get touched by anyone out of rehearsals besides Osa.

Saeko noticed that very short, but suppressed flinching but just smiled at her, thanked her for the rice. She was used to others shy away from her. For a good reason that was. She usually got what she wanted, one way or another. However she never pushed Asako into doing anything she didn't want to. It just wasn't necessary. The younger woman was hard working, uncomplicated and they harmonized well on stage or at least while rehearsals. It wouldn't be different on stage.   
She sat the hot bowl on her lap. Maybe it was better for her to start slowly. She didn't want to scare her nibante off after all, so she just started eating in silence. A little surprised Saeko looked down on the bowl, raised her eyebrows.   
“This is delicious. For plain rice that is. What did you do?”   
Asako just blinked in confusion, tilted her head a bit.   
“What? I just... did what I always do. It's not quite the traditional way but I always liked the way my mother did it, so I asked her how to do it.” She shrugged a bit, but the smile she gave her, that very innocent and sweet smile that made the fans go nuts, made her heart jump a little. “She always made me this or some soup when I was ill.”   
“Ill? Sounds like you have experience with this.”  
Saeko herself was never the person getting sick quickly. Her immune system was really strong.   
“Well...” It was easy to see that the other woman was uncomfortable with this question, but she stayed quiet and just watched her closely. “When I was younger, I got sick really easily. Also I had really bad luck and I hurt myself a lot. I once hurt my foot really bad and in order to flex it, my parents send me to do ballet. It helped me getting into the Takarazuka school.”   
“I see.”   
Silence fell other them again as both of them started to eat their rice again, but Asako broke the silence again. Luckily or else she would have gone crazy about it. There was nothing worse for her than silence.   
“What made you go to Takarazuka?”   
Saeko breathed in some air to answer, but just smiled instead and put the empty bowl on the table.   
“That stays my little secret.”   
“Secret?”  
“Maybe I'll tell you one day, but not today.” Saeko crossed her legs, tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling. It may was better to distract Asako from that question. “Say, you were part in the Elisabeth-musical a few years ago, weren't you.”

Saeko really knew how to change the subject, but if she didn't want to talk about it, Asako was not the person to force her. So she just nodded.   
“Yes. As Luigi Lucheni. Osa played der Tod.”   
“I know”, she answered shortly, but smiled and looked at her again. “So? How was it? I heard it was really good. I wasn't able to go watch it.”   
The younger one laughed a bit and grinned.   
“Rehearsals? Like any other. The performance? A complete catastrophe. Especially for Osa and Midori.”   
“Der Tod and Elisabeth?”   
She nodded.   
“Osa had a huge bunch of feathers and extra-stuff. Also she really got mad that some of her uniforms were too tight or too wide and she wasn't able to walk in her shoes properly.” She giggled a little. “And there was Midori. She had to change her dresses so fast that they numbered them, but they almost messed up the numbering. But her dresses were beautiful.”   
She remembered how amazed she was when she first saw Elisabeth's dresses but she also remembered the stress Midori always had. As she started dreaming again she didn't notice Saeko sat down right beside her.   
“So...” Suddenly noticing her voice beside her nearly made her jump off the sofa. “...did you ever think about playing a Musumeyaku-role?”   
“...Huh?”   
“A female role. Would you like to play one?”   
She needed some moments to understand the question, thought about it for a second and forced on a smile.   
“Well it wouldn't be the first time I play one.”   
“You already did?”  
“Scarlet. A few years ago with Todoroki Yuu.”   
“So you have no problem in playing one?”   
“Technically no. But why are you asking?”   
Saeko leaned over to her a bit, watched her intensely. Again Asako felt her cheeks blush, leaned back a little bit.   
“Because the Elisabeth-musical will be my Sayonara-show and I would like you to play Elisabeth.”   
Again she almost jumped, gulped a little and tried to force on a smile but failed. So she just stared into the others eyes for a second.   
“B-but what about Kurara? I thought she is your partner.”   
The Tsukigumi-Star sat up straight and looked at the wall.   
“She'll leave after this play.”   
Just for a second the expression in her eyes changed but as soon as Asako noticed it was already gone again. Did something happen between them?   
“I didn't know...”   
“She didn't tell. And I don't have anyone to replace her.” She softly shook her head. “At least no one I see fitting.”   
And there was the whole problem. She could have picked any Musumeyaku she wanted, but if there was no one good enough to be fitting the play would not be as good as it could have been. She just heard stories about Saeko really getting angry as soon as she didn't got her will.   
“I see...”  Saeko wanted her to play Elisabeth? Not only was she uncomfortable with that thought, she hated the skirts she had to wear then, she also put her in the spotlight right in the middle of attention. Nothing unusual, but she was used to stand there as an Otokoyaku, not a Musumeyaku. She bit her bottom lip, looked at her feet. She was cold. “I'll be right back, okay? Just make yourself comfortable.”

Asako stood up and crept away. There was no other way to describe it. Saeko couldn't stop herself from watching after her, watched those long legs. Her short pants just made them longer and the Top Star just wondered why Asako even had this kind of clothing. It was very cold outside after all. Her legs were slim, but trained and had a soft shimmer on the clean skin. For a split second she thought about how they might feel but just shook her head and let her hand run through her hair. She shouldn't be thinking about that. However since she was surrounded by beautiful women all day and most of the nights, she couldn't suppress these thought. Just because they wore a lot of clothing during rehearsals, she was not supposed to think about taking them off of this woman. Saeko just hoped she didn't put on longer pants so she could enjoy this view in silence a bit more. Again she noticed how cute the younger woman looked especially in this kind of clothing. She already laid eyes on her when she first entered the Tsukigumi rehearsals. She remembered this moment very well but restrained herself from thinking farther than friendship with this woman once she noticed this kind of sad eyes back then. When she found Asako once crying in one of the rooms, breaking down, Saeko found herself caring for her. She never told the younger woman that she saw her but stopped any other actress to enter that room while her nibante was in it. The former Hanagumi-actress never wanted to change troupes, that was easy to see, but it was the way Takarazuka worked. She changed troupes and changed Top Stars, even if her heart still stayed with Hanagumi.   
Saeko stood up, took the bowls to the kitchen and placed them in the sink when Asako came back. She still had these short pants, but put on some cute, white socks. She smiled.   
“I already wondered if you're not cold.”   
“Just a bit. The floor is kind of cold today, too.” She looked up. “Just leave this there. I'll clean it later.”   
“You can do it tomorrow. It's already late.” Saeko's glanced over to a very small yellow clock. A kitchen clock apparently. Adorable. “You should go get some sleep. Or at least try to. We got our opening night tomorrow and the ladies who do our make-up hate dark circles around the eyes.”

Asako just laughed a bit. She was glad that her Top Star decided to visit her and raised her mood at least a bit. Even though she could be scary and arrogant, the woman behind this mask she always put on was kind and caring. And it was far more amusing than sitting alone in her dark room thinking about the opening night in the cold.   
“You got another room in the dorm, don't you?”   
“Sure. Why?”   
“Maybe I'm allowed to visit you sometimes? Osa's apartment is really far away from here and I really hate being alone all the time.”   
“She has her own apartment?”   
“Yes. On the other side of town. But it's pure hell driving through the traffic to get there.”   
Saeko laughed a bit.   
“Whatever. I would enjoy you visiting me.”   
Asako bowed a little, took the other woman to the door where she put on her shoes. The younger woman just stayed on the bottom stair of the entrance area, rubbing her cold hands. She knew Saeko needed her sleep or else she would have asked her to stay. Thinking about her being gone and about the dark, now empty room behind her made her heart-rate go up a bit. There was nothing worse than being alone. Just one more reason why she preferred to stay in the very small rooms in the Takarazuka-dorm. An own apartment, a bigger one that is, would made her feel even more uncomfortable and cold.

Just as the Top Star put on her boots again she noticed how much taller she was with them. She almost reached Asako's high again while the younger woman still stood on the stair, walked over to her. She took one of her cold hands, carefully stroke the back of her hand with her thumb. The younger woman just stared on her hands while Saeko tried to look into her eyes, but she avoided it and blushed instead. Maybe there was a chance.   
“I'm sorry that I just invited myself. It was lovely and I really enjoyed myself.”  
“I-it's okay. I really... enjoyed myself, too”, she mumbled. She shook a little. Was she nervous? Or scared? Sometimes Saeko hated that she was unable to read people's feelings correctly. She didn't want to scare her off, but she always was a person to life on the edge of what she was supposed to do and what she wanted to do. She stepped forward, carefully placing a soft kiss on Asako's cheek.   
“If you need something or someone to talk to... just talk to me. You're always welcome.”

Asako wanted to start talking, but couldn't make her tong work the way she wanted to. Her cheek was tingling and as Saeko's hand left hers she just wanted to start screaming. Her heart was beating loudly, left a dull noise in hear ears and her legs became soft. Why did it feel like goodbye? She didn't want to be left alone. She lifted hear head a bit, watched the older woman walking towards the door. Something inside her triggered and she rushed forward as the door was opened just a bit. Saeko, apparently noticing her sudden burst-out, turned around and the door was slammed shut once Asako pressed her body against the now taller woman and against the door. She leaned her head against her shoulder, felt her tears coming up.   
“Don't go. I don't want to be alone.”   
She just whispered but nearly clawed her hands into the others jacket.

She was way too fast for Saeko to react properly. Before she even noticed what was going on she was pressed against the door, the slightly cold body against hers. She just raised her arms a bit in surprise. This didn't stop her from hearing what Asako mumbled against her shoulder. Softly she closed her arms around the smaller woman, hugged her carefully. Hard to say that, for an Otokoyaku, her body seemed fragile and slim in her arms.   
“Everything is alright. Calm down”, she softly whispered in her ear. “I'm here.” Asako looked up and a few small tears were in the corner of her eyes. “Don't cry.”   
“I don't want to be alone”, the younger one repeated.   
“You don't need to be.” She put her hand on her cheek, carefully stroking away that one single tear that crept over her cheek. Her reddened cheeks were so hot compared to the rest of hear body. “Asako...”

Whatever she was doing there, it made her calm down at least a little bit. Against all logic, the two women just stood there in a velvet silence, just something not reachable just hanging around them. Whatever this magic was, that power Saeko had over her, she didn't want it to just leave. She wanted to hold her close, to feel her warmth, to...   
Her thoughts just stopped as the taller woman leaned down to her and she felt her warm breath on her lips, felt hers on her own shortly after. The whole pain she bottled up ever since she went to Tsukigumi was gone in the blink of an eye.


	2. Act 1 Scene 2: Sweet and Short

Their first oh so shy kiss quickly deepened however both women still stood closely at the door, Saeko holding the smaller woman's body close to her own. She tossed away all regrets and doubts she might have gotten earlier, just concentrated on the fragile body under her hands and on the moment that would never return. Fascinated, her hands glided down the others back, felt her spine under the thin shirt and felt her own skin tingling. Asako's captivating smell, that small sounds she made when Saeko hit the right spot and her increasing warmth just strengthened her desire to just push the younger actress on the floor, rip open her clothes to feel her soft skin under her nails and her teeth. Just her kisses made her go crazy.

“Asako”, she breathed between that short gaps where they needed to breath in some air. She did feel uncomfortable still standing in the hallway when something so much more comfortable was just a few feet away. Saeko knew this rooms by heart. After all she didn't only spent a lot of time in her own, she liked to visit others. The rooms in the dorm looked all alike. The Tsukigumi-Star decided to get more dominant, pushed herself and Asako off of the door, still held her close by pressing her hand on the smaller woman's lower back. Her nibante looped her arms around Saeko's neck, holding herself while the Top Star guided both of them through the tiny apartment towards the bedroom. The moment was ruled by pure instinct and desire, so Asako didn't resist at all.

The younger Otokoyaku was not even sure what Saeko wanted to do with her but it felt too good to stop. She didn't want this new feeling to stop, this rush that consumed her whole body and this passion that the older woman gave her. Also she was far too focused on their impulsively play to noticed that she stumbled through her room, Saeko still holding her, kissing her and slamming down the door of her bedroom close behind her. Still she had to tilt her head back in order to reach the other woman. Did this mean she still had her boots on? Then again, at what point was she supposed to take them off? Not even Saeko was that flexible. Just as they broke for a second Asako kind of regained consciousness, she tilted her head a bit sidewards to see where exactly they were. This moment she already noticed something wet running down the side of her mouth and as she lifted her leg a little to step back a little, her foot hit the wood of her bed. Another rush ran through her body as the older Otokoyaku placed a hot kiss on her neck and Asako moaned softly, let her fingers run through the soft hair on the back of the others hair and clawed them a bit. It made her head spin and her legs became soft, so she simply let herself fall backwards, pulling Saeko with her in the process. Luckily they stood close enough to the bed in order to land in her soft sheets, her Top Star kneeling above her and placing small, hot kisses on her exposed neck. Every one made her tremble and moan silently, letting her fingers run over the others shoulders, closing her eyes in the process. A stronger rush of adrenalin made her moan louder.  
“Saeko...”

Happy that she got the desired reaction, Saeko bit the soft flesh just above her shoulder again, making the younger woman moan again in pleasure. The Top Star herself panted a bit as Asako clawed her back, even though she was not sure if the other woman was even noticing what she was doing to her. One hand pulled her hair in the back of her head, pushing her even closer as she bit the soft skin again. Her amazing smell, her taste made Saeko only want more of her. The buttons of her shirt were almost ripped off, only the bottom two were remaining and her shirt just hanging over one shoulder and the crook of her arm. Did she loose her jacket? She wasn't even sure if she had one with her. Whatever. She preferred concentrating on Asako's soft lips than thinking about useless things like that. She pushed her hand under the thin T-shirt, pulled it up, releasing more of the others slim body. Like a feather she let her fingertips run over her belly, down and felt her hipbone under her shorts. The younger woman sighed softly as her fingers passed her hips and lay on her upper leg.

Asako felt she would go crazy at any moment. Saeko's hands and touch were everywhere and her body unable to resist against it. Every touch lead to an uncontrollable reaction as she felt her body being on fire, becoming dizzy and just hold herself as well as she could. Greedy she bit the others bottom lip, pulled herself up a bit more and Saeko closer in order to feel more of her. Just as they broke the kiss, Asako fell back to the soft sheets and felt another bite on her collarbone, making her moan again more loudly. She wanted to feel the others skin, but was unable to open her shirt properly. With her mind being dizzy and confused about this new feeling that was rising inside her, she tried to pull open her shirt, but failed as she felt hot and slim fingers at her exposed sides.

Those soft notes she could tingle out of this beautiful woman just made her smile and made her want more and more of the younger woman. Meanwhile, she placed herself between the others legs so she could use both hands to explore more of the fragile yet so trained and strong body. She used her freedom to pull up the others shirt just below her breasts, exposing her belly. She dug her fingernails in Asako's sides, made her almost scream and arch her back. She pulled back a bit from her neck to study her reactions, smiled a bit. She was so sensitive. Maybe she could increase her pleasure even more? Saeko leaned her head over the newly exposed skin, placed soft, featherlight kisses on it. Again she wondered about the dream-body Asako had. That body, that she always hid under thick layers of clothes. As soon as she noticed it, she wanted to see more of it, to feel even more and to consume all of it.

From the trouser waistband upwards, her tongue traced upward, leaving a thin, wet trace. She stopped just below the edge of her shirt, biting the soft skin again and leaving a mark there. Saeko tasted the salt and she moaned a bit against the hot skin as Asako clawed her back once more, leaving a few scratches just above her binder. She leaned over the younger woman again, studied her face and her clouded eyes. Carefully she pulled away some wet hair from her face, watched her as she panted and still tried to hold herself on Saeko's shoulders. Just as the first time she saw her, she noticed that the former Hanagumi-actress was beautiful above everything she had seen before. Her eyes, her cheeks, her skin, her lips... everything about her was perfect. She leaned down to steal one more kiss from this angel of a woman...

“DRRRR”

… when suddenly a loud and annoying voice broke the velvet silence around them.

With the blink of an eye, Asako's clouded eyes became clear and her mind started working again, pulled her back to reality. Saeko sat up, looked around to search for the sound. The younger Otokoyaku also sat up on her bed, blinked and tried to think straight. Slowly she turned her head watching the door.  
“What the...”, Saeko mumbled as she sat down on the bed entirely as Asako suddenly jumped up from the bed and pushed her aside in the process and running through the door. “Asako?”

“DRRRR”

She awakened slowly from her drunken state, blinked and looked after the younger woman. Then she realized what this noise was: the doorbell. She felt like a lost dog when her nibante left her on the bed.

Asako stumbled through the apartment, pulled down her shirt in a hurry and tried to regain her consciousness. At this time only one person could stand outside her door. She tried flattening her still wet and messed up hair, bit her bottom lip and removed the liquid from her chin as well as possible before opening the door and staring right into Osa's smiling face.  
“Good evening. I hope I didn't wake you up.”  
“N-no. I mean... No. You know I can hardly sleep before an opening night...”  
She felt Osa's gaze upon her, studying her carefully and Asako tried pulling down her shirt even more. She also felt her cheeks being hot.  
“Are you alright?”, her best friend asked. “You seem out of breath. Don't get ill so soon before you first performance in Tsukigumi.”  
“No. I'm fine.”  
“I hope so.” Osa lifted her hand and Asako saw the small plastic-bag she was holding. “I got you something to eat. As far as I know you, you didn't have any proper meal the last few days, did you?”  
Great. Wonderful. Simply perfect. Now she couldn't turn down Osa. That would have made the whole situation even worse than it already was. She just hoped Saeko was smart enough to fix her clothes and hair so Osa wouldn't get suspicious. She sighted a bit.  
“Come in”, she just said and stepped aside, let her friend walk in. “Uhm... Just don't be surprised okay? I have a visitor.”  
“Of course not.”  
The Hanagumi-Star walked in and Asako noticed, that her socks were kind of missing. Her feet were cold and she still felt all drunk and tingly. If only her clouded mind would light up. Why did she let this happen in the first place?

Osa just looked around the tiny apartment but found it empty. Didn't Asako say she had a visitor? It couldn't be far in this small room.  
After her rehearsals, Osa decided to spontaneously go get something to eat and to visit her friend in order to calm her down a bit. She was always so hyper before an opening night and she needed some relaxation. Before their Elisabeth-opening night, the Top Star thought she had to get a doctor because her former nibante was shaking very hard.  
The sound of a door made her turn around and she lifted her eyebrows in surprise as she saw a familiar face.  
“Ayaki? I didn't expect you to be here.”  
Asako's new Top Star just smiled a bit, plucked the collar of her shirt and walked deeper in the room.  
“I came here to ask Asako for a new shirt. I had a small accident and some of my buttons ripped clean off. And since I was around this part of the dorm anyway, I thought I make a visit.”  
Then Osa saw the small pack of clothing in her hands, but also the boots at her feet. Even inside the dorm it was rude to walk inside rooms with their shoes on.  
“And you had to go to the bedroom for that?”  
Ayaki, ignoring her statement, just smiled and walked towards the door.  
“I don't know about you but I don't like anyone see me while I change. And I just removed my shirt when there was a ring at the door.” When she was standing in the entrance-area, Ayaki looked back at Asako who seemed a bit lost in the middle of the room. Osa just looked back and forth between them. “I'll bring it back to you once I washed it. And excuse my late visit.”  
“You're welcome”, Asako just mumbled, walked over to the door and opened it for her guest. Just before Ayaki passed her, she lifted her head a bit. “You didn't tell me how this happened in the first place.”  
The Tsukigumi-Star blinked and smiled shortly after.  
“I may tell you sometimes.”


	3. Act 1 Scene 3: Interruption

Although she was kind of glad that Osa stayed with her all night, what happened with Saeko refused to leave her mind. What did she think letting her Top Star get so close to her? Relationships were strictly forbidden inside Takarazuka, men and women alike. Of course they were some relationships here and there but they were kept behind closed doors and were not allowed to get outside. They said that everything beyond friendship hindered their work and stopped them from growing into young women and good wives, stopped them from becoming good actresses and ruined their shows. But because they were professional actresses, they should be able to push past that, didn't they. Asako knew she couldn't. She hated standing on stage with people she despised or she had problems with even though Osa was one of the few to notice her being uncomfortable with a few people. She hated working with people who treated her like their subordinate or their slave, so they needed their friends. Sometimes something more than friendship developed but as soon as anyone noticed that they ripped apart the couples to avoid a scandal. Now that she was thinking about it... why did they put her in another troupe in the first place?  
She had no chance thinking about it. Her small yellow clock she kept in the kitchen started ringing hysterically and Osa jumped on her place. They spent the whole night eating, talking and watched a movie in order for the younger Otokoyaku to calm down a bit.  
“Dear lord! Why do you still have that thing?”, Osa asked while walking straight in the kitchen and took the still ringing clock. Asako just stayed on her place and looked over to her.  
“What about it? You gave it to me, remember?”  
The former Hanagumi-actress smiled amused as she watched her best friend fighting the small clock and failed turning off the alarm. She knew exactly how much Osa hated the sound of the small gift she got from her, but even more she hated that she still didn't knew how to turn it off. There a little button on the back of the clock you had to push and turn but you had to be very sensitive while doing so. If pressed to hard you were not able to turn the button at all, same if it was not pushed down enough. Osa tended to rage and started pressing it down too hard every time.  
“Not so it drives me crazy.”  
Asako just giggled, slowly stood up and walked over to the older woman. She could basically see the blood pulsing through her veins and one of them standing on her forehead. No matter how hard she tried, she never succeded.  
“I think it's cute. And it's the only thing that can wake me up if I'm daydreaming again.”  
Carefully she took the clock out of her hands, stopped the beeping and she could see Osa's shoulders fall down a bit in relaxation. The younger woman giggled again.  
“Finally.”  
“It's not that bad, so don't make a scene.”  
Her best friend let her fingers run through her now dry but still messed up hair.  
“Just go and get ready so you won't be late. And I don't want the next Top Star to get in trouble.”  
Now she started this again. Asako sighed a bit.  
“Osa how many times do I have to tell you...”  
“...I never will be Top Star, I am not good enough, yes yes I get it. Tell this to your fanclub. And don't answer back to me. Go change. I'll make us some coffee and go to my own rehearsals afterwards.”  
“I thought you've got some free time?”  
“You know as well as I do that free time doesn't exist for us.”  
“Then why did you come? You miss out a lot of sleep by visiting me and staying here all night.”  
“And let you all alone before an opening night? Are you crazy? We're friends after all and someone has to take care for you.”  
Her words made her smile and she looked in her friend's eyes.  
“Thank you so much, Masa-chan”, the younger one said and went into her bathroom. There she first threw away her nightgown and dared to watch into the mirror. She didn't have any dark rings around her eyes, she never got those no matter how tired she was, but something else made her gulp. She had some biting marks on her neck and her shoulders. They already took a nice blue-violet color and she noticed a similar mark just below her breast shortly afterward. She almost looked like someone raped her and she cursed silently.  
“Damn it.”  
She thought about what she was going to wear during the play. The clothes she was going to wear on stage would cover up the marks but the problem was getting into them without anyone else noticing. Did Osa already notice them? If she did, then she ignored them. However she still hoped that her friend simply didn't noticed them. Saeko made it look like a coincidence that she was with her when Osa arrived. Yet this made Asako lie to her best friend by playing along. The Hanagumi-Star didn't like to be lied to. She decided to take a cold shower to wash off her upcoming weariness and guilt.

Just as Asako went into the bathroom, the smile of the older woman faded and she stared on the yellow clock that now resided on the kitchenette, waiting for the next chance to start beeping again. All she could think about this whole night was why Ayaki was that stupid to lay hands on her friend. So obviously, too. She felt a bit like a husband who came home from work early and caught his wife with another man. Well, Asako wasn't her girlfriend nor her lover, they were friends, but it didn't stop Osa from claiming her former nibante as her own. Taking her friend out of her troupe and pushing her into another still made her blood boil but there was nothing she was able to do to avoid it. For Osa it didn't matter in which troupe the younger one was in or who people called her friend's Top Star. Asako always had been her nibante, her friend and she would always be. No one had the right to take her from her, not even if she was called Ayaki Nao. Osa suddenly felt the need to have a serious talk to the older woman. Only the Hanagumi-Star herself had the right to claim Asako as her own.  
The coffee maker cut her thoughts. Another gadget of Asako's that drove someone crazy with this constant beeping, but at least there was a nice big button she just needed to push in order to shut it up. She took the can and poured the still hot coffee in two cups. Asako again had no bread or something alike in the kitchen. That couldn't be healthy.

  
After her shower and with more or less perfect make-up, Asako slipped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom in order to get dressed. Usually she had no problem with Osa just seeing her in her bathrobe, she usually got dressed after she finished her coffee, but she didn't want to take the risk of her friend asking her about the marks. The bathrobe wasn't hiding the one on her neck. She nearly threw out some of her clothes, tried to find something fitting but aside from all the men-shirts she had she found nothing fitting. Why did she have so many of these things? In the back of the cupboard she found a green scarf and after she got dressed and threw the scarf around her neck and went back. There she sat down on her sofa, two cups of coffee already on the table.  
“Are you cold?”, Osa asked as she sat down on the other side.  
“No. But my throat feels a bit dry. I don't want to rist loosing my voice just before the opening night.”  
The older woman smiled, let her fingers run through her hair.  
“If you say so. But you do well to care for you. We don't want any bad reputation for you in your new troupe if you get ill now.”  
She wasn't really able to tell but something in the back of her head told her that the last sentence was filled with irony. Did she had something against her being in another troupe all of the sudden?  
“Well maybe the coffee will work. Something warm is good for the throat after all.”  
Osa stayed quiet. Maybe it was better this was. She wasn't sure why but she decided to keep the conversation to a minimum to avoid her friends sudden change of mood. She looked over to her little clock.  
“Don't you need to go to rehearsals? You'll be late.”  
Her friend looked on her mobile-phone. It may seemed like Asako wanted to get rid of her. This however was nothing surprising thinking about the very unaesthetic marks on her neck she needed to hide.  
“I guess you're right.” Slowly she stood up, walked around the table. Again the younger woman noticed how much elegance the Hanagumi-Star had. Just as Saeko. She moved like the floor was her stage, the light her audience and the air her inspiration. Her friend bowed down to her, placed a kiss on her temple. “I'll go ahead and see your performance if I find the time to. I'm sure you'll be wonderful.” Her voice was soft, helping and gave her strength. It lightened her mood a little even though she got nervous again because of her opening night.  
“Thank you. Promise you'll get some sleep tonight. You always go so mad easily when you're tired.”  
Osa just laughed a bit and patted her head.  
“Fine. I promise. But go and fix your hair before you go outside. You look like you just fell out of your bed.”  
“Yes Mama”, she mumbled and leaned back. She used the 'Mama' from the Elisabeth-musical on purpose because she knew how easily Osa got amused by this.  
“Just do as you are told to, Lucheni”, she said and giggled, turned on her heel.  
“Elisabeth.” Just as this word left the younger woman's mouth, she wanted to to hit herself for it. She wanted to take it back and pretend it never happened. She bit her tongue a bit as Osa slowly turned around again and looked at her as she had just lost her mind.  
“...Elisabeth? What gave you that idea?”  
“I... I... you know what? Don't think about it. I just...”  
“Don't think about it??” Osa became loud. “Does Ayaki want to to play Elisabeth? If she does I swear I will...”  
“Even if she wants to, how does it concern you?”  
“She has enough Musumeyaku to take over Elisabeth. You, my dearest, are an Otokoyaku. So don't even think about taking this role!”  
“That is still for me to decide!”  
“Stop talking such nonsense!”  
“It was just a though, Haruno!” She jumped up from her place, almost threw down her cup of coffee in the process. With Osa's angry face she feared that she got slapped every second. She walked over to the kitchen, turned around and looked at the Hanagumi-Star. “Go.”

Osa just stared at Asako for a few seconds in silence. She knew this scene oh so well and she just lost her self-control for a second. It easily happened when she was tired which she was. She often thought about how Asako would have been not in the role of Lucheni but as Elisabeth with herself as der Tod. She knew deep down that her close friend always was Elisabeth in some way. Thinking about Asako being Elisabeth not for her but for Ayaki made her blood run cold and angered her in a way she didn't knew it was even possible. But her place was beside her, in Hanagumi, not Tsukigumi. Osa walked over to the door, turned around just before walking out the room and watched her friend standing by the table. She made a sweeping gesture and bowed a bit before walking out the door with her shoes in her hands, slamming said door shut behind her.

Asako knew this scene just too well. She saw it around a hundred times before, but making it so dramatic was unnecessary. She slammed her hand on the table so the small vase on top of it nearly fell down and felt tears coming up her eyes. First Saeko and now this. She felt like being tossed around between these two giants. She breathed in and out slowly, calmed down a little and bit her tongue once more. She needed to concentrate on her performance, not on either of the two Top Stars.  
“Darn...”, she sighed and started walking through her room like a restless animal, looking for something to do. Finally she decided to go prepare for her performance and at least trying to cover up the marks Saeko left on her body. She still held back the tears with all her might as she walked in her bathroom, threw away the scarf and her shirt. Why did everything went wrong lately? It wasn't that she minded the marks, not at all, but others did. She once saw someone almost breaking because of the bullying. The young actress came to rehearsals with a very small, barely noticeable mark on her shoulder and she never heard the end of it. Also they would ask how she got them and it was a bad reputation for the Tsukigumi-Top Star, too.  
She sighed and grabbed her make-up and brush. Since she already wore her binder, she just needed to cover her shoulders and neck in thick layers of make-up. Easier said than done. They became a nice, deep violet color and were still visible even after Asako tried to cover them up. She picked up her shirt again, put it on and controlled how much was still viewable. At least the one on her shoulder was covered. She gripped her scarf. If she wore this until she got changed, she should be fine...

“DRRRR”

She almost dropped her scarf as she flinched due to her doorbell. At some point she either had to get used to it or she had to change it. But who could this be again? Maybe Osa forgot something? The last thing she needed was another fight. She was still angry and sad at the same time because of her friend's uncontrolled reaction. Cursing in silence she wrapped the scarf around her neck and pulled the still half-open short close before walking out of her bathroom. If it really was Osa she would just send her away.  
“Go to your rehearsals and stop bothering me”, she called still halfway to the door, more or less tore it open and raised her eyebrows in surprise. She felt herself getting pale. Saeko, who did not really look amused or lively, stood right in front of her. Her hair was undone, she had some dark circles around her eyes and all in all looked very tired. She also had a nicely folded package in her hands.  
“Good morning to you, too”, she said ironically and held the shirt in front of her. “I just wanted to bring this back to you before going to the theater.”  
Asako just accepted it with utter confusion. She didn't expect to see Saeko for at least a few more days outside of their performances. She turned on her heel and started walking down the hallway. The younger actress stepped outside, hold her by her shirt.  
“Wait. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. Do you want to have a cup of coffee? The others will get angry if you show up there completely sleepy.”

Saeko stopped on her spot, just looked back to the other woman. If she didn't held her by her sleeve, she might have just ignored her talking to her and just would have walked away. But she turned around instead and looked at Asako's smile. Wait. She smiled? Wasn't she mad at her? She heard her cursing inside the apartment, thought about leaving just because of this. Saeko wasn't able to understand why she cursed so loudly but she was definitely furious.  
“It would be nice to have some”, she mumbled and tried to force on a smile. She didn't feel like smiling at all. Her limbs felt heavy and her head hurt like someone just ran over her. Not such a great condition for a good opening night. Yet she would pull together once she left the dorm. For the outside world, all the could do was smiling, laughing and pretending they were alright even when they weren't. They just need to work. What they felt while being alone or what they thought was uninteresting for the fans and the audience. She just sighted for herself while she walked back and went inside Asako's apartment right after the younger woman stepped aside.  
“Are you alright?”, she asked. “You don't seem very well.”  
“I just...” First Saeko wanted to say she had a rough night, but she decided otherwise. “I didn't sleep very well.” She put aside her boots, walked after Asako who went straight into the kitchen. There were two empty cups on the table but no trace of the  
Hanagumi-Star. “Haruno already left?”  
“A few minutes ago. She needed to go to rehearsals.”  
The Tsukigumi-Star noticed that her nibante sounded a bit different than before. If something had happened? Aside from what kept herself awake the whole night. She felt guilty about what happened between them. After all she knew that she could be really passionate and tended to not think once she sat her eye on something or someone she wanted. Any other time she was able to restrain herself.  
Instead of sitting down, she stood in the middle of the room, watched Asako closely as she prepared another cup of coffee. She needed to talk about it or her guilty consciousness would get the better of her. Nervous what would happen next she stepped a bit closer.  
“Asako listen... about yesterday evening...”  
“You want milk or sugar?”  
“No. Just listen...”  
“I just hope you don't mind the air inside here being a bit thick...”  
“Would you just...”  
“...Osa brought something to eat and I forgot to open up the windows.”  
Saeko stayed quiet. Fine. She got that. Asako didn't want to talk about it and seemed to prefer to pretend that nothing ever happened. Then she stayed awake worrying all night for nothing. But then she was not willed to accept it, just not able to forget about it. The thought of how Asako drove her crazy and the way she made her feel was burned in her mind. Just thinking about it made her bite her bottom lip. Slowly, silently she got closer to the younger woman who was holding the now empty can. Even though she had that very ugly green scarf above it, the make-up more or less covering it, Saeko was able to see the marking she left on the others body. Quicker than her nibante was able to react she pulled of the scarf, let it fall on the floor and her nibante jumped on the spot. She swirled around, nearly knocked over the cup in the process and pouring a bit of coffee on the table while doing so, and looked shocked at her. They looked into each others eyes for a few seconds before Saeko's eyes found the mark again.

Shortly after the eye contact broke, Asako covered up the mark on her neck with her hand, stared on the floor and felt her cheeks blushing again. She so hoped she would be able to avoid this conversation but inviting the other woman in she basically summoned it. She still felt bad for what happened, however Saeko seemed so down, so tired that she just wanted to help her somehow. Now she was paying the price for letting her in her private life again. She already regretted it. This moment she was really close to just throw the Tsukigumi-Star out of her apartment, the still hot cup of coffee right after her. Instead she just stood there like a deer in the light, paralyzed as Saeko came closer and stopped close in front of her. Her heartbeat went faster and her hand shook while she was still staring on the floor and the older woman pushed aside her hand, revealing the dark marking on her neck. She didn't seem to be satisfied by that. Her slim, strong fingers pushed their way under her shirt, pushed the still opened collar aside to uncover the whole mark and part of the one on her shoulder. Asako just stared on her feet as this drunken feeling started to rise up again inside her, hoping that Saeko found what she searched for quickly.  
“Are you angry with me?”, she asked with her typically dark voice which had a bit of sadness in it. She kept quiet for quite some time, not knowing the answer.  
“No”, she finally said, lifting her head just a bit but still avoiding the others eyes.  
“Then why can't you look at me?”  
“Saeko... I don't want to talk about it, okay?” She stepped away and her heel hit the kitchen's oven. “I like you and... you were just too fast for me.”

The older woman sighed softly and let her hand fall on her side. She already guessed something like that. It was not that she was not used to this.  
“If it makes you feel better.” Again a few moments of awkward silence. “I just don't want you to hate me or to be afraid of me.”  
“I don't hate you. I don't even fear you.”  
“You do. You back away.”  
“You tried sleeping with me. What do you think am I supposed to do?”  
“Start talking for me for starters. And you didn't seem like you didn't enjoy it.”  
“I never said I didn't.”  
When the usually soft voice of Asako's actually got louder Saeko raised her eyebrows in suprise. She didn't expect her nibante to react in this way so she just stared at the younger woman as she pulled her shirt close and avoided her gaze again.  
“But...” Before she could even finish her sentence a loud beeping interrupted her. She almost jumped and looked over her shoulder to search for the source. She quickly found it: the yellow clock she noticed before. “What the...”  
“I timed it so it would go off when I need to go. We should go or else we will be late.”  
Saeko just walked over to the clock, took the still ringing gadfly in her hand and looked at it more intensely. It reminded her of Haruno. She turned it around, found a small button she pushed and turned in order to shut it up.


	4. Act 1 Scene 4: Just a little game

Tired, done and at the end of her strength Saeko just let herself fall in her bed, rolled on her back and moaned a bit in pain. All of her limps hurt from dancing and standing all day long, her throat as well due to singing and talking. At least they were done with their closing night and they got some air to at least catch up with sleep. As Top Star, her life started way before a performance and didn't end after them. She got interviews, extra photo-shootings, invitations, had to take care of her fans and had to attend those really unloved after-show-parties they all hated with a passion. They were some kind of gala-shows just to show off Takarazuka's beloved Top Stars to the people and to make them spend their money on their stuff. Usually she hoped that the invitations got lost or she found some way around it but it was a question of honor to attend every one of them. The Tsukigumi-Star was able to tell others what she wanted and knew how to get it, yet she had to listen to her superiors no matter how badly she wanted to just get home, take a shower and go to bed.  
Ever since she visited Asako in the morning the two of them haven't spoken a word to each other outside of the theater. The Top Star didn't have the time to go talk to her again. She was stressed out, people always wanted anything from her or she just tried to get some peace and even if she managed to dig herself out of the fans and the journalists or the other actresses, her nibante was nowhere to be found. At least after the closing-night they had a few days off in order to organize their lives and to catch up some sleep. The next play would be her last, Elisabeth, and she needed to talk to the younger woman about what would happen next. Still thinking about what Asako said that day she wasn't really able to concentrate on anything else. She had no clue how the younger woman thought of her, if she wanted friendship, a relationship or just wanted to cut everything related to her. Then again, she avoided her. Thinking about it, Saeko was pretty sure she saw Haruno's car close to the theater after a show. Plus Asako ignored every call she tried to give her, every e-mail and every other massage. But before going to her nibante and before she was even able to bear a fight with Asako or even Haruno, she needed to sleep just for a few hours.  
  
In her own room, Asako was sitting cross-legged on a chair, nibbled on a rice-ball and leaned above the papers. She was tired from the closing-night where she gave everything but Osa promised to come visit her in order to take care of her. For some reason her friend started to visit her after Hanagumi's rehearsals, usually brought some food with her and stayed until she almost fell asleep. Sometimes she even picked her up after the show so she didn't have to walk back. No one expected a Top Star just picking up a friend like a normal person. Because Asako was usually really tired after the shows, Osa usually stayed until she fell asleep, carried her to bed and went home shortly after in order to get some sleep herself. Some people spread the rumor that she came back to the dorm. Complete nonsense. Her friend loved her freedom and she needed the distance to everything that Takarazuka was.  
The only thing that clouded her mind lately was that she still wasn't able to see her own Top Star, however this showed her that this whole thing between them wasn't so serious as she might have thought before. Just after the opening-night, Osa came almost crawling back to her, apologized for the childish way she had behaved, however she did ask about the marks on her neck. Asako had no choice but to tell her what happened that evening, almost cried by doing so and she was forced to promise Osa to stop any contact to Saeko until they finished with the shows. At least it stopped her best friend to run through the dorm to the other Top Star's room and to scream at her. She never had seen her friend in such a rage and she hoped she never had to see her like this again.  
Asako took a look at her clock. Her friend was really late even for being Osa who tended to be an hour late. Maybe something happened? She got up, moaned in pain as her feet tried to kill her again. She got used to her boots over the years, yet they still tried to kill her every time she took them off. As if the floor was covered in nails she walked over to her jacket and searched for her cellphone, flipped it open to see if Osa sent her a massage. There was a knock at her door and as she opened it her friend was standing right in front of it. She smiled.  
“I wondered where you were. Did you get lost?”  
The older woman just grinned, tilted her head a bit.  
“I just thought we could celebrate so I went back to the market and got us something. I just forgot about how busy this thing is around this time.”  
Confused Asako raised an eyebrow and stepped back so her friend was able to walk in. Celebrate? She didn't do anything out of the ordinary. Just another closing-night and another end of a play. It wouldn't take them long to send her the next script and the next plan for rehearsals.  
“And what the hell did you think about this time? I hope it's not Twister.”  
Last time they 'celebrated' the evening ended with some bruises for both of them because of Osa's splendorous idea of playing Twister with her. Not a real problem for the usually so flexible Takarasiennes unless they reached a certain consume of alcohol. Their evenings usually started with one drink and then another and another. Since Osa was able to drink more than anybody else she ever met, nothing serious had ever happened.  
“No. No Twister. My side still hurts from last time we did that. We could watch a movie or I brought some cards with me. Oh and I thought I get some good stuff.”  
Out of the bag her friend brought with her Asako saw the top of a champagne-bottle.  
“You didn't buy the expensive one, did you?”  
“Why not? I don't expect you to pay it back to me.”  
“But Masa-chan...”  
“No 'but Masa-chan''s here. As long as you have some glasses, everything is fine.”  
“Not that kind of glasses...”  
“As if we ever needed a special kind.”  
  
Saeko only slowly awakened from her state somewhere between sleep and being awake, pushed her heavy body off the bed and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and ruined the rest of her make-up she still had on that stuck to the back of her hand and her cheek.  
“Darn it...”, she cursed under her breath and tardily dragged herself out of bed. In her bedroom she started searching for her clothes to remove her make-up, but didn't find them where she left them. Being half asleep, thinking was not an option. Yet she found them just laying in front of her. The last few days was filled with misplaced things, yet they showed up at places where she usually didn't put them but her jacket was still missing. Actually thinking about it, it was missing ever since she visited Asako. Maybe it was still there. If Saeko was even allowed to visit her was another question. Maybe she should use her jacket to visit her once more.  
Suddenly more awake from that idea she removed the mess she made on her face and put on some cream to calm and cool her skin down a bit and fixed her hair a bit. In order to wake her up a bit more, she took a washcloth, let some cool water running over it and put it in the back of her neck before walking in her own kitchen and prepared another can of coffee. She drank it black. Black and strong enough to make the spoon stand inside of it. She still didn't want to go knocking at her nibante's door until she changed into something not-sweaty and not until she took a cold shower. She just hoped the caffeine was doing its job until then.  
Why she still drank this stuff was a mystery even to her. She didn't even like coffee, she just used it to make her more awake. After drinking the dark liquid, she put the empty cup away, made her way to her bathroom. In contrast to apartments of the younger actresses, her apartment was huge. She had a separate kitchen instead of a smaller one being integrated in one big room and her bathroom had not only a shower and a bathtub, she had floor heating, too. Sometimes she just liked to sit on her fluffy bathroom-carpet with a book or her script in her hands and enjoyed the warmth coming from below. She just barely resisted the urge to strip to her underwear, lay down on the carpet and may fall asleep, got into the shower instead. She had no time to sleep, not yet at least. The cold water helped her in fighting off her sleepiness and the caffeine helped as well. How long she was able to stay like this was unsure, however it should work for long enough for her to work at least some things out. More or less awake she stepped outside her shower, almost burning her feet due to the heat of her floor and threw her old clothing in a small basket. She needed to wash that later. Or make someone else do it for her. Saeko had always been pretty lazy when it came to housework. She threw the used towels inside, too, before walking in her bedroom wrapped in her favorite bathrobe. Then she stood before the next problem: her wardrobe. Still she didn't really decide what to wear. Of course she could go for a very elegant and noble style she was known for, then again she was 'just' visiting her nibante for a chat. No one needed to know they had difficulties. So shirt and jeans would do it as well. Or something in between. She quickly found the trousers she was searching for, wide, elegant, but too exquisite, her favorite shirt however was still missing. She would need to wear a binder under it, she could still be seen, but for some reason she really wanted to wear it right now. She usually wore it if she accompanied a few other actresses to the small bar where the younger ones liked to hang out after work. That small bar close to the dorm was basically everything. At day, it was a restaurant where they were able to get small snacks and their dinner if they wanted to, in the evenings and at night it was a nightclub with everything a young heart desired. And it was Takarazuka-only so they were safe from reporters and journalists. Saeko usually refused to drink alcohol if she had no reason to because she hated the hangover the day after. She shook her head in order to clear her thoughts and to concentrate on her shirt-problem again. Just as she was about to give up, she noticed a small part of the desired piece of clothing just sticking out from the very top of her wardrobe. She stretched in order to reach it, then noticed she was about half an inch short and jumped, fetched the edge of the shirt and pulled. Not only did she get the shirt, but half of the rest of the pile fell out as well and on her head. Something harder also hit her shoulder and fell on the ground with a silent metallic sound. Quickly she picked it up and smiled softly.  
“I thought I lost you old friend”, she said and carefully let her fingers run over the tiny object. It was a silver pocket watch she got from someone close to her when she first entered Takarazuka. It was especially made for her and had some thing angelic wings engraved on its surface. She had been sure she lost it somewhere when she went on tour while she was still in Senka. However she noticed it still worked. Carefully she put the beloved watch on the small table beside her bed before she finally put on her shirt. The fallen out shirts she simply pushed back in her wardrobe telling herself she had to clean the mess up later. She almost reached the door when she stopped and took a look out the window. Maybe it was unwise to go outside without a jacket because, to be honest, it was still fucking cold outside. In order to take the short route to her nibante's apartment she wanted to take, Saeko had to walk across the inner courtyard. It was basically a small garden they got so the actresses were able to catch some fresh air without worrying about paparazzi or something alike. Well the weather around these parts tended to be bad however the Top Star was leaving an apartment with floor heating in the bathroom and she got cold easily, so she quickly walked back in her living room, grabbed the jacket she threw away earlier, felt her cellphone in her pocket and put away her keys before she stepped outside. She cursed silently when the cold hit her.  
The usually short way to Asako's room was more like an hurdle race. Other actresses came up to her, talked to her about her shortly upcoming graduation or just had small talk with her. Saeko didn't really wanted to talk to anybody right now, but then she was polite so she stopped to talk for a few minutes. All this made it seem like an eternity until she finally arrived at her nibante's door, looked around to check if she was seen. No one needed to know what her goal was and she didn't want specific persons catch her at all. She was cold and she felt like her muscles were frozen. From inside, she heard she sound of laughing. Sounded like someone had fun, however Saeko's just slightly rising mood was torn down when she heard Haruno's strong voice. Just great. That was the last thing she needed. Maybe she should just go again and come visit Asako another time, yet it would have been wrong to chicken out. She had been through worse situations and confrontations in her life, so she simply pushed the doorbell.  
  
“You're a liar.”  
“And you are wrong.”  
Osa grinned as she took another sip out of her glass with liqueur before she shuffled the cards once more. The two of them quickly decided to let the movie just be and started playing cards instead which quickly turned into a drinking game. Asako was already drunk. Her friend didn't had a high tolerance for alcohol, plus she was a very bad player. An even worse liar, too. The game was easy. They both drew a card, pressed it against their forehead with the picture pointing to each other and tried to convince the other you had the higher card while guessing your own. The one who was wrong or was caught lying had to take a drink. An actually senseless game yet it was fun and it worked. It was easy for Osa to read her best friend especially when she drank. Also she planned ahead for this evening. Asako was simply lovely while she was drunk.  
  
“DRRRR.”  
  
The doorbell interrupted this intimate togetherness and Osa sighted a bit. Who was interrupting this time? Every time the two of them were alone someone wanted something from them. Usually it was Osa's cellphone ringing which called her away. The bell ruining it was kind of new though. The Hanagumi-Star wanted to get up, Asako was already halfway to the door.  
“I'm coming”, she called and Osa grinned again. Asako wasn't even able to walk straight anymore. Did she already loose so much?  
  
Saeko didn't even think that the door would open anytime soon, however it opened after quite some time and the smell of alcohol rushed towards her as soon as it was opened. She was surprised because she wasn't even thinking that Asako even touched something like alcohol. Well she wasn't able to properly talk to her while she was drunk, so maybe she should come back later.  
“I'm sorry for bursting in like that but...”  
She was stopped when Asako fell around her neck and Saeko nearly fell. Gladly she was used to this and she was able to hold both of them up before the hit the ground.  
“Saeko~. I'm so glad you came. Come play with us!”  
“But...”  
“Just come in, Ayaki.” Haruno came to the door and leaned against the wall in the entrance area on the other side of a small shelf where Asako kept her shoes. She made it clear that the Tsukigumi-Star was unwelcome. In contrast to her nibante, Haruno seemed like she didn't even had a drink yet. “Asako sure would be happy if you join us and play.”  
She still held up the woman in her arms, just smiled at the Hanagumi-Star. The challenge was accepted.  
“I would love to. If I get my jacket back.”  
“Jacket?”  
“I accidentally forgot it here last time.”  
“I left it in the bedroom”, Asako mumbled against her shoulder and Saeko carefully helped her stand up straight. She never saw the younger woman this happy before, alcohol or not. She walked after her nibante as she stumbled after Haruno to the couch, watched as Asako sat down in a dark violet armchair. There was no going back from there now.  
  
Osa was just smiling coldly. She didn't like Ayaki standing in front of the door, however the whole evening may did turn out to be interesting. Her best friend never really knew what she was doing while she was drunk, so maybe she could use that to show the Tsukigumi-Star that Asako was hers alone. She alone would be her Top Star and would always stay by her side, no matter how hard Ayaki tried to rip them apart.  
The three of them sat down in the living room where the empty bottles stood all around the table. She didn't knew Asako was such a bad card-player. Maybe the other Top Star would make this whole thing more interesting.  
“And what the hell are you playing?”, the Tsukigumi-Otokoyaku asked as she looked around the room. Osa just took the cards and started shuffling them again.  
“It's not that hard. Asako just plays really bad.”  
“I'm just out of luck”, the younger woman whined and nearly fell out the armchair. No. She was not sober anymore.  
  
No it was not hard at all but out of the three women, Asako was the worst player she ever saw in her life before. She wasn't able to lie and was very easy to read. It didn't take her long to curl up on her spot and to fall asleep after a short time. The first harmless game resulted in a power game between the two Top Stars and because they were even, both of them were only a bit drunk. They increased the amount of drinks very shortly and for both of them it became hard to keep up their poker face.  
“So how long do you know each other by now?”, Haruno asked at some point and downed the drink after she lost the round. They were less noisy because neither of them wanted to wake up the young Otokoyaku that was still sleeping in her armchair.  
“Ever since she joined Tsukigumi. And she settled in very well.”  
Saeko just smiled over to Asako. She was really cute and a bit like a kitten. She fought down the desire to carry her to her bed, to lay down with her and to watch her sleep. Her reddened cheeks through the alcohol just made her more adorable. Again she thought about the evening where she almost felt herself burning, wanted to feel her soft skin under her hands and hear her moan in pleasure. Saeko hit herself mentally. She wasn't suppose to think like that. She wanted to take this on slowly like it was supposed to be.  
“She never talks about Tsukigumi”, Haruno cut her now not so clean thoughts. “Even if I ask her.”  
It was obvious what she meant by that.  
“She separates work and free time. I don't see anything wrong with that.”  
“And you are not part of her work?”  
“We are friends. That's something different. You worked with her before, so you technically are part of her work, too.”  
The woman in front of her stayed quiet, then smiled coldly. This typical, cold smile she was famous for. It was the most important characteristic while she played der Tod.  
“I suppose you're right. Yet Asako always needs care and attention. But she is beautiful and charming. That makes her special.”  
She had nothing to say against that. There was some kind of magic aura around the young woman that she only experienced once before. Some of the Top Stars had that magic, too, but they were usually only respected, even feared, but being around her nibante just made her smile. Asako could be very frightening once she freaked out but this rarely happened. If it did happen however, scripts were flying all over the place and the usually so calm voice could get really loud. Even though Asako apologized shortly after for everything she said, the young actress who caused the nibante to snap never dared to risk it again.  
“I know. And because she's special, I'll get the princess to bed”, Saeko sad as she looked over to Haruno's smiling face. “Or she catches a cold.”  
“Stay.” Saeko stayed on her place due to the Hanagumi's suddenly cold voice and expression. “You will not touch her. At all. I will get her to bed and you will go home.”  
The Tsukigumi-Star raised an eyebrow.  
“And what gives you the right to say so?”  
“I know her for a lot longer than you do.”  
“She can decide for herself what is good for her and what is not.”  
“This just shows that you do not know her. When she has a hangover, she is disoriented and usually can not remember anything. And I would not like her to fall out of the window.”  
She didn't knew that but she had another idea.  
“You know Poker?”  
“Yes. Why?”  
“How about we play one round? The one winning stays with Asako.”  
Haruno just nodded, looked over to the sleeping princess and shuffled the cards one last time. Both of them got two cards and with mixed feelings about turning her nibante in some kind of price she took a look. 9 of hearts and 10 of diamonds. Not really the best start ever but she stayed neutral. She looked up at Haruno who also didn't show any emotions.  
“Because we only play this round”, Saeko stared and leaned back. “why don't we put all cards on the table? To get it over with.”  
She knew she was pushing her luck. She could have forced Haruno never to talk bad about her to Asako ever again yet she didn't. The price was way too high. Haruno agreed and flipped the first card.  
7 of hearts. Still no luck. She already saw the Hanagumi-Star telling Asako complete nonsense when she woke up. The king of clubs that Haruno flipped was followed by its queen of clubs. Now things looked a little different. If she just got a jack of somethingoranother, she could simply throw the Hanagumi-actress out with a kick. She still couldn't tell if Haruno had a good hand or not. Then she flipped another queen. The queen of spades. Her heart dropped a little. Getting a jack now was almost impossible. Getting a jack now was just as likely as a singing yellow rabbit dancing tango. She just barely managed to stop her shoulders from dropping and to let out a sigh.  
Just as Haruno flipped the last card, Saeko just wanted to grin widely and she could tell there was a little singing yellow rabbit in her had that danced tango and mocked her. There he was. The jack of hearts. There was no way Haruno had something better than a straight. This suggestion was just underlined by her still neutral, kind of angry face.  
“Ladies first”, the Hanagumi-Star said as she looked up from the cards and Saeko smiled. She elegantly flipped her cards, lay them in front of her on the table.  
“Straight. I highly doubt you can surpass that.”  
The other woman stayed silent, just stared on the cards she just flipped. Saeko took it as victory and stood up in order to walk over to Asako.  
“Then...” Saeko stopped in the middle of walking and looked over to Haruno. The Hanagumi-actress... smiled? “... I suggest you get the fuck out.”  
“What? You can't have something higher than a straight.”  
She tried hard not to get loud.  
“You don't often play poker, do you. It's only decided once the last card is flipped.” Haruno leaned forward, pulled the two queens together. “You never had any chance. Ever. There is a bond between me and Asako. You can't interfere with this. She is mine.” That sweet undertone almost made her throw up and she resisted the desire to throw the empty bottle against the others head. “Just give up.” At least she flipped her own cards that still lay face down on the table. King of diamonds and king of hearts. She lay them perfectly lined up under the king of clubs.  
“You lost, Ayaki Nao.”  
Haruno stood up, walked over to the still deeply sleeping Asako and picked her up, carefully pressed her body against her own. Saeko just felt getting pale as she stared on the full house.  
  
Without giving Ayaki a second look, she walked towards the bedroom with her friend in her arms. She virtually felt the Tsukigumi-Star breaking down while her back was turned. Ever since she got the two kings she knew she was going to win but rubbing it into Ayaki's oh so pretty face was pure adrenalin for her. Usually being so mean was not her thing. However this had been really enjoyable. The price was worth it even if she was not comfortable thinking of her best friend as price. She closed the door behind her, heard the breaking of glass outside. Seemed the usually so calm Tsukigumi-Star went a bit out of control. Osa ignored that and Asako was still sleeping in her arms. She wouldn't be able to remember anyway, she never did. She didn't need to know they made a bet with her as price.  
She sat down on the bed, let her friend sit on her lap and carefully pulled away some hair strands. Her head rested on her shoulder. By touching her Asako purred softly and opened her eyes a bit. Osa smiled.  
“Did I wake you, love?”  
“No”, she just answered softly and closed her eyes again. She just chuckled a bit. Of course she woke her up.  
“I just wanted to say goodnight to you and take you to bed.”  
“I'm not tired.”  
“Sure you are not.”  
She carefully placed Asako in the soft sheets, placed herself beside her and let her friend's head rest on her upper body. Osa took one of the millions of pillows Asako possessed, how she was even able to sleep with these was a mystery, and shoved it under her own head before pulling the cover over both of them. Asako lifted her head and Osa was able to look in her calm face. She was clearly already half asleep again. Carefully the Hanagumi-Star touched her friends neck and her friend let out a soft purring sound again that made her smile. She knew how sensitive Asako was especially in her neck area. The Otokoyaku once made the promise to herself never to abuse her former nibante's drunken state or she would have done something different right now. Instead she just lifted Asako's head a bit more, placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled her closer afterwards.  
  
The world was still spinning and she couldn't think straight, but she felt the warmth that was surrounding her. She knew it was Osa, however her mind decided to mistake her for Saeko. Asako pulled herself a bit closer, as far as her numb body allowed her to, and hold herself on the other woman's shirt. She remembered the evening before the opening-night. She remembered that smell and the touch of the others hands and how she felt.  
“Sing something for me”, she said softly. Still she felt the soft breathing in her hair.  
“What would you like to hear?”  
“Something pretty...”  
The older woman just laughed a bit. Shortly after, she heard the other woman humming, felt her chest vibrating. She knew that song.  
  
 _Yami ga hirogaru_  
  
Yes, she knew that. She loved this song. She often imagined singing it herself.  
  
 _Hito wa nani mo mienai  
Dare ka ga sakebu_  
  
For some reason she felt lonely all of the sudden. She didn't want to be left alone.  
  
 _Koe o tayori ni samayou_  
  
She missed her.  
  
 _Yami ga hirogaru_  
  
Asako felt her body getting heavy and tired as she fell asleep once more. She decided to give into the warmth that surrounded her.  
  
 _Kono yo no owari ga chikai._


	5. Act 1 Scene 5: Rising

Asako awakened with a heavy headache, turned over and moaned in pain while doing so. She didn't feel sick, at least she thought she didn't, but every move hurt and nearly made her head explode, plus she was heavily disoriented. She opened her eyes just a bit but quickly decided to close them again due to the light. Cursing silently she pulled the cover over her head. Very good idea to let Osa make her drink again. How she managed to do that every time again was a mystery to her. Never again. Never again unless her friend had another brilliant idea that involved alcohol. It usually took her only a few weeks. Whatever, she thought. She had to get up sooner or later. Slowly she crawled out of bed, still held the cover wrapped around her body. Just before she got up she checked under the blankets. Good she was still in her clothes. She had her mornings with a hangover where she woke up just in her underwear. Osa said that she got warm just before she went to bed and simply threw off her clothes. Asako believed her. She looked around. Did the Hanagumi-Star already leave? She never left before she woke up and dragged herself out of bed even if she was late for rehearsals. Very slowly, almost in slow-motion, she stood up, immediately became cold as her feet met the freezing floor and she pulled the cover closer around her body. She felt like sticking herself to the next best heater and staying there forever. For a second she even tried to bow down in order to pick up the one single sock she lost, quickly regretted it due to the upcoming headache. Instead she left it there and went to the kitchen with only one sock on her foot. She smelled breakfast, or something alike, and coffee. Also someone working in the kitchen.  
“Good morning, sunshine”, she heard Osa's voice as she walked over to her table, sat down on a chair. Asako just grumbled. “You look fantastic. Headache?” She nodded. However it took her a while to notice the ironic undertone. “I made you something to eat. At least what you had around. I didn't have the time to go buy something. It has to do it for now.”  
She didn't watch as she heard her friend doing something, just noticed her by her side as she brought over a plate with some bread and a cup of coffee. Her vision was still blurry and she couldn't look straight.  
“What time is it?”, she silently asked and Osa sat down at her side.  
“Not late enough. I'll still be at rehearsals in time. But I need to leave as soon as you ate up. The choreographer already hates me. He will be pleased if he can scream at me.”  
Asako just smiled tiredly and started nibbling on the bread. There was something on it, yet her mouth still tasted too horrible in order for her to tell what exactly Osa put on it.  
  
Osa crossed her legs and leaned her head on her hand while she watched Asako closely, held her cup of coffee in the other hand. The heat was burning her skin a bit but she didn't mind that. She never minded heat. She preferred it over cold. That's why she hated the upcoming season so much. She hated rain, she hated snow, she hated the cold, she hated frost. The only thing making this time of the year somewhat interesting were people like her best friend who hated the cold just as much as she did. She was incredible cute when she started shivering, burying herself with her short pants, pretty little socks and her T-Shirt under a thick cover so only her head and her hands stuck out while holding a hot cup of tea. Also she loved to cuddle once she started shaking.  
“I think you should relax for today.”  
“Since I can't move properly anyway, I suppose I will”, she whispered softly and ate the rest of her bread. Osa smiled. Asako really got mad easily with a hangover or headache. Then again, who wasn't? The Hanagumi-Star knew a lot of people who would rip your head off once they didn't feel fine.  
“Shall I bring something with me this evening? Something to eat.”  
“I can get it myself if I need something.”  
“You, my dear Asako, stay at home and in bed today. Or at least...”  
  
“DRRRR.”  
  
Asako moaned in pain, pushed away the plate, lay her head on the cold table and pulled the blanked over her head. Why did the doorbell hate her so much? Especially now that her head was killing her anyway. Next time she really had to think about letting Osa talk her into alcohol again. But what idiot could interrupt them this early in the morning? Now she knew how Masa-chan felt with the little yellow kitchen clock.  
“Who the hell could that be?”, she heard her friend's bugged voice from under the blankets and she pulled them back as she heard Osa getting up and walking over to the door. She heard said door getting opened, then Osa's usual calm voice getting loud, then the door getting thrown closed and steps. Since she sat with her back turned to the door she was unable to see what happened. It took her quite some conquest to turn herself 180°.  
  
The whole evening didn't quite go as planned but after thinking about it for quite a while Saeko decided she would go visit Asako once more in the morning even if Haruno was still with her. She wasn't familiar with the rehearsal-plan of Hanagumi, however missing her wasn't that unlikely. Also she was sure that Asako had to feel terrible after the amount of alcohol she consumed and how drunk she was the evening before. It was only for her sake if someone was around. She even managed to get into the kitchen, which she never did, and bring herself preparing a sweet fruit-cocktail from what she found around her kitchen. She rarely prepared it yet she saw this drink work wonders for people with a heavy hangover. She put it inside a bottle, took some kiwi and put all of it inside a bag, which was easier said than done.  
Just after Haruno left with Asako in her arms inside the bedroom, something triggered inside Saeko and filled with rage she threw down the cards and one of the glasses from the table. The glass broke on the hard floor. First she had thought about just leaving it for Haruno to clean up but then remembered that it was still Asako's stuff she broke. She still regretted it. While she had picked up the shards she cut her hand pretty badly, just wrapped a ripped piece of clothing around the wound and wiped up the liquid from the floor. At least it stopped bleeding after some time. Just as she had cleaned up temporary she already had heard someone singing. Haruno's voice. She had walked over to the bedroom door, just listened for quite a while while resisting the urge to pull out the Hanagumi-Star violently, telling her to never to even look at her nibante again and singing Asako to sleep instead. Then she had remembered it was still Asako's decision who she wanted to spend her time with. If she wanted to stay with Haruno... her friend Osa, there was nothing she was able to do than to look at her from a distance like she did before. Saeko then left to her own apartment.  
In the morning after she prepared everything and changed her clothes and the bandage she made her way through the courtyard. Maybe she had better luck today. She slept a few hours, her dizziness due to the alcohol was gone and she was still angry with Haruno which made the adrenalin shoot through her veins. It was way easier to cross the inner courtyard early in the morning because most of the actresses were either sleeping or already at rehearsals so it didn't take her long to reach her nibante's apartment. As she listened at the door she already heard the Hanagumi-Star's voice. She sighed a little. Haruno would never let her inside on her own so Saeko switched to plan B. She pushed the doorbell, stayed close to the door and took half a step aside so she wouldn't be seen immediately. She heard Asako moaning, grinned a bit, yet waited for the door to open. The steps that approached the door clearly were Haruno's. Just as it opened, Saeko walked past the Hanagumi-Star, duck under the other woman's arm as she tried to stop her from entering, nearly threw away her shoes and walked towards the table. She was glad she didn't put on her boots.  
“Hey! What the... Get out!”, Haruno just said with an aggressive undertone and Saeko just was just barely able to slip out of her grip, simply sat down beside Asako who looked like she was going to fall over any second. The Tsukigumi-Star smiled at the pale woman.  
“Good morning”, she said and saw Haruno walking in in the corner of her eye. “I just hope you don't feel that terrible after the amount of alcohol you consumed yesterday.”  
“Ayaki! I'm talking to you over here!”  
Saeko decided to turn her attention to the Hanagumi-actress while she felt Asako's puzzled look upon her. She couldn't ignore the other woman forever.  
“After how smashed she was yesterday, I thought I'd drop by. It wasn't a bad idea as I see.” She took away the cup Asako held, took a look and shook her head a bit. “Coffee is clearly the wrong thing after a hangover. It just makes it worse.” She pulled her bag close and gave the bottle she prepared to Asako. “Try that. It will make you feel better. That stuff creates miracles.”  
  
The younger actress just let out a puzzled noise as the hot cup was taken from her. Instead she was staring on a bottle with another kind of juice with a soft red color. She still didn't really get why Osa was so angry and why she got loud but at least she finally noticed that it was Saeko sitting beside her. Her head still hurt and her best friend just made it worse.  
“Osa... just keep it quiet okay?”, she said and her friend abruptly stopped talking. Yet she still heard her growling at the woman at her side. “Don't you need to go to rehearsals? You said you could be late.”  
“I suppose she is right, Haruno. It would be bad if the Top Star is missing from rehearsals.” Maybe she was just imagining it but Saeko sounded a bit angry and sarcastic.  
“I won't leave. Someone has to stay with Asako.”  
“Someone will stay with her. Someone who doesn't get into trouble for this.”  
Now they started a fight, too. Great.  
“Saeko is right, Osa”, Asako interfered. “I don't want you to get any trouble because of me.”  
“But Asa...”  
“I'm fine”, she said angrily. “I don't have an hangover for the first time. I'll be fine. I won't die when you're gone.”  
Asako even caught herself preferring Saeko to stay instead of Osa. Her friend was kind of possessive the last few days. She opened the bottle and smelled the liquid. It smelled very fruity, so she took a sip. Osa came over to her, carefully placed a kiss on her template and pet her head.  
“Fine. But don't stress yourself too hard.”  
“I'm not a girl anymore, Masa-chan. I know what is good for me.”  
“That's what makes me worry.”  
She didn't answer to that, just listened as she heard her friend leave the apartment while she drank more of what was inside the bottle. It had a really strange consistence and smelled weird, however it tasted just great. Much better than the coffee she was used to.  
  
Saeko just watched as Asako talked to Haruno, just smiled a bit for herself. It seemed that her nibante didn't really approve of what the Hanagumi-Star was doing. Now with the little pest gone it would be easier.  
“How do you feel?”, she asked with a bit turned down volume and leaned on the table.  
“I have a terrible hangover. How do you think I feel?”  
She laughed a bit and Asako gave her a cold gaze. Well she had all reasons in the world to be in a bad mood, so she didn't mind the aggressive tone.  
“Just drink. Then we could go outside. The fresh air will make you feel better. You should be fine then.”  
The younger one just nodded, took another sip from the bottle as her eyes caught the bandage around her hand.  
“What happened to your hand?”  
For a second Saeko forgot what she could be talking about, then noticed her staring on the bandage. She smiled a bit.  
“Nothing. Just an accident with a broken glass and some shards.”  
“Accident? What accident? What shards?”  
Saeko tilted her head and knit her eyebrows.  
“Didn't Haruno tell you about the glass that fell down?”  
  
Slowly Asako shook her head. Osa didn't tell her anything. Then again she wasn't really around until Saeko came and she basically threw her out. Well she already did notice the bloody cards laying on the table as well as the dirty towel.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“No. I don't really feel anything.”  
Somehow it still made her worry. She didn't even remember Saeko visiting her 'party'. She leaned forward, carefully took her hand and removed the loose bandages. Cuts were never really easy to handle, they hurt a lot, too.  
“Asako you don't need to...”  
“Just let me take a look”, she interrupted. She quickly noticed that they weren't even real bandages, just a piece of clothing that was ripped out of a shirt or something. As she watched the wound closely, she carefully caressed the back of Saeko's hand with her fingertips.  
  
If Asako even noticed how she sent a soft chill down her spine? Under the table, Saeko clawed her jeans a bit, watched the other woman closely and bit her tongue. The way her nibante made her head spin always was such a new feeling to her. Again she felt the influence Asako had on her. When the young woman first entered Tsukigumi, all she wanted was to be close to this woman but quickly reduced it to friendship. At most. It changed than they first talked to each other during rehearsals, then they first danced together. She remembered her touch and how she smiled, how she acted and the way she moved. The younger woman was fascinating. Again and again she caught herself observing her, watching her every move. The way she always talked to the ones she trusted and the way she laughed always made her smile, but all she could do was watch. How she was able to be such a good Otokoyaku was a mystery to her.  
“I'll be right back”, she suddenly said and got up from her spot. Saeko just barely stopped herself from growling as the soft fingers left her hand. Though she was repaid by the view she was given. Asako left the cover on the chair and walked towards the bathroom. Saeko leaned back a little, her mouth dropped a bit as she looked at Asako's long, slim legs. She grinned as she saw a single sock still at her foot. Why did her nibante always cast her spell on her with such simple things that almost made her drool just slipped her mind. Only a few weeks ago she was convinced that no woman, no man was able to fascinate her this much. Then Asako just showed up in her life with her beautiful legs, her charming attitude, her smile, this beautiful body, this wonderful butt in this short pants... maybe a skirt would fit her...  
Saeko nearly fell off the chair while she continued leaning back in order to watch the younger woman and she just barely managed to regain her balance. She sighed. She wasn't suppose to think like this.  
Asako came back with a small box in her hand, the Tsukigumi-Star noticed that she still couldn't walk straight, and sat down beside her. When she took out the disinfectant with some bandages, Saeko moaned a bit.  
“Do you have to disinfect?”  
“Don't be so childish. It hurts if it gets infected.”  
  
Asako simply smiled at Saeko. For such an elegant, self confident woman the older one could really act like a child. She even turned her head away as she treated her wound. It made Asako smiled wider. She really was kind of cute if she wanted to. The first time she saw the other woman, she really respected her, almost feared her. She had this aura of intelligence, prestige and experience. She never dreamed about sitting together with her like this, treating her like an old friend and feeling her warm skin upon hers. Still unsure how to think about their 'relationship', she just decided to let it sit between them. What happened still lurked in the back of her head, still hunted her dreams. Up until now she was unsure if it was because she panicked about being alone that made her throw herself on the older woman's neck or if it was just pure affection that made her do that. Asako never was really good at such things.  
“See? Much better”, she said as she finished bandaging her hand and then emptied the bottle. Whatever she put in there, it made her headache much better. Saeko looked at her hand and checked the bandages.  
“Thank you.”  
When Saeko smiled softly at her she gripped the bottle a bit more. She never saw her smiling so honestly. During rehearsals and on stage, most of her smiles were fake. Well they had fun during their training but it was work after all.  
“You're welcome”, she said a bit out of breath and stared on her hands. “What are we going to do now?”  
Saeko laughed a bit.  
“We could just sit around doing nothing or we take a walk so your head finally gets sober.”  
“My head IS sober.”  
Asako stood up and Saeko grinned wider.  
“Sure. Walk in a straight line.” She tried, but failed after two short steps. Maybe her head wasn't that sober after all. “See? I told you.” Saeko pulled herself on her feet as well. “I'll join you if you don't mind. Just to be sure you don't get lost. But first we need to get you dressed. It's way to cold for what you are wearing right now.”  
  
Even if Saeko really liked those shorts. She didn't want to take the risk of Asako getting seriously ill. She took her nibante to the bedroom, let her sit down on the bed. First she looked around. The last time she didn't really get into examining this room. The bedroom was pretty standard, however her bed was gigantic. It nearly took the entire room. The way the room was assembled, the morning sun surely woke her up every morning. She turned around to face Asako who simply watched her as she walked over to the wardrobe.  
“Do you have something warm?”  
“Yes. On the top shelf.”  
Saeko sighed a bit. Why did people always kept the fitting clothes on the top shelf?  
  
Actually she had something way down on the bottom shelf but Asako preferred watching as Saeko stretched herself to get the sweater and some trousers on the top shelf. She wanted to test if her Top Star would do that for her. Usually Asako preferred to do such things herself, was strong willed and a hard worker, yet sometimes she liked to feel like a princess. While watching her she noticed that Saeko had a really pretty and elegant figure. Trained yet slim and fragile. With both pieces of clothes in her possession, the older woman walked over to her and Asako have her a smile, leaned back a little. Saeko just raised an eyebrow.  
“What's up with that look?”  
“What's up with what look?”  
“That 'I want you to dress me'-look.”  
“It says 'I want you to dress me'.”  
It was meant as a joke and she didn't expect Saeko to really get on her knees in order to dress her. Yet she did.  
  
She really would have loved to strip the younger woman naked first, but she restrained herself. This was all so tempting and she seductive look she had in her eyes just made it worse. She just stripped her from the one sock and the shorts before she put on the warmer trousers but she took her time. Slowly and passionate she let her hand run over her heel, her calf, the back and front of her knee, her upper leg up to her hip while she pulled up the trousers. Asako moaned softly and raised her hip so she could pull it up all the way and button it up. Everything inside her started pounding again and Saeko lay her head on the younger woman's lap, let it rest there and closed her eyes.  
  
Asako went all red as Saeko tickled out a moan out of her. Her skin tingled where she touched her and again this feeling rose inside her, nearly burned her from inside. With slightly shaking hands she let her fingers run through the soft hear of the other woman as she lay her head in her lap. The silence felt so comfortable and she thought she heard her heart pound loudly in her ears. Her fingers ran through her hear, over her temple and her cheek, through the very short hair and to the back of her neck where she started massaging the stiff muscles. Saeko let out a faint sigh, just barely moved her head. Asako carefully pushed her hand other the others head and the older woman lifted her head a bit, looked up at her. The younger one lay her hands on the sides of her head, stroke her softly and Saeko closed her eyes, enjoying the soft touch she was given. Asako used this to study her Top Star's facial outline. She never saw such a beautiful human being before in her life and she already saw a lot of different people in her life. She leaned down, placed a soft kiss on her forehead and watched as Saeko opened her eyes once more, got lost in them. There were so many things she wanted to tell her Star, yet her mind refused to speak. Instead she leaned down, pulled Saeko up a bit more and placed a kiss on her lips. The older woman returned it passionately took her hands as she closed her eyes and hold them in her own. She didn't even dare to breath in this perfect moment. Alcohol, hangover or not, her head was spinning.  
  
They separated way too early, but they knew time wasn't standing still. They looked at one another before Saeko smiled softly.  
“I thought we wanted to go for a walk?”  
Asako giggled a bit, leaned her forehead against Saeko's and let her fingers run through her hair once more. She really liked that touch and sighed softly.  
“I still don't have on my sweater”, Asako replied cheeky and she fetched the sweater that fell on the floor. When did it fall on the floor anyway? Whatever. The younger woman lifted her arms so Saeko pull the sweater over her shirt. She dared not to touch or take off the shirt first, no matter what she had under there. No matter how bad she wanted her, she wasn't taking the risk of scaring her off because of her being too fast again. She was very precise putting on the piece of clothing on the others body. They were used that other people dressed them in order to change costumes behind the stage faster, but they were usually pretty rough. Saeko tried to be more gentle while doing so.  
  
Asako quickly noticed that the older woman was taking it easy on her, however she didn't mind. She didn't loose her elegance while taking the job of dressing her, didn't loose that magic she had on her. She always had that aura around her. No matter if she was singing, dancing, talking or simply walking on stage or off stage. She always had something around her that made her appear supernatural, simply perfect. Maybe der Tod wasn't such an unfitting role for her.  
“I wished I always had that service”, Asako said with a smile on her face, got up and looked at Saeko. The older Otokoyaku just smiled, placed a small kiss on her cheek and walked over to the door. The younger one blushed, pulled her sweater and followed her. She definitely needed a shower but first she wanted to spend some time with Saeko alone before Osa came back from rehearsals.  
  
If she didn't know it better, Saeko would have said that it got way colder outside. The frost was sticking everywhere, the air was freezing and the inner courtyard of the dorm empty. At least the sun was out. At these temperatures no one went outside without really needing to.  
“If I knew it was this cold, I would have said no to the walk.”  
“Come one. Once we start moving, you'll get warm.”  
Saeko, too, put her hands in her pockets, waited for Asako to walk down to the courtyard with her. Here and there were a few trees on the giant patch of grass and a small route lead straight through it. It was more like a small park for the Takarasiennes in order to relax. During summertime the courtyard was filled with young actresses, laughing, smiling and running around, but during wintertime it was basically dead. The grass and the trees were frozen, glittered in the sun and created a beautiful atmosphere. Silently the two Tsukigumi-actresses walked beside each other, looked around but took their distance to each other. Friendship was uncomplicated for them but if someone outside of Takarazuka noticed them being more than friends it would be fatal for both of them.  
“Saeko? May I ask you something?”  
Saeko blinked as she was thrown out of her thoughts, looked over to the younger Otokoyaku.  
“What is it?”  
“Is it true that that Top Star apartments in the dorm have floor heating in the bathroom?”  
She raised an eyebrow, grinned and held back a laugh.  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Osa has one, too. I love these things but I rarely get to use one.”  
“Well what you heard is true. All Top Star apartments have that. Just a little luxury.”  
Asako smiled and looked down to her feet.  
“Nice for the one who is going to replace you, isn't it.”  
For a few seconds she sounded sad. Irritated Saeko lay her hand on Asako's shoulder and tilted her head.  
“What are you talking about? Once you become Top Star you get one, too.”  
“Don't be foolish. You talk like I will be the next Tsukigumi-Top Star.”  
“That's what I was saying.”  
Asako sighed, stopped while walking and looked over to her. Saeko stopped in front of her, turned around to face her nibante.  
“Look... I'm really flattered that you share the same opinion as Osa but I don't want to hear it anymore. I know I'm good, yet I'm not good enough to make it Top Star.” Saeko wanted to counter, but the younger actress stopped her by raising her hand. “Please spare me. I really don't want to talk about it.”  
Saeko regret ever talking about it but she was unable to take it back. She remembered thinking in quite a similar way for some time in her career. She decided to just drop it and make her focus on something different instead, so she forced on a smile.  
“So how about we go over to my place and you can take a shower? The floor heating is on. And I can make some tea.”  
Her smile disappeared when Asako didn't react but when she smiled a bit, Saeko felt a weight falling from her shoulders.  
“Alright. Still better than running around in the cold.”  
  
They didn't talk while the two women walked all the way to Saeko's apartment. Asako stared on the ground while walking. She was clearly uncomfortable that Saeko told her the same exact thing that Osa was telling her ever since they met. She quickly got distracted as they entered the older woman's apartment. While she put aside her shoes she stared at how big the living room was. Her whole apartment could fit in there. It was bright, but dimmed down a bit because of the rather dark furniture which made it look more elegant. The couch alone was almost as big as her bed and the red cushions looked fluffy. She couldn't see the kitchen however she guessed it was a separate room.  
“Impressed?”  
Asako turned around and watched as Saeko put the jackets on some hooks on the wall. She nodded.  
“My room is really tiny compared to that.”  
“Well I prefer the small apartments. I just moved because of the floor heating. After all I lived in a similar apartment as yours for a few years. I think they are more comfortable and they are more tidy.”  
The younger one raised an eyebrow and took a second look in the living room. More tidy? Aside from the small pile of clothing on the armchair, the room almost seemed licked clean. Everything seemed to have its set place. Now that she thought about it: everything in Saeko's life seemed to have its fixed place. Did she ever do anything out of the ordinary?  
“Are you always that... organized?”  
“Excuse me?”  
Asako turned around and tilted her head.  
“I mean...” She searched for some words. “Do you do anything you do NOT plan out before you do it?”  
“You mean except my spontaneous visits?”  
“Which you planned out as well. You always had everything you needed with you.” Asako just pointed down to the bag Saeko just put aside. “I mean something that isn't part of your plan.”  
“For example?”  
“I don't know. Stand outside in the rain during summer or something like that.”  
The Tsukigumi-Star laughed a bit.  
“No normal people go outside when it's raining. Wet clothes are disgusting.”  
“Did you ever try it?”  
Asako came close to the other woman, grinned a bit and lay her hand on the older woman's collarbone. She hesitated before she answered.  
“No?”  
“Then we'll catch up on that sometime later, okay?”  
  
Again distracted Saeko just stared on the others lips for a second. Whatever Asako just said, her brain just decided to agree, so she nodded. Whatever she asked for, when looking at her with this lost-puppy-look, she would've agreed to everything. She just lifted her hands, let them rest on the her nibante's hips and carefully pushed them under her sweater where she felt the shirt she still got on. Again she felt like spending all of her free time with this lovely woman, make her her goddess and catch the stars for her. As long as they had a bit of free time on their hands, they didn't need to think about how they appeared in front of publicity. While being in their own rooms, they were just who they really were, no Otokoyaku and no Top Stars. And while she was still in Takarazuka she wanted to hold this new found feeling close. As soon as rehearsals for her very last show started, they would be stressed out and not be able to see each other that often.  
  
Asako was pretty amused how the usually so collected Top Star reacted to her touch. She wasn't used to anyone pinning her down with their gaze and following every word she said. She still wasn't quite sure how to react to it but she liked it. Plus she liked being close to the other woman and was really happy that she didn't seem to mind. She reached out, carefully stroke the other woman's cheek and let her fingers run through her hair. Saeko looked up and into her eyes.  
“Didn't you want to make some tea?”, Asako asked and grinned a bit.  
“Didn't you want to go shower?”  
Touché. The younger Tsukigumi-actress really wanted to try out Saeko's floor heater. Sometimes she took her fluffy socks, put them on her own heater and put them one once they got warm. Especially during wintertime. It wasn't the same as floor heating but close. She leaned forward so that her lips almost touched Saeko's. The older woman tilted her head a bit.  
“You need to show me where it is”, she whispered and she saw Saeko blushing. She could basically taste what she was thinking about. Instead she let out a disappointed growling, took her hand and pulled her towards the the bathroom. Asako laughed a bit.  
  
The door just closed and Saeko went inside the kitchen before she breathed in and out. This woman would drive her crazy one day. Not in the negative sense but still. Everything inside her screamed and longed to be close to her and the thought about Asako, surely naked by the time she started making tea, was standing in her bathroom just let her mind race and let her have not so clean thoughts. The Otokoyaku leaned down on the back of a chair inside her kitchen, closed her eyes and let her head fall forward. She had to concentrate. She could not allow her nibante to confuse her like this. It was way harder than it would have been on stage. As soon as a third person was involved, Saeko had the ability to overplay every single one of her moves and emotions, but being alone with this angel drove her nuts.  
“Saeko?”, she heard Asako calling and lifted her head, looked over to the kitchen door.  
“What is it?”  
“Would you come for a second?”  
She blinked but went out of the kitchen, past the bedroom and stayed in front of the bathroom, listened for a second. The water was already running and the door was opened just a bit.  
“What is it?”, she asked without opening the door.  
“Just come in. I still have something on.”  
Again she raised an eyebrow, opened the door and stepped in just a bit. Almost immediately she turned around, wanted to go outside while she sharply breathed in some air. However Asako grabbed her wrist and pulled her in once more.  
  
The first thing Asako did when she entered the bathroom was pulling her socks from her feet, stood on the fluffy carpet with a wide grin on her face. This was even better than she had imagined it to be. She felt like a little kid who stood in the warm sand at the sea for the first time in its life. She removed her trousers and her sweater, turned on the almost gigantic shower and giggled silently. Before she was able to pull the shirt over her head, she had an quite unusual idea. Maybe Saeko would shower with her? The idea of making Saeko doing something that wasn't set in stone or something she didn't plan out still was lurking in the back of her head. While she was still thinking about it, the room was already filled with steam. She decided just to call out to the older Otokoyaku. She waited until she entered the room, quickly noticed that she wanted to go out again, but pulled her back inside.  
“Don't make such a fuss.”  
“Asako... W-what goes on in your mind now?”  
She was really cute when she was embarrassed shown by the blush she had on her cheeks. She put her hands in the back of her neck and pulled her closer, softly rubbed the stiff muscles.  
“Guess.”  
  
Saeko was kind of nervous when Asako started looking at her like that. The fact that the younger woman was standing in front of her with nothing but her shirt and what she believed to be her underwear, at least she hoped that she was still wearing underwear, just made it worse. She couldn't really decide if she should feel turned on by this, scared or if it was better for her to run out the door. But well... there could be two players for this game. She put her hands back on Asako's hipbone, pushed her fingertips under her shirt and felt her panties.  
“I don't know. Tell me”, she said and breathed against the younger woman's lips. She shivered a bit.  
“I got an idea you'll surely like.”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“What makes you think you won't like it?”  
“Touché.”  
No matter what she planned. Being like this, being this provocative, she would have fallen on her knees and kiss her feet. Carefully she pulled Asako closer, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her passionately. Her nibante returned the kiss.  
  
Asako hold herself on the others neck, bit Saeko's bottom lip and the other woman let out a silent moan. As much as she enjoyed the moment, she had something way better in mind. She continued the now deepened kiss until Asako felt the older Otokoyaku relax under her fingers and neglect her defense mechanisms. She lifted her foot a bit to check where exactly she stood, hit the shower behind her. Then she felt the soft, warm hands on her hip and sides under her shirt, silently moaned in Saeko's mouth. One last time she checked her grip on the other one's neck, gripped her collar with one of her hands. At one go she pulled Saeko in after her inside the shower, while the older woman screamed a bit against her lips as she lost balance and almost fell after her.  
  
She didn't notice the sudden grip before it was too late and it was way too late to react. Before she even noticed she stood inside the hot shower with all her clothes on, just barely managed to hold herself up at the wall behind Asako and panted a bit.  
“Asako!”, she said madly but seemed angrier than she actually was. “What was that suppose to do? Are you out of your mind?”  
The younger woman shrank a bit on her spot, looked up to her while Saeko was still grinding her teeth. She was wet to her bones and her clothes were sticking on her body. She hated that.  
“Don't be mad. The water isn't cold.”  
“That's not... I mean...” She sighed and rolled her eyes. After she looked at the other woman for a few seconds, she pushed the slim body against the wall, leaned to her ear and let the tip of her nose run over it. Asako gasped a bit as she pressed her leg between those of the younger woman. She let her voice drop and softly bit her ear. “No. But don't think I won't remember that.”  
  
She wasn't sure if calling for Saeko in order to take her to the shower with her was such a good idea after all. The hot water just increased her own, rising body heat, intensified the feeling of the wet body pressed against hers and the cold tiles in her back. She felt her heart racing and moaned loudly as Saeko found the very sensitive spot just behind her ear, kissed it softly and gave her this drunk feeling again. The nails on her skin made her twitch and arch her back and she pushed herself closer on the others body.  
“Saeko”, she moaned and pulled on the older woman's hair in the back of her head in order to kiss her again while she felt the slim fingers under her shirt again.


	6. Act 1 Scene 5 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Yuri-chapter.  
> Don't like, don't read.  
> It is skippable.

As the older Otokoyaku's nails dug in her back Asako threw back her head and moaned out loudly, broke the kiss while doing so. Like she did once before Saeko bit her shoulder which made her moan again. She felt how the Top Star smiled again her skin. She was playing with her and the older woman carefully sucked the mark she made.  
“You're so mean”, she stumbled and clawed the others shoulders in order to gain at least a little bit of grip. She pulled the wet shirt, felt how it stuck on the others skin and her collar was all wrong. If she pulled any harder she feared she would rip it.  
“Why is that?”, Saeko whispered in her ear and a cold shiver ran down her spine. She used her Otokoyaku-voice on her and for some reason it turned her on even more. The mix between the hot water, the cold wall and the even hotter body pressed against hers made her want more.  
“They really got angry at me last t-...” Again she was cut by Saeko sucking the thin skin right behind her ear so that she forgot the rest of her sentence and moaned out loudly. After that short rush of adrenalin faded she noticed the older woman plugging her shirt and pulling it up a bit, her fingers carefully running over her naked sides that made her shiver once more.  
  
Saeko could only barely imagine what Asako wanted to tell her however she didn't want to hear about it. She was not willed to let anyone or anything interfere anymore. This woman, this moment was too seductive, too tempting to let go now. The sweet moans and her golden voice right beside her ear were pure passion to her and she wanted to know how far she could push the younger Otokoyaku. She watched as she twitched under her fingers, how she pushed her body against her touch. She was so different when she got to know this angel from rehearsals. She presses some small kisses on her neck and she heard another groan, bit it shortly after. Yet even though she was so sure it was alright what she did, she wanted to be on the safe side. She wanted to know if it was okay with Asako to do this too, so she pulled away a little and looked at the heavily panting woman.  
“Is something wrong?”, she asked, almost whispered and Saeko looked to her feet for a second.  
“I just want to know if you really want this.”  
Asako knitted her eyebrows, then grinned and laughed a bit.  
“Please. I came with you, I called you in and I dragged you with me. What makes you think I don't want this?”  
The Top Star didn't answer. She had her reasons why she asked and didn't smile back at her. The younger woman's smile disappeared as well and the looked at each other in silence. Asako sighed a bit, pushed herself off the wall and gave her a small kiss. Just as the Tsukigumi-Star was convinced that she would just walk past by her, the younger woman pulled her shirt over her head, threw it out the shower and closed the door. First quite shy, then more and more demanding she dragged her back into a long, passionate kiss, leaned back against the tiles and dragged her with her. Asako broke the kiss yet stayed close to her and she felt her breath against her lips.  
“I wouldn't be here if I didn't want any of this. I want you so bad ever since you came over my doorstep”, she whispered and pulled her back into another kiss. Now relieved that there was nothing wrong, Saeko let her hands run over the now almost naked body, over her sides and her hips, found this oh so beautiful butt and squeezed it softly, made the other woman whimper a bit.  
  
She didn't know why Saeko suddenly had this change of heart but she was glad she got over it and concentrated on more important things instead. She felt the older woman put small kisses on her cheek and on her shoulder, felt her soft yet strong hands all over her body and made her tremble even more. She never felt anything similar before. Saeko knew what she was doing, knew how to make the heat rise up inside her and still she decided to play with her. Another stronger rush of adrenalin made her moan even louder and arched her back more. Saeko finally found that sensitive spot on her breast, bit it hardly and made her shiver. Even though her view became blurry, she didn't want it to make it so easy for her. She pulled away her hands, watched as Saeko almost scared looked up to her, but Asako simply smiled at her to ease her. She put the others hands on her own sides, her fingers searching for the buttons of her shirt. Due to her still shaking hands, her blurry vision and the wet fabric sticking on the buttons, it was hard for her to try unbutton it. Saeko just laughed a bit and Asako bit her bottom lip at frustration.  
“That's not funny.”  
“Of course it isn't”, the Top Star murmured, started helping her opening the damn shirt. She only opened the upper two before leaning forward and softly licking the others neck, earning a silent gasp. When she opened some more of the buttons her fingers hit the fabric of a very unloved piece of clothing.  
“You're still wearing that binder? Are you crazy?”  
“Force of habit.”  
  
Long before Asako could even think about opening her binder, she pushed her hand on the younger woman's back downward, let it slip into her panties and squeezed the warm cheeks once more, earning another gasp. She was in control and she wanted give her nibante pleasures she did not experience yet. All she wanted was to hear her moan in pleasure, to feel her warmth and to hear her beg for more. Carefully she pushed the thin fabric over her hip, simply let it fall down the slim legs in the hot water. Asako, knowingly or not, simply pushed it on the side. Once again she pressed the slim body against the tiles, stole another hot kiss from her lover. She took her wrists in one hand, held them above her head so the younger one couldn't resist as she let her hand run over her wet hair, the side of her face, they broke the kiss at that point, and her neck, down her collarbone. She used the new found sensitive spot behind her ear, kissed it once more to earn another gasp and tickled out a soft moan by carefully massaging her breast. Asako tiptoed, pushed her body against her hand and threw her head back a bit. Just as this wonderful music left her beautiful lips, Saeko let her hand run down even more, made the skin twitch under her touch and let it finally slip between her legs.  
  
Asako didn't know how to react to that sudden flash that made her vision go even more blurry, made her moan and let stars dance in front of her eyes. She didn't knew if she liked that, if it was disgusting or if it was the best thing she ever felt before. Her body just acted on its own, her muscles decided to tense even more and she pressed her body against the tiles. Or against the other body. She wasn't even sure about that.  
“Saeko...”, she whispered out of breath. “Please...”  
Her moans became louder as Saeko hit another sensitive spot again that made her body shake. She was run over by pleasure, unable to comprehend what exactly it was she wanted the other woman to do.  
“What about it? Talk further, angel”, she heard the deep, soft voice on her ear. She wasn't even able to properly understand what she was told. It simply slipped her drunken mind. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest, everything inside her begging for more. She was panting hard, didn't even notice that Saeko released her wrists and that she started clawing and pulling the others shirt once more. As Saeko continued hitting and stroking this sensitive spot she closed her eyes, threw her head back and let out another moan.  
  
“No answer?”, Saeko simply asked and grinned as Asako grunted under her touch. “Fine. But I know something you'll like.”  
She broke the contact the the younger one's body, earned a disappointed sigh. Then she pulled her shoulder, turned her angel around and wrapped her arms around the fragile body, carefully pressed her against herself. Demanding she put the younger Otokoyaku's thin, female hands against the tiles and placed a kiss on her back.  
“Just relax, angel”, she purred against hear ear, licked it once more and placed more kisses on her neck. Asako tilted her head to make more room for her and she pushed her hands back on the slim body, made one slip between her legs again. She almost whimpered under her skilled touch, her hip moving against her fingers in silent demand as she started shaking again. If she minded making the next step? Saeko turned Asako's head to the side, kissed her passionately and let one finger slip inside her, felt how hot she got and how she shivered once more as she moaned in her mouth. She clearly felt how Asako was merely held up by her grip, felt her shivering in her arms. It was everything she desired right now.  
  
The feeling that suddenly rose inside her almost made her rip down the tiles from the wall. Her body reacted on its own, indulged this new passion, yet it felt way too good to question it. She wanted to feel more of it. Her head fell back on it's own, nearly on the older woman's shoulder and she tried to get some hold by grabbing the others shirt again. She felt Saeko moving inside her and as she hit a certain spot she almost screamed. Her nails dug in the other woman's shirt and skin. Asako could swear that Saeko was grinning against her neck but instead of thinking about it she was just concentrating on the consuming passion. She heard Saeko whispering sweet nothings in hear ear which only resulted in Asako getting turned on even more. Her voice alone drove her crazy.  
  
The older Otokoyaku wasn't even sure if Asako noticed how intense her reactions were, how she moved against her every touch on her own and how she silently cursed when she hit the right spot, how she begged and moaned. She already slipped another finger inside her, hit that sweet spot every once in a while. She quickly noticed what the younger woman liked, what made her moan and sing like an instrument and what made her passion even more intense. She felt the heat consuming her, bit the soft shoulder once more where she already left a mark and she intensified her doing once more. One last time Asako screamed under her fingers and arched her back, became tighter as Saeko finally decided to release her.  
  
That oh so sweet moment came way, way too fast. Then again she lost every sense of time due to Saeko's actions. Her world became white for a short second and her body only relaxed really slowly. Still she was heavily panting, her legs shaking and her whole body felt heavy yet light. She whimpered softly as the older woman took back her hands and she turned around, leaned against the tiles. The cold wall against her hot body and the still running, hot water tickled her skin and made a chill run through her body. Saeko stayed close to her, lay her hands beside her on the wall and leaned her forehead against hers.  
Suddenly so may thoughts rushed through her head. Why did she let her Top Star do that to her? What was she thinking? Were they just something like 'friends with benefits' or more? And what about...  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Those words came so sudden, so unexpected that Asako almost forgot to breath. Out of her mouth it sounded so natural that she didn't know what to answer. Also they were so faint that the Otokoyaku barely noticed them. Still she felt another rush of adrenalin run through her body and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
She didn't answer. Saeko felt like hitting herself or just like jumping out of the next best window. Why her brain decided to go all out so shortly after she finally pulled herself together was just entirely ambiguous but she couldn't just take it back. Unable to look into those confused, dark eyes for long, stared on the floor and pushed herself off the wall.  
“I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to...”  
The younger woman held her by her hand.  
“I love you, too.” She lifted her gaze and lifted her eyebrows in surprise. Was she hallucinating? “You heard me.”  
Asako sounded so sure despite the blush on her cheeks, her still clouded eyes and her rushing breath. For some reason it made her laugh a bit, let her drop her shoulders and she leaned her head against the younger one's. She felt like crying.  
“Saeko?”  
“I'm sorry. I was so worried.”  
“Worried about what?”  
“That you could push me back. I was... I wanted...”  
She felt Asako wrapping her arms around her waist and she pulled her closer, took the fragile body in her arms and held her close.  
  
Asako just smiled against the other woman's body. She was still puzzled why those words that were so obvious still shocked her so much. Carefully she placed a kiss on her lover's lips, looked in her now dry eyes. The shock was still sitting in her body.  
“I'm tired”, Asako mumbled, still breathless. Saeko smiled after she caught herself again and carefully pet her hair.  
“I can tell. Let's go to bed.”  
The two of them left the shower and just then she saw how the wet clothes really stuck on the other woman's body. No wonder she had been unable to take them off. She could easily tell that everything about Saeko just itched to finally take them off. She almost hit the wet shirt she threw out of the shower, needed to sit down for a second. Her legs were still shaky and the fluffy warm carpet just felt heavenly. She barely resisted falling asleep at an instant. Saeko turned around with a dry towel in her hands, just smiled sweetly down at her. She sat down in front of her, wrapped her in the giant towel and pulled away some wet strands of hair.  
“Come on”, she said and carefully stroke her cheek. “I give you something to sleep in. And I need to change.”  
Asako sighed, leaned forward and stole another short kiss.  
“Alright.”  
  
The Top Star pulled her angel to her feet, took her hand as they walked the short way to the bedroom while Saeko left a wet traced due to her still soaked clothes on the floor. Then they arrived in the bedroom, the older woman actually expected Asako to sit on the bed while she started taking off her trousers and socks, just threw them over a chair. When she turned around the younger one was standing right in front of her. She wanted to say something but Asako lay her fingers on her lips silencing her.  
“Just let me do it, okay?”  
She didn't protest while her fingers left her lips and searched for the zipper of the binder instead. She quickly opened it, let it fall on the floor and Saeko felt herself blushing when she noticed how closely Asako was looking at her. She wrapped her arms around her once again which resulted in the towel being wrapped around both of them. Saeko shivered. Feeling the warm skin, the warm body upon her own was so... different. Her body relaxed and tensed at the same time and she held her angel close to her.  
“I love you”, she heard the whisper against her ear and Saeko smiled. That was all she wanted to hear.  
“I love you. More than you might imagine right now.”  
Asako pulled back, smiled at her and gently let her fingers run over the side of her face. She was clearly tired so Saeko kissed her once more before she walked over to the small pile of clothing she left on the floor so the two of them finally got something dry on their bodies before they crawled on the giant bed. She watched as Asako curled up under the blankets before laying down in front of her, placing her head on a pillow. The younger woman pulled her closer and she took her in her arms before resting her head upon hers. She sighed softly and purred softly as Asako breathed against her neck before drifting away into her hard earned sleep.


	7. Act 1 Scene 6: Turning point

_I love you._  
  
Those words still rang in her head as she woke up again in the evening, slowly opened her eyes and saw the still sleeping beauty right in front of her. She smiled as Saeko breathed out a little heavier and turned her head just a bit. Carefully she snuggled closer, lay her head against the older woman's collarbone and inhaled her smell. She smelled wonderful, everything about her. She held herself on the others far too wide T-shirt that covered up her beautiful body, felt her feet beside her own. Playfully she let toes caress the back of the other one's foot. She sighed softly, closed her arms a bit tighter around her and Asako giggled silently.  
“Good morning”, she whispered, looked up to her again and stroke her soft cheek as the older Otokoyaku opened her eyes just a bit. She turned her head and looked up at the ceiling, rolled on her side again and closed her eyes with a slight growl.  
“More like good evening that is.”  
Asako followed her gaze, saw some shining numbers up at the ceiling which she figured were projected by the clock just beside the bed. She leaned over the other woman, kissed her forehead slightly, however she was pulled closer and partly lay on her Top Star. It made her laugh a bit.  
“Did you sleep well?”  
  
Saeko just nodded, held her close. Asako rested her head on her shoulder and the older woman buried her nose in her hair, let the soft smell relax her. She really needed that nap and because her angel was with her, it made it even better. She could get used to that. Just as she was almost asleep again, the younger Otokoyaku pushed herself up and Saeko opened her eyes once more.  
“You're not fully awake, are you”, she said and felt slim fingers in her hair. It made her purr once more. Asako quickly learned what she liked and took advantage of it shamelessly. She would have started another discussion, however she was still tired and even if it was evening, she needed her time in order to wake up fully. When the warmth left her, Saeko growled and looked up to Asako who sat on the edge of the bed.  
“Where are you going?”  
Again she noticed how beautiful the slim body of her lover was. Even in her half-asleep-half-drunken state, she couldn't take off her eyes of how the shirt fell perfectly over her hips, hiding the panties she had on and just let one guess what a perfect woman hid under there.  
“Going to make breakfast. Or dinner. It depends on how you see it. I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen?”  
Again she growled, grabbed the pillow that Asako was lying on just a few seconds ago and hugged it tightly, basically pushed her face in and enjoyed the smell that was still on it. Carefully the younger woman pet her head again before she got up and walked out of the room. Until she was able to stand straight it would take her some time.  
  
Asako smiled and looked over to the other woman one last time before she stretched herself and walked out of the room, searched for the kitchen. Standing inside the gigantic kitchen she felt a bit lost. The soft orange light fell through the window, created a harmonic atmosphere. Everything inside this room was all white but some small dots of color let it appear more elegant and playful at the same time. The young Otokoyaku decided to search for something she could prepare however she didn't find a lot aside from fruits and a few instant-dishes. And there she was talking to her about not eating properly. She decided to go for some fried pasta since it was the only thing she found the ingredients for. Well she did find something different. A chocolate pudding in the far end of the fridge. Asako licked her lips, quickly put on the pot with water in order to cook the noodles before she fetched a spoon and took the pudding out of the fridge, one of these expensive kind that is. With a quick move of her hand she opened it, took a small sniff in order to check if it was still good. Deciding that it was she let the spoon sink in the soft mixture, and nearly moaned as she tasted it. This was way better than anything she had before. When she suddenly felt hands on her hips she nearly jumped and screamed.  
“Saeko!”, she said horrified, pulled out the spoon. “Don't sneak up on me like that! You terrified me!”  
She felt how the older woman smiled against her neck, felt her hot breath on her skin and how a shiver ran down her smile.  
“I'm sorry. I didn't sneak if that makes you feel any better.” A short moment of silence. “That's my pudding you're eating there.”  
Asako turned around on her spot, grinned.  
“I know. And it tastes awesome.”  
She put another spoon of the tasty pudding inside her mouth and let her forearm rest on the older woman's shoulder. She still held the cup in her hand.  
“Are you getting impertinently on me now?”, Saeko asked and raised one of the slim eyebrows.  
“Hey I cook for you.” She put the back of the spoon against the other one's lips. “I take it as repayment that you made me go out in the cold.”  
The Top Star just grinned, licked the spoon and looked over to the pot.  
“What are you preparing?”  
“Noodles. You don't have much in here.” She parted from her lover, put the pudding and the spoon aside to pour off the water and put aside the noodles. When she turned around again, the cup of pudding was gone as well as the spoon and she saw Saeko just walking out the door. “Hey! That's mean!”  
  
The Top Star just grinned, walked through her living room as she ate the remaining of what once was her favorite desert. Asako ran after her, stood in front of her and pouted as she found the cup empty in her hands. She just kissed the other one's lips.  
“Don't pout. I'll get some more soon, I promise.”  
Sighing the younger woman walked back into the kitchen and Saeko grinned. Slowly she made her way to a small cupboard, opened the drawer and took out two small cookies. It was just a matter of time until the younger woman would discover her sweet secret but she would keep it hidden until that day. One of them she held in her hand, placed the other one in her mouth and just as she came back into the kitchen she started munching it. Hearing that the other woman turned around.  
“What are you eating?” She lifted the other hand with the other cookie. “Where did you that get from?”  
“Sorcery. But this is my last one.”  
She put the other cookie between her teeth and she saw her nibante's jaw drop. Instead of biting it, she walked over to the other woman who quickly caught her drift. She leaned forward but instead of feeling the others soft lips on hers, expecting her lover with cookie filling, Asako merely bit off a bit.  
“You're such a beast. But don't eat so much sweets. I don't want to cook for nothing”, the younger one whispered and simply walked away, leaving Saeko stand there like a drop of water in the desert. Now she was even challenging her? Well there were two players for this game. With the half-eaten cookie still in her mouth she watched those perfect slim legs once more, grinned for herself. Now that Asako was more or less hers the whole situation was even more tempting than it was before. She ate the rest of the cookie, licked her lips and silently stepped behind her lover.  
“Don't get startled”, she whispered before placing her hands on the younger woman's neck, let it run down her back and squeezed her butt with a small smile on her face while the other one panted a bit. Her fingers lifted the wide shirt, felt her panties and let her hands slip under the shirt and finally let them rest on her bare back.  
  
Asako almost forgot she still had the pan on, just barely managed to push it aside before she let the older woman touch her and make her shiver. She moaned silently when she felt the warm fingers on her stomach, her lips on the back of her neck that made her head fall forward. Before her legs got even softer and she wasn't able to stand anymore, she turned around and buried her fingers in the soft hair.  
A very faint melody broke the silence. First they didn't react, but it brought Asako back to reality. She tried to push Saeko away.  
“S-saeko...” Another kiss broke her speaking. “W-wait. My cellphone...”  
“Ignore it.”  
Her Top Star passionately licked her neck and made Asako moan in the process.  
“No wait. I need to get that. It's important...”  
Clearly against her will, Saeko released her and Asako quickly stumbled her way through the apartment, pulled out her phone out of her jacket and watched the display. Exactly the person she thought it would be. That would be bad but there was no way to just hang up.  
“Good evening. What is it?”  
“Asako! I am standing in front of your room. You know what is missing? YOU! Where the heck are you?!”  
The young Otokoyaku hold her phone away for a few seconds while her friend screamed in the phone.  
“Calm down, Masa-chan.”  
“Calm down? CALM DOWN?? Tell me where the fuck you are!”  
She stayed silent again a few moments. Why did she feel so busted?  
“At Saeko's place...”  
“What?!?”, her friend's voice cut her again.  
“Just let me explain...”  
“I told you to stay at home and to get some rest! What the hell made you go outside? With HER, too! Are you nuts?!”  
“Stop screaming at me and actually listen!” Asako raised her voice and sighed shortly after. She would never believe the truth, so she decided to make something up. “We went outside because I wanted some fresh air and I fell. I got dirty and wet and...” Asako blushed a bit when she noticed how true her words actually were. “...and her place was close by.”  
Silence on the other end.  
“Are you hurt?”  
“No? I'm fine.”  
“Then I'll come get you.”  
“What? Osa wait...” Osa hung up. Sighing Asako put her phone back in her jacket, turned around and watched Saeko who was standing a few feet away from her. She seemed latched. “What?”  
“You could have ignored her.”  
“She is my best friend. You know that.”  
“That's why you lied to her. Not that I mind your choice of words...”  
Asako blushed again, looked over to her side. She decided not to start arguing with her.  
“Do you have something I can put on?”  
“So you go with her?”  
“She is already angry at me. She never screams at me. I want to tell her everything piece by piece.”  
“Can you do it? Or will you lie to her again?”  
She started getting angry, looked over to the older woman and bit her bottom lip for a second.  
“And what exactly do you want me to tell her? Just throw the truth in her face? That you fucked me in the shower? Is that what you want?”  
Saeko sighed, let her hand run through her hair and walked over to her, carefully took her hand.  
“No. I didn't say that. But I don't want you to prefer her.”  
“I don't. But she is my best friend. She means so much to me and I couldn't bear loosing her. Just understand that. And she won't accept you in my life if I don't explain her everything.”  
She gripped her Top Star's hand, pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her and leaned her head against her shoulder. She was glad that Saeko took her in her arms and held her close.  
“Just don't do everything Haruno says. You're no pet and I don't want you to be one. You have your own life and your own head.”  
“...I know.”  
She held her close for a second.  
“Come on. I get you something so you can get dressed.”  
  
It didn't take them long to get dressed again and Haruno seemed to be a bit further away, too. The two of them didn't speak while dressing. Here and there, Saeko looked over to Asako who avoided her gaze. She got the younger woman a turtleneck in order to hide the marks on her neck and shoulders. She still didn't like Haruno just dragging her girlfriend around like she pleased but she was in no position to talk back. She didn't want to cut Asako from her friends and she didn't want to tell her how she should live her life. Instead she walked over to the smaller woman, hugged her from behind and placed a kiss on the back of her head.  
“I love you”, she whispered in her ear and she felt her lover lean against her. She took her hand, squeezed it slightly and Saeko smiled a bit. She didn't need to tell her anything because both of them felt the words hanging in the air. Just a moment later the doorbell rang. The younger Otokoyaku turned around, gently kissed her lips before she walked over to the door where she stopped and turned around again, looking a bit scared. Saeko just smiled softly.  
“Go. Or she will get mad at you. I can handle that.”  
Asako let her shoulders fall down in relieve, walked out of the bedroom to open the door.  
  
The younger one smiled softly as she walked over to open the door. For a second she was really scared that Saeko was mad at her however she had to take care of Osa. While she was still a few feet away, the doorbell called out for her once more and she sight a bit. In front of the door she found her best friend, panting and she looked as she just ran a marathon. She literally entered the apartment like a bull at a gate.  
“Damn it, Asako! Do you even have the slightest idea how worried I was?!”  
She carefully took her friends hands and tried to calm her down by holding them. She smiled and looked sweetly at her to make her at least breathe normally.  
“I'm sorry. I didn't know you were. But nothing happened, did it. You overreact.”  
“Overreact?? You have one of the worst hangovers I ever saw you had and all of the sudden you are gone without telling anyone! Of course I'm worried! What if something would have happened?!”  
“Nothing happened. Just breathe and calm down.”  
Her friend pulled her closer, hugged her tightly and Asako carefully let her hand run through her friend's hair. After a few moments she hushed and started to breath normally again. Then she pulled back and Osa, still angry but relieved, stared in her eyes.  
“If you decide to run off on your own, leave a massage so I don't die because of worrying about you.”  
Asako laughed.  
“I will. I promise.”  
  
“Come in, Haruno. Asako made dinner and it's enough for an army to feet.”  
Saeko stood in the entrance area, had a pure fake smile on her face. No she didn't make a mystery out of it. She hated this woman for bossing her lover around. By the looks Haruno gave her, she felt the same.  
“I don't think...”  
“Oh come on. I'm hungry”, the younger woman interrupted her and pulled her best friend inside the apartment. They went into the kitchen where the two Top Stars sat on either end of the table while Asako finished her cooking. Then Saeko finally noticed how hungry she actually was. She didn't eat anything after all the whole day. While the young woman was still working the Tsukigumi-Star stood up again, got some dishes. While the two of them put everything on the table she couldn't resist getting close to her beloved while she felt Haruno's cold gaze in her back. She didn't touch Asako at all but she used this simple things to show that something between the two Tsukigumi-actresses had changed. When they finally sat down and ate, Saeko turned to Asako at some point and smiled at er.  
“Say... did you think about what I asked of you?”  
Puzzled her girlfriend looked over to her.  
“About what?”  
“Elisabeth. I asked you to take over the role.”  
“Well...” She threw a short look over to Haruno who was clearly burning with rage. “I didn't really think about it yet...”  
  
The doorbell went off once again and Osa took her eyes off of Ayaki, who she wanted to strangle about this point, and looked to the kitchen door. Maybe this short interruption wasn't that bad or else she would have killed Ayaki for asking her best friend this question right in front of her. As if the way she acted didn't drive her mad enough already.  
“I'll be right back”, Ayaki said, got up from her chair and walked out of the kitchen. She heard her opening the door and beside the really sickening voice of Ayaki she heard another one she didn't know. She threw a questioned look over to her best friend who just shrugged. So it couldn't be anyone they expected.  
  
Asako just knitted her eyebrows. Who could that be? Around this time, too. It was getting quite late actually. Very shortly after she finished her thought Saeko came back in the room with another unfamiliar face right behind her. Well she actually saw that face somewhere before, she just couldn't tell where. The woman had a folder in her hands and smiled as she saw the women still sitting at the table. Saeko took a step aside and the woman behind her bowed a bit.  
“It's an old friend of mine”, the Tsukigumi-Star said. “We know each other for a long time. Just introduce yourself.”  
“Hatsukaze Midori. Senka. Nice to meet you.” The two women bowed a bit, too, but simply smiled. “I am truly sorry to just walk in like this but I just wanted to talk to Saeko about the new plans for the next musical.”  
“Gaichi. No need to be so formal. Just sit down and eat something with us. We can talk about work after that.”  
“Please. I...”  
“I insist.”  
  
At first Gaichi still resisted however sat down after all and had something to eat with the other three women. She still wondered about this. Saeko usually didn't have any guests when she came around. Not at this time as well. After they ate it all up the Senka-actress pushed aside her bowl and put the folder she brought with her on the desk, looked over to Saeko and smiled.  
“It seems we will work together again. At least it says so on the plan I got this morning from Tom”, she said and opened the folder where the plans for rehearsals were. The different colors showed which troupe was going to train were and who was on which stage. The woman sitting beside her leaned over and watched the plan as well.  
“So they already set up the roles?”, Saeko asked and leaned over the plans as well, turned it a bit to take a better look at it.  
“It seems like it. By the way: you still did not introduce your friends to me.”  
She looked over to the woman sitting next to her. She smiled and bowed a bit.  
“Haruno Sumire, Hanagumi.” Oh so she was right. It was the Hanagumi-Top Star after all. “They call me Osa.”  
“Pleased to meet you. And you are?” She faced the other woman sitting in front of her. She knew that face from somewhere.  
“Sena Jun. Hana...” She stopped, looked at her hands and up to her again. “Tsukigumi. Nice to meet you.”  
“Sena?” Gaichi raised an eyebrow and looked over to her friend who seemed bite her tongue as she watched her intensely. The Senka-actress forced down a grin. She already heard a lot about young-Sena from the Tsukigumi-Star. A talented young woman, skilled, friendly and beautiful as well. Yes that description was fitting. If looks were able to kill, Gaichi would have dropped dead on the spot. She had made fun a lot of times about that certain glimmer that Saeko had in her eyes while talking about her nibante. Now that she got to know her she finally was able to understand why her close friend always daydreamed about this woman. She turned to face her again.  
“So Sena”, Gaichi said and smiled at the young woman to avoid Saeko's deadly gaze and a kick against her shin bone under the table. “Did you fit in well in Tsukigumi? I heard changing was not easy for you.” The puzzled look she gave her made the younger woman look like a lost doggy.  
“How do you know about it?”, she asked and Gaichi just kept on smiling.  
“I do not think there is anyone who does not know about it. I also heard you almost cried at one of your concerts.”  
“Oh she did cry. But backstage”, Haruno threw in. The Senka-actress also remembered hearing a lot of things about the Hanagumi-Top but not from Saeko. She heard younger actresses compare the Top Stars even though in her point of view this was totally wrong. Every Top Star had their very own style and way how they handled things. Something in Gaichi's head also told her that the two of them were very close.  
“Osa!”, Sena said out loudly and pushed her friend in the side, made Haruno giggle. “Stop telling everyone about this.”  
“Why did you cry?”, Saeko suddenly asked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Osa just looked over to the Tsukigumi-Star, grinned a bit.  
“Just tell me you didn't notice all the pictures she has in her room.”  
Ayaki just shook her head.  
“I didn't really have the time to look around.”  
“Then I'll tell you.” The Hanagumi-Star could see her friend sinking in her chair in the corner of her eye. “When she was still in Hanagumi, we talked her into giving a concert. The staff really liked it and so they set it up. We needed to beat in some self-confidence in this woman however she filled the whole hall and the people loved her. Everyone actor who supported her took a picture of herself, wrote something nice in the back and gave it to her. No one told her about it so it was a surprise. Lovely was moved to tears.”  
“Yes and it was mean. As if it wasn't already hard enough for me”, Asako just grumbled and Osa laughed a bit.  
“It was worth it, though. You don't forget your friends like this.”  
“Really cute”, Midori said and smiled softly.  
  
Saeko just looked over to her angel who almost seemed to disappear under the table and blushed. As cute as she was, the Tsukigumi-Star decided to change the subject again, faced her friend.  
“Well whatever. Did they already set up the roles?” She leaned over the plan again, turned it around.  
“Most of them, yes”, Gaichi said and pulled out a paper. “But since Kurara left, they are still unsure who to put up as Elisabeth.” Saeko noticed Haruno's eyebrow twitching while Gaichi said that. She forced down a grin. “I get Franz-Joseph, Mimi something or another will get Sophie. But they are still unsure who to give Rudolph and Lucheni to. The choice is between Yuuhi and Kiriyan.”  
“Mimi Anri I suppose.”  
“Yuuhi...”, she heard Haruno say for herself, then turned to face Asako. “Oozora Yuuhi? Don't you know her?”  
Asako nodded.  
“Yes we went to school together. We were in the same class.”  
“She's a woman with a good heart”, Saeko said and looked into Haruno's eyes as she turned her head once more. “But she is not actually one who liked attention. Plus she is not the kind of woman who you would like to stick around with.”  
“What makes you think that?”  
The Tsukigumi-Star just smiled.  
  
Asako just sighed at the steam that just developed between the two of them. The air got thick so she felt she was able to cut it with a knife, so she decided to stand up. She didn't want anyone to start arguing again. Angrily she looked over to Saeko who stopped smiling at an instant, than turned to face Osa.  
“Would you accompany me home? It's dark outside and I don't like walking around by myself. I need to get some sleep, too.”  
Osa's view jumped from Saeko to Midori, smiled and got up as well.  
“If Mylady would like to rest, then who am I to disobey it.”  
“Masa-chan...” She said in an angry voice.  
“Fine, fine. I'm sorry.” Both of them smiled at Gaichi and gave her a small bow. “It was nice to get to know you.”  
“I hope we are able to work together properly”, Asako said and smiled.  
“I hope so, too.” Midori leaned back in her chair. “It was nice meeting you, Sena.”  
She just turned to walk out the kitchen when she heard another chair being moved.  
“Asako wait a second”, Saeko said and she turned around. “Would you mind joining me for a minute? I need to give you something.”  
Saeko walked past Osa who still stood beside the chair and Asako followed her lover in the bedroom where she closed the door behind her.  
  
The young woman really was charming as Gaichi guessed. Still very childish as she figured but she had something around her that just made a person smile. And she now understood why Saeko had the hots for her. Sena basically had everything that Saeko wanted, all the characteristics and looks that she loved so much. Still she couldn't tell if it was just a phase or if she was serious this time. Gaichi just hoped that her friend was not so stupid to break the young heart of this woman.  
“She makes me sick”, a sudden voice was heard. It has been Haruno's. The Hanagumi-Star simply growled and stared over to the door where Sena and Saeko just went through.  
“Excuse me?”  
“The wonderful, wonderful Ayaki Nao. She makes me sick. It makes me sick that she always gets what she wants.” Gaichi stayed quiet for a few moments, just watched as Haruno kicked the chair a bit and bit her bottom lip. She seemed frustrated in some way. When she noticed the Senka-actress looking at her, she sighed. “I'm sorry. I really don't mind you two being friends and all but Asako is mine. I just want what's best for her and I get the feeling that Ayaki will hurt her at some point.”  
“You should not judge too hard too soon. I can not say how this will develop yet I really have high hopes for the two of them.” A simple lie. It's not that she was going to throw the truth into Haruno's face.  
“Thank you. But I will continue to watch her and look after her.”  
“Just make sure you don't cage her in.”  
Haruno just nodded slowly and walked out the kitchen. Gaichi followed slowly.  
  
When the two of them entered the bedroom, Saeko walked straight to the other side of the bed, opened the drawer and searched for something inside. It seemed she quickly found what she searched for, took it in her hands and came back to her.  
“Saeko?”  
“I want you to have this.”  
The older one took her hand, placed something cold and small inside it. She noticed the chain that was falling over her fingers and when her Top Star removed her hand she saw a small silver pocket watch in her hands. It was beautiful. Small but pretty with angel's wings engraved on the front.  
“Wow. This is beautiful. But why?”  
“I just want you to have it, okay? It means a lot to me and I want you to keep it.”  
Saeko smiled softly, took her hands and closed them around the small watch. She watched her dark eyes closely before Asako also smiled. The oh so terrifying Top Star a lot of people feared and respected was actually rather cute. That is when she decided not to act like a complete asshole. She took a step forward, kissed her lover carefully. Again she felt that aura the older woman had around her that pulled her in and hold her. Just because of that smile. But then there was something wrong with her. She could tell it.  
“What is it, Saeko?”  
The smile faded and the older woman avoided her gaze.  
“I just... I just wondered if you really feel comfortable in Tsukigumi. It seems you would have preferred to stay in Hanagumi.”  
“You can't compare that. Tsukigumi is different but... I would have never got close to you if they didn't transfer me.”  
She carefully wrapped her arms around her lover, leaned her forehead against hers. Saeko folded her hands on her back and closed her eyes. After a few moments of silence she opened them again, kissed her on the cheek and sighed a bit.  
“I just don't want to loose you”, she whispered and Asako turned her head to kiss her properly.  
“You won't. I love you.”  
  
It made her heart sink a bit hearing Asako purring these words against her lips. She held her close, kissed her once more.  
“I love you, too. I adore you.”  
“Then stop being jealous. I really can't stand that. I know you don't like Osa and I know you don't want her around me but she is my friend after all. I two don't need to behave as if you were best friends, I just ask you to get along like two adults. So no more fighting.”  
Saeko sighed. She felt like a schoolboy who got caught playing tricks on their teacher. Yet she nodded.  
“Fine. I try.”  
She released the younger woman, stole another kiss before they broke contact. They smiled at each other.  
“I should go. Osa really has no patience and she's angry enough already.” She turned down her voice. “But thank you. For everything.”  
  
Finally her friend and enemy came out of this godforsaken bedroom. Whatever they did in there, it took them way too long for Osa's taste. She already put on her boots, had a small chat with Midori and almost ran up and down the hallway while she waited for her friend to come out to bring heer home. She couldn't wait to finally leave this place. Even the little chat with the Senka-actress wasn't able to lift her mood. She took Asako's jacket and waited at the door.  
“You finished?”, she asked as Asako walked over to her and put on her shoes. In the corner of her eye she noticed how Asako gave a small smile to the Tsukigumi-Top Star.


	8. Act 1 Scene 7: Critical point

When Saeko turned around after closing the door, Gaichi was standing right in front of her with that certain glance in her eyes when she disapproved something. Saeko raised an eyebrow.  
“What? What did I do now?“, she asked and crossed her legs. Still standing at the door didn't improve her situation. Her feet were freezing. Maybe that was where 'Getting cold foot' came from.  
“I really did not think you would really push through this”, she said and growled a bit. “I am your friend and you know I care for you but this is why I tell you: you're a fucking bitch, Saeko.”  
The Tsukigumi-Star bit her tongue, walked past her friend and back into the kitchen, sat down and lay her hands on the table. Gaichi followed her but stayed in the door-frame. She knew that her best friend was simply honest and didn't want to hurt her feelings.  
“And why is that again? I can not remember doing anything bad recently.”  
“We both know what you did.” The Senka finally sat down beside her, glared at her. “You see as well as I do how much Haruno feels for your little pet. Why did you blend in?”  
“Asako deserves something better than this excuse for a Top Star.”  
“Look who's talking. I heard a lot of positive things about Haruno. She may be strict and she's beefing a lot but she always manages to put on a good show. Plus she has a good heart and seems to really care for Sena. And by the way: what makes you think you emotional cripple are better for her?”  
“Hey! I change! At least I try!”  
“I see that. So you want another pet?”  
“She is no pet.”  
“Of course”, Gaichi said ironically and leaned back in her chair, watched her eyes. She hated it when Gaichi was looking at her like that. The Senka was one of the few who were able to look directly into her soul, was not impressed by her pure presence and looked right through her no matter how hard she tried to overplay her feelings and throughts. “How long until you search for the next who is 'not a pet'? I get sick of watching you take one girl after another. No wonder you have no real friends except me. Wasn't Kurara good enough for you again?”  
Saeko felt her blood rush through her veins and she raised her voice a bit.  
“I never touched her. You know that.”  
“No. But you gave her high hopes. She would have killed for you, she confessed everything to you and as soon as she did you just dump her like a used toy. Why do you think she retired from Takarazuka? It never stops to amaze me how you manage to be so loved by the other actresses. Then I suppose you are only loved because nobody ever talks about it.”  
She didn't have to make it that obvious what she was thinking but maybe it was better this way than just stay silent. Saeko grind her teeth and clawed the back of her hand a bit.  
  
“Don't give me that look”, Gaichi said coldly and Saeko avoided her eyes shortly afterward. That her friend wasn't defending herself wasn't necessarily a bad sign. Maybe she finally understood her mistakes and started to change. Sometimes the Senka just had to show her friend that even being a Top Star, she wasn't perfect. Even though a lot of people refused to understand that, she was only human. She did make mistakes and a lot of them, too. She still did. Sadly her ego was quite big and she was really selfish. Sometimes someone, Gaichi in that case, just had to show her her place, had to show her that there were other people who were just as strong as her. Haruno was just as strong as Saeko when it came to position. The two of them were really similar with the difference that Saeko had plenty of skeletons in her closet no one ever dared to talk about. When she decided to pull someone in, it usually didn't end well.  
Then again Gaichi failed to remember if her friend was ever talking about one person like she talked about young Sena. It took her a while to notice but every time they talked to each other, at least the last few weeks, it always ended with Saeko talking about her work with her nibante. The Tsukigumi-Star herself didn't really seemed to notice this however she usually separated work and her real life strictly. She usually changed as soon as she decided to become the Otokoyaku she created.  
She sighed again. She wasn't used to Saeko having this look on her face. Something between anger, fear and regret.  
“Don't make that face on me. I don't plan to make you break up with her.”  
“You made it sound like that.”  
“I know. But you know I just mean good. Just think about it closely. I will watch the two of you and if I notice that you relapse I will step in.”  
After all she was able to stay really close to the two of them now that they worked together again. To read her friend was way easier for her than anything else even if other people were around. She would watch the nibante, too, just in case.  
  
Saeko felt her heart drop. If there was one thing she despised, then it was the feeling of being watched. She had enough of that already. She was no child anymore yet Gaichi made her feel like one. She knew she tended to overreact and megalomania especially after she became Top Star.  
“Just don't step in too soon, Gaichi. She really means a lot to me.”  
“How much?”  
Saeko raised her head and looked puzzled at her friend.  
“Hm?”  
“How much does she mean to you?”  
The Otokoyaku stayed silent for a few moments, simply looked at her friend.  
“I love her. And this time I really mean it.”  
Gaichi just watched her, drummed her fingers on the table.  
“Fine. I believe you this time. Just don't mess up again. I don't want you standing in front of my door again.” Gaichi closed her folder, got up from her chair. “I will see you at rehearsals.”  
  
Back at Asako's apartment, Osa still looked like she was about to kill someone. Even if she didn't start arguing with Saeko, it was easy to see that her blood was boiling and she was in a really bad mood. Asako still thought about how she could calm down her friend so she wouldn't get screamed at. Her former Top Star tended to overreact a lot.  
“Would you like some tea? I have this new...”  
“I don't want you to meet her again”, Osa cut her sentence which made Asako raise her eyebrow and turn around in surprise since she took off her shoes while talking. For a second she thought she misheard her.  
“Pardon me?”  
“You heard me. I don't want you to meet her. I don't want you to think about her again. I don't want you to be in Tsukigumi.”  
Asako felt her jaw drop and she stared at her friend in silence. Not knowing how to react properly she just shook her head. When she started talking again, she got a little louder.  
“You can't just decide who I meet and who I don't. Who do you think you are?”  
“I am your friend and that's why I tell you. There is something wrong with her and I feel that she will hurt you at some point. Just do as I tell you to.”  
“I won't just stop meeting her just because you don't want it!”  
“Just start listening to me! She is...”  
“Leave, Osa.”  
Osa walked up to her, stood right in front of her. Because Osa was still wearing her boots she was taller than her and Asako had to lay her head back.  
“Just listen to me for one second! Ayaki is a selfish, self-loving and arrogant person! She uses you for her own amusement and just sticks around with you to look better in front of the cameras. What you think doesn't interest her!”  
“Well that makes two of you!”  
“Don't compare her to me!”  
“You do that all by yourself!”  
The hit came faster than she could have react but the pain she felt even more intense. It took her some time to realize what just happened.  
  
Osa noticed too late what happened, flinched back a bit as she finally comprehend it. For a second something inside her triggered and her hand slipped. The moment she did, she already regretted it. No matter how mad she got, she never hit anybody. She never wanted to hit Asako. After all she was her best friend.  
“A-asa...”  
“Leave...”  
“Please just...”  
“Haruno! Leave!”  
  
She barely noticed how Osa stumbled backwards out of her door, how it fell shut. After what felt like an eternity, she fell on her knees, lifted her hand to touch her red and hurting cheek. She felt her tears come up again and sobbed slighly as she pulled out the little watch she got from Saeko. That Osa would go this far... she never wanted believed it. Fine they had their difficulties but why making her choose between the two of them instead of just getting along and actually act like adults? Asako just stayed sitting down on the floor while she held the watch close. She didn't want to loose either of them.  
  
Rehearsals started a few days later early in the morning. Everyone, Tsukigumi and Senka alike, came earlier in order to get it over with quickly. They were sitting in a conference room. Most of them already got their scripts so it was just standard procedure to get the new actresses introduced. The older ones usually didn't care. As soon as the all got introduced and the roles were set, the older actresses usually went to eat breakfast while the young and new actresses already started rehearsing. More like they got told the rules of how they had to act during rehearsals and in their troupe. The room was barely big enough for all of them so a few unlucky ones who were later had to stand or sit on the desks. Saeko, one of the first who came inside, leaned over their plans to check how rehearsals would go. Nothing out of the ordinary. Lessons to train their voice, dancing lessons and so on and so on. She found a lot of appointments for interviews, photo-shootings and much more in her plan. It made her sigh. Because she was going to retire, people wanted to get as many appointments with her as they could.  
She turned around, looked around in the room. Asako still wasn't there. She hadn't seen her ever since Osa picked her up a few days ago. She hadn't responded to any messages, she didn't open her door no matter how long she knocked and rang the bell. She was worried to no end but she couldn't force the door open. If she decided to keep her distance in order to save her friendship with Osa, there was no way she could talk her out of it. At least she hoped this was the reason. She hardly slept because she thought so much about it. The Top Star sighed and took another look on her cellphone.  
She didn't even notice Gaichi walking up to her, almost threw her script in the air as she touched her shoulder.  
“Still no answer?”, her friend asked and Saeko simply shook her head as Gaichi sat down on the desk in front of her. “Come on. Don't make such a face. She will have her reasons.”  
“I hope she has. And I hope for at least one good one.”  
  
Hasty and still completely unmade, Asako basically fell in right after the directors and the choreographer. She looked as if a storm got her and whirled her around. Her hair was basically unmade, her shirt buttoned up wrongly and she barely had any make-up on. She usually wasn't the person to take long in order to get ready but her morning was terrible. The few days as well. Quickly she looked around, noticed a few familiar faces, the usual groups and Midori with Saeko in the far front of the room. She ignored the inviting glance her Top Star gave her, stayed beside the door and held her script tightly. Since she argued with Osa, she barely slept. She was unable to concentrate properly, felt dizzy and had a headache. Osa and Saeko called her regularly which didn't really help her. Osa once stood in front of her door, tried to explain everything and asked for forgiveness but until she was sure that her and Saeko would at least kind of get along, she was unable to forgive her. This, or she was afraid it could happen again. She didn't want to loose her best friend. But then she didn't want to sacrifice Saeko for her friendship with Osa. She couldn't decide, she didn't want to. She was stuck. Saeko's gift in her pocket she decided for herself to stay away from both of them until she was able to think straight.  
  
Just as the director started talking, introducing himself and the staff to the actresses, another young woman stumbled in. All of the people inside turned around to her as she bowed down and bit her tongue a bit as she panted. She ran all the way to the room.  
“I am truly sorry. I was stuck in heavy traffic”, she said quickly, however the director got angry at her anyway. Whatever, she thought. It was kind of a tradition that one actress was always late the first day. Usually it was one of the younger ones and she really had hoped that this was spared to her but all that was left to her was to just listen to the speech she was given. The director quickly decided that she was punished enough, so she stepped back a bit and stayed beside another Otokoyaku, who seemed pretty tired. She was unfamiliar with her face but she seemed nice beside her quite ill look, so she smiled over to her and decided to introduce herself.  
“Kiriya Hiromu. Nice to meet you”, she said and the other woman forced on a small smile. She didn't seem to feel quite fine. Judging by the way she dressed and how she behaved she was one of the older actresses.  
“Nice to meet you, too”, she whispered. No one really cared for what the directors said, so she turned her attention back to the woman beside her.  
“So... Did they already set up the roles?”  
“Uhm no. Not yet. But they are preset as far as I know.”  
“I really hope they let me stick with Lucheni.”  
The other woman raised an eyebrow, blinked a bit in confuse.  
“Why is that?”  
“I watched Elisabeth a few years ago with Haruno Sumire as der Tod and it was awesome.”  
Now a bit friendlier, the other woman smiled.  
“I'll take this as a compliment then.”  
Kiriyan just let out a small “Huh?” in surprise and the slightly taller woman giggled.  
“I'm Sena Jun. I played Lucheni back then.”  
It took her a few seconds to realize who was standing, or leaning, in beside her, but when she noticed she nearly jumped on the spot.  
“Dear lord! I miss out just once and I miss such a major event? I'm really happy to meet you!”  
“Uhm... huh?”  
“I'm a very big fan of your Lucheni. I was so impressed how well you can impersonate him. I just hope I can get close to that.” She looked over to the director who was still talking, so she got back into chatting with Sena. “Yuuhi told me she knows you. Is that true?”  
  
Asako just raised an eyebrow. For someone she just met Kiriya was really curious. She just nodded.  
“We went to the same class. So I know her for quite a while now. Why do you ask?”  
“Uh... Just asking.”  
The other one smiled and she decided to turn her attention back to the front.  
“As you all know”, the director said to end his speech. “this will be the last show for our current Top Star. Would you like to say something?”  
Saeko got up, stood in front of the actresses and smiled.  
“Well everything was basically said. I decided to graduate on my own, but this doesn't mean I plan to let the quality of our shows suffer because of it. I am honored to play at your side and let's just put on a good show.”  
She bowed and everyone joined in with a loud “Yes!” before they started clapping.  
“Well then. Let's get over with the roles”, the director said before he started going through the already set roles. As expected, Kiriya got Lucheni, Yuuhi took the role of Rudolph, Midori would impersonate Franz-Joseph and Saeko got her desired role as der Tod. After they set up a few more of the angels, statues and so on the director flipped his chart. “And finally we will get to the role you actually waited for. Elisabeth will be played by Sena Jun.”  
“Congratulations”, the woman beside her said and smiled widely. Asako simply forced on one. There went her free decision to play Elisabeth. Saeko sure had her fingers in this.  
  
After the director was done, the Top Star turned around to check on her lover. She didn't seem very happy about getting Elisabeth. Asako had not given her any answer about taking the role, so she just decided that she would get it. Maybe she should talk to her but she didn't seem very lively. Maybe something happened with Haruno? She stared on her script, looked up as someone placed herself on her desk.  
“Well someone is looking tired. Just be happy you actually graduate. This is going to be awesome.” It was Yuuhi. The young woman seemed happy and wide awake, however her smile faded as she noticed that Saeko wasn't very happy about anything. “Did something happen?”  
Gaichi just put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.  
“Don't mind her. Milady Tod was awake all night. Again. You know how grumpy she gets if she doesn't get her beauty sleep.”  
“Look who's talking”, Saeko sighed under her breath and tried to put on a smile.  
  
Yuuhi just grinned a bit, crossed her arms and leaned over to the older actress. Something did happen, she could just feel it, but she knew Saeko well enough to know that she wouldn't tell her if she forced her to.  
“Awww come on. It's going to be great. We're all together in this. Well aside from Kimu that is.”  
'We' in this case were Yuuhi herself, Gaichi, Saeko and Kiriyan. Usually Kimu was with them, too, but being in Yukigumi and all made it quite difficult to meet her on a regular basis. The four women knew each other for quite a while, met one another more or less due to to Saeko. She looked over to Gaichi once Saeko refused to answer once more. The older woman just shook her head and Yuuhi decided to change the subject. “Talking about Hiromu, where is she?”  
She looked around, noticed the younger women who slowly walked out of the room to follow the directors for their first training while the older actresses stayed behind. How a usually so happy and so loud woman was able to be so invisible was a pure mystery.  
“She is standing in the back of the room with Sena”, Gaichi said and pointed to the other corner of the room. She didn't even notice Asako was already with them. Ever since her old friend joined Tsukigumi, she never got the chance to properly speak to her. She stayed a lot for herself and only spoke to other people if she really needed to. Yuuhi just got up from the table, smiled over to Saeko and Gaichi before she made her way over to the two of them, stayed beside Kiriyan and grinned.  
“You owe me money, Kiriyan”, she said and ripped the younger woman out of her conversation with Asako. Kiriyan pouted.  
“Oh come on. I wasn't even five minutes late.”  
“But you were late. That was the point. And they got quite angry with you, too.”  
  
Puzzled she looked over to Yuuhi who just decided to jump in and to stand beside them. She was quite glad she did because Kiriyan started to ask her quite personal questions she elegantly avoided talking about. The other woman was nice but she didn't want to talk about anything out of her personal life. Especially not about what happened the last few days.  
“Good morning, Yuuhi. I'm glad we can work together again”, she said with a more honest smile.  
“I'm happy, too. Congratulations for Elisabeth, too. I heard a few Musumeyaku were pretty mad that you got the role.”  
“Whatever”, she mumbled under her breath and pressed her script closer to her body. “Well I'll go to the rehearsal-room then. The earlier we start, the better.”  
“Without having breakfast first?”, Kiriyan said with an raised eyebrow. “No way.”  
“We can get something to eat later.”  
“Forget it, Sena”, she heard Gaichi's voice who was closely followed by Saeko. She avoided watching her Top Star. Gaichi stopped in front of them and Saeko stood between her and Yuuhi. The Senka carefully patted the younger woman's head. “Once she sets her mind on food, there is nothing else she can think about.”  
“Hey! That's not true.”  
“Well then go ahead. I will go to the rehearsal-room then and await your return”, Asako said and just wanted to walk off when Yuuhi just grabbed her Script and handed it over to Gaichi who put it behind hers. “Give that back, please.”  
“No way, Mama. You'll come with us. I know you. Maybe you get some color in your face when you eat something.”  
“Don't call me Mama...”  
“Whatever. Come on”, Kiriyan said ecclesiastically, suddenly grabbed her hand and before Asako could properly react, she was dragged behind the younger woman out of the room.  
  
Saeko simply smiled as she watched Kiriyan dragging Asako behind her, Yuuhi directly behind the two of them. Gaichi had been right by saying the three of them would get along well. At least she hoped they would. The days without her were unbearable, now having her close and not being able to touch her were even worse. She wanted to hold her, to tell her that she loved her and to kiss her senseless. She wanted to ask what happened and why she didn't call, tell her how worried she was, but she held everything back. She couldn't risk a burst out. Actually she was rather scared of what her nibante had to tell her if she decided to tell her anything.  
  
The five women went to the small cafe which was just a few feet away from the rehearsal-halls. Asako was dragged all over the place until Kiriyan finally found a table where they all could sit down and have something to eat. She couldn't tell how she did it, but Asako managed to even enter the conversation with the other women and had something to eat, however Saeko sitting beside her clearly distracted her. She felt her gaze in her side telling her that a confrontation was unavoidable. She had to tell her even upon risk loosing her. Maybe she could just find a quiet place, decided to go for the bathroom. It was always empty because the much cleaner bathrooms of the rehearsal-halls were just around the corner. While Kiriyan, Yuuhi and Gaichi were still talking and after she finished breakfast, she got up and smiled.  
“Excuse me for a second.”  
While she walked between the other tables, she threw back a view to Saeko, waited until their eyes met before she walked inside.  
  
The Top Star didn't really take part in their conversation, just watched and made up her own thoughts. She fought down the desire to take Asako's hand under the table, asking her why she was so pale and looked ill and tired. She also wanted to apologize, for whatever there was to apologize for, just in order to make her at least feel a bit better.  
She got a kick under the table that made her breath in sharply and she looked over to Gaichi who glared at her angrily. What did she do now? She didn't deserve that. But then her eyes glanced over to another direction and her eyes met Asako's. Her nibante was standing at the entrance to the bathroom. Just as she asked herself what she was going to do there she earned another kick against her leg, gridded her teeth together due to the pain she looked over to Gaichi once more. She nodded over to the direction where Asako just left and then even her tired mind got what she wanted.  
“I'll go”, she growled over to her friend and got up. That kick would leave a mark. “I'll be right back.”  
Kiriyan asked her something but she ignored it and followed her lover instead. Saeko was sure that Gaichi would think of something. As she expected she found Asako alone in the small room. Even though she looked tired and pale, she was still beautiful to watch as she leaned against one of the sinks. She finally buttoned her shirt right and fixed her hair. Saeko inhaled to say something however the younger actress cut her first.  
“I'm sorry.” She was merely whispering. “The last few days were really bad for me and I needed to think.”  
The Top Star walked over to the other woman, lay one hand on her shoulder.  
“It's alright. I was just really worried about you. Did something happen?” No answer. Asako avoided her glance. “Asako?”  
“I was in a fight with Osa. It was purely about you.” She could hear the other woman's voice crack, yet she decided to stay silent until she said everything. “Why do the two of you make me choose? I don't want to loose either of you two.”  
“No one makes you choose...”  
“Of course you do! You can't even stay in the same room for two minutes without getting sarcastic or picking a fight. Osa even wanted to make me stop seeing you and I know you want me to stop seeing Masa-chan. Do you think I'm that dump?”  
The younger woman bit her bottom lip and Saeko stepped a bit closer to face her properly.  
“Asako listen...”  
“Listen?! That's all I always hear from the two of you! Can't you two just act like adults and somehow get along? I don't want to sit between the chairs!”  
  
Just as Asako felt she couldn't hold back her sobs, she was pulled forwards and found herself in her lovers arms once again. She held herself on the others shoulders, still held back the tears with all her might and closed her eyes as Saeko gently started stroking her back.  
“I didn't know this means so much to you”, her Top Star whispered and she pushed herself closer to her body. “I promise I will pull myself together. I just don't want to loose you. Not because of something like this.”  
She hugged the older woman closely, buried her fingers in her shirt and held her tight. Now hearing those words made her regret not going to her immediately. Asako was used to just bottle up all of her problems inside and deal with them behind closed doors for herself. She always did.  
“Just one thing...” She leaned back a bit to look inside her lover's eyes. Something lay inside them. Something between warmth and deciding. “You may be Haruno's Lucheni, but you are my Elisabeth. Just don't forget about that.”  
Asako smiled softly and her shoulders fell down a bit. She was right. Osa was her friend, irreplaceable too, but Saeko was the one she gave her heart to. She pulled the older Otokoyaku closer, stole a small kiss from her even though she knew someone could catch them any moment. She just wanted to use this moment, plus she didn't care. The moment was theirs once more.  
“I love you”, she whispered against her girlfriend's lips. “I love you so much.”  
Saeko smiled softly and gave her another soft kiss.  
“I love you, too. And I want you at my side.”  
The Elisabeth-actress just smiled and hugged her again with way more relieve.


	9. Act 1 Scene 8: Finale Act 1

The weeks that followed were just as Saeko thought they would turn out to be. After Asako talked with Haruno once more and even the two Top Stars themselves pulled together and talked to each other, her nibante and the Hanagumi-Top Star decided to forget what happened and to move on. They all decided to separate work and private life even more after Asako and Saeko decided to keep up their relationship as well as possible. It was not really easy. During rehearsals, the two of them barely spoke a work with each other. It wasn't easy because her Elisabeth just looked lovely in skirts even though she seemed quite uncomfortable in them. The tension that built up between them due to the strict rules during rehearsals usually was lived out during the very few times they could actually spend together. Meeting wasn't quite easy since Saeko's plan was full and Asako, who was already set to be the next Top Star, was demanded as usual. When they did get the time to actually meet each other, they always had another excuse for walking over to the other woman’s apartment. In their bedroom, the younger woman started to take more and more control over what happened between them so the Top Stars was forced to wear scarfs more and more often. Yet it became easy for the both of them to react to one another, during rehearsals and in their free time as well. Asako flourished with Saeko, Gaichi, Kiriyan and Yuuhi around her and started to actually make more friends within Tsukigumi. When they found the time at the weekends, the six women, Haruno was usually with them when Asako asked her to, they would just go off, talk about this and that. The Hanagumi- and the Tsukigumi-Star avoided each other however it was better instead of always watching them ripping each other apart. Haruno's jealous rage was still there, all of them felt it, but she held back. Luckily, Saeko thought. It was just because Asako asked them both to behave.  
The more she actually got to know the younger woman, the more she learned to love her. Time and time again she noticed how wonderful her nibante was just because of the small things she did. Saeko often observed her with her head in her script, sitting by the window and humming a soft melody. A few minutes later she already was lost in her daydreams again, stared outside with that gaze and that small smile that let one's heart simply melt. Saeko always wanted to walk over to her, kiss her neck, where she was really sensitive, whisper sweet words in her ear and feel her body against hers. Every time these thoughts came up in her mind, she simply let her hand run through her hair, sighed a bit for herself and tried to concentrate on another point in the room. Yet rehearsals went on as planned and they all gave their best to put up a good show.  
  
Asako sat or better lay on her bed in her room, thought about the upcoming opening night that was about to come. She threw away that cursed skirt she hated so much and just had her panties and a thin shirt on. Saeko surely was still at rehearsals even though it was already dark. Osa surely was, too. Kiriyan and Yuuhi were in their rooms, learning their scripts. Sometimes she got some frustrated massages from Kiriyan about how much she hated some of the passages in the script she wasn't able to remember, let alone pronounce right. Asako could just giggle about that. Learning the role of Elisabeth was easier than she thought it would be, then again she already heard the text a few hundred times already. Yet she still sometimes caught herself speaking the role of Lucheni in her mind.  
Sighing she watched the silver clock that Saeko gave her. So shortly before the opening night she felt lost and lonely, needed her Top Star by her side. The day before when the older woman was with her she almost had a breakdown. Not because she was nervous, but because she knew Saeko would be gone after this musical. Thinking about actually taking over Saeko's place as Tsukigumi-Top Star seemed so wrong suddenly, however she promised to do her best. “It would be a waste if you wouldn't become Top Star”, the older woman told her. “You are a hard worker and you will be wonderful. I believe in that.”  
Wonderful. That's what Osa sometimes told her when it came to the subject of her being Top Star. Then again Masa-chan was slightly fixed on her. At least her best friend stopped trying to rip them apart. Her heart belonged to her Top Star but that didn't stop Osa from a very alcohol-driven confession. She still hoped she would get over it yet she didn't have a lot of hope. She asked Gaichi who seemed to be perfectly fine with her asking, to take care of her friend while she was not around and the Hanagumi-Star hat one of her outbursts.  
Then there were Kiri and Yuuhi. The two women quickly gained a special spot in her heart. More like Yuuhi reclaimed her spot since they didn't see each other for years. Kiriyan was lively and raised the mood if she was down. Knowing the two women at her sides made it easier for her to accept the thought of Saeko graduating from Takarazuka.  
  
Gaichi sat beside Osa I her room, decided to fetch the two of them something to eat. Osa and her got along pretty well and sometimes met without Sena asking the Senka to. Without the others knowing, too, that was. Kiriyan and Yuuhi still weren't quite sure how to think of the Hanagumi-Star, kept their distance if Sena wasn't around. Gaichi could handle her very unique character. Gaichi wasn't a Top Star, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to straighten one out. She had no problem with sometimes being a bit straight about what she thought about her behavior. Saeko's and Osa's as well. Even if they didn't want to hear it, the two actresses were similar to each other especially once it came up to the subject of young-Sena. How possessed the Hanagumi-Star sometimes was as soon as Saeko was involved was kind of sad to watch. Yuuhi told her that Osa surely must have felt replaced but at least the friends of the Hanagumi-Star were able to distract her.  
“So when is the opening night actually?”, Osa asked and cut the stream of thoughts Gaichi had. The Senka just raised her eyes from her meal and grinned.  
“I thought you had cards with your Musumeyaku for that.”  
“Sure. That doesn't mean I remember.”  
Gaichi just shook her head and sighed a bit.  
“Don't lie to me. Sena is in there. As one of the main roles, too. Of course you remember. And you will stand in front of her doorstep the night before.”  
Osa just growled a bit what made her smile a bit. Sometimes the younger actress was really stubborn. She could be adorable if she just decided to be.  
  
Osa just hated the way Gaichi saw right through her. Of course the Hanagumi-actress was in front of Asako's door right before the opening night like she always was. It was scary how well the grey earl, how Ayaki once called her, managed to stay on top of things. The trio of idiots, containing Yuuhi, Kiriyan and Asako, could be quite chaotic and the managed to sometimes just throw everybody off, yet Gaichi managed to pull the three out of their dreams and back to earth. The two Top Stars just usually smiled at that.  
Sighing, Osa rang Asako's doorbell. No reaction at first. For some reason this felt familiar yet it was strange. However if Ayaki was going to open this door... she already saw herself throwing the hot coffee she got on her way in the face of the Tsukigumi-Star. She couldn't stop Asako from meeting with her, she didn't want to after she promised not to, but it still hurt her a bit that they spent less and less time together. Well Ayaki would be gone in a very short time and then maybe she could take another chance. She still got no reaction from the woman inside the apartment by the way. What made her take so long? She rang again and a few seconds later her friend finally decided to open the door. Osa raised an eyebrow. She looked like she fell out of bed.  
“Please don't tell me Ayaki is with you.” Her friend shook her head. Maybe she was nervous. “Uhm... may I come in? I brought you some coffee.” Without answering, Asako let her in. This side was new to her. She seemed down and tired, nothing like she knew her. As far as she could tell, she was wearing her nightgown, too. But she never slept before an opening night. “Did I wake you up?”  
“I tried”, she silently said and sat down on the couch, Osa beside her. The Hanagumi-Star put the coffee on the table and watched her friend closely.  
“Did something happen?”  
Asako's head fell a bit forward, the hair she had grown out a bit for Elisabeth fell in her face and covered her eyes. Osa slowly rose her hand and pulled back a few of the strains. As soon as she did, Asako started sobbing.  
“She will be gone after this.”  
So it was about Ayaki. Osa sighed. She decided to stick with the truth instead of turning the situation to her advantage.  
“Ayaki won't be gone forever.”  
“You know how this works. Did you see Kurara ever since she left?”  
“You can't compare that...”  
“She wants to leave Tokyo, Osa. She wants to play on another stage.”  
“Asako just calm down. You overreact.”  
“I don't overreact!”  
“I thought she loved you.”  
“I highly doubt that right now...”  
Osa let her hands run through her hair, lay back and watched her friend. It never had been so tempting but she was sure she would feel guilty if she manipulated her friend now. Plus she would push Asako right in her misery. As much as she hated to admit it, the two of them fitted together. They harmonized. She carefully pet her friend's hair and smiled a bit.  
“I still think you overreact.”  
She earned an angry gaze from the younger woman.  
“You are not actually helping me.”  
“And what do you want me to do? Forbid her to go away? Her graduation is set in stone, Asako. You know that.” She leaned forward and stroke off one of her tears. “Just calm down. The last thing Ayaki would do as far as I can tell is to break up with you.”  
“But...”  
“I know you're afraid to be alone but Kiriyan and Yuuhi are still there, aren't they. The actresses of Tsukigumi love you and you still have Hanagumi and me who will always stand behind you. You know you can't spend every second of your life with her. She won't be gone from your life. You just have to learn that the two of you will be separated physically. Just learn to stay with her with your heart.” She pointed on the silver clock that hang around her friend's neck. “She is still with you after all.”  
  
Nervous and with slightly shaking legs Asako stood backstage, was already wearing her finished make-up and also had that cursed hairpiece clipped on. She hated that thing. The only thing worse was this short dress with these really ugly boots. How she longed for a tailcoat right about then. She took another look on the numbered dresses she was going to wear, sighed a bit as a small woman who was responsible for the lights ran just past her. Sometimes it really amazed her what the tailors were able to put together. She still didn't see Saeko all day, however just as she thought about it Gaichi, in her uniform that made her appear just even more elegant than she already was, came up to her, smiled.  
“You look really cute.”  
“Thank you. The uniform fits you”, she mumbled.  
“I still need to go put on some stuff. But we will put up a good show, I'm sure of it.”  
“Thanks again.” Asako looked around for a second. “Where are Yuuhi and Kiriyan?”  
“Yuuhi is still putting on her make-up. And Kiriyan... I think there was a problem with her microphone.” Gaichi threw a short look around before she leaned over to her and calming her voice. “Saeko was looking for you. She waits for you in the back room.”  
“Oh now she wants to talk to me...”  
“Don't even start on that. You know she was busy. Just go to her. It sounded important.”  
The Elisabeth-actress sighed a bit, just nodded and looked down the hallway. She wanted to give her at least one chance to explain herself even though she did feel ignored. Just slowly she walked past the preparing actresses, looked around to check if anyone noticed her entering before she opened the door and closed it right behind her. Saeko, perfectly prepared, sat at the small table which was standing in the room and looked up to her as she entered, got up from her seat. It actually made Asako almost forget to breath. She saw her like this before, yet it still amazed her to no end. She stood tall, pale and beautiful right in front of her. She seemed so godly, so supernatural it made her jaw drop a bit. She felt her heart skip a beat. Her Tod. Her very own.  
“Asako”, the pale statue said and ripped her thoughts. “Thank you for coming.”  
The Elisabeth-actress gulped and crossed her arms.  
“Tell me what you want quickly. The show is about to begin.”  
Saeko basically floated over the floor as she walked up to her.  
  
The Tod-actress had to look twice in order to even recognize her lover. She looked so different in this role, with this hair and make-up. It made her eyes appear huge and even deeper than they usually were.  
“I know the last days didn't go as planned...”  
“If that is suppose to be an apology then stop it right now. You made your mind. If you just wanted to break up with me that way, then you should have just told me.”  
Saeko raised an eyebrow, blinked in confusion.  
“What? What gave you that idea?”  
“You don't answer my messages, you don't call, you're never at home, you don't even try to show me that you're still alive. What am I suppose to think about that?”  
“I thought...”  
“That's the point. You don't think.”  
Saeko raised her voice a bit as she got angry.  
“Would you stop acting like a Diva? I have responsibilities!”  
“I am your responsibility! I thought you love me!”  
“I do! That's why I did everything to be able to stay in Tokyo! What do you think I was doing the last few days?! Just sitting on my ass and watching the wall to make time pass by?!”  
Asako stayed quiet, stared at her and bit her bottom lip as Saeko walked over to the smaller actress, put one hand on her shoulder and leaned down to her. She knew her girlfriend felt lonely easily, but in order to prevent that in the future she had to take over another job. It wasn't the one she desired, however she was able to stay in Tokyo. She put her other hand on Asako's cheek while she watched the floor.  
“I... I...”  
“Do you really think I would ignore you on purpose? Do you think I'm such a monster?”, Saeko asked silently and gently stroke her cheek, felt her shaking under her hands. The younger woman came closer, wrapped her arms around her waist and she hugged her gently. She basically felt her beloved almost sobbing against her shoulder. “Don't cry, angel. You'll ruin your make-up.”  
She earned a hit against her shoulder that let her hiss for a second.  
“I don't care for that! Do you even have any idea how worried I was? I thought... I thought...”  
“You thought I don't love you anymore?” Just a shy nod. “Look at me.” Asako did as she asked her to, tears standing in her soft eyes. “I will never stop loving you. Even if I'm not with you, my thoughts will always be.”  
Then Asako started sobbing, pulled her Tod into a passionate kiss. Both make-up and the performance were forgotten for a second.  
  
Of course both of them got screamed at but they thought of an excuse very quickly. Asako said that she just lost her nerves and Saeko just said that she wasn't playing attention. Yuuhi who just came out of the room with her finished make-up just grinned at Asako, knowing why theirs was ruined. Asako just noticed a quick talk between Saeko and Gaichi.  
The opening-night itself could not have been better. Saeko's presence and aura she had never was so strong like in her role as der Tod and the Elisabeth-actress felt her legs grow weak time and time again. Gaichi's experience and Asako's talent rounded everything up, Yuuhi gave everything she had and Kiriyan had her fun, was just as good as all of them. Her Lucheni was even crazier than Asako could ever manage to be. Plus she loved that camera she had in the second act, even carried it around backstage. Sometimes the Elisabeth-actress could not stop herself from stealing a small kiss from her Tod behind the stage while they got the time and no one else was around. She just barely stopped herself from kissing her on stage, however the feeling of the others breath against her lips was unbearable. Still she felt her Tod's lips lightly touching hers. In her white dress she wore she hugged her beloved closely, leaned her head against her neck and just enjoyed the others presence. Saeko still played her role but the way she hold her told her everything she wanted to know. Sometimes while on stage she forgot she was Asako for a second, believed with all her heart she was Elisabeth and that her Tod was always with her.  
As much as all of them enjoyed it to stand on stage, they were even more happy when it was over. Only the after-show-party was left. While they were backstage, congratulating each other for the success of the opening-night, a few pictures were made. Kiriyan was still making fun of Asako that she, as an Otokoyaku, looked that lovely in her pure white dress that it was hard to recognize her. Asako's highlight was, that Osa came backstage, together with Kozuki Wataru, another Top Star, to congratulate Saeko for her success. Wataru quickly left due to her own schedule and the six friends decided to finally get out of their costumes to get to the party.  
  
Saeko sure was glad with how things turned out to be. She was able to stay in Tokyo after she left Takarazuka, her girlfriend was the most beautiful woman on earth and the musical was a huge success. With a more than comfortable look on her face she controlled her looks in the mirror once more. After she finally got out of the costume she decided to go for a plain, black shirt, a jeans, the usual Otokoyaku-make-up and a plain jacket. Her body urged to get some sleep, however she had plans for this night. All of them containing her angel. She smiled again. Never before she would have thought about this dream she kept for so long finally became true, with a bonus as well. It knocked and Gaichi stepped in. Even the Senka looked fabulous.  
“I rarely see you this happy”, her friend said and Saeko grinned just wider.  
“I have every reason in the world to be, have I not?”  
Gaichi just smiled.  
“Just wait until you see Sena. It will make your evening even more perfect.”  
“Why is that?”  
No answer.  
  
“Yuuhi... I'm really thankful and everything that you brought something for me with you but... why did you have to choose something like this?”  
“Don't make such a face. You look handsome.”  
Asako just blushed as she took another look in the mirror. It was great that she and Yuuhi shared the same size, more or less, but had she knew earlier that her friend possessed such an exotic piece of clothing, she would have said no. Yuuhi and Kiriyan forced her into white leather trousers that was really tight so Asako nearly feared moving. Her friend promised that it survived worse than her slim body, yet she was skeptical. That aside, the white blouse with ruffles plus the necklace that was made for drawing ones eyes in her decollete and her shoes made her look like a lady. As lady as she was able to be as Otokoyaku. Still having the role of Elisabeth granted her some kind of freedom for the time being before she would go back to be the Otokoyaku she was supposed to be. Because her outfit was all white she remembered one play she once played together with Osa while she was still in Hanagumi. It was called 'Immortal Thorns'. Talking about her best friend, Osa was also with them. She was just as handsome as Yuuhi and Kiriyan in her coat. Just Saeko and Gaichi were still missing.  
“Don't blame me if it rips clear open. I will yell at you a lot if it does.”  
“Come on. You have thinner legs and a lot less ass than I have.”  
“That is not the point.” A clap on her butt and Asako let out a surprised 'meep', swirled around and faced Osa. “Don't do that, Masa-chan!”  
Osa just grinned.  
“Just be careful that it is only me touching that. Ayaki should pay attention to you if she want to keep you. You know as well as I do that you sometimes don't know what you're doing when you're drunk.”  
Asako's face color turned dark red and the women around her started to laugh.  
“Well Haruno”, she suddenly heard from the door. “I actually do intend to take care of her. So hands off of my girl.”  
  
Actually seeing Asako was even better than Gaichi promised it to be. Asako, all in white, just made her appear more female and desirable than she already was. That Haruno touched her made her a bit angry, but since she promised to pull herself together, she took it as joke. Also she could just barely manage to think straight.  
“Are you finished? We'll miss the party if we take any longer.”  
Haruno, Yuuhi, Kiriyan and Gaichi left the room while Asako stopped at her side, pushing a small kiss on her lips and Saeko hold her by her wrist.  
“I won't take my eyes off of you tonight”, she whispered and her lover smiled sweetly.  
“I hoped so. I also hope you'll spend the whole night with me.”  
The Top Star grinned wider.  
“Sure. I planned that anyway. Let's just get something to drink and sneak out sometime this evening.”  
“Just don't make me drunk. You know I can hardly walk with a hangover.”  
“I know. But I promise I won't. I want you to remember this night and what I have planned for you, angel.”  
  
Osa just watched in frustration as she looked over to her best friend times and times again, watched as she moved her wonderful body in that even wonderful outfit to the music. Ayaki stopped her from drinking too much, so she was barely drunk. Just enough to lighten her mood even more. In contrast, the Hanagumi-Star started drinking one drink after the other even though Yuuhi and Kiriyan tried stopping her on a regular basis. I the corner of her eye she saw Ayaki, how she watched Asako just as she did but she had that certain glimmer in her eye. It made her even more angry to think about not being able to stop her from lurking on her friend. Asako made it quite clear that she won't stop dating Ayaki under any circumstances. She basically came to the club just in order to smash herself. That the Tsukigumi-Star got up after some time, pushed herself through the dancing bodies straight to Asako just made it worse. Even though her whole world was spinning already, she clearly saw her hand landing on the next Tsukigumi-Star's butt, making her squeal, then the older of the two women just turned around and made her way to the bathroom. Asako quickly followed after. In a sudden burst of jealous rage she slammed her hand on the table, Yuuhi, who sat beside her, jumping and Gaichi watching over to her.  
“Don't look like that. We're here to celebrate”, Kiriyan said who jumped off her seat. “I'll go dance, too.”  
Osa watched as Kiriyan disappeared between some other actresses, then turned her head to face Yuuhi. Asako's other friend just looked after her like a dog who was left out alone in the cold. Being drunk, the question just burst out of the Hanagumi-Star.  
“When are you finally going to tell her? This is ridiculous.”  
She just earned an angry look from Yuuhi. The young woman was theoretically the only sober person within a mile. She hated alcohol.  
“The day you're over Asako”, she just said and Osa turned her head to face the next drink she took in one sip.  
  
Gaichi, on Osa's other side and already a bit drunk, just critically watched as her friend got one drink after the other. That couldn't be good. She just hoped it would help her get her mind off of Sena. She leaned back, looked over to Yuuhi who still stared in Kiriyan's direction. Maybe she could help the younger woman. That is, if she agreed to help her, too. Gaichi smiled a bit as she felt Osa's body against her own. How quickly the Hanagumi-Star was able to get herself this drunk was fascinating. Just as she wanted to start talking to Osa, Saeko came back, that certain sparkle in her eyes when she was about to achieve something.  
“I will get Asako home”, she said. “Just in case she decides to drink some more and completely smash herself. And I want to get some sleep.”  
“Are you sure you find the way home?”, Yuuhi just asked and blinked.  
“Me? Sure. Not so sure about Asako, though. That's why I accompany her.”  
The three women just watched after the Tsukigumi-Star while she made her way to the entrance where her nibante was already waiting for her. Gaichi had to admit the two were rather cute together. As if she was so dumb not to see what Saeko really wanted.  
“Ksh... tired”, Osa mumbled. She was already drunk enough so she could not speak properly. “As if.”  
“I don't think they will get much sleep tonight”, Yuuhi just added and took a sip from her glass of water before she turned her back to the two other women. Gaichi just raised an eyebrow.  
“Jealous?”  
“No”, she just got back with an angry tone and Osa emptied her next drink. Gaichi just used the fact that Yuuhi didn't watch the two of them and pressed a small kiss on the Hanagumi-Star's cheek.  
“Just think of something different.”  
The Senka had a lot better ideas how Osa could spent her time instead of watching Sena all day and be jealous of Saeko. Osa got another drink, but Gaichi took it from her and gained an angry growl.  
“Give that back.”  
“I think you had enough.” The Senka turned to face Yuuhi. “Would you go get Kiriyan? I think the two of them need to get some sleep. I'll bring Osa to the car.”  
“W-why me? I can go bring her, too.”  
“I'll just go by myself”, Osa mumbled and got up from her seat, walked over to the entrance and nearly fell by doing so. Gaichi used the situation and pulled Yuuhi closer.  
“You have to do me a favour...”  
“If that includes a camera and a short skirt, then no.”  
She just rolled her eyes.  
“Are you still mad about that? No I just want you to tell Osa that it would be better if she stays at my place tonight. I doubt she will hear me out if I tell her.”  
“And why the hell should I do that?”  
“I'll get you a date with Kiriyan.”  
Gaichi could basically watch as Yuuhi's brain started working. It was for a blind person to see that she had the hots for Kiriyan but was too shy to actually get onto her. Instead she just growled slightly.  
“...fine.”  
“Great. Go get Kiri and I just make sure our Top Star doesn't take a walk on the street.”  
  
Osa didn't get very far. She sank on a bench just before the club, started sobbing slightly. To loose Asako like this, to this wretched woman who was know around the Top Stars to cause so much pain just made it worse and she felt something breaking inside her. The alcohol finally broke her and she let her feelings run. She wasn't use to feel alone. That was usually Asako's part who got lonely quite easy. She was used to her best friend always being around since the younger woman wasn't able to stay by herself for long. A hand on her shoulder made her look up. Gaichi sat down beside her.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Do I look like I'm alright? My best friend just leaves me, she is going to be Tsukigumi's new Top Star instead of Hanagumi's and OH WONDER the cause is fucking Ayaki Nao.”  
“Calm down. The alcohol...”  
“The alcohol has nothing to do with this.”  
“You're not even able to stand properly anymore. Just accept that Sena is in love. There is nothing either of us can do against that.”  
“Yes. But not with me. That's the point. Do you have any idea how long I'm working for what miss perfect Ayaki took within a few days?” She didn't even wait for Gaichi to answer her, but her body just fell against the Senka's. “Years. As long as I can remember talking to her for the first time. I need her so much and now she's gone.”  
“She's not gone. Stop just seeing just Sena.” Gaichi just sighed and wiped a few tears from her face. A giggling Kiriyan behind her made her look up, sob once more before she wiped away the remaining tears with her jacked, not caring about the make-up anymore.  
  
“Don't ask”, Yuuhi said as she almost carried Kiriyan who was not really able to stand anymore. Luckily Kiriyan never got any hangovers, so she would do fine the next day. “Let's just go.”  
She and Gaichi dragged the drunk women across the street, pushed them inside. Kiriyan sat beside Yuuhi in the front, Gaichi and Osa in the back. The Tsukigumi-Star and nibante surely were already at the dorm, it was just around the corner after all, however Yuuhi thought ahead and brought the car so they could get any drunk woman home safely. After they finally managed to tie down the Tsukigumi-actress and the Hanagumi-Star, Yuuhi lay back her head and sighed a bit. She smell the alcohol and it made her sick. Why people always decided to smash themselves was a mystery to her.  
“Drive me home”, she heard from Osa who was more lying on the back seat than sitting. Yuuhi took a quick look in the rear-view mirror to Gaichi. The older woman just raised an eyebrow. She would definitely regret this, but a deal was a deal.  
“I won't drive through all of Tokyo at today. Not at this hour.” She turned around in her seat to face Gaichi. “Could you take her with you? I guess she would be fine if she stays with you.”  
“Of course”, the Senka said and pet Osa's head when Yuuhi turned around to start driving.  
  
At Gaichi's room, Yuuhi and Gaichi first helped Osa out of the car and got her into the apartment. Kiriyan fell asleep during the drive, so she would be fine until Yuuhi came and picked her up. They locked the young woman in just in case. It sounded a bit cruel but it wasn't the first time Kiriyan fell asleep in the car and since she had a very deep sleep, she just curled up on her seat and stayed there. All night if she had to.  
“Could you just quickly go and pick up the shirt and the shorts that are somewhere in the bedroom?”, Gaichi asked, let the Hanagumi-actress sit at the table before she got up. “I just go look if I have some water around here.”  
As she was told, sometimes Gaichi wondered how well she trained her friends to follow her requests, Yuuhi went in the bedroom in order to search for the nightgown she wanted to stick Osa into. Just as she searched for a glass and some water she heard the chair being moved and turned around.  
“I really should go home”, Osa slurred. The alcohol smashed in completely and the younger woman was even more swaying than before, barely managed to hold herself at the table. Gaichi just sighed a bit, put the glass aside she just got out from the cupboard and walked over to the Top Star. Carefully she grabbed her by her sides, pushing her against the table before she was able to make a step and fall over.  
“You won't go anywhere tonight. You can't even walk. Stay.”  
“But...”  
“I know you would like to be somewhere else now. I know you would prefer to be with Sena. However I am here to care for you now.” Carefully she let her hands run over the broken Star's hair, smiled softly and stroke some of the upcoming tears away. She placed a kiss on her forehead. “You are such a wonderful person, Osa. You deserve so much better than being tossed aside. You just need to look forward.”  
“Gaichi...”  
The older woman smiled again, leaned her forehead against Osa's before interrupting her again.  
“I know I am not Sena. I never will be and I never want to be. Just let me try and let me care of you.” Again the younger woman sobbed softly, lay her arms around Gaichi's neck and pulled her closer. The Senka hushed her silently. “Everything is alright.” Firmly she lay her lips on Osa's.  
  
It took Yuuhi a while to in order to find what Gaichi asked her to get. For such a strict and tidy person, the Senka's wardrobe was a huge mess. Or she had an order in there she just wasn't able to understand. With both of the desired clothing in hand she made sighed again. Thinking about actually carrying Kiriyan back into her room made her all tingly. She was used to lift Musumeyaku all day and night but the thin body of her friend was different. Well she would just let her sleep in her bed and Yuuhi would take the couch. As always. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before she slowly made her way back into the main room.  
“Hey Gaichi. I found...”  
She stopped abruptly as she saw the two women tightly hugging one another, Osa half on the table and Gaichi holding her close. Once she saw the Senka's hand slip under the Top Star's shirt, all that was left for her to do was to quickly leave the apartment. That image would be burned into her head.  
  
Saeko and Asako lay together on Saeko's majestic bed, still naked and panting. Asako just pulled herself closer, let her head rest on her lover's upper body and listened to the still racing heartbeat. Saeko grinned a bit as she pulled the tie, that was still bound around Asako's wrist and pulled her arm over her body, softly caressing her angel's back with her fingertips. The warmth from each others body was so comfortable that they fought against the upcoming sleepiness.  
“I love you”, the older woman whispered. “I still wonder how I deserve such a wonderful woman as you.”  
Asako pushed herself up, leaned over her lover and smiled a bit.  
“Don't say that. I'm not that wonderful.”  
Saeko just laughed a bit, let her fingers run over her lover's body and made her tremble a bit while she let out a silent moan.  
“Oh yes you are”, the Top Star said and smiled softer. “You just don't know you are.”  
The younger woman smiled and lay down on her lover. Saeko held her close.  
“I love you so much. I was such afraid I could loose you. I still am.”  
Saeko blinked again, sat up and made Asako doing so too in the process. Her angel avoided her eyes as she tried looking at her. “Asako... look at me.” Very shyly she raised her head and the older woman let her fingers run over her forehead, her temple, her cheek, down her chin and her neck. She was a beauty like she never seen before, a goddess and a shining angel. She smiled again and put a soft kiss on her cheekbone. “You're so fair and beautiful. And as I said, I will always be with you. I gave you my heart.”  
“Promise to never stop loving me”, Asako whispered, crawled onto her lap and curled up a bit.  
“I promise. You're the first person to make me feel like this. You changed me.”  
The younger woman looked up.  
“I did?”  
“You did. And I'm glad you did.” Saeko sighed and took her lover's hand. “Do you still have that clock I gave you?”  
“Of course.”  
“Then I tell you this: this clock is a part of me. It is important to me. But no matter what happens to it, if it just stops working or it gets damaged, my heart will always remain with you. You touched my soul and that's why I will always be there. I want to spend my life with you.” She knew exactly what Asako was thinking when she looked down and started sobbing silently. “But Asako. You belong on stage. Your friends in Takarazuka need you. Your time to graduate is not now because you still need to learn. Don't let your personal magic go to waste. You deserve the spotlight and the glory. Don't stop because of me. Graduate if you feel your time has come.”  
She looked into her lover's eyes as she nodded.  
“I promise... I love you.”  
“I love you.”


	10. Act 2 Scene 1: A new star awaits

Snow.  
Asako just hated snow. She hated this season, she hated ice, she hated snow, she hated the way the frost clawed her windows, how the darkness crawled in her room and gripped her coldly. She despised all of it. There was only one thing that was even worse than all of this together. Loneliness. The solitude that got the better of her when she sat alone in her dark apartment, holding her cup of tea, just staring at the opposite wall over the TV. Slowly she stroke the porcelain with her fingertips, closed her eyes and started to bring back memories. The night of the Elisabeth-opening was already a few years past. An eternity that was only two years. Yet every day seemed endless. And even though they were endless, time passed so quickly. So much happened. Asako became Top Star of Tsukigumi, Kiriyan and Yuuhi close by her side. Gaichi graduated from Takarazuka but still stayed to organize shows and pull some strings in the background. The directors welcomed her with open arms and Asako saw her on a regular basis. Osa also decided to end her Takarazuka-carrier. She would graduate soon. Then there was Saeko. Ayaki Nao.  
Her graduation from Takarazuka was hard. For herself, her friends and her fans alike. At first the two of them managed to keep up the contact even though the schedule of both of them was full. That quickly changed. They hardly phoned each other, had no contact for weeks. The last sign of life she had from her 'girlfriend' was nearly two months ago. She got some short massages from her when she found the time but they hardly contained anything she hadn't heard before. They contained things like 'I miss you' or 'I'm thinking about you' but that was about it. They just had their closing night of their last play, a comedy. She was always happy to be on stage with Yuuhi and Kiriyan, was able to forget about how lonely she sometimes felt. Kiriyan always made her laugh with the little things she did backstage and Yuuhi just supported her in doing so. She especially was looking forward to the closing-night, but her anticipation was failed. Saeko promised her to come watch, promised her to come and spend the night with her. But shortly after the curtain fell Gaichi came up to her and told her Saeko wasn't able to make it. Some problems with her new boss. Asako did understand how important it was for the older woman to keep this job, but she felt left out.  
The Top Star turned her head a bit, looked over to the prepared table. The still unprepared food was in the kitchen and she was sure she wouldn't cook anything this night. Very short time after she became Top Star, Asako got her own apartment outside of the Takarazuka-dorm. She moved into Saeko's old apartment within the dorm for a few weeks, however she quickly noticed that she was not able to take it and moved out. She basically threw everything out that once mattered something to her. The only thing that made it out of the dorm that belonged to her was the sofa she loved so much. The evening was planned all through. Asako got everything in order to prepare Saeko's favorite meal, she put on the clothes she loved so much, got everything to make it as pleasant as possible. The silver pocket-watch hang around her neck, ticking with soft noises.  
Actually Ayano Kaname invited her to join them for a small party she threw at her place but Asako refused. At least Gaichi didn't seem like she had told anything to Yuuhi or Kiriyan or else the two of them would stand in front of her door. As much as she loved the two of them, they sometimes cared a little too much. Osa tried to call her a few times but she ignored every single one of her calls. Her phone lay ignored by her in front of her on the table. She waited for Saeko to call, to tell her she would be there within a few minutes, yet she knew she was waiting for nothing. She knew she would stay up all night, just watching the wall or the phone, holding her porcelain cup in her hands. The tea inside was already cold.  
  
Again Osa tried to contact her friend but failed in doing so. Asako ignored every call or massage she tried to send her. Growling slightly she let herself fall on the couch and let her head fall back.  
“Is she still not picking up any calls?”, Gaichi asked as she walked out the bathroom with her bathrobe. Ever since the opening-night for Elisabeth, something developed between the two of them. At first it was hard for Osa to admit it, she had a crush on her best friend after all, however she let it happen. The two women still got her separate apartments since it was easier for them to hide their relationship, but they barely used both of them at the same time. Gaichi usually stayed with Osa and shared her bed.  
“No. She still ignores me. Who does Ayaki think she is? I just...”  
Gaichi stopped her from getting loud and start on another rage-driven speech.  
“You know she can't do anything about it. She needs this job.”  
“Asako needs her more. I can't even remember when they've seen one another.”  
The older woman sat down beside her, brushed a few hair-strands back with her hand and Osa closed her eyes.  
“I will talk to her about it. I just hope Sena won't be mad at her.”  
“Oh you bet she will.” Osa got up from her seat. “I'll pick up Kiriyan and Yuuhi.”  
“Why?”  
“Asako is frustrated. If I drive over there by myself, she will just go ahead and scream at me. Not that I mind that yet I know she will feel even more terrible after that. Maybe the two idiots are able to cheer her up a bit.”  
“Don't call them like that. I know you love them just as Asako does.” Gaichi sighed. “Fine. I'll come with you, too.”  
“Put something on first.”  
The former Senka just laughed a bit as she got up from her seat.  
“As if you wouldn't like it.”  
“Never said I don't.” The Hanagumi-Star just grinned wider. “But I want it to be for my eyes only.”  
  
It didn't take them longer than an hour before the four women stood in front of Asako's apartment. Kiriyan told them to stay on either side of the door because once the Tsukigumi-Star saw them, she would refuse to open the door. If she saw no one she may thought it was important.  
“You really think that's a good idea? If she's really in such a bad mood maybe we should just leave her”, Yuuhi said as she watched Kiriyan pressing her ear against the door to see if their Star was actually inside. Asako had her influence on the two women not only on how they dressed, how they behaved as well. Also the Top Star made them work even harder even after rehearsals. It took their friend quite a while to get used to her role as Top Star of Tsukigumi, not of Hanagumi as she might have desired it, but once she accepted it, she lived her role with heart and soul.  
“I actually think the idea is terrible”, Kiriyan said and sighed a bit. “But it worked before. Let's just hope she doesn't scream at us.”  
Yuuhi just raised an eyebrow and pushed the bell.  
  
Inside the Tsukigumi-Star growled slightly. She tilted her head just a bit, carefully rubbed her template. Her headache was unbearable. She just got comfortable with the thought to stay alone all night, to hold her cold tea. Whoever was standing in front of her door, she would throw the tea in his face, especially if it really was Saeko. She got up from her seat as the bell rang another time, bit her tongue. Ever since she became Top Star she stopped to trying to please everybody. She stopped doing everything Osa or Saeko told her to do. She slowly glided over her carpet-floor over to the door, flinched back as she was about to open the door.  
“I told you she's not going to open”, she heard Osa's voice. Then a short silence before she also heard Kiriyan who raised her voice.  
“Come on Asa. We know you're in there. I got you some of this tofu-stuff you like.”  
Asako couldn't help but smile for a short second. Seems she didn't have any choice. Sometimes her friends were too cute to be angry at. She opened the door and stepped aside.  
“Come in.”  
  
Osa just raised an eyebrow when the door actually opened. She really thought that they would stare at a closed door all night but it seemed Kiriyan and Yuuhi really had a positive influence on her friend. She smiled a bit. She remembered how grumpy Asako was the first time Ayaki just stayed away for no reason. They stepped in and the Hanagumi-Star took a look around. Everything was perfectly prepared, candles standing anywhere and from the way the Tsukigumi-Star dressed she could easily tell that she was still waiting for the former Top Star. Why she still decided to stay with that devil of a woman was just offensive in some way. She would break up with every other person if she was treated like this. Her eyes caught the cup on the table with a liquid in it, tea as far as she was able to tell, but it was full and not obviously not hot anymore. Osa could easily tell how Asako wanted to spend the rest of the night. Gladly they came.  
“So? What do you want?”  
“Come on Asa. Don't be so mad. We just want to cheer you up”, Kiriyan said and pulled her scarf from her neck. Gaichi, obviously annoyed by the darkness, decided to just turn on the light. The women squeezed their eyes shut and moaned silently in pain.  
“We thought we do you good to come visit”, Gaichi said and grinned at the other women.  
“I really don't...”  
“Whatever”, Yuuhi interrupted her friend and took her hand. “Let's go cook something. I'm starving.”  
“Isn't Kiriyan usually the one thinking with her stomach?”, Asako said and raised an eyebrow. Kiriyan just giggled and pulled both women inside the kitchen. Osa just smiled as she saw her three beloved idiots. Thinking about how that cursed Ayaki treated her friend just made her blood boil. Before she was able to think any further she felt Gaichi's hand on her shoulder and she turned around.  
“We're not here to talk about Saeko. She has her reasons. Let's just cheer up Sena for a bit.”  
“I know. But she will get into trouble with me because of that.”  
  
The kitchen was way too small for five people, so the idiot-trio stood closely together while Osa and Gaichi sat at a small table where Asako usually prepared her meals. They also didn't have enough to eat for all of them, but that was not the goal of the evening. They wanted to pull the Tsukigumi-Star out of her depression. And it worked. The longer they stayed the better her mood was and after a short time they fooled around, laughed and they even managed to prepare a small dinner for them.  
“So Yukigumi has their opening-night next week. Kimu asked if we wanted to come see”, Kiriyan said and took a sip of her water. “She already got us some cards.”  
“Kimu?”, Osa asked and looked over to Gaichi.  
“A friend of ours. We barely see her because she is really busy.”  
Yuuhi turned to face Asako. “I'm pretty sure you two would get along well.”  
The Tsukigumi-Star pushed herself on the table, crossed her legs and raised one of the thin eyebrows.  
“What gives you that idea?”  
“You two are a lot alike.”  
Asako just wanted to answer to that when Osa lay her hand on her upper leg so she turned her head to face her.  
“I wanted to talk to you about that anyway”, she said and smiled a bit. “It's Mizu's debut as Top Star. She invited us to her party and would like us to come.”  
Mizu... She had to think for a second. The only person with that name that popped up in her mind was Mizu Natsuki. Then again it had been pretty obvious that she would make it Top Star one day. They knew each other from their time in Hanagumi, however they kind of lost contact over the years.  
“Well who am I to refuse? I guess it won't hurt to go join them.”  
Asako just saw in the corner of her eye how Kiriyan snatched away the glass of orange juice from Yuuhi.  
“H-hey that's mine!”  
“You drank the whole bottle!”  
“But...”  
“I'll just go to be bathroom”, Osa said and got up. Asako preferred to turn her attention back to the Tsukigumi-actresses.  
  
The Hanagumi-Star made her way through the bathroom and noticed how perfectly tidy the whole apartment was. She never noticed how much her friend had grown in the past two years, even surpassed her in a way or another. The times where Asako just threw her stuff on the floor hoping they would just clean themselves were over. Maybe that was one of the reasons why she decided to graduate from Takarazuka. She learned so much from all the people there, yet she felt she could only continue to grow if she went her own ways. Her best friend didn't need her anymore, learned to move on on her own and so must Osa herself.  
The Hanagumi-Star used the opportunity to take a closer look at her friends apartment. Usually she had Asako in her back or better things to do than to examine the Tsukigumi-Star's furnishing. She remembered that her friend usually had her room stuffed with many different little things so that there was barely space for anything else. That was all gone. It became more simple, yet strong through just a few accents, crystal ornaments and pictures. Osa entered the bedroom, but didn't dare to turn on any lights. She got a new bed, bigger, almost majestically and her sheets wrapped in soft satin. She still had a lot of pillows. At least one thing that didn't change. The Hanagumi-Star let her eyes wander until they caught a single feather that simply hang beside a picture at the wall. She knew that feather very well. It was one single feather she got from Ayaki, the photo that hang beside it showing all of them after the closing-night for Elisabeth. Asako close to Ayaki, holding herself at her while she was in that pure white dress, Yuuhi and Kiriyan around them, Gaichi standing beside the former Tod-actress and a few other actresses from Tsukigumi. Asako had been so happy back then, almost childish, but that was gone. She had grown up. Well she still had that lovely, sometimes childish behavior just to cheer up her friends, but being Top Star made her more mature than she had been two or three years ago. Maybe it was better for her this way. It was easier to stand on own feet when you don't let everything get to you so quickly. Yet Osa clearly remembered Yuuhi saying that the Tsukigumi-Star took care of every single one of her actresses like a shepherd keeps his sheep save.  
She decided to turn her back to Asako's very private room, left the bedroom and slowly made her way back. Loud noises still came out of the kitchen, so no one noticed how long she was gone. Before she reached the kitchen door she heard a soft melody coming from the living room. The women inside didn't seem to recognize it, so Osa walked over to the table and picked up her friend's cellphone. 'Saeko' the display said. First she thought about just stalling the call, however she had a better idea. Silently she slipped past the kitchen, walked to the entrance area where it was dark again and where she was unheard and picked up the call.  
“Before you start screaming at me just listen to me...”  
“Asako won't listen to you at all”, Osa said coldly and interrupted Ayaki by doing so. There was a short moment of silence and noises in the background on Ayaki's end of the line.  
“What are you doing with Asako, Haruno?” The former Tsukigumi-Star was angry yet Osa refused to let her voice become any louder. The two titans may got along while others were around but then as soon as they were alone they basically ripped each other apart.  
“After you decided to just not show up we thought we pay her a visit and cheer her up.”  
“And who are 'we'?”  
“'We' are her friends. Yuuhi, Kiriyan, Gaichi and myself.”  
Another call from Ayaki's end of the line and a short angered shout from Ayaki to whoever it was standing behind her. Then she turned her attention back to the phone.  
“I'll be there in around three hours and if you are still there...”  
“Then what? You're going to scream at me in front of the others again?”, she cut the former Top Star again. Without recognizing Osa started hissing into the phone. “Don't even think about coming over here tonight. Don't think about visiting her tomorrow or the next few days. Do you just think you can walk right in here and pretend nothing happened after you barely let her think you're alive for the past weeks? Asako feels miserable and it's all your fault. Who do you think you are?! It would be better for her if you never show up ever again!”  
“Tell me one good reason why I should listen to you! You can't tell me what to do and what not to!”  
“You bet I can! I...”  
“Osa! It's enough already!”  
The Hanagumi-Star turned around and before she was even able to react, Gaichi snatched the phone from her.  
  
Gaichi was the only one that even noticed that Osa tried to slip past the door unseen. Since she was away for quite some time and the triangle of lovely idiots decided to start fighting over some sweets which ended in a war with pudding, cream and milk, the former Senka quickly decided to flee the kitchen. Just as she closed the door behind her and heard a giant splash of water and Kiriyan's scream, she also noticed Osa's angry voice. There was no need for her to guess what she was doing. She had that certain angered voice when she was talking to Saeko. She wondered why Osa decided to call Saeko, however she noticed Sena's cellphone in her lover's hand and listened to what she was hissing inside before she decided to step in before the situation got out of hand. She grabbed the phone and pressed it against her ear.  
“Saeko?”  
“Would you kindly tell your stupid maniac of a girlfriend to keep her nose out of my relationship?!”  
Since Saeko screamed into the phone she held it away from her ear for a second in order to avoid getting dull.  
“She has a point”, Gaichi said in a calm voice. “What you did was not right. You're not really what I call a good partner.”  
“Don't stab my back, too! You know I...”  
“I know you're busy and I know why you are. I still don't get why you refuse to tell her.” Gaichi sighed. “Listen. Yukigumi is having their opening-night next week. Sena and the rest of us is invited to a party after the show. Be there and tell her. And for goodness sake take better care if she really means that much to you.”  
“I can't...”  
“Oh yes you can. I won't help you every time you decide to be dumbass. And by the way: you have keys to her apartment. Finally start using them and stop worrying about waking her up. She would stop sleeping forever if that meant she would see you.”  
“Just...”  
“Don't even try starting to argue with me. You know I'm right.”  
Moments of silence. Gaichi knew she could be harsh but that was the only way Saeko was able to learn.  
“...fine. I'll be there.”  
“I just want the best for you. You know that.”  
“I know.” A soft sigh. “Just... tell her I love her.”  
“Tell that to her yourself.”  
She just ended the call, looked over to Osa. The Hanagumi-Star was filled with rage and tried everything not to get loud.  
“Not only are you protecting her, you're helping her as well?!”  
“She's my best friend. So don't start a scene on me.”  
“That's not a reason...”  
“Reason enough.” Gaichi lay her hand on the other woman's cheek, stroke it softly. Osa turned her head away and she sighed again. She was used to the Top Star being mad at her when she decided to favor Saeko again. “You know Sena really loves her and that she won't be happy until the two of them finally talk this out.”  
“...I know.”  
“See? Now stop making such a face and let's get back to the idiots. And hope the kitchen is still working and not in pieces.”  
Gaichi turned around but before she was able to walk two steps, Osa pulled her back at her hand. The Hanagumi-Star leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on her cheek.  
“If you want to hear it or not, you are sometimes too kindhearted.”  
  
The three younger women were able not to destroy the kitchen while they decided to throw water at each other, however it ended up that the three of them were soaking wet, their hair sticking to their faces and Asako still had some of the pudding Kiriyan tried to steal from her on her cheek, Yuuhi had some cream in her hair and the two friends decided to put a cold, wet washcloth in Kiriyan's neck. The smaller woman just screamed in surprise, somehow managed to get the cloth out of her shirt and it flew right in Yuuhi's direction, but passed her and flew in the direction of the door. Gaichi barely managed to duck under the cloth as she opened the door.  
“Be careful where you throw that thing. Someone could get hurt”, Gaichi just said and the women started laughing.  
The rest of the evening was more or less peaceful except their constant giggling and laughing due to their foolery. Instead they started gossiping about the mistakes they sometimes made during rehearsals or while they were on stage. Osa fell asleep in the process on the couch and also her other three guests decided to stay overnight. Kiriyan was changing in her bedroom, Yuuhi in the bathroom since their clothes were still wet. Luckily they all had around the same size. Osa and Gaichi stayed on the couch while Kiriyan and Yuuhi would share bed with Asako.  
While they were changing, Asako stepped outside on her balcony and watched the dark sky. She was cold and freezing. After this short time she was glad her friends decided to come over. She really needed that cheer up or else she would have sat on her sofa, holding her cold tea and watching her phone.  
“Are you alright?” Gaichi came outside and stood beside her. Asako didn't even look at her or answer to her, just stared at the frozen scenery. “You miss her, don't you.”  
“...You're her best friend, aren't you?”  
She felt Gaichi's face in her side.  
“Why are you asking?”  
“May I ask something?”  
“Go ahead.”  
Asako sighed and closed her eyes while she calmed her voice. She was almost afraid asking.  
“Does she still love me?”  
“What makes you think she doesn't?”  
“She ignores me, she never calls me, she stopped visiting me. How would you feel if Osa was just gone for weeks without calling? And every time she does decide to pay a visit she just comes for the sex. On top of that she always leaves right in the middle or right after it. How do you think I feel?”  
She looked over to Gaichi who had a slight sad look in her eyes.  
“You know she loves you more than anything else.”  
“That's what she always tells me. I trust you being honest with me and for once not defending her. Please tell me he truth.”  
The former Senka just shook her head slightly and looked in her eyes.  
“I know all of this didn't go as you might have thought it would, but I can tell you in all honesty that she never loved someone as she loved you. When she decides to talk to you just listen to her. She has her reasons.”  
“I hope for a good one.”  
  
Around half an hour later Gaichi said goodnight to the three younger women who made their way to the bedroom while the former Senka herself sat down on the couch where Osa was still asleep. She was still thinking about what Sena just told her. She just hoped that once Saeko knew that the Tsukigumi-Star was doubting her love, she would finally wake up. Carefully she lay down at Osa's side, lay her head on her shoulder and her hand on her stomach before closing her eyes.  
“You know that just talking this out won't resolve the problem”, Osa whispered and Gaichi opened her eyes a bit again, felt how Osa lay her arm around her and pulled her closer.  
“What makes you think so?”  
“Asako knows that Ayaki loves her. And she loves her back.”  
“Then I don't get the problem”  
Osa stayed quiet for a few seconds as if she searched for the right words.  
“There is a reason why she is like she is. There is nothing worse for her than feeling lonely. It breaks her. You saw it this evening. She needs the feeling of being desired. She wants to be coveted by Saeko with both body and mind.”  
Gaichi didn't answer, just shook her head slightly and stared in the darkness for a while. Being desired. That explained a lot however she sighed a bit as she decided to think about it sometime later. She smiled a bit.  
“You called her Saeko.”  
“Your point?”  
“Does that mean you finally start accepting her?”  
“I'll accept her once she stops breaking my friend's heart.”  
“I'm working on that.”  
Osa turned her head and kissed her lover softly on the lips.


	11. Act 2 Scene 2: An Intruder

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Kiriyan finally managed to change, crawled over Asako and let herself fall between her and Yuuhi before pulling the cover over her head. The Tsukigumi-Star just giggled softly.  
“Would you mind sharing that cover? I only have one left you know.”  
“No. It's so fluffy”, she heard from under the blanket and the smaller woman rolled on her front side, almost over the half-asleep Yuuhi. She growled a bit as Kiriyan lay down close to her but let it be.  
“Sometimes you're just unbearable.”  
Yuuhi opened one of her eyes, looked over to Asako who still had no blanket over her naked legs. How she managed to sleep in these shorts and the shirt without freezing to death was just one of the mysteries she kept. Not that it didn't fit her. Then again, Asako's body was heating up really quickly once she was sleeping.  
“How about we throw her out?”, Yuuhi murmured and sat up a bit. She knew about Kiriyan's habit to just keep things she liked, mostly fluffy blankets, but that didn't mean she approved any of it. Actually she would have liked a piece of that cover. The Tsukigumi-Star laughed a bit. She seemed to be in a better mood than before.  
“I was just thinking about that.”  
“Oh come on. You can't do that”, they heard again from under the blankets and Kiriyan stuck her head out just a bit.  
“Want to bet?”  
“...Not fair.”  
The three women looked at each other, started laughing shortly after. The three of them grew together during the time they spent together, understood each other without words. Asako pulled the cover out from under Kiriyan's body, lay down beside her and Kiriyan lay her head on their Top Star's shoulder. Yuuhi felt something rise up inside her. She should have gotten used to it by now, it wasn't the first time the three shared one bed after all, but actually knowing that Kiriyan had something for Asako, if she was aware of it or not, just made her jealousy worse. She decided to turn her back to the other two women. Actually she had no reason to be jealous. Asako was Saeko's girlfriend, not Kiriyan's.  
“Hey Yuuhi?”, she heard and felt slim fingers touching her back. She turned her head to look over to her over her shoulder. “Come on over or you'll be cold. You freeze so easily.”  
Asako smiled at her innocently and that made her just smile, too. She couldn't be angry with her friend for long. Carefully she climbed over Kiriyan, who was already asleep, and Asako, lay down beside her friend and cuddled up to her. Her Top Star pulled the cover over both of them and Yuuhi was instantly warm. The warm hand that started to massage her neck just made her even more sleepy and she put a hand on Asako's stomach. Just before she fell asleep she felt how her hand was taken and squeezed carefully, felt how her Top Star smiled against her hair.  
  
Osa and Gaichi were the first to awake again even though they decided to stay on the sofa for quite some time. Osa was the first to finally get up, searched in her sleep-drunken state for the kitchen. She was always a bit disoriented when she was still sleepy. Hopefully a strong cup of coffee would fix that. While searching for coffee and something to eat she noticed how stuffed Asako's cupboards were, enough for all of them to eat. Then again, the small group did spend a lot of time at their friend's apartment, so for the Tsukigumi-Star being caring as she was, she always had enough. After she made the coffee, pulled out some cups, she heard Gaichi entering and letting herself fall on one of the chairs. She wasn't actually a morning person and jawed out loud.  
“Good morning to you, too”, Osa said, grinning. “I hope I wasn't that uncomfortable.”  
“I got used to it”, she answered and pulled the cup closer that was still empty. Osa poured in the dark liquid before she put down the can.  
“I'll go wake up the idiots.”  
“I just hope you made enough coffee. Kiriyan basically inhales that stuff.”  
“Even after that caffeine-shock she had? Impressive.”  
Gaichi just shrugged and Osa shook her head. Sometimes Kiriyan was a like a child. Slowly, still sleepy, the Hanagumi-Star walked down to the bedroom, knocked before she entered and smiled a bit. Their lovely idiots were sometimes just too adorable to watch. Asako lay in the middle, one arm around Kiriyan, who had her head at her shoulder and held one of Yuuhi's hands. Yuuhi herself basically curled up like a cat, had her head on Asako's stomach, yet she seemed to refuse to let go of Kiriyan's hand. Asako's second hand rested on Yuuhi's shoulder. Sadly, the older woman refused to let them sleep in peace and to let this harmonic scenery be, so she just turned on the lights, walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains. The three women in the bed moaned out loudly.  
“Good morning, honeys”, Osa sang. “Time to get up.”  
  
“Masa-cha~an”, Asako sounded like a hurt animal. “We don't have rehearsals today. Let us sleep.”  
She tried reaching the cover, but wasn't really able to due to the two bodies laying on top of her. Kiriyan buried her head in her shoulder, Yuuhi her face in her stomach. The breath on her skin made her tingle a bit. “Yuuhi.. please leave me alive.”  
What her friend murmured against her skin was not understandable, but it was something sarcastic.  
“Why do we have to get up already?”, Kiriyan whimpered and Asako opened her eyes just a bit, noticed how her two friend still held hands. It made her grin a little and she tried to move again. Osa walked over to them.  
“Just get up. I made some coffee.”  
Yuuhi just growled again and the Tsukigumi-Star laughed.  
“Yuuhi that tickles! Get up already. I'm hungry.”  
Asako barely managed to push her friends off of her, tried to crawl out of the bed, then noticed her arm was asleep. She hated it when that happened. Just as she tried to take a step out of the bed she fell forward and Osa caught her just before she hit the floor.  
“And there I thought Gaichi is the only one that falls out of the bed when she's tired”, her friend laughed. Asako still had one foot in the bed. Mainly because Kiriyan grabbed her ankle.  
“Hey not my fault. Kiriyan let me go, please?”  
The younger woman just moaned a silent “I'm cold” and kept her ankle.  
“Just get up and go drink your coffee. Then you'll get warm.”  
  
It took longer than expected to finally get the four women out of the bed. Yuuhi fell asleep once more and Kiriyan refused to get out under the blanket once she found it again. Asako and Osa pulled their two friends out and pushed them into the kitchen in front of them.  
“Good morning”, Gaichi said, now wide awake, when Kiriyan, more blindly and lured through the smell of coffee, and the rest entered the kitchen. The former Senka poured the coffee in the remaining cups. “Well you look lively.”  
“Just keep your sarcasm 'til after breakfast, okay?”, Yuuhi growled and took one of the cups. Kiriyan sat down beside Gaichi, hardly managing not to let her head fall on the table and fall asleep again, Yuuhi pushed herself on the working table just beside the fridge and Osa and Asako just stayed in the middle of the room. They all were very quiet until they finished their breakfast, drank some coffee and finally managed to open their eyes properly.  
“You know, I have been thinking”, Gaichi started after she finished her second cup. “No one of us has anything to do today, haven't we? How about we go shopping? We could need something new for the opening-night.”  
  
Said, done. No one really had anything to say against Gaichi and they all had to admit they were getting pretty low on new jackets and clothes. They decided to head for a few shops where they usually got their clothes. The shop was, technically, made for the Otokoyakus of Takarazuka. They weren't bothered while they searched for something to put on and the variety of trousers, shirts, jackets, accessory and shoes was nearly endless. The shopkeeper already knew them and since they had two Top Stars with them they were shown around. Gaichi and Osa quickly decided what they were going to buy. Osa got another plain pair of trousers, a jacket and a new shirt, Gaichi, much to the group's surprise, choose a longer dress with some flowers imprinted on it. Even though the former Senka wasn't technically an Otokoyaku anymore, she was rarely seen in dresses. Yuuhi chose a deep green jacket with fitting trousers, Kiriyan got herself a blouse, some tight trousers and a scarf instead. Asako took the longest. Even though they had such a large amount of variety there seemed to be nothing that would satisfy her. But finally due to Kiriyan's taste in style, Yuuhi's talent to find just the right things and a last urging word from Osa they finally found something fitting for her.  
“Don't you think there is something missing?”, the Tsukigumi-Star asked while she stared into the mirror, turning a bit to see herself from all sides. She got a white shirt with some ruffles, a black coat and some black pants as well as a new pair of boots.  
“Oh I know. I'll be right back”, Yuuhi said and just disappeared between some coats, came back with a white hat which had a black stone on the side. “There. Try that one.”  
After she pushed the hat on her friends head, the Top Star corrected it and smiled to herself in the mirror.  
“I guess it can stay like that.” The whole group behind her sighed in relief, so she turned around. “What?”  
“As much as I love you, shopping with you is plain hell.”  
The group started laughing.  
  
A few days later they went to see the Yukigumi-play together. Gaichi tried to show Asako who of the actresses was Kimu, but failed in doing so due to the amount of people she didn't know. However she did recognize Mizu, watched her closely and also saw that she was kind of nervous. People from outside weren't able to tell, however she knew how frustrating it was not knowing how the very first time on stage as Top Star was. Still, the play was beautiful and she enjoyed it a lot. Asako didn't tell the others, but she was mostly looking forward to the party since she accepted the invitation in order to get as drunk as possible as quickly as she could. The anger that was still sitting inside her because Saeko still didn't even call her let her blood boil and she wanted to forget all of this for at least a few hours. And because she still had around two days until their rehearsals start again, they were late since there were problems with the directory, she had enough time to cure herself from the hangover she would have. She loved Saeko, no doubt about that, but that made her sadness even worse.  
“Would you excuse me? I will be late for the party”, Gaichi said as she looked up from her cellphone.  
“Why? Did something happen”, Yuuhi asked before she pushed her hands back in the pockets of her jacket.  
“No. I just need to pick up something. It's important.”  
Osa grinned.  
“Fine. But don't be too late or you'll miss everything.”  
“I'll be fine. Just don't drink too much.”  
“I don't drink”, Yuuhi growled slightly and Gaichi just laughed a bit.  
“Then take care of the others.”  
  
Inside the party was already as loud as it could get. The music was loud, the dance-floor full, the people in a good mood, well dressed and drunk. Due to that, they flirted like no tomorrow. The alcohol brought even the most conservative person to think some dirty thoughts. Most of the people inside were women except for some staff-members. Osa pulled her hand and pointed over to a table.  
“They're back there”, she shouted in order to overpower the music. Standing right in the middle of the crowd wasn't really a good idea. Asako looked over to where Osa pointed at, found Mizu with her Musumeyaku at the table. The Tsukigumi-Star, Osa, Kiriyan and Yuuhi directly behind her, pushed themselves through the people and finally reached the table. It was way more silent in the back so they were able to talk properly to each other.  
“Hey Mizu”, she said happily and put her hand on the new Top Star's shoulder. She turned around and got up from her chair.  
“Asako! Osa! Great to see you!” The Yukigumi-Star was already drunk. “I was hoping you would come. Did you see the show?”  
“We did. You were fantastic. Congratulations by the way”, she said and they sat down at the table after Mizu offered them to do so. She looked over to Yuuhi and Kiriyan. “I guess you know each other?” Her friend just nodded, smiled and greeted Mizu as well. Yuuhi turned around, but didn't seem to find what she was looking for and turned to Mizu instead.  
“Say... did you already see Kimu? She should be here, right?”, Yuuhi asked and Mizu got them something to drink.  
“Otozuki Kei? No. Haven't seen her since the performance. She said something about her clothes and just left. I guess she'll be late.” Just as the drinks arrived, Mizu took another sip and Asako pulled her glass closer. “So tell me: how are Gaichi and Saeko? I sometimes see Gaichi, but I haven't seen Saeko for an eternity.”  
The Tsukigumi-Star just growled to herself and instead of just taking a small sip from her drink, she emptied it.  
  
Osa noticed how quickly her friend's mood turned bad by the way she emptied her drink instantly, so she decided to change the subject.  
“Busy as far as I know. Talking about busy, did everything work backstage? I heard you had some problems just before the opening-night.”  
Mizu just raised her eyebrow due to the sudden changed subject but dealt with it.  
“Well someone messed up the costumes. Some of them had the wrong sizes, so they had to fix it around the last week.”  
The Hanagumi-Star noticed her friend smiling beside her, but also saw that it was forced on her lips. Hopefully the little chat would raise her mood again.  
  
Later that evening another woman with her friend entered the club, both already drunk yet able to walk straight. Even though she was an Otokoyaku, she just decided to go for a short, black skirt, a deep red shirt, some boots and a thin jacket to throw over her shoulders. No one really cared for how they dressed at this hour and she had some plans for the evening.  
“I'll go dancing”, she said to her friend who was already heading to the bar. “Just get me something to drink, too, okay?”  
Her friend just nodded and left her while she made her way on the dancing-floor. The people were standing in groups of two or more, danced and drank whatever they held. She wanted to get a perfect spot where she was able to overlook the scenery and still have enough space to dance. After all she didn't intend to stay alone for long, she wouldn't be alone for long. Not in this outfit. The tension that one got while being surrounded all day by beautiful women usually got released on those parties where no one cared about age, outfit or gender. She already had noticed some persons that caught her eye, but no one yet to actually flirt with. That surely would change soon. For a second she thought she saw the Hanagumi-Top Star making her way through the dancing people, but she quickly put that thought aside. It was a Yukigumi party after all.  
  
Back at Mizu's table, Asako already got beastly drunk. She inhaled enough alcohol to make even Osa fall from her chair, yet she kept drinking even though she turned down the speed. In her drunken state all of her frustration about how she was treated lately broke out of her and she started telling Mizu how terrible she felt, how ignored and how lonely. There was no one to stop her since Osa made her way to the bar to ask for something non-alcoholic, Kiriyan and Yuuhi made their way outside to get some fresh air. Mizu, who was able to drink an incredible amount of alcohol without even feeling the rush, just listened to her, gave her comments here and there.  
“And you know what?”, Asako slurred while she held another almost empty glass in her hand. “The sex isn't even good anymore.” She hiccuped and pulled down her white hat, placed it on the table.  
“I'm almost afraid to ask why, but go ahead”, Mizu just said and took a sip from her drink.  
“She rushes or she leaves in the middle because of her damn schedule. I still remember when she made everything spin. Now all I get is a lame number on the table.”  
Mizu chuckled softly and leaned forward.  
“For all the sympathy I give you, you still didn't tell me who your mysterious girlfriend is.”  
Asako turned on her spot, watched the dancing people. Between all the drunk women, a few men she recognized from the staff, a few people from other troupes, she noticed a lone dancing woman while Mizu, in the corner of her eye, took another sip from her drink.  
“I didn't?” Asako raised her glass. “All hail to the fabulous woman, the person to never hold what she promises. All glory the former Tsukigumi-Top Star Ayaki Nao.”  
She emptied the glass and she heard the Yukigumi-Star spit her drink back in her glass, watching her closely. After a few moments of silence between them, Mizu found her words again.  
“You're joking, right?”  
“Nope. Wish I did.” She put back her glass and turned her head to her side, looking at Mizu who was staring at her glass. “Shocking, right?”  
Mizu looked up, grinned a little and raised an eyebrow.  
“More surprising than shocking I guess. I didn't even knew she had a girlfriend. How did that come to be? I mean she's gone from Takarazuka for... what... two years?”  
Asako just sighed before she laughed a little.  
“Oh that started way before she left Takarazuka. But you wouldn't believe me that.”  
“Try me.”  
“You remember me playing Elisabeth for her Sayonara-show? Never wondered why she got me as an Otokoyaku to do it?”  
“...You don't say.” Mizu calmed her voice a bit and leaned over to her. “How long were you a couple back then?”  
“Not really long. A few days at most. But she made me feel incredible so I guess I stuck with her. I just hope once I get to play Tod she would come and see that musical at least.”  
“Tod? The staff wants to give the musical to Tsukgumi again?”  
“That's what they told me. It's not set in stone yet but they said something about... popu-... what's the word?”  
“Popularity?”  
“That's it. They said because I already played Lucheni and Elisabeth, they wanted me to play der Tod as well.”  
“Seems like an incredible burden.” Mizu just looked over to the dancing people, then back to her. “But to get back to the subject: did you ever try any other woman other than Saeko?”  
Asako blinked for a second, crooked her eyebrows.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You said the sex was bad. Maybe you just need someone else in your bed for once?”  
“You mean cheating on her.”  
“If she's not around she will never know. And don't try to tell me no one in your troupe has the hots for you.”  
That... was not actually a bad idea. The Tsukgumi-Star looked back to the one woman that still had part of her shaky regards. All that she longed for for the moment was some attention, the feeling of being needed and yearned for. Her drunken mind didn't care from whom she got it. She took another look at the dancing woman, examined the short skirt, the way she moved the slim body, her blushed cheeks from alcohol, the almost empty glass she held and dancing. Asako bit her tongue. Maybe a one-night-stand was just what she needed. She wouldn't be able to remember anyway. And since Saeko surely wasn't coming home anytime soon, she could just as well take someone else. There was no way she was going to stay alone that night. The woman was turning around and their eyes met. The Tsukigumi-Star smiled sweetly and the girl returned her smile, bit her bottom lip and lured her in with her gaze.  
“You know what? I suppose you have a point. But it has to stay our secret”, Asako said and got up, left her hat where it was. Mizu just laughed a bit.  
“Sure. I won't tell anyone. Just make sure your friends don't see you.”  
“Whatever.”  
The Tsukigumi-Star pushed herself from the table, made her way halfway to the dance-floor before she ran into Osa, who had two glasses of water in her hands.  
“And where do you think you're going?”, Osa asked and blinked in confusion.  
“Just going to dance. That's what we're here for, right?”  
“Do me a favor and drink first.”  
“I can drink that when I come back.”  
Her friend sighed and raised an eyebrow.  
“Fine. But don't be off on your own for too long.”  
Asako rolled her eyes.  
“Masa-chan. I'm no child anymore. I can handle myself.”  
She ignored whatever Osa told her, made her way through the crowd. Her goal was that lovely lady that was still dancing on her own in the middle of people. The woman with the skirt had her back turned to her, but that didn't stop her. She got close to the woman, threw a short look over her shoulder to check if Osa was still watching her, but figured that her friend lost her on her way. Asako grinned a little, turned her attention to the woman in front of her and put her hands on her hips. The smaller woman, the Tsukigumi-Star was still wearing her heels after all while the other female had none, turned around in surprise, but then smiled a little. She turned around fully, leaned to her ear. Since the music was really loud she had to speak louder than usual.  
“Took you long enough to get over here”, she said with a sweet voice. By the way she spoke, Asako could easily tell it was an Otokoyaku. Whatever.  
“Just figured I go ahead and watch first.”  
The woman put her hands in the back of her neck, hold her close while they moved to the beat of the music.  
“So? And do you like what you see?”  
“I wouldn't be here if I wouldn't like it. But I only search for something or someone to distract me.” Asako put her hand on the lower back of the other female, pulled her close.  
“I can handle that.”  
  
The same time, Gaichi stood in front of a backdoor to a big building, waited for her friend. Saeko was late. Again. Whatever she was doing, it went horribly wrong because of mistakes the staff did and she didn't got out as planned. Usually the former Tsukigumi-Star planned to meet up with their friends after the play, she wanted to avoid any contact with Takarazuka as much as it was possible, and pull Sena aside to go talk to her. The thought of that Gaichi had to drive back to the club just to find her friends, except Yuuhi maybe, drunk and not able to think straight. After she waited for what felt like an eternity Saeko finally came out, tired and just barely dressed for the evening. She started dressing herself more female, had a short dress on and her shoulder long hair pinned-up.  
“I'm sorry it took so long”, she said as an excuse and hugged Gaichi for a second.  
“Don't say sorry to me. Sena will be the one angry at you.”  
“I know”, she growled and the two of them got in the car where Saeko lay her head back and sighed. Gaichi just stayed in her place without starting the car.  
“So? What slim excuse did you think of this time?”, she asked and looked over to her friend.  
“I have none.”  
“What?”  
“I have none. Not for you, not for Asako, if that's what you want to hear.”  
“Sena will be furious if you start like this.”  
Saeko became smaller on her spot.  
“I know. I terribly sorry.” Just as Gaichi breathed in some air in order to give another lecture to her friend, the former Tsukigumi-actress just shook her head and silenced her. “Please spare me. I know she will be angry at me for quite some time. I just hope if I explain everything to her she will forgive me one day. And if I need to stay in front of her door for days, that's fine with me.”  
“You got the keys. Why not use them?”  
“If she doesn't want to see me then I won't make her do so. I just hope she's not too drunk and actually listens to me.”  
  
Osa, more or less drunk, started searching for Asako once again. After she returned to Mizu with the water, she always tried to keep her eyes on the Tsukigumi-Star, but lost her after she went through the people. Here and there she thought she had seen her, however she just mistook her for someone else.  
“What are you searching for?”, Mizu asked who emptied her glass.  
“Asako. I lost her and I can't see her.”  
“What? But she's...” The Yukigumi-Star turned around and let her eyes search the people on the dancing-floor. “Weird. She was there a second ago.” That wasn't actually helping her. It just made it worse. She got up and tiptoed in order to get a better overview. “Just calm down, Osa. Maybe she just went outside to get some fresh air.”  
“I really hope she is. I better go look for her. If she comes back, just tell her to wait here.”  
“Sure. Just don't panic, okay?”  
Then the Hanagumi-Star was gone. First she made her way through the crowd, hoping she may find her friend between the dancing people. However it was useless so she went outside. She couldn't be far if Mizu saw her just a minute ago, not with the amount of alcohol she drank. She barely found her way through the hallways when she was sober. It was already dark outside, just a few lights illuminated the black street. A few talking women stood on the sidewalk, most of them drunk, or disappeared into the countless side streets to have a little bit of privacy, but no trace of her friend on the main street. Instead Osa started searching the side streets so make sure Asako wasn't lying somewhere there where she could be found. What she found in one of them scared her, surprised her and made her happy at the same time. Kiriyan, pushed against the wall by Yuuhi, kissing said Otokoyaku passionately, while the younger one of them had her arms around Yuuhi's neck. Since the older of the two Tsukigumi-actresses was the only sober person within a mile she decided to interrupt the harmonic scenery and caught loudly. Yuuhi jumped back from Kiriyan and both of them looked over to her.  
“W-What??”, Yuuhi almost screamed in surprise, obviously angry about the interruption. Both of the younger women were red as tomatoes.  
“Excuse me. I just need to ask you something then you can move on.”  
“Then you better make it quick.”  
“Did you see Asako? Or did she send you a message. Anything? She is nowhere to be found.”  
“No. And to be honest, I don't care right now.”  
“You don't need to be angry with me right now. Please just... take a quick look at your phone and I'll be gone.”  
Yuuhi growled slightly, pulled out the phone out of her pocket and looked on the screen.  
“No I didn't get anything.” The Tsukigumi-actress looked up and crossed her arms. “Maybe she wants you to leave her alone. You act like her mother.”  
Osa just sighed and let her hand run through her hair.  
“I wouldn't worry if I knew she was at least kind of able to think straight. She had a lot to drink.”  
Yuuhi blinked and raised an eyebrow.  
“How much did she have?”  
“Enough to even smash and give me a hangover.”  
The two Tsukigumi-actresses looked at each other for a second. Kiriyan sighed and pushed herself off the wall.  
“Let's just go look for he before something bad happenes.”  
  
Inside Asako took a seat with her new pickup, away from the dancing crowd. She wanted a quieter surrounding to properly talk to the other woman. She noticed how Osa almost ran out of the club, however the charming lady she talked to became even more interesting the more they talked to each other. They still didn't tell each other their names, yet that didn't matter. The first so formal conversation quickly turned into flirting. For the first time for weeks she felt wanted and desired, even though it was a person she just met. With a drink in her hand, she decided to go for something less alcoholic so it was just enough to keep up her drunken state without her blackening out, she let her pickup hold her other hand and stroking her fingers softly while it rested on the table.  
“You really have pretty hands. I like that.”  
“Thank you very much”, Asako said laughing and took the others hand into hers, let her fingers run other the woman's backhand and over her wrists, just a few inches over her lower arms. “I really like your skin. It's really soft.”  
The lady leaned forward, smiled a seductive smile and revealed a tempting view of a black bra.  
“So...”, she started and let her hand that was not holding Asako's lay on her shoulder. “Do we keep this conversation to compliments and pretty words this evening? Or do I get your number?”  
The Tsukigumi-Star pretended she needed to think for a second, then let go of her glass and let her fingers run over the other female's cheekbone, her chin, neck and stopped right before her cleavage. The other woman bit her bottom lip, holding back a sigh. Grinning she leaned forward, nearly touching the others lips with her own.  
“I can do other things if compliments are not enough for you.”  
She examined how the smaller woman tilted her head a bit, stared on her lips before she griped her collar.  
“Then what are we waiting for?”, she whispered before the Top Star was dragged from her chair.  
  
Together with Kiriyan and Yuuhi, who both were still confused and distracted, Osa walked back inside the club after they searched the street. Still no clue where the Tsukigumi-Star went. They also tried calling her, however she either just didn't hear her phone ringing or she ignored it. Also Gaichi called that she had heavy traffic and was going to be late. So they still had some time to find the Tsukigumi-Star. The former Senka and Asako weren't actually best friends, however Osa promised to keep an eye on her friend. Also Gaichi usually pulled the Tsukigumi-Star back to her feet when she was about to give into the megalomania she somehow took over from Ayaki.  
“Did Asako come back?”, Osa asked when the three women reached the table where Mizu still had a few drinks with her Musumeyaku, however she just shook her head.  
“Not really. I think I saw her walking towards the bathroom, but that was a while ago. I doubt she's still there. Or it could have been somebody else.”  
“It's still worth a try.” Osa looked over to Kiriyan and Yuuhi, pulled them aside. “Could you go and try stop Gaichi from coming in? I really don't want any trouble with her and she will get angry when she finds out I left Asako out of my sight while she is smashed like that.”  
“I heard anger makes hot sex”, Yuuhi said angrily and crossed her arms. She obviously was still mad at Osa for interrupting her kiss with Kiriyan. Osa blushed and bit her tongue.  
“Shut up. You know we three will get into trouble. Asako is Top Star after all and if something happens to her...”  
“Osa she's a grown woman, not a child. She will know what she's doing”, Kiriyan said and rolled her eyes.  
“Did you miss the part where I said she was drunk?”  
Both Kiriyan and Yuuhi stayed silent, made their way outside. Osa just sighed and hoped that Asako wasn't able to make her way from the bathroom outside again. It was better finding her in a bad condition than not finding her at all. She wouldn't know what to do if she just ran out on the street, aimlessly and may have an accident. The Hanagumi-Star could only imagine the worst scenarios. She went inside and found the bathroom empty. Weird, but she dealt with it. The music still played outside. Just as she was about to call out for Asako, a loud moan came out of one of the closets. Osa blushed even more. She was definitely wrong here. Silently the Hanagumi-actress made her way outside again. Someone was having fun inside there. Loudly.  
  
The closer they got to the club, the more nervous Saeko became on her seat. Her brain refused to think of a conversation in advance and she had no clue what to say. Even if she knew what to say there was no way to be sure it would work like that. Asako drunk was unpredictable.  
“Just calm down”, Gaichi said beside her. “Just take her aside, take her to a quiet place and talk it out. You two will be fine.”  
“I hope you're right.”  
“Tell her the truth. I know you wanted it to be a surprise for her, but the situation being as it is, you have no way to keep it a secret anymore.”  
“I know, I know. Stop treating me like a child. I know I make mistakes.”  
Gaichi just sighed and parked the car around the next corner before the two women got out. There were a few women on the street while they made their way to the club, already heard the loud music and the laughing ladies. Yuuhi and Kiriyan saw them from afar, walked over to them and smiled.  
“Good evening you two”, Saeko said and looked around. No Haruno or Asako around. “Shouldn't the dreamteam be with you?”  
“They are inside”, Kiriyan said and laughed a bit. “But I didn't know you would come. I'm so happy.”  
“It was a surprise. I actually wanted to come see Yukigumi's play, but someone messed up at work and I had to stay longer because of that.”  
“It's not like you will stay there for long”, Gaichi just said and crossed her arms. Yuuhi raised her eyebrow.  
“What? Why?”  
Saeko hesitated, grabbed her dress with one hand and stared on the floor.  
“Well... don't tell Asako, but I talked to Todoroki Yuu. She said I might be able to come join Takarazuka for a few plays during rehearsals in order to support the troupe. I was taking lessons so I'm able to work there. I would like to work with Tsukigumi as long as Asako is still Top Star.”  
Kiriyan blinked and grinned widely.  
“That's why we didn't see you for weeks.”  
“I'm terribly sorry.”  
“Don't tell us”, Yuuhi interrupted. “Asako is the one suffering because of it. She's pretty angry at you because you didn't come at the closing-night.”  
Saeko growled a bit and looked over to Gaichi. Seemed none of the two told their friends about that she called. Gaichi ignored her gaze.  
“I just hope she'll forgive me. Let's go inside, okay? I finally want to get this over with.”  
  
Asako grinned widely as she felt the trembling body under her fingers, bit the woman's ear once more before she pulled out her hand from under her skirt. She heard a shaky moan at her ear, how the smaller lady held herself at her shoulders.  
“Did you like that, my sweet?”, she whispered and looked into the others eyes. They were still clouded and her breath was racing, but she nodded. Asako felt that she ripped off one of her buttons from her shirt, her jacket was still halfway on her arms. Her pickup just grinned and giggled a bit.  
“I really like to have a second round”, she said out of breath and Asako leaned forward, bit the bottom lip of the woman and pushed her hands under the edge of the short skirt once more. She heard another moan against her lips. “W-wait”  
The Tsukigumi-Star leaned back and raised an eyebrow.  
“What is it now?”  
“If we start now I think I'm not able to go home tonight. I can't feel my legs even now.”  
“I wasn't even starting. What's your point?”  
The lady with the skirt whimpered softly by the unspoken pleasure the Top Star promised but shook her head in order to be able to think straight.  
“I... I would prefer a bed.”  
“I won't take you to my home.”  
The woman just licked her lips and let her hand run over Asako's cheek.  
“I was more thinking about the dorm. It's just around the corner after all.”  
For a few seconds she really had to think. Her friends would be angry with her if she just left with a stranger, however she wasn't really looking forward getting back with them anyways. Also her friends didn't need to know that she picked up somebody.  
“Fine. I'll just go get my hat.”  
“I'll wait outside.”  
  
“Yuuhi! Just stop it right now! It's enough!”, Saeko said angrily while they still stood outside the club. Yuuhi and Kiriyan came up with new ideas why they should stay outside every two steps, yet they seemed to get very uncreative. Their last idea was just ridiculous. Gaichi beside her sighed and looked over to her.  
“Would you excuse us for...”  
“Gaichi!”, they heard and Haruno joined them. She panted like she just ran a marathon. Saeko easily could tell she drank some alcohol yet she seemed kind of sober.  
“Good evening to you, too, Haruno”, Saeko said angered and again the tension was rising. Haruno just growled and preferred to turn her attention to Gaichi, Yuuhi and Kiriyan.  
“I need to talk to the three of you. Without HER.”  
“Hey!”  
“Saeko don't make a scene”, Gaichi said and looked at her girlfriend. “What is it?”  
“Not here. Not with that one around.”  
“'That one' still has a name.”  
Now Haruno started to overdo it however Gaichi held her back once more.  
“Fine. Saeko would you wait here?”  
“Do I get a choice.”  
“No.”  
Saeko watched as the four women walked around two corners and out of her sight. What the hell was going on? Something told her that it was because of Asako. If she was drunk, what about it? It wouldn't be the first time she took care of her with a heavy hangover. She would be fine with that. Just as she turned around two other women walked past her. She wasn't able see their faces since the smaller one was walking close beside the well dressed woman, the taller one just put on a white hat that hid her face. Saeko just ignored them.  
  
“What do you mean 'she's gone'?!” Gaichi tried everything not to get loud. Osa told her that Asako just disappeared into thin air and they didn't even know if she was still inside.  
“She's just gone. I don't know where she went or where she is now. I searched everywhere.”  
“Did you try calling her?”  
“I did that first. But she turned it off sometime this evening.”  
“Damn it! Did she become crazy?” Gaichi was angry like she rarely had been before. “Why did no one stay with her?!”  
“She wanted to dance. And that's when I lost her.”  
“That was how long ago?”  
“I don't know... an hour maybe? Maybe more.”  
“Osa sometimes you're just... I... you... GRRR!” The former Senka held her head and bit her bottom lip. “Fine. We need to tell Saeko. Then lets get inside and split up. Let's just hope she's inside.”  
“Let's go to see Mizu first.”  
“...Why her?”  
“Because I told her to stop Asako from leaving if she comes back for her hat.”  
  
Saeko already tried calling her lover on her own, but her cellphone was turned off for some reason. Damn this woman's habit to turn it off for every small occasion. She let her eyes search the street and she turned around when her friends came back.  
“Would you kindly tell me what the fuck is going on around here?”, Saeko said angrily and put away her phone. “Finally start talking!”  
“Sena is gone”, Gaichi simply said and Saeko blinked before she got loud.  
“And you tell me that just now?! Have you lost your mind?!”  
“Keep it down, Ayaki.” Osa growled slightly. “Let's get inside. I hope she's with Mizu.”  
Saeko gridded her teeth. Even though she would have preferred to stay as far away from the club as possible, she turned on her spot and pushed her way through a small group of woman, her friends right behind her, inside the club. It didn't take her long to spot the Yukigumi-Star. While she made her way over the dancing-floor, she almost threw down a couple of glasses, but she didn't care. She quickly arrived in front of Mizu's table, who grinned and raised her glass.  
“Saeko! Long time no see! How have you been?”  
“Keep the formalities to yourself. I was told you've seen Asako.”  
Mizu just grinned a bit and leaned back.  
“Well you should have seen her by now. She just got her hat and left.”  
“What?!”, Saeko almost screamed and Haruno stepped forward to her side.  
“You were supposed to stop her from leaving!!”, the Hanagumi-Star yelled, however Mizu just raised her hands just as she wanted to defend herself.  
“And how was I supposed to do that? Chain her to the chair? She was babbling something about taking someone home.”  
“She can't even find her way from the bath- to the bedroom in her own apartment when she's drunk and you just let her go?!” Kiriyan put her hands on her head and looked over to Yuuhi. “How can we tell Tsukigumi if something happens to her?”  
“Just calm down”, Mizu sighed and scratched her cheek. “She left a message. Somewhere...” The Yukigumi-Star raised some of the empty glasses on the table until she found a small piece of paper, handed that over to Saeko.  
  
 _“You don't need to wait for me. I'll stay at the dorm. See you sometime around. Asako”_  
  
Yuuhi put her hand on Saeko's shoulder, pulled her slightly.  
“If she's going to the dorm, we might get to her in time.”  
“I doubt it”, the Yukigumi-Star said and took a sip of her drink. “She may was drunk but she was able to walk pretty straight.”  
“Mizu I swear if you have your hands in this...”, Saeko started but stopped. Her friends were standing behind her after all. Mizu raised an eyebrow.  
“If you can't keep your eye on your girlfriend, that's not my fault. And she's just being friendly. So don't worry about it.”  
She decided to leave Yukigumi be, took her friends and went outside. Even if she wasn't able to get to Asako in time, she would at least try.  
  
Asako and her pickup were at the dorm faster than planned. A nice Musumeyaku picked them up and gave them a ride since she was going back to the dorm anyway. The Tsukigumi-Star wasn't able to tell where she was or what part of the dorm they were in, but it was not like she even cared. Her lovely companion pulled her inside one of the rooms, closed the door behind them and Asako simply took her time to take a look around. The apartment was way smaller than she remembered them to be. She pulled down her hat, placed it on the table next to a small kitchen corner. She wasn't even able to tell how the room was made up, however she noticed some pictures. There was no able due to the darkness to tell what they showed.  
“I like it how you made yourself comfortable in here”, the Top Star said and turned around on her now naked feet. The woman stood right in front of her, was around her size without her boots.  
“Thank you very much”, the lady said, leaned forward, however Asako buried her hand in the younger woman's hair and pulled her head back. She laughed a bit.  
“Are we impatient?”  
Asako leaned forward, liked the others neck and earned a moan.  
“I just... I...”, the other mumbled and moaned again as the Top Star let her hand run over her stomach, up and under her shirt. She trembled under her touch. “Are you always that dominant?”  
“This is new. I like things that are new.”  
The other woman almost screamed as she sank her teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder.


	12. Act 2 Scene 2 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri chapter with explicit content.  
> Totally skipable if you don't want to read it.

Asako felt the others body tense under her touch, felt how she gained more and more control over the situation. At least for once she decided what was about to happen and what wouldn't. She bit the flesh under her teeth harder, made sure to leave a mark and earned another moan in the process. She released the others skin, licked the soft violet mark. Her pickup clawed her jacket, almost ripped it down. Much for the younger womans disappointment, the Tsukigumi-Star pushed her back and grinned at her.  
„Did I do something wrong?“, the panting woman asked, however Asako just nodded into one direction.  
„Bedroom. Now.“  
The kitten purred softly, grabbed her hand and pulled her through the small apartment into the bedroom. Asako felt the heat from inside and what she believed to be the others body. If it was due to the alcohol or because she simply had the hots for her pickup was secondary. It was new and she wanted this, wanted to feel desired once more. She stumbled after the younger woman, barely got to see how the room was made up. However she did notice the big bed that was just inviting.  
„Before I forget“, her pickup suddenly started, turned her body to face her. She let her soft, slim fingers run down her neck and stopped just above her heart. „I still didn't tell you my name.“  
„That's because I don't care for your name.“  
The younger woman just grinned widely, lay her hands around the Top Star's neck and pulled her close.  
„I just thought you would like to know what name to moan tonight.“  
„Keep it to yourself. I don't care and this will not last.“  
A little disappointed the younger woman let her hands run through her hair and purred against her lips. Asako simply let her hands on her sides, pushed them under her shirt and felt the soft skin. Immediately the younger woman started trembling again and panted slightly.  
„Fine. Do I at least get to know yours?“  
The Top Star just grinned widely and leaned over to the younger woman's ear. She waited to use that line for quite some time.  
„It is totally enough if you moan 'oh god' tonight.“  
Then she pulled her pickup's arms from her neck, placed a small kiss on her lips before pushing her on the bed. She wasn't really able to stand properly anyway.  
  
The younger woman pushed herself backwards on the bed, watched the other Otokoyaku lasciviously. That very short time in the bathroom made her hunger for more, still made her body shake in ecstasy. Who this goddess of a woman was was irrelevant for the moment, even though she was curious. Yet she became impatient why she refused to join her on the bed. The alcohol just worsen it, the piercing gaze made her go hot and she started whimpering as she moved over the sheets. Satisfied with her reaction, the older woman slowly opened the belt of her jacket, let it fall on the floor and the soft skin she released made her head spin just by the thought of touching it.  
„Do you have some music around here?“  
  
Asako just grinned widely. The younger woman really perfected that puppy-dog-look she knew so well from some of her people. However she was in the mood for some music since it was terribly quiet in the others apartment. She wasn't against peace and quiet, but just coming from the club still made her want to party. The younger Otokoyaku just pointed over to the corner of the room once she released herself from her frozen state and Asako walked over there with a little more elegance than she usually had. She enjoyed how the younger one tried to rip down her clothes by simply staring at her. The music she turned on was simply perfect. A fast beat, fitting text and a sexy melody. Then she walked over to the bed again, crawled over the other Otokoyaku and grinned at her. In thought one step further, the younger woman pulled herself up in order to kiss her, but then the Top Star refused to do so. She pulled back just as their lips were about to meet. Somehow she enjoyed this 'hard to get'-game a lot. She grinned and heard another whimper from the other Otokoyaku.  
“Patient, my pet. Patient. We have the whole night”, Asako purred and ran her nails down the others neck, sat up and pulled the other woman after her. The Top Star leaned down just enough to be a few inches away from the others lips, enjoyed the begging sound once more and let her hands run over the others upper body and pulled up the deep red shirt. The younger woman raised her arms for Asako to finally pull it over her head and toss it aside, quickly followed by that very cute bra she had. Now getting impatient herself, the Top Star rudely pulled the younger woman upwards and kissed her passionately, earned a pained moan against her mouth. But instead of grabbing the Top Star's shirt, her pickup clawed the sheets just beside her, tried with all her might not to touch her. So she learned. Asako just grinned and broke the kiss.  
“Good girl. You may touch me”, she whispered before kissing her once more.  
  
It seemed to take the other one an eternity until she finally got the order she wanted to hear. This game had its charm. She just wanted to rip down her clothes immediately, feel the soft skin under her fingers, to hear her moan, however that forced patients just made her wind herself under the older Otokoyaku's body. That was so much better from what she had before, felt like she was the only person mattering in this world for this short time.  
Still shaking, she let her hands run over the others body, felt the slim hips, sides, stomach... and the hated binder. Purring she let her hands glide under her shirt, moaned a little as she felt the warm, soft skin.  
  
Asako panted as she felt the hot hands she was so unused to on her bare sides, broke the kiss as she got moaned at and took the opportunity to take a closer look at the other Otokoyaku. She was slim, however she was trained. The younger woman let her hands run over the back of her binder, growled slightly. She knew how much the binders were hated. Once Asako let her tongue run over the others neck she felt another hot breath against her ear, how the younger one clawed her binder. Her shirt was forced up and the Top Star sat up straight in order to take off her shirt and just throw it in the other corner of the room. Then she forced the younger woman into the soft sheets, placed light, hot kisses on her collarbone, softly stroke her sides and her hip. Only slowly she left a small trace on the others neck, forced the younger woman down every time she arched towards her. She had time, so the Top Star simply avoided the most sensitive spots, earned a pained moan as she bit the skin at her stomach.  
“Please... more...”  
  
How could it be that these simple touches, those soft licks and the woman herself made her beg for more. She never begged for anything. She never was that sensitive to anyone, especially not to a total stranger. But this was so good, being dominated was new and tempting. Instinctively she raised her hip when she felt the others hand pulling at her skirt down her legs, revealing her deep black panties. When she started this evening she actually planned to be the dominating part and now she lay under the other woman, begged and moaned after every kiss she placed on her bare skin, trembled when the older Otokoyaku let the slim fingers run over her sides, her hips and down her legs. The younger woman opened her eyes a bit as the hot mouth was released from her stomach, looked in those deep brown eyes. The older Otokoyaku was beautiful in every way, however those eyes were the most beautiful part about her. She leaned forward, gently grabbed the other woman at the back of the neck and pulled her up to get another passionate kiss. Another sudden burst of adrenalin made her moan out loudly.  
  
Asako just laughed softly by the reaction of the younger woman. Her hand finally found the soft flesh of her breast, squeezed it slightly and made the woman shake under her touch.  
“Do you like that, my little pet?”, she whispered. The younger woman just nodded slightly and moaned again when Asako again pushed the sensitive button. The younger Otokoyaku shook under her touch and moved her body against hers. The Top Star would have just loved to let her suffer a bit more, however she wanted to feel more of the younger one, see and taste more of her. Once again she sat up, hardly grabbed the other ones hair and pulled her up and grabbed her hands before putting them on her own sides. The younger one seemed to understand what she was aiming for and started softly nibbling her collarbone.  
“Touch me and tease me but don't even think about leaving marks on me”, she growled, but enjoyed the soft biting.  
“As you wish”, the younger one whispered before pulling her back into a kiss.  
  
In her drunken state the younger woman would've promised everything the other asked her to. Somehow she started liking this game of pet and owner. Skillful she removed the tight binder, threw it aside, yet resisted to just take of those shamelessly tight pants. They just made her legs even longer than they already were. Instead she felt the hot fingers on her skin that made her skin burn and she clawed the waistband since she wasn't allowed to leave scratches on that perfect skin. Instead she let her lips run over the others collarbone, breathed in the soft smell of her body and breathed hot against it. Carefully she let her hands run over her goddess' back, forward and opened the button of her pants, pulled it open and released a perfectly white panty. Her owner decided otherwise, rudely pulled her head back once more and her gasp was silenced by another hot kiss. The older woman always managed to push the right buttons that made her moan into the other Otokoyaku's mouth, made her tremble and tense her muscles. In her impatience she just barely managed to pull the tight pants over the others hip before she got pushed inside the covers one more time.  
  
Asako felt how the younger woman got hotter by every move she made, yet she wanted to finally get to the best part. After all she didn't make the younger one scream for her after all. Quickly the Top Star removed her pants, just threw them in whatever direction she felt throwing it to before she knelt over the younger woman once more. She spread the others legs, lay her hand on her inner thigh and slowly let it crawl upwards. Hungrily she looked over the other Otokoyaku's body, watched how sweat was on her skin and how she breathed heavily under her touch. She pulled on her panties, removed the last existing piece of clothes that was left on her body and leaned down, placed a soft kiss on her hip. The younger one twitched and panted heavily. Asako was watching the other one the whole time. It was why the younger woman let out another whimper.  
“Do you want to tell me something?”, the Top Star purred before placing another kiss just below where she put the first one.  
“I want you so bad”, her pet moaned.  
“I can't hear you.”  
Before the younger one was able to answer she placed her tongue on the most sensible part between her legs, licked it passionately and watched as the other woman threw her head back, almost screaming in pleasure.  
“Oh god!”  
  
Now the older one really did it. The young Otokoyaku screamed and moaned fully wrapped in the pleasure the other one gave her. Just as she thought it couldn't get any better, she felt soft fingers inside her, teasing the sensible spot, making her arch her back even more and just barely managing to hold herself on the metal of her bed. With one hand she grabbed the older Otokoyaku's hair, trying to get at least some hold. Her owner forced her body down with strength she didn't even know was possible, felt another bite at her thigh, then at her neck. Her body moved on it's own as she tried to hold herself on the others shoulders, left red scratches, willingly or not. The woman made her see stars, made her head spin and when she hit the most sensible spot on her body once more, her world went white for a second when she threw her head back once more when the orgasm shook her whole body.  
  
Asako pulled back her hand and watched as the younger woman twitched in her ecstasy and rolled back her eyes, just examined as she only slowly was able to look at her. Her breath was racing, her body still tensed. Almost in slow-motion she raised her hands, lay them in the back of the older Otokoyaku's neck and pulled her closer. The Top Star smiled against the partly opened mouth and enjoyed the strong blush on her cheeks. Right before their lips met once more she heard a very quiet 'Master' from her little pet. She just took the nickname, grabbed the younger one's shoulder and rolled on her back, forced her to lay on top of her. The younger Otokoyaku didn't seem to want to waste any more time, felt her heartbeat getting stronger when she felt the soft lips on her upper body, sending small bolts through her body. Her drunken, hot and horny mind was unable to even notice how her panties got thrown from the bed and Asako moaned out loudly when the younger one let her fingers slip into her, moved slowly. She wasn't sure how the other one did it, but she was held perfectly between lust and release that made her go crazy. The soft nibbling on her bottom lip made her moan out once more.  
  
The younger Otokoyaku wasn't even sure if her goddess noticed how intense her reactions were, however she enjoyed watching it and how the older one enjoyed every move she made. All she wanted was to let this night stay in her owner's mind, alcohol or not. The only thing that would made her cry out in joy even more was to hear her name from those perfect lips that let out another gasp. An order was all she was able to get. She wanted to hear this soft voice speaking to her. She got her wish.  
“More”, the woman below her moaned. “That's an order.”  
The younger one felt another shiver running through her spine. This was so different. Getting told what she was allowed to do and what not was tempting and she felt... important. Loved almost. She intensified her doing, made her goddess arch her back and scream in pleasure as she released this beautiful woman.  
  
It took some time to come back to the real world after the ecstasy left her body. Asako could have sworn that she blackened out for a second. This whole game had been even more tempting than she believed it to be. Although she was urging for a shower, her legs were too weak to get up so she just stayed on her spot, just pulled herself in a much more comfortable position before she closed her eyes. The younger one pulled on the covers, cuddled up close to her and Asako lay one arm around her. She heard another soft purr from her pet before she drifted away into sleep.


	13. Act 2 Scene 3: Break

The sun was already shining brightly through the windows when Asako finally awoke. Alone, but still naked. And with a heavy hangover. As soon as she opened her eyes a bit she pulled the cover over her head, moaning and cursing slightly. She had a headache and the light made it worse. First she turned under the cover on her side, but then decided she had to get up eventually. That she had no clothes on didn't made her worry. She had the habit to just take off her clothes when she was drunk before she went to bed because she tended to feel way too warm. Only very slowly she pulled herself out of the bed, wrapped the blanket around her body, yet she was barely able to hold it up. How she even made it back to the dorm was a mystery to her. Luckily she learned the layout of her room so well that she even found her way with her hangover. Her eyes almost fully closed she made her way to the bathroom, let the cover fall down there and crawled inside the shower where she lay her head back and let the hot water calm her throbbing head a bit, then opened her eyes. She tried to recover what happened the last evening. She had been at the opening-night Yukigumi had together with Gaichi, Osa, Kiriyan and Yuuhi. After that, Gaichi left before they went inside the club. She remembered talking to Mizu for a bit, a drink, then another, then another... That was it. The Top Star leaned against the cold tiles, closed her eyes once more. She felt terrible, weak even, but something felt different then before. She knew that feeling, but was unable to tell where she had this before. Aside from the hangover and the headache, she even felt pretty good.  
Confused due to this realization she turned off the water and got out of the shower. She grabbed one of the towels. Afterward she grabbed a... green bathrobe? Since when did she have a green one? Deep green, too. That was usually Osa's color. Did her friend forget her bathrobe again? Then again, how did she get back to the dorm...?  
Asako frowned. She wasn't living in the dorm anymore... was she? She moved into another apartment quite a while ago. When did she came back? Confused, but slowly, she shook her head, the headache was killing her, she tried to grab the cover on the floor, but regret it slowly after. Why did she always make the same mistake? She needed something to make her think straight. Usually she got someone who made her one of these fruit-drinks since she never was alone when having a hangover. Yuuhi was the one staying with her for around the last two years. Her friend never touched any alcohol and was very lovely when she took care of her and Kiriyan. So maybe Yuuhi took her? Asako couldn't remember what color her bathrobe had. Only one way to find out.  
After wrapping herself in the green bathrobe, she left the bathroom, left the blanket where it was and tiptoed through the room towards the main part of the apartment. It smelled like breakfast.  
“Good morning”, a voice appeared behind her and Asako jumped on her spot, whirled around. For a second her view became hazy and she held her head. The woman who the voice belonged to laughed a bit. “Wow you look terribly pale. Is it so bad?” The Top Star looked up, saw the face of a very pretty young lady she never saw before. First she opened her mouth to say something, but what to say in such a situation? “Are you alright?”  
Again Asako just blinked, let her hand run through her still wet hair.  
“I'm sorry to ask but... where am I and how did I get here?”  
  
The younger Otokoyaku just raised an eyebrow. Did the beauty have a blackout? By the amount of alcohol she may had inhaled, no wonder. Maybe it came back in time. The younger woman got up some time ago, not yet showered but dressed in a jogging suit with a scarf. Warm, wide, gray and comfy.  
“Well...”, the younger one started. “Doesn't matter, does it? At least nothing happened to you while you were drunk. Are you hungry?” The confused woman just nodded.  
“I guess.”  
“Well I made some breakfast and I got some juice for you.” She brought the older Otokoyaku to the table, sat her down and took her place in front of her. It was easy to tell that the other woman tried to think of how she got here, but seemed to fail by the looks of it. “Just don't think too hard right now. Eat something and then you may not break your pretty head while thinking.”  
The older woman seemed so different from before, almost cute and adorable. She wasn't used being picked up like that, however the thought of repeating the night she had with that goddess was tempting. Maybe without alcohol.  
“Easier said than done”, the older one mumbled and pulled the plate closer and started nibbling at the bread.  
  
The Top Star sighed softly. Something was horribly wrong. She couldn't tell where she was, just that she had to be somewhere in the Takarazuka-dorm, she was with a person she didn't know and she felt terrible. Now thinking of it, she wasn't able to remember the other woman's name.  
“Is something wrong?”, the younger one asked and Asako raised her view again.  
“What? Uhm...” She stopped for a second, put back the bread she was just eating before she leaned back. “No. Nothing.”  
“If you say so.” The other Otokoyaku smiled a bit and took a sip from her drink. “By the way. I really enjoyed that game of 'no names' and such, but I would really like to know yours. It's so impersonal.”  
Asako raised an eyebrow and stammered something before actually answering.  
“I didn't tell?”  
“No. You refused to. Well it's not like you were able to after how drunk you were.”  
The Top Star smiled a bit. It was unusual not getting recognized by other actresses, but even the Top Stars got mistaken for different women once they were off-stage.  
“Sena. Sena Jun.”  
  
The bread almost fell out of her mouth when she heard the older woman's name. Sena Jun was sitting in front of her? She sometimes had seen her, but never really payed attention to her. Also she looked so different when she was on-stage, but damn she was even more beautiful plain-clothed. She stared for a few seconds while the other one started grinning.  
“Surprised?”  
The younger Otokoyaku just nodded again, leaned back. The last thing she expected was a Top Star sitting in front of her.  
“Uhm... wow?”  
“So now that that's out of the way: I didn't catch your name.”  
The younger one smiled.  
“Otozuki Kei, Yukigumi. They call me Kimu.”  
  
Otozuki Kei... there was a bell ringing in the back of her head. Asako just wasn't able to tell what it was. Her head was still spinning and refused access to her memories. Still thinking she pulled close the glass with the juice, took a small sip from the bright red liquid. She knew that taste.  
“Hey that's really delicious.”  
Kimu smiled and giggled silently before she put the rest of the bread inside her mouth.  
“Thanks. I got the recipe from a friend.”  
Asako simply smiled again and pulled one of the wet hair strains out of her face. Maybe she should go back soon. Her friends surely worried already.  
“Well... thank you for your kindness. Letting me stay overnight and all, but I really think I should go now.”  
“Without leaving your phone number?”  
The Top Star laughed a bit.  
“I guess I could do that.”  
  
No matter if she remembered or not, Kimu figured it would be best to secure her phone number before Sena was remembering anything about last night. She wasn't sure how she would react.  
After they exchanged their numbers she excused herself and went into the bathroom in order to finally get a shower. There she pulled down the scarf and looked at the deep blue-violet mark Sena left on her body in the mirror. How a person was even able to bite that hard was just incomprehensible. She surely wasn't able to cover it all up but as long as she had a proper shirt on she would be fine.  
  
Asako went back in the bedroom, sat down on the bed for a second. The room was pretty standard except the gigantic bed in the middle. Her clothes lay perfectly folded up on the middle of the bed and Kimu lay some fresh underwear right beside it. Nice woman. Quickly the Top Star put her clothes back on, lay the green bathrobe over a small chair in the corner of the room before she walked over to the window to open it and get some fresh air. Carefully she leaned outside a bit to check where she actually was, but it was still pure guesswork. When she turned around again she looked at a small pile of clothes and she carefully picked up one of it. She had some black panties in her hand, a pretty one, too. Figuring it was one of Kimu's she imagined how it would look on her.  
“What the hell am I doing?”, she growled and let the panty fall back on the pile with a blush on her cheeks. She was used seeing Saeko's underwear, not those of other woman aside her own. The Otokoyaku bit her bottom lip. She was not even suppose to think about this. Then again she still had the feeling she was left out of something important. With quick fingers she pulled out her cellphone, turned it on again and first noticed that she had a lot of missed calles. Osa, Osa, Osa, Yuuhi, Osa, Osa, Kiriyan, Osa, Yuuhi again, the list went on with Osa for quite a while, however she stopped when Saeko's name appeared between them. Why did Saeko try to call her? She had to work anyway the whole night and had no time for her as always. Asako felt her blood boil again, but at the same time felt kind of calm. Strange. She let herself fall into the bed once more, closed her eyes and tried to think about what happened after they went inside the club. She remembered talking to Mizu and immediately she blushed harder. Did she really tell her about her sex-live with Saeko? That had been... unnecessary.  
She looked up as she heard someone entering the room, just in her underwear, too. The younger one didn't seem to notice her then. Unable to say something she stared on the younger Otokoyaku's legs and her naked back. Something in her head stopped working and she started imagining gently teasing her skin, her hip and sides, over her arms and up to her neck... then she noticed the mark on her shoulder. A just too familiar and explicit picture showed up in her mind and she snapped.  
  
Kimu was still thinking that Sena was taking her breakfast in the main room and decided to quickly go into her bedroom just in her underwear to get something fitting to wear. She wasn't thinking about that the Top Star might be able to see her since she sat with her back to the bath- and bedroom. Also since her head was still foggy from the slight hangover she had she didn't notice that the window had been opened and turned her attention to her wardrobe. Just as she heard a small scream and heavy cursing behind her, she jumped and turned around, saw how Sena, still cursing loudly, ran outside the room.  
“S-sena? Hey Sena wait!”, Kimu called out, just took out the next best trousers and shirt, putting both on on her way out.  
  
With a flash everything was back. However she wasn't happy about it. The worst thing about her remembering everything was that she remembered how fantastic it had been. It worsted everything. Asako wasn't able to stop the curses that rolled over her lips while she basically ran through the room without orientation, trying to forget about the pictures she just remembered.  
“Sena!”, she heard the younger one calling and the Top Star turned around.  
“Why didn't you tell me?!”, she yelled.  
“Tell you what? Start making sense.”  
“That you and I... that... I mean...”  
“That we had the most amazing sex ever?”  
“Exactly!” Wait...  
“With your hangover? I actually like being alive and you wouldn't have believed me anyway.”  
“You could have tried!”  
“Just for the record: you started flirting with me and you picked me up. Not the other way around. So technically it's your own fault.”  
Asako let her hand run through her hair while she took another round in the room she her frustrated gaze was fixed on the ground. She felt Kimu's eyes upon her, yet she had different problems. She couldn't tell if any of her friends noticed her flirting and actually hooking up with another woman aside from Saeko. And if they did? Gaichi would be the first one to tell Saeko, Gaichi would know through Osa and Osa would simply squeeze it out of Yuuhi or Kiriyan.  
“She's going to kill me”, Asako whispered for herself and covered her face with her hands. She felt like crying.  
  
Kimu just watched as Sena made her way through her room. If she knew how the older woman reacted, she would have been more careful or may never let them go that far. Then again she had no idea who she was sharing her bed with, who she called master and owner all night. But she was sorry. The Yukigumi-actress only heard rumors that Sena Jun, THE Sena Jun, was taken, but no one within Takarazuka even knew who this person may was. Carefully she walked over to the crying woman, lay her hands on her upper arms and tried to look into her eyes.  
“Sena... please don't cry. That doesn't undo it.” Kimu sighed softly. “Listen.. If it makes you feel any better...” She couldn't believe she was actually saying this. “...than this night never happened, okay? If someone asks I just took you home with me and you just blacked out. I slept on the couch and carried you in my bed.”  
She wasn't really happy about throwing the best night of her live away. Still she wanted to just take off the others clothes, push her on the next best table and repeat the pleasure she felt the last night. Then there were these tears. The older woman wasn't beautiful at all when she was crying. Carefully she stroke away one of the wet strands of hair and some of the tears that were running over her cheeks.  
  
The Top Star simply stared on the floor for quite a while, thought about what the Yukigumi-actress told her. If no one saw them flirting with each other, no one would ever know. Maybe it was her best bet to agree to the story. Saeko would never know.  
“Fine”, she said, still sobbing but nodding slightly.  
“Okay...”, the younger one said a bit out of breath, smiled then and took her hands. “Do you think we may start over, Sena?”  
“We could start by you calling me Asako.”  
She raised her view, looked into Kimu's eyes and even managed to put on a smile. She knew that the younger actress was not responsible for her mistakes so there was no reason in blaming her for anything. If that night never happened then they may be able to become friends.  
“Fine with me, Asako.” Kimu held her hand closer and then the Top Star noticed her shaking.  
“What is it?”, she asked and the younger actress stared on the floor. “You're shaking.”  
“I was... just scared.”  
“Why?”  
“That you reject me.”  
“Why should I do that?”  
“You have every reason to.”  
Asako smiled heavily, pulled the other one close and hugged her carefully. Kimu was kind of cute reacting like this, but returned her hug after she was puzzled for a few seconds.  
“Feel better?”, she asked and felt the other one nod. She let go of the younger woman. “I think I should go then.”  
  
Kimu just looked up and smiled to the older woman. She could only assume what caused the Top Star to react like she did, however staying on a friendship basis seemed like such a waste. Still she longed to be special for this woman.  
“Your girlfriend must be a very happy person meaning so much to you”, she said without even thinking as Asako turned her back to her. The Star stopped, hesitated for a second.  
“I don't know if she is.”  
Did she misheard that? The beauty didn't sound very happy. Her voice even broke for a moment.  
  
It took Asako longer than expected to finally get home since she needed to use public transit. Usually she took her car or at least let someone give her a ride, however she caused enough trouble for the young actresses already. She also had her hat and her glasses with her, so she wasn't recognized on the way. Also she walked quite a bit in order to get her head clear and to think about what actually happened. The regret still sat in her bones but no one would ever know.  
Finally in front of her apartment she inhaled once more. Since she slept for so long and it took her so long to actually get back it was already afternoon. All she would do was making a cup of tea, sitting in front of her TV or get her new script and do nothing for the rest of the day. But when she turned the key in the lock she hesitated once more. Didn't she lock the door properly? Carefully she stepped in, found everything on its proper spot, as far as she was able to see in the darkness. She took off her boots and then noticed another pair she knew just too well.  
“I thought you'll never come home again”, she heard from the livingroom.  
“I couldn't imagine I was expected in here”, Asako answered angrily and stepped inside. Immediately she smelled the penetrating smell and her foot hit an empty bottle. She she drank. Again. That's what she also sounded like.  
“Where have you been?”  
“I don't think that concerns you.”  
The other woman pulled herself up, nearly fell as she walked around her armchair.  
“I believe that does concern me!”  
Asako stepped forward in order to see her properly, but her foot hit another bottle. Then she noticed that the floor was cluttered with empty bottles. She lifted her gaze to see the opened cupboard just to find it empty. When she left, it had been full.  
“Saeko... how much did you drink?”  
“That's not the point! Tell me where the fuck you have been!”  
“Just calm down...”  
Saeko almost fell again when she stepped towards her. Then she saw how drunk the former Top Star really was. She was still wearing a dress, her hair, that surely was pinned up before, but not even combed, she was staggering, her cheeks were blushed due to the alcohol and her eyes were clouded.  
“Asako! Where.have.you.been?!”  
Just by her choice of words, the way she screamed at her, the Top Star snapped.  
  
“It never interests you what I do in my free time! Why should I tell you now?!”  
“Because I was fucking worried about you! I just came to that damn club yesterday even though I was tired as hell!”  
Both women became louder with every sentence.  
“And what do you expect from me now?! That I fall on my knees and kiss your feet?!”  
“You could start telling me by what is wrong with you!”  
“What's wrong with me...? What is wrong with me?!” Asako screamed and got one step closer to the other woman so they stood right in front of each other. “I tell you what's wrong! For weeks I don't hear a fucking word from you and NOW that I don't jump when you call, you get mad at ME! That's what is wrong!”  
“You know I have to work!”  
“I need to work, too! That doesn't mean you can just ignore me! I thought you love me!”  
“I do! That's why I do all the fucking work!”  
“Well I don't feel anything about it! And screw your work!” The Tsukigumi-Star felt her tears coming up again. “I want my girlfriend back! You promised to stay with me!”  
“I try! Do you think I would have stayed here all night just for every goddamn person?”  
“Maybe I would believe you if you haven't decided to get blindly drunk!”  
“That has nothing to do with this!”  
“Yes it does! Why don't you start listening to me?” Asako felt her tears running over her cheeks.  
“Don't even start crying! That may work with Haruno...”  
“Don't dare to drag my friends into this! She never did anything to you!”  
“You have no idea! Stop being so egoistical! Stop acting like you know everything! You don't! I try everything I can to conform to your wishes and that's still not enough for you!”  
“All I want is spending some time with the woman I love...”  
“Don't you think that's what I want, too?”  
“By the way you act, it doesn't!”  
  
When Osa arrived at her best friend's apartment, she already heard screams from inside since the door wasn't properly closed. She just left in the middle of her rehearsals since she was worried about Asako. Her friend didn't show up the whole evening and they failed to get to her in time before she reached the dorm. Figuring there was nothing they could do, the friends decided to go home while Ayaki decided to wait at the Tsukigumi-Star's place, hoping for her to get home. Osa kind of hoped that Asa really was somehow finding her way home, hoped she would find Ayaki taking care of her friend, however the yelling was saying otherwise. Without knocking she entered the apartment, immediately smelled the alcohol. She knew the Tsukigumi-Star had quite a lot of alcohol, gifts from other people and remains of some parties, but she never drank it. Not alone that was. Quickly she noticed that it wasn't Asako being the one drunk. Instead the former Tod-actress standing in front of her friend and they yelled at each other. Osa was unable to figure out what they were talking about. Ayaki was more babbling than properly talking, Asako cried and her voice broke and both of them talked only in half-sentences. She knew that couples sometimes had an argue, she even had one on a regular basis with Gaichi, however this was taking it too far. Neither of them seemed to have proper control over what they were yelling about.  
“Hey!”, she called out, hoping to interrupt the two women. Completely in vain. “Hey! Stop it you two!”  
Asako was the first to react, looked over to her before she stepped back. She was pale and Ayaki was obviously drunk. She never saw the former Tsukigumi-Star behaving like that before, but due to the amount of empty bottles on the floor she emptied Asako's cupboard of alcohol.  
“Don't dare to interfere, Haruno!”, Ayaki yelled, tried stepping forward, but fell backwards instead and on the sofa. She seemed knocked out.  
“I suppose you had enough, Ayaki”, Osa said and looked over to Asako. “I don't know what got into you or why you decided to scream at each other, but I guess I'll take Milady Tod home. When she's sober, you two go ahead talk properly.” She got an almost vicious gaze from her friend.  
“There's nothing more to talk about”, she stammered, yet with a cold voice. “I know what she thinks about me. When she's sober and can't remember, tell her she doesn't need to show up ever again.” Osa wanted to protest but Asako already started to make her way through the living-room towards her bedroom. When she reached the door she took a quick look over her shoulder, gulped and turned down her voice. “...Just take care of her, okay?” Osa sighed. That was going to be a long evening.  
  
Meanwhile Kimu finally managed to properly dressed herself. Instead of the very weird pink-green-orange-combo she quickly put on when Asako ran out of her bedroom, she got some proper jeans and a plain white shirt. Then she decided to give her traditional call to her friend, told her about what happened after the party. Well she wasn't mentioning Sena, Asako, in any way or what happened in her bed. Instead she came up with the story that she fell asleep just after she came home.  
“I still would like to know who you took with you”, she heard from the other end. “Did you at least get her number?”  
“Of course. Who do you think I am? And I can't tell you. She's important.”  
“I know you by now. I still don't get why you call me at such an hour.”  
“You know my next performance is tomorrow and I'm utterly bored.”  
“Well then why don't you... AH! Kiriyan! Stop that!” Kimu grinned and just listened as Yuuhi started laughing and she could only guess that the phone was partly thrown around. But Kiriyan was with her? Did she finally manage to come up to her? “Hey! Don't... please!” Another laugh. “I have someone on the phone! Five minutes!”  
“Sounds like you two have fun”, Kimu said grinning, rolled over on her back. Her be still smelled like Sena, her perfume. She enjoyed the teasing smell of her mistress while listening to Yuuhi's desperate calls. She knew that the Rudolph-actress was really ticklish and Kiriyan loved to abuse that. Her vibrating phone tore her out of her daydreams and she looked at her cellphone laying on the small table right beside her bed. Quickly she took it in her hands, looked on the display. Asako? She didn't even expect any calls from her for at least a week.  
“Yuuhi?”, she said loudly. “Just listen for two seconds.”  
“N-now wait.” A small pause. “What is it?”  
“Can I call you later?”  
“What happened?”  
“Later. See you.” She hung up Yuuhi before she accepted the call from Asako. “Sena! I'm so glad you called. How are you?” No answer. “Uhm... Asako?”  
“Could you come over?”, she heard the very soft, but broken voice out of her phone. She was almost whispering.  
“Did something happen?” Silence again.  
“Just get over here.”  
By the way she sounded like it was serious.  
“Just give me your address and I'll be right there.”  
  
After the Tsukigumi-Star gave her address to the Yukigumi-acctress, she hung up the phone without any more words and pulled her legs closer to her body. It took Osa quite some time to finally leave her apartment since Saeko seemed to have resisted, but as soon as she heard the door Asako broke down just beside her bed. She didn't want any of that. Seeing Saeko this drunk, hearing her accuses and her screaming at her just destroyed everything she thought her girlfriend was. Of course she knew Saeko was only human, however she always had something supernatural, something charming around her that just drew her in. She had wanted to keep this magic dear. Something inside her broke while they were screaming at each other. Leaving Saeko in Osa's care may wasn't the best idea of her life, however she knew her friend would take good care of her. At first she tried calling Kiriyan, but her dear friend wasn't at home and she couldn't get through at Yuuhi's. The only person she could think of talking to was Kimu. She remembered that the younger Otokoyaku did how she was asked to without hesitation and Asako simply hoped she could feel better then.  
  
The Yukigumi-actress quickly gathered what she needed before she grabbed her keys and made her way to the Top Star's apartment. Luckily the traffic wasn't that heavy so she was able to get there quicker than she expected. After quite some time she even hit an almost empty road. She didn't even knew something like that even existed around here. The young Otokoyaku got out of the car once she found a place to leave it and went to the house that fitted the address she was given. Thinking about it, how was she able to find the right bell? Did it say 'Sena Jun'? Hopefully. She didn't know the Top Star's real name. However she found the right one quickly and her heart sank a bit in. She wasn't sure what she could expect from this, so she just made her way upstairs and entered the apartment after she found the door opened. Inside the stench let tears rise up into her eyes and she almost fell over the great amount of empty bottles. But luckily it was impossible that it had been Asako drinking all of this or else she would've been dead by now.  
“Asako?”, she carefully called when she closed the door behind her. The older Otokoyaku sat at the table, her head down and her hands folded on the table. Even though it was dark, she saw that the other woman must have cried. Slowly Kimu walked over to her, got on her knees in front of her and looked at her closely.  
“Hey... talk to me.” No reaction. “Please?”  
The Top Star turned her head a bit, looked at her through sad eyes and tried to force on a smile. She failed.  
“Thank you for coming.”  
Kimu raised her hand, softly stroke the other one's cheek and felt the remaining tears on it. Seeing her so broken was sad. She wasn't beautiful like that.  
“What happened?”  
Asako stared on the table once more and her eyes found a small watch ticking on the other end of it. No matter what happened, she didn't deserve that. She still wasn't able if she was able to cheer the older woman up, however she would at least try.  
“I feel so alone”, the Tsukigumi-Star suddenly whispered and Kimu gulped. Slowly she stood up, pulled on Asako's arm and placed herself on her lap. Gently she put her hands in the back of her neck, started massaging it. Surely she still head a terrible headache. The older one lay her head on her shoulder.  
“I'll stay by your side. That is if you want me to”, Kimu said silently and hold herself on the others lap. “You just need to tell me to do so.”  
  
The older woman stayed silent, however she was glad that the Yukigumi-actress just accepted that she didn't want to talk about her situation any more. She felt like screaming, yet held it inside and let the younger woman calm down her headache. She put her hands on the other woman's back while she again thought about what Saeko told her. Was she really that egoistical? What was she missing? Was it wrong to just spend time with the person you loved? Was it wrong to feel desired and wanted?  
She raised her head, looked at the younger woman on her lap. Still she was unable to say what made her choose this woman out of all those inside the club, however she knew she needed all of this. This feeling she had when she was sure that she was the only one mattering, the only one important. Saeko was gone. She lost Osa to Gaichi. Yuuhi was obsessed with Kiriyan. Kiriyan was always with Yuuhi. She would be alone in the end.  
Kimu carefully pulled away a few strands of hair, kissed her forehead.  
She couldn't be alone. She was unable to stay alone for long. She feared the loneliness and everything that came with it.  
She felt the next kiss on her temple, warm fingers running down the sides of her face.  
But maybe there was no need for her to be lonely. A simple, short order and she could bind this woman to herself. She knew it was wrong to put on a leash to a person. It was wrong to chain another person.  
Kimu's lips made their way over her cheekbone, placed a small kiss on her cheek.  
No. She didn't want to be alone. Her heart was taken by Saeko, it always would be, but what she believed in was broken. She needed to try something new.  
“Stay with me”, she ordered silently and caught the others lips with her own. The younger woman accepted it, pushed her body against hers.  
  
The silver pocket-watch stopped ticking.


	14. Act 2 Scene 4: Once more

“Dear Lord! What happened to you?”  
Gaichi was more than shocked than Osa came in with her best friend, aka Saeko, barely holding her up. She was just about to prepare dinner since she came home early when she heard the door and her girlfriend cursing. Saeko looked even worse than before when she left to wait at Sena's apartment. Her hair was ruffled, she still had the dress on and wasn't even able to stand properly without Osa's support. She never seen the other woman THAT drunk. Luckily for her she was able to drink like half of one Takarazuka-troupe or else Gaichi wouldn't have reconsidered about taking her to the hospital.  
“Can I tell you in a second? Just help me take that miserable excuse for a Top Star to the bed. She refused seeing a doctor.”  
Saeko just mumbled something she wasn't able to understand, but helped Osa to bring her in their bedroom. When Gaichi was supporting her friend she was somehow able to stand, so the alcohol didn't seem to be the cause of her behaving like that.  
  
Actually the Hanagumi-Star didn't thought that taking the former Top Star to the first floor would be that difficult. Ayaki refused to walk properly and the heels she wore weren't really helping. Somehow she still managed to drag the older woman in her apartment. On her way she noticed that she felt sorry for her. Asako broke up with her in some way. The Top Star guessed that it was the main cause why she refused to walk or to do anything that would take her further away from the Tsukigumi-Star. Sometimes she heard a whimper from the other woman, heard her mumbling and sobbing.  
“So? What happened?”, Gaichi asked when they lay Ayaki on the bed, took off her shoes, took out one of her hairpins and left the bedroom. Ayaki just fell asleep on the spot once she was lying down, however the two women left open the door just in case. Osa saw how disappointed Gaichi was to see her best friend like that. “I thought she wanted to stay with Sena.”  
“I don't really know what happened”, Osa answered, lowering her voice. She sat down on the couch, her lover beside her. “I just wanted to look if Asako finally came home. I thought 'maybe she somehow made it back'. When I arrived, the door was open and I found the two of them screaming at each other.”  
“And what was it about?”  
“I don't know. Ayaki was slurring and Asako cried her eyes out. I couldn't understand a word they said.” Gaichi got up. “Where are you going?” She just watched as Gaichi picked up the phone and her question was answered. “You know she won't pick up.”  
“It's worth a try. I need to know what they were talking about. And if I have to try calling her the whole evening.”  
  
It was strange standing under another woman's shower, especially since she still couldn't feel her legs properly. Her 'cheer up' for Sena had been much rougher than she expected, however she liked how she was being treated by her mistress. She let the Tsukigumi-Star put all her aggression against her, it still hurt, however she was pleased and her body was still trembling. Maybe this wasn't the best idea she ever had, however both of them dealt with it. There were no feelings involved. Distracting Sena from all her sadness was all that mattered to her. She was beautiful when she was being dominant.  
Kimu got out of the shower, took one of the towels and wrapped it around her body, took a look inside the mirror. Asako left even more marks on her body, painful ones, too. Silently she tiptoed inside the bedroom, stayed at the door. There she was. Sena Jun. Asako. Top Star, her lover, her owner, her master and mistress. Never before she was so ready to obey, to bow down to another person like that. Kimu just wanted to be owned by her, wanted Asako to pull her leash and to make her feel incredible.  
She was still laying on the bed, naked, her glasses on her nose and reading her script that was still covering up a very small part of the godlike body. She didn't seem noticing the Yukigumi-actress, so she took the opportunity to take a closer look at her. Her short, slightly wet hair was sticking to her face, her forehead and her cheeks, her smooth skin shimmering in the warm light that came through the window, some small drops of sweat left on it. They rolled down her neck, over her shoulders, her collarbone, her breast and her stomach until Kimu's eyes found the ugly pages of the script. Asako's silhouette in the evening sun let her even seem more perfect than she already was. Long, slim legs, her wonderful butt, her perfectly small breasts, slim fingers and her face. She just watched as she pulled away a few of the hair strands from her face, revealed her soft brown eyes once more. Her eyes were the most perfect part about her. They were so strong and warm if she choose them to be like that and now that Kimu more or less took out the sadness out of them, she was beautiful again. Perfection to no end.  
Slowly she walked over, crawled on the bed and sat down on all fours to her owner's feet. Said woman raised her head and raise one of the thin eyebrows.  
“Are you alright?”  
“More than alright”, she whispered and pushed her hand under the others heel, let her fingers run over her leg upwards and put her lips on her knee, inhaling the soft smell that came from her. No she wouldn't dare to leave any marks on her goddess. She just knew this person for such a short time and she was already possessed by her.  
“Don't you already have enough?”  
That voice that made a shiver run down her spine. Kimu felt herself falling back into that drunken state. Once more she crawled over the older Otokoyaku, pulled away the script.  
“Never. I desire you so much. I adore you.”  
“High words to tell someone you just met.”  
“I know what I'm saying. I was serious when I told you that I want you to own me.”  
  
Asako watched the younger Otokoyaku while she leaned her head down, pressed small kisses on her collarbone. She still felt terrible, but not as sad as before. She knew she had been kind of brutal when she took Kimu a second time, but the younger woman didn't complain, enjoyed it even. Kimu wanted to be owned, she threw herself on the floor if she only asked her to. It was strange. It was like she was used to being treated like a pet and even wanted to be one. Whatever. It was a good distraction and that was all that mattered. She grabbed the younger woman's hair, pulled her close and just before their lips met the phone interrupted them. Again that was. Asako sighed and released the younger woman.  
“Get me that”, she ordered and Kimu let out a disappointed sigh, got up from her spot. She actually didn't feel very good by ordering the Yukigumi-actress around, however it was the only way she felt wanted right now. The woman returned with the still ringing phone in her hand, handed it over to her before she sat down in front of her once more. Asako looked on the display and accepted the call.  
“What is it?”, she asked and leaned back. She watched as Kimu leaned over her, teasing her skin with her fingertips and let them run over her hipbone.  
“Sena”, she heard Gaichi's voice at the other end of the call. “Finally you picked up. We were worried. Saeko...”  
“I'm fine if that is what you want to ask me”, she interrupted the former Senka. Silence followed and Asako heard Osa's voice in the background before Gaichi started talking again.  
“Are you sure? Osa told me you hat a fight with Saeko.”  
“Your point?”  
“...What was it about?”  
“So you just called to interrogate me? What a great friend you are.” The Tsukigumi-Star couldn't stop herself from getting sarcastic. She was still in a bad mood, didn't want to talk to any of her friends anytime soon. Her gaze was still fixed on Kimu who pressed small kisses on her stomach.  
“I'm not...”  
“I don't care what your motives are. I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone and take care of your precious friend. Oh and I told Osa already, but just to make sure that she gets the massage: I don't want to see Saeko around here again. If she thinks I'm such an egoistical bitch, she can go fuck herself.”  
“You know she didn't mean it like that!”  
Gaichi became angry, but Asako just lay back her head, enjoyed that tingling that ran through her body. It stopped her from becoming loud.  
“Whatever. I have no intention to argue with you, too. I just don't want to see her again anytime soon. And if you'll excuse me now, I'm busy.”  
Gaichi started a new sentence a few times, but seemed unsure what to say.  
“Busy?”, she finally got out.  
“Yes busy. Go take care of your friend. I will call you once I finally calm the fuck down and feel like it.”  
“Sena wait...”  
She hung up.  
  
Saeko wasn't really able to tell when she finally woke up again but when she did, she felt miserable. She wasn't able to move without her feeling like throwing up, her head pounded and she squeezed her eyes shut as the light hit her. Somehow she was able to roll herself to her side, moaned slightly. While she moved, she didn't notice her arm was still numb and she threw down the clock without even wanting to. The sudden noise made the pain roll through her body and she moaned again. Damn how much did she drink? She remembered getting one because she wanted to calm down while she waited for Asako. She remembered getting another bottle and emptying one after the other. She heard the door getting opened, yet she refused to move even further. She opened her eyes just a bit when the person sat down beside her, carefully pet her hair and smiled down at her.  
“How do you feel?”, she heard and Saeko grumbled a bit. “You look like a zombie.”  
“That's how I feel like”, she simply growled while ignoring the disgusting taste on her tongue.  
“I already figured that. I made you some tea...”  
“I won't move today.”  
A second person entered the room and pulled open the curtains. Again Saeko moaned in pain, pulled the cover over her head. Did they try to kill her?  
“Good morning to you too”, she heard Haruno's voice. “Or good evening. Depending on how you look at it.”  
Carefully she pulled down the cover and opened her eyes a bit, her view trying to focus on one point. Only slowly she was able to identify her surroundings.  
“Evening?”, she murmured and tried to sit up while Gaichi helped her in doing so, sat against the wall in her back. It was when she realized she wasn't in her apartment or in Asako's, she was in Haruno's. But she clearly remembered that she went to Asako's.  
“You slept a whole day. No wonder by the amount of alcohol you had. I would have preferred you were taken to hospital.”  
“Osa don't be so mean”, she heard Gaichi's strict voice beside her and she got a wet, cold washcloth put on her forehead. The former Takarazuka-actress sighed softly. The cold calmed her pained head and helped her understand what the other woman told her. When she opened her eyes she saw Haruno rushing out of the room.  
“How did I get here? I was with Asako...” Saeko said and looked to her best friend.  
“You still have a heavy hangover. Just cure yourself and then I got something to tell you. I'll go to the pharmacy and go check if I get you something for your head.”  
Gaichi got up but the former Tsukigumi-Star held her by the fabric of her trousers.  
“Tell me now.”  
“You're not...”  
“Gaichi”, Saeko interrupted again, looked up to her while she still held the washcloth on her forehead. The two simply looked at each other for quite some time before her best friend threw a quick look to the opened door. She heard Haruno chatting outside. Maybe she was on the phone. Gaichi sat down to her and stared on her hands for a few moments.  
“Promise me to stay here and rest until you're better.”  
Somehow her best friends reaction made her nervous. She never was like this, not this... inhibited. Gaichi preferred to throw everything that was on her mind right into her face.  
“Just tell me what happened.” Silence. “That's an order.”  
  
Again Gaichi hesitated. She wasn't sure if Saeko in her condition was able to take the whole truth. What Sena told her at the phone was just making her more restless. She could only guess what the former Tsukigumi-actress threw at her partner's head. At the very few times the two of them actually were able to talk to each other, Saeko always had criticized that Sena had no appreciation of what she was doing, that she hated the way how Sena tried to make her perfect even though she wasn't and how she tried to change things about her she wasn't ready to change yet. That she didn't want to tell her lover about the plans she made in order to be close to her just lead to these misunderstandings. Yet her friend had this tone in her voice she hadn't heard in years.  
“You... you had a fight with Sena. A bad one that is.”  
She could basically see how her friend got even paler than she already was.  
“What? What did I say?”  
“I suppose you told her that she is egoistical and that you made other charges.”  
Just as she suspected the washcloth got thrown from the bed and even though Saeko was in a terrible condition, she tried to get up. It was easy pushing her back in the bed.  
“Let me go! I need to...”  
“You won't.”  
“Gaichi!”  
“She doesn't want to see you!”  
Her best friend suddenly became quiet, stared at her.  
“...What?”  
“She doesn't want to see you. Ever again. It's over.”  
“But...”  
“I know you love her, but leave her some time to think about all this. I called her and she's mad. If you go there now, in your current condition too, you just make things worse. You need to rest first. When the two of you finally came down, you can talk this over properly.” Gaichi took a look on her watch and sighed. “Now it's too late to get to the pharmacy. I'll get up early tomorrow and you will stay here. Osa will stay at home tomorrow. I know the two of you hate each other but please try to get along.”  
  
In their rehearsal room, Asako started working on the script once more. She came in shortly after their new directors, so she was able to avoid Yuuhi and Kiriyan who were located in the front of the room. The Top Star avoided calling them or talking to them as much as possible. They may were her friends, however she didn't want them to know about her fight with Saeko and Gaichi or what happened after she left the club. However, right after the younger actresses started to leave the room she saw the two of them walking towards her and sat down beside her.  
“Thank you for telling us that you're alright. We just worried about you”, Kiriyan said angrily. Asako raised her gaze and smiled a bit.  
“I'm sorry, Kiriyan. I just wasn't feeling very well because of my hangover and I didn't want to talk to anybody.” Yuuhi softly slapped her script on the Top Star's head. “Ouch! What was that for?”  
“Even if you don't feel like talking, sent us a message at least! Just disappearing like that isn't like you. Just let us know you're alright.”  
Asako smiled again and looked over to Kiriyan.  
“So”, she started. “Do you things you can handle things on your own without us?”  
Tsukigumi was chosen to go on a national tour for their next play, so they split up the troupe. Kiriyan would play the lead role in the play that was on stage while the other half of the troupe was gone on tour. She knew how much Kiriyan was looking forward to this.  
“Sure. I won't break anything while you're gone. And we can still meet as long as you are rehearsing. My plan with the others is quite similar to yours.”  
The Top Star breathed in in order to start talking again when another woman walked over to them. For a second Asako's memory failed her and she was unable to remember her name.  
“Uhm Sena?”, the young woman seemed quite nervous. “The director wanted to talk to you about the new play. He said it was important.”  
'The director can go fuck himself' was what she would have preferred to answer, however she forced these words down before they even reached her tongue. Once more she forced a smile on, even if she wasn't feeling like it. She wasn't in the mood of getting criticized by someone who didn't know what he was doing. Instead she looked over to her two friends. Maybe she could use that opportunity to get distance between them.  
“Well... guess if it's important I will be on my way. See you later.” Asako got up and the young woman turned around on her spot. Maybe she should at least ask her name. “Wait a second. Excuse me for asking, but I didn't quite catch your name.”  
The young woman turned around, looked confused at her. She knew those eyes from Kimu, that look that resembled a lost puppy. Well she was pretty in her own way.  
“Asumi Rio.”  
She remembered then.  
“Mirio if my memory serves me right? You got a bigger role in our play, didn't you?”  
“Yes?”  
Asako just laughed a bit.  
“Don't worry. I don't bite. If you like we may work on the script together?”  
Mirio smiled and nodded happily.  
“Sure! I mean... I would like to.”  
“Great. I get back to you on that. You may leave.”  
  
Yuuhi watched the scene with one eyebrow raised. She actually thought that Asako would let Mirio leave without further questions but that she couldn't predict. She just watched as Mirio quickly ran back to her friend Masao, Ryuu Masaki, and started talking to her. Usually Asako preferred Masao over Mirio when it came to learning scripts and talent. Yuuhi held her friend by her arm and stopped her from leaving.  
“...Asako? What was that?”  
“What was what?”  
“You flirted.”  
“I don't know what you mean.”  
“'Let's work on the script together'? Seriously? Have you lost your mind?”  
Asako simply shook her head and took the script from the table.  
“You're seeing things, Yoh-chan. As Top Star I need to help them as far as I am able to.”  
Silently she watched as the Tsukigumi-Star left the room with the directors, looked over to Kiriyan. The younger woman just shrugged.  
  
The whole night Saeko was unable to get any sleep. Even though her head was hurting, she felt sick, her body hurt with every move she made and she was still thinking about what Gaichi told her. She couldn't remember what she told Asako during their fight. She never had been so drunk that she lost control over her actions. It was a miracle if she got drunk at all, so she usually preferred to stay sober.  
It knocked and with a silent moan she pushed herself up. She knew that her best friend was already out of the house but Haruno avoided her all morning. Saeko was still uncomfortable of lying in the bed that her friend shared with her lover, yet she was unable to change it.  
“Come in”, she said out as loud as she was able to. However when a really familiar person walked in she felt getting pale again. “What do you want in here?”  
“Just looking after you”, Mizu said and closed the door behind her, stepped into the room and looked at her closely. “You look horrible.”  
“Charming as ever”, the former Tsukigumi-Star growled and leaned her back against the wall behind her. She still felt like throwing up, however she avoided doing so. She haven't had anything since she got inside Haruno's apartment.  
“I know. I heard you got really drunk after you left the club.”  
“And how do you know about it?”  
The Yukigumi-Star sat down beside her and smiled.  
“I talked to Osa. She also told me that you went to wait at Asako's apartment afterward. And since I know you better than Gaichi does...”  
“You don't know me. Not anymore”, Saeko hissed and stared at the other woman. Having her so close made her uncomfortable. The other woman just smiled again.  
“I know we both changed but there are things that never will change.”  
“... I don't know what you're talking about.”  
“I think you do.”  
  
Mizu just smiled wider. Saeko may was able to lie to the whole world however she wasn't able to lie to her. Their connection was special, even deeper than what connected her and Gaichi. But seeing the former Tsukigumi-Star like that, so weak, was new. She knew first hand that Saeko was unable to keep up relationships, serious or not, since she was unable to see what was really important and to set priorities. Work came before everything else in her eyes. However the Yukigumi-Star was curious how deep her feelings for Sena really were.  
“So? How are things between you and Asako?”  
“That doesn't concern you.”  
“If she starts telling me that the sex with you is terrible and disappointing, then I think it does concern me. Then something is seriously wrong with you.”  
“She... I...” Saeko stuttered and stared at the wall on the other side of the room. It was easy to guess that she wanted Mizu gone. The Top Star could only guess what was going through her mind. “There is nothing.”  
“Liar. I know you hide something.”  
“I mean it as I say it. There is nothing.”  
“Why should I believe you?”  
“Because we broke up, that's why.”  
Mizu just raised an eyebrow and tilted her head a bit. So the alcohol finally did what she was unable to do. Or maybe Sena did the step into that direction? Only one way to find out.  
“So she's available again?”  
Saeko reacted, however in a different way that she expected. She suddenly sat up and stared at her.  
“Don't even think about laying your fingers on her! I won't let anyone touch her!”  
The Yukigumi-Star laughed.  
“Woh calm down. I never thought you were even able to react like that.” She could see how the blood of the former Star was boiling, yet she just raised her hand and shook her head. “If it makes you feel any better, I know who she was with after the party.”  
  
Her rage was gone within a second. Sometimes Mizu puzzled her. The first moment she was a total idiot, a monster, the next she was helping her.  
“You do?”  
“I do.”  
“...With who?”  
“Kimu. I talked to her this morning and she said that she took Asako with her. She said that she took her to the bed and the beloved Tsukigumi-Star fell asleep on the spot. At least that's the story.”  
“What do you mean by 'story'?”  
“Isn't that obvious? No one knows what happened behind that door.”  
“She wouldn't cheat on me. She's not like you.”  
“You don't say. She DID break up with you, didn't she.”  
“That was my fault.”  
Mizu's voice became cold for a second.  
“As if you were able to keep up any relationship. You will never be.”  
“I'm not perfect but...”  
“Asako thought you were perfect”, she heard Haruno's voice from the door of the bedroom. Saeko looked over to her and watched her walking in. “You broke her.”  
“It's not my fault if she thinks I'm a saint! I'm only human.” Saeko became loud even though her head was pounding. She held her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She just heard Haruno's further accuses.  
“That wouldn't have happened if you were honest with her in the first place.”  
“I was always honest with her.”  
Mizu laughed out loudly and got up from her spot, turned around to face her.  
“You? Honest?”, she said and grinned widely. “Come on. Don't make me laugh. You can't be honest. You don't know how to. You always were a dirty little liar and you always will be.”  
“What is that suppose to mean?”  
  
Still grinning, the Yukigumi-Star turned to face Osa, crossed her arms. The Hanagumi-Star stepped in further, stood right beside the bed.  
“Didn't she ever tell you or your friends about what she was doing before she knew you?”  
“Mizu stop it!”  
The Top Star just went on.  
“Did she tell you about her pets? About Wataru? Or Kurura? Did she ever tell you about...”  
“That's enough Mizu! I told you to stop it!”  
“Spare me, Saeko”, she said, facing Saeko once more. “I could tell so many interesting stories about you.”  
“You won't tell anybody anything!”  
“Then tell me: how long will it take?”  
“How long will take what?!”  
“How long will it take Asako to finally realize that she can do the same thing as you and I? How long until she finds out that she has the same kind of magic that made us who we are?”  
“She wouldn't...”  
“I heard that one before. And you know why she will? That's the curse that you put on her by...”  
Suddenly she felt a strong pull on her arm, was almost thrown back a few steps as Gaichi stepped in between her, Osa and the bed. The former Senka didn't look very amused, almost angry.  
“Think very careful about what you are saying now, Chika”, she older woman said and gridded her teeth. Mizu just could smile at that scene once more. Rubbed her paining upper arm. Gaichi may was the oldest person in the room, however she had some grip to those thin hands.  
“Cute. The watchdog came to protect its owner.”  
“She's not my owner, she's my friend.”  
“Not the last time I checked.”  
“I don't know how you got in here...” Gaichi threw a quick, angered look over to Osa who became smaller on her spot. “...but you don't belong in here. I don't want you in here and you have no right to be here. I don't care what you achieve by interfering but you better keep out of this!”  
Mizu knitted her eyebrows and tilted her head.  
“Oh look who grew up.” Just as she was about to earn another speech she looked over to the Hanagumi-Star. “Seems like I'm unwanted here. Thank you for letting me visit. See you around.”  
Quickly and before she had to fear a cup thrown after her, she left the apartment.  
  
When Asako finally was able to close the doors to the rehearsal room behind her, the sun was already setting. Most of Tsukigumi was already gone, only a few of the actresses still got a lecture from the directors. The Top Star yawned and stretched herself before she searched for her keys and made her way to her car.  
“Asako!”, she heard someone calling and turned around. Kimu came walking towards her, Yuuhi right beside her.  
“Hey Kimu. What are you doing here?”  
“You two know each other?”, Yuuhi asked when she arrived beside her.  
“We met some time ago”, Asako answered and smiled over to the Yukigumi actress. She remembered Kiriyan talking about Kimu once. So that was why that name sounded so familiar. She was friends with Kiriyan, Yuuhi and Gaichi. “So what is it?”  
“Kiri invited us for dinner”, her friend just said and smiled. “Want to come, too?”  
“Isn't it a bit late to ask me?”  
“I wanted to ask you all day but it's hard catching you when you run around all day. Kiriyan already planned you in anyways.”  
The Top Star laughed.  
“I'm sorry. I was busy. But fine I'll come along.”  
  
Yuuhi felt sorry about luring her friend in like that, however it was the only way to arrange that meeting. Her and Kiriyan got out of rehearsals early since Gaichi called them over. When the two friends arrived at Osa's apartment, they found Saeko with a hangover and almost raging. Osa tried to tell them what happened, however Gaichi interrupted. They only got to know it had something to do with Mizu. While talking the subject 'Asako' came up once more and without thinking about it Yuuhi told her friends about the small flirt she had with young Mirio and she almost earned a hit by Saeko. By a slip of the tongue, Osa also told them that Asako broke up with the former Tsukigumi-Star. Quickly they decided to try save the whole relationship. Saeko pressed them to do so as early as possible and they arranged a small meeting at Kiriyan's small apartment. The excuse would be just a nice, friendly dinner. The dinner was already planned for weeks so they were finally able to see Kimu again.  
The three women walked over to their friend's apartment, entered and the smell of food already rushed towards them. Kiriyan was a fantastic cook, however she always got angry about the small kitchen and the lack of space she had. No wonder she used almost half of her apartment in order to cook. Kiri came over to them, hugged her friends while she was still wearing that cute shirt she always had on for cooking. It had a pink dog on it riding a car. Why she loved that thing so much was just incomprehensible. It was a gift from Yuuhi when they were shopping for the very first time together.  
“Finally. I thought I had to do all the work by myself.”  
“I thought we're invited”, Kimu said and grinned widely.  
“Doesn't mean it's for free. You just need to help me with the drinks, that's all.”  
  
The second part of the group was still on their way. Saeko got sober over the day, more or less, and Gaichi took her home so she was able to change clothes and to prepare herself. At least she got sober more quickly than she got drunk. She still was pale, felt a bit sick, but even more she was nervous. She wanted to talk to Asako in peace, yet she knew her girlfriend and the fear of loosing her made her shiver.  
“It won't be that bad”, Gaichi said from the driver's seat. Haruno sat beside her and Saeko in the back. “She won't rip your head off.”  
“If she's still in such a bad mood, she will”, Haruno said and Saeko growled slightly.  
“You're not helping.”  
“Am I suppose to?”  
“It would make a change.”  
Even though Saeko and Haruno still were angry at each other once it came to Asako, she knew that Haruno was aware of the former Top Star just wanting what was best for the Tsukigumi-Star. She hadn't been against the plan when they talked about it. That was new. If it worked was another question, however she wanted at least to talk it out, wanted to tell her why she was doing what she was doing. When they finally arrived at the dorm, Saeko felt her legs grow weak. She never had been so scared of a confrontation before. Still she had no idea what to say. Her clouded mind refused to give her answers. She wanted to beg for forgiveness, wanted to tell her that she loved her more than anything else, but that would be the wrong approach. Just pretending nothing happened just would make her even more angry, too. Gaichi lay her hand on her upper arm.  
“Come on. Let's just get it over with.”  
  
The ladies inside were already making themselves comfortable while Asako helped her friend with the cooking. After just a few minutes, Kiriyan almost threw her out of the kitchen-area and the Top Star just stood beside the table where Yuuhi and Kimu discussed this and that, took a sip of her water. She just smiled at the whole scene.  
“And I still say 'Romeo and Juliette' is a better play than 'Hamlet'”, Kimu said, pouting that she lost the argument with Yuuhi.  
“You're really mean, Yoh-chan”, Asako laughed and Yuuhi was smiling triumphantly. The Top Star looked over to the kitchen. “How long does it take, Kiriyan? I'm hungry.”  
“Just a few more minutes.”  
“That's what you said a few minutes ago.”  
“Come on. Don't be so...”  
She was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Asako raised an eyebrow, walked over to her friend in the kitchen and looked at her.  
“Do you expect more guests?”  
  
Saeko almost jumped on her spot when the door was finally opened up and Kiriyan was standing inside the door-frame. When Gaichi and Haruno entered in, Kiriyan pulled her aside from a second.  
“She's in the kitchen. And don't mess it up.”  
Once more the former Top Star sighed. She felt like running out of the room however she didn't want to loose Asako. She entered after the two other women, looked around in the small apartment. She saw Kimu, too, but when she saw her lover, she forced on a smile. She saw the Yukigumi-actress getting confused and walked over to the younger woman. Just before she was even able to start talking, Asako raised her voice.  
“What the hell are you doing here?”  
Once more she tried to take a step closer to the Tsukigumi-Star, but she flinched back. Her smile died.  
“I guess the same as you. I was invited.”  
“Why don't you get home and pay your attention to your precious alcohol?”  
Saeko let her hand run through her hair, searched for the right words.  
“Listen I don't know what got into me...”  
“Great. I'm not interested.”  
“Just let me explain.”  
“There is nothing to explain.”  
“Sena at least listen to her”, Gaichi said out loudly, but just earned an angered look from Asako.  
“Keep out of this, Midori. This doesn't concern you.”  
When Asako was raising her voice against her friend, Saeko decided to step in and got louder. She tried keeping it down, however she feared whoever was standing there in front of her. Her lover seemed like a completely different person.  
“What is wrong with you? You act like something bit you! That is not like you at all!”  
“I'm sorry that I'm such and egoistical princess!”, the Top Star yelled and the next thing the former Takarazuka-actress noticed was the pain in her leg. Asako threw down her glass and one piece of the shattered glass hit her lower leg. “Just accept it already! It's over! I hate you! I hate everything about you! I hate everything that you are and everything that you did to me! I hate the way you made me love you! I won't let you play your stupid games with me anymore!” She looked around and stopped at Haruno. “Great friends you are.”  
  
Osa just watched as she screamed at her former girlfriend, how she rushed out after she was done and threw the door shut. She had known that something like that would happen, however she didn't expect such an intense reaction. She could see that Saeko was hurt and how Asako's words hit her, how their friends felt guilty by trying to help them. Osa gulped. She tried to tell Gaichi that it would be unwise to let the two of them meet up so quickly. She looked over to Gaichi who slowly walked over to the former Tsukigumi-Star. Osa turned on her spot, decided to go after Asako instead. She never did well being alone. When she stood outside she looked around, searching for the other Otokoyaku.  
“Asako!”, she called and walked over to the staircase. Hopefully she wasn't already gone. If she locked herself in her apartment with that mood, she wouldn't come out for days. Gladly she found the younger woman on the stairs, her legs pulled close to her body. “Asa...”  
“Did you know?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me. Did you know she would come?”  
Osa sighed, sat down beside her friend.  
“I knew. We thought it was a good idea.”  
“I told you I don't want to see her.”  
“I tried telling Gaichi you need some time, but sometimes she just doesn't listen to me.”  
“And just because you're lovers means you stopped talking it out of her and listen to every word she says?”  
“Just because we share the same bed doesn't mean she influences me. I just want what is best for you.” Asako breathed in some air to counter again. “Spare me please. Leave her out of this. Just because your relationship doesn't work you don't have to criticize mine.” Once more Asako inhaled. “Just keep it to yourself. I don't want to argue with you.” They stayed beside each other in silence and Osa felt that her friend was still angry with her. She carefully started to pet her head. “Listen... I'm sorry. I know I made a mistake. I knew how you would react and still I let it happen. Will you forgive me?”  
The younger Otokoyaku seemed to think about it for a few moments before she got closer and put her head on her friend's shoulder. Osa lay one arm around her and pulled her closer, felt a heavy burden fall off her shoulders. She was scared loosing her best friend because of such a stupidity.  
“I love you so much, Masa-chan.”  
Once more the Hanagumi-Star stayed quiet. She knew that her friend loved Saeko even more than she loved her, longed for her even. She never did well with argues and fights. Maybe she just needed her time to let it set before she was able to take a step towards Saeko again. She wasn't telling her that. Not yet.  
“I love you, too”, she whispered instead and took her arm off of her friend, looked in her tearful eyes. “Shall I drive you home?”  
“No. No I'm fine. I can do it myself. Just tell the others I didn't mean it like that.”  
“Asako?”  
  
The Tsukigumi-Star raised her head, looked up to Kimu who stood on the upper stairs, holding her jacket in her hand. She walked down to the two of them.  
“You forgot your jacket.”  
The two Top Stars got up and Asako accepted her piece of clothing.  
“Thank you. And I am sorry you had to hear this.”  
Kimu just smiled and shook her head.  
“That's alright. When Mizu is in a bad mood she's even worse. And I get yelled at a lot. By the way, do you drive home?” Asako nodded. “Could you give me a ride? I wanted to visit a friend and she lives close to you.”  
“Alright. Fine with me”, she said and looked over to Osa. “See you around I guess.”  
Her best friend smiled warmly and stroke her hair once more before she walked past Kimu, got back to Kiriyan's apartment. Kimu walked down to her, stopped one step above her. As the Tsukigumi-Star turned around, Kimu put her hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving, so she turned around again. “What is it?”  
“Do you want me to come with you?”  
Asako just removed the younger one's hand from her shoulder and looked up to her.  
“Did you think I'd buy that friend thing?”  
“But can you handle all of that?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You love her.”  
“Of course I love her. But I missed the point where this concerns you.”  
“But...”  
“It doesn't work out. Even with all the love I have for her, it doesn't work. I gave her my heart and it will never be taken by anyone else. She can't give me what I need and I can't give her what she needs. You knew from the beginning that I would never develop feelings for you and you wanted me to owe you. Deal with it.”  
Kimu stayed silent, looked down to her feet. The Top Star grabbed her collar and pulled her into a kiss.


	15. Act 2 Scene 5: Ai to shi no Rondo

Seeing her friend like this just broke her heart. After Sena basically ran out of the room, the surrounding women only slowly started moving again and Gaichi walked over to her friend in order to check on her. At least she got her to sit down on the couch so she wouldn't hurt herself on the shattered glass on the floor, however her best friend hadn't spoken or reacted in any way since. She didn't even seem to notice Yuuhi bandaging up her leg where she had a cut. Kiriyan started cleaning up the shards and the liquid on the floor. Both of the younger women said a word either. That Kimu just left without saying a word was still bothering Gaichi because she now knew about the two former lovers breakup.  
“Saeko”, Gaichi started and carefully pet her friend's cheek. “Talk to me.” Silence. “Please?” Trying to get through to her was senseless. She wasn't reacting. She was expecting the two women screaming at each other, but she ever even thought of this worst case. It was even worse for her that she was unable to do anything. Ever since she became friends with Saeko she always had some kind of control over what happened and she had been always able to show the former Tsukigumi-actress how to make it better, yet she failed when it became important. She wasn't really quite fond of Sena, however she wanted both of them to be happy.  
The former Senka, as well as Yuuhi and Kiriyan turned when the door opened and Osa stepped in, quite pale that was. She seemed beside herself. Gaichi took a quick look at Saeko, got up from her spot and walked over to her lover. The younger woman jumped when she touched her hand.  
“Are you alright? What happened?”  
“I... I'm alright. Don't worry about me.”  
“You look as if you've seen a ghost.”  
“Something like that.”  
“Gaichi?”, Kiriyan interrupted them before she was able to ask further. “What are we going to do now? Can we just let her leave?”  
“...I don't know.” The former Senka sighed and looked over to Saeko once more. “We need to take care of her first. I'll bring her to my home and stay with her tomorrow. You and Yuuhi look after Sena tomorrow.”  
“I'm in a completely different hall tomorrow.” Kiriyan turned to face Yuuhi. “Can you do it tomorrow?”  
“Sure. Just leave it to me. I see what I can do.”  
“Just do me a favor”, Osa said and gridded her teeth a bit. “Beat some sense into her. This is ridiculous.”  
Once more Gaichi stayed silent even though she heard how angry her lover was. She just thought to herself that something happened between her and Sena.  
  
“I just... I'm sorry...”, Kimu said some time later when she said together with Asako on the Top Star's bed. Asako sat on the edge of the bed, still halfway dressed and held her head. Kimu carefully touched her shoulder.  
“There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just not in the mood.” She sighed once more.  
“Can I do something to make you feel better?”  
“Go make me some tea.”  
immediately the Yukigumi-actress jumped up, pulled down her shirt and Asako watched as she disappeared into the kitchen with nothing more than her shirt and her panties on. Slowly she got up, heard how the cupboards in her kitchen were opened one after the other while she buttoned up her shirt again, walking outside the bedroom and on her balcony, watched the frozen landscape. She hated the winter, she hated snow, the hated the whole it left time and time again in her heart. She never felt that lonely before, so abused, however she figured it was the curse of being a Top Star. She knew it all along. They all were nothing more than beautiful singing birds in a golden cage, popular, adored but not destined to be happy. They were just used to make other people happy. No one knew about the darkness lurking inside of them. She stepped forward, lay her hands on the cold metal in front of her and leaned forward. As Otokoyaku, they created their image all on their own, choose who they wanted to be but all this just to please the people around them. So there was no decision at all in this. Saeko always called her wonderful, an angel. So did Osa. Kimu called her master. Yuuhi called her friend and a role model for all the younger Otokoyaku. Then again she was a princess, egoistical and stubborn, childish.  
Maybe she should just become what others wanted her to be. She closed her eyes. Once before she had this thought about not being herself anymore. Asako always had been strong willed but the point where she was able to keep up was past. She tried being herself for Saeko, tried fighting for what she was. Takarazuka was no place for these kind of feelings. Money mattered, nothing more, just pleasing the audience and the people around them without any preferences. She wouldn't stop longing for Saeko, she couldn't.  
“So be it then”, she mumbled to herself, pulled out the silver watch she held close to her heart. Being a goddess and master for those who choose her to be, perfect for the people around her. She would be able to handle it somehow. Patiently she would wait, lurk in the shadows and pray, waiting for those who were ready to bound themselves to her, luring them in and holding them close. She wouldn't be alone anymore. She couldn't. Never again.  
The clock slipped through her fingers and fell into the dark of the night.  
  
Yuuhi stayed with Kiriyan when Gaichi and Osa left, still holding Saeko somehow and taking her out of the apartment. At least they picked up the shards on the floor and cleaned up the sticky liquid before they decided to sit on the couch and Kiriyan sighed out loudly.  
“Who would've thought that something like this would happen?” The Lucheni-actress let her hand run through her hair and sighed softly. “Do you think we should go visit Asako?”  
“You heard Gaichi. Leave her alone for now. She needs some time for herself. I'll look after her tomorrow.”  
They stayed in silence for a few moments, Kiriyan leaning back some more and staring on the table in front of her. Yuuhi lay back her head and closed her eyes.  
“Do you think they are able to work it out somehow?”, the younger one asked and Yuuhi opened her eyes once more.  
“I hope they do. We can just hope for the best. You saw what happens if we interfere. Osa and I told you she will get mad.”  
“I know. Sorry I talked it out of you.”  
“It's alright.”  
Yuuhi looked over to Kiriyan who just stayed in her position. Once more she figured why she refused to take another step towards Kiriyan, fearing for their friendship. There was no way she was going to loose her. She already thought she was about to loose her friend when Osa told her that Kiriyan still had some feelings left for Asako. Before she was able to think even further, Kiriyan pulled herself closer to her, put her head on Yuuhi's shoulder. The older Otokoyaku felt herself blushing and lay her arms on the back of the couch.  
“I don't want everything to break apart. I just love all of you too much.”  
“I don't want it either. But we will work it out somehow.”  
Kiriyan put her hand on her upper leg. It was easy for Yuuhi to tell she was close to crying.  
“And if we don't? What will happen then?”  
“We won't break apart. I promise.”  
“I couldn't bear the thought if you were just gone.”  
“You mean way too much to me. I promise I will never ever leave”, Yuuhi whispered, put her arm around the other woman and pulled her close. “Kiriyan...”  
“I lied to you.”  
Suddenly Yuuhi felt her heart sink in a little and she could swear it skipped a beat.  
“What?”  
“I lied when I said I can't remember what happened at the party. I remember very well what you told me in the alley.”  
The older Otokoyaku gulped and her blush became stronger.  
“Listen I... that... I mean...”  
“That's okay.”  
Okay? Just like that? Yuuhi blinked and Kiriyan pushed herself up to look at her.  
“Uhm...”  
“It really is. Just give me some time.”  
Once more she stopped from answering immediately.  
“All the time you need.”  
  
The next day, two very young Otokoyaku entered the room. Mirio was still hyped about the day before and grinned all over her face.  
“Just believe me. She really did invite me, Masao.”  
“And I will get Top Star next year. Why should she invite you out of all people?”  
“I don't know. You're just jealous that Sena preferred me over you this time. Just because you danced with her once doesn't mean you're always favored.” Mirio growled slightly and crossed her arms. “Don't you need to go meet Kiriyan for rehearsals or something?”  
Her friend laughed out loudly and put her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
“You were the one oversleeping. Just don't get too hyped about it. I know she's your role model, but don't overdo it.”  
Mirio watched as Masao left the room in order to get to her own rehearsals, sighed softly. She hadn't been in Tsukigumi for very long, a few years, however she always tried to be as close to her Top Star as possible. She especially looked up to Sena Jun for everything she was. She was impressed by how strong and kind at the same time she was all the time, on stage and off stage. Mirio did notice the slight change she made when she became Top Star. She got much more stricter, more direct but never stopped caring about their youngest members. But as caring as she was, she was able to flip a table when something was not working out as she would liked it to be.  
Talking about Sena, the young Top Star was standing in the middle of the room, warming up, wearing those gray, wide pants and a simple shirt she was known for during the first few days of rehearsals. Mirio just smiled and walked over to her as Sena just put her hand on the floor, stretching her legs in the process.  
“Good morning, Sena”, she said happily and the Top Star raised her head, looked puzzled for a second before smiling.  
“Good morning, Mirio.” She got up and stretched once more. “What can I do for you?”  
“I just wanted to ask you if that invitation is still contemporary.”  
Once more, a puzzled look.  
“Invitation?”  
“That we are learning the script together? I tried learning my passages but I have some problems with them...”  
Sena laughed and let her hand run through her hair.  
“I remember. I am sorry. Sometimes my memory just decides to stop working for some reason. But I would be glad if I was able to help you. I just pick you up when we are done and I'll take you to my apartment if that is alright with you.”  
  
Asako was confused when the younger Otokoyaku was suddenly standing in front of her because she hadn't spoken to anyone since she came in. After Kimu brought her her tea she stayed on the couch, sent the Yukigumi-actress to bed. She still felt terrible, down and kind of angry, however she knew how to act through it. She would just force on a smile the whole day. And if Mirio felt better through her actions, it would be fine. It may would turn out to be a good distraction for what was still lurking in the back of her head.  
“Alright. I'm looking forward to it”, the younger one said smiling.  
“By the way, where is Masao? Isn't she with you?”  
“She's at the other rehearsal room. She is playing a part in Kiriyan's play and as far as I know they are rehearsing on the other side of the building.”  
So she wouldn't see Kiriyan for a while and only had to deal with Yuuhi. Luckily, her friend wasn't that bothersome as Kiriyan.  
“I see. Well let's go back training then.”  
“Asako!” Speak of the devil. Yuuhi came over to them and smiled. “Good morning.”  
“Good morning, Yoh-chan. Did you oversleep again?”  
“No. Why asking?”  
“You ran.”  
“I was just warming up.”  
“Sure.”  
The three women started laughing.  
  
At her home, Gaichi still tried getting through to her friend. At least the former Top Star started moving on her own again and she even slept for a few hours and accepted the cup of coffee Gaichi made her but still refused to talk. It was like Sena just took a part of her friend with her, took her voice. For the day, Gaichi just called Tom and said she wasn't feeling well so she was able to take care of Saeko until she recovered.  
“Saeko?”, she called when she got out of the kitchen with a bowel of soup in her hand. No answer. She went into the living-room, but found the couch empty. Where could she be? A quick look to the entrance area and she knew that Saeko still had to be inside. Her shoes were still where they left them and her jacket had not been moved. Quickly she walked inside the bedroom, found her friend in front of the giant window and looking outside. The former Senka smiled a bit. Some things never change. Saeko had one of her nightgowns on, the cover hanging from her armpits like a cloak, just held by her in front of her stomach, making her look like a queen. She walked over to her and put the bowel aside. Maybe she was finally able to get some words out of her. “How do you feel?”  
“How do you think I feel”, she answered monotonous. At least she talked at all. “I lost the woman I love and who I ever was ready to change for. I'm so stupid...”  
Gaichi walked over to her, putting one hand on her bare shoulder.  
“She's not dead. There's still hope.”  
“Don't patronize me.”  
“I'm not. You still mean something to her...”  
“I said stop it!” Gaichi flinched back. “You heard her. She said it to my face. You heard every word.”  
Saeko bowed down her head so her hair covered her face. It was easy for Gaichi to say that she was crying. That explained her behavior. She pushed herself between Saeko and the window, pulled out the hair strands from her face and carefully stroke away the tears running down her face.  
“We all say things we don't mean. She loves you. We all see that. She said it herself.”  
“I'm not so sure about that.”  
“Just listen to me. She is angry with you and to be honest, she has all the right in the world to be. Just let it settle and talk to her again after the two of you calmed down. You're such a goodhearted person even if I know you don't believe in it. You do make a lot of mistakes but I'm sure Sena will be able to accept them. You two are made for each other.”  
“And if she decides not to forgive me?”  
“Trust me when I say she will some day. She wouldn't be this angry with you if she wouldn't love you. Three years ago I was convinced that no one was able to change you, that you would always be so cruel like Mizu still is.”  
“...She hasn't changed at all, has she.”  
“No. She has no reason to. She is still spinning her little web. I just wait for the day that someone to show her she's wrong.” Gaichi sighed and took her friend's hand into hers. “But Saeko... you have to tell her about that time. You need to tell her about what you did and why you were doing it.”  
“I can't. She...”  
“It's not about you not wanting to. She has to see how much you really gave up for her.”  
Saeko pulled her close and hugged her closely. Gaichi felt the warmth of the cover and from her friend, leaned her head against hers. Gaichi knew that the former Takarazuka-actress would listen to her.  
“Gaichi?”, she heard her whisper but held her close. “I'm sorry for screaming at you. I know I promised I wouldn't do it again and I still did.”  
“It's okay. I know how you can be. I'm just...” She searched for the right words, sighed and pressed a small kiss on her friends temple. “...I'm just glad you're no scorpion anymore.”  
  
Since the directors were still waiting for something, Asako decided to train with her people on her own until they decided to finally start properly rehearsing. Since she really had no idea why it took them so long she just went for an old choreography she remembered from her Hanagumi time. It was quite a short and easy dance for two people she once had with Masao, however it supported their team spirit. She told the older women to each grab one of the younger ones and the Top Star herself took Mirio to her side. Yuuhi just watched the whole scenery with crooked eyebrows. She couldn't tell why Asako decided to go for Mirio again, however Mihoko, Ayano Kanami, came to her side with an slightly angered look on her face. She had all right to be angry since the dance Asako was showing the younger Otokoyaku was Otokoyaku-only. The Musumeyaku were kind of left out of this.  
“Can you believe that?”, the young Top Star said, silently, but clearly for Yuuhi.  
“What is it?” Yuuhi checked if someone was listening. Gladly, they didn't.  
“Did you ever notice she dances less and less with me? I barely see her anymore.”  
The Otokoyaku grinned widely.  
“Jealous, Mihoko?”  
“Me? Who should I be jealous at? But as Top Stars we are suppose to work as a team. I barely know her anymore.”  
“Hm? Why?”  
“We always got along well. She was so sweet when we were at Hanagumi together. Now she's like... I don't know... she changed so much.”  
“I am also talking to the Ladies in the back!”, they heard from the front and both women turned to their Top Star. The whole troupe was basically starring at them. Just then she noticed that the Musumeyaku each had one Otokoyaku and Asako herself held Shirosaki Ai's hand, Mirio right beside her. Quickly Yuuhi took Mihoko's hand.  
“We're dancing together.”  
“It would be easier if you two would actually listen to what I'm saying instead of flirting around.” Some women in the troupe giggled. “It's still early and until we can finally get some work done, we might as well warm up. So hurry up and stop being lazy.”  
Then Yuuhi noticed what Mihoko was talking about.  
  
No matter how bad she felt, Saeko had to prepare herself in order to finally get to work. She still felt terrible, felt like going back to bed and staying there all day, however she worked hard for this job and was willing to push herself through. At least her headache was gone.  
“Are you sure you still want to go? I still say you need to see a doctor.”  
“I need to, Gaichi. And Osa will rip my head off if I stay with you any longer than necessary. You know how jealous she gets.”  
“She wouldn't.”  
“You know she would. She hates me.”  
“She may not like you, however she respects you. Or she would have killed you before you got close to Sena.”  
Saeko smiled tiredly. She looked like as she felt. Still pale and with lazy eyes, she barely was able to dress up properly, decided to go for plain trousers and a simple shirt. She wasn't suppose to wear a dress where she was going.  
“I know you're right in some way. Thank you for... just being there.”  
“Always. You know I will always be.”  
She said goodbye to her friend, made her way to the rehearsal halls. It didn't take her long, however she still moved a bit slowly and had to go home in order to get her folders and papers. She would be late, at least not by much. She still had to report to the directors before she was finally able to go to work. While she was walking through the corridors she watched the old pictures that hang there. She recognized herself on some of them, saw Haruno, Gaichi and even Yuuhi and Kiriyan. Then she saw Asako she stopped for a second right in front of the picture taken from her sayonara-show. Elisabeth was still hunting her dreams. Seeing herself as Otokoyaku, as Tod, still felt surreal to her, so far away. She remembered then the two of them were Tod and Elisabeth, inseparable, loved and joined in an eternal bond. They both believed to be these characters during their play. This time was gone. Asako went on without her. Saeko clearly saw it on the following pictures from Tsukigumi while she made her way through the hallway. They way her eyes glowed, the way she acting on the pictures. Once more she saw how much she missed during these short years. They just flew by without her even noticing.  
When she finally reached the office she was searching for, she knocked and entered, put on a smile.  
“Saeko! I thought you would never come.”  
“I am sorry I'm late. I had to use public transport.”  
“Well I am just glad you arrived kind of in time. Just make sure it doesn't happen again.”  
“It won't, Tom. I promise.”  
Tom, Todoroki Yuu, just smiled as she got up from her seat and walked around the table, warmly welcomed her. The woman seemed to just stop aging. She hadn't change at all, still had the same warmth in her eyes and the proud attitude. And she was still short.  
“I trust it doesn't. Or the staff will get angry at you. I already got a call where you are because they can't start without you.”  
Saeko laughed a bit.  
“I told you I'm sorry. I'm not that important. I'm just there for supporting.”  
“Tell this to the choreograph and the choirmaster. Come on I'll take you to the room before we waste any more time. When I'm with you they won't yell at you.”  
  
The Tsukigumi-Star decided to switch between Ai-chan and Mirio while she danced, showed the other actresses how the choreography was supposed to look like. The choreograph welcomed her lesson with open arms so she could check on the sense of tact of the people she would work with. Asako really wasn't interested in any of this, was more curious about how the younger actresses would react to her at a certain part of a dance where she got very close to them. She put her hand under Mirio's chin, she decided to switch to her, pulled her close so she was even able to feel her breath on her skin. At the same time she got the reaction she desired and expected. Mirio tilted her head just by a bit, took a fleeting look on her lips and seemed to get smaller on her spot, intimidated by her presence. It wouldn't have surprised her if she whimpered for herself. Yet it was easy for the Top Star to tell she wasn't acting any of this. Thinking of the younger Otokoyaku actually acting like a dog and bowing to her feet was tempting.  
“Great. I am proud of you. That was actually quite good. Just remember not to get too far apart while dancing, but don't be too close to each other. We'll make a five minute break if that's alright?” Asako looked over to the staff-members. They nodded and the Top Star walked over to her spot, took her bottle and a sip from her water. Then she finally noticed why they hadn't started rehearsing yet. The assistant was still missing. Those so called assistants were actually just working on every part of the play, took notes of what needed to be improved and supported the directors, choreographers and the choirmaster, wrote the protocol. They were basically doing the dirty work of the staff. Since the pressure was immense the assistants were changed like ordinary people changed their towels.  
“Miladies”, she suddenly heard and turned around on her spot. Todoroki Yuu was standing in front of the tables where the staff-members sat, smiling at the now quiet actresses who turned their whole attention to Tom. She didn't even notice her coming in. Curse this woman's ability to sneak around unheard. “As you may have guessed we were still missing another staff-member. I'm honored to introduce her to you, although I figure that most of you already know her. Ayaki Nao. Please welcome her.”  
Asako almost let her bottle fall down, just barely managed to hold it in her claws. She stared at the former Top Star who was making her way to the other staff-members, shaking hands, then facing the troupe and smiled at them. Asako resisted the urge to scream at her, throw her bottle after her and yelling at her never to get close to her again. She had not the power to just fire her and tell her to leave if she really was working as assistant for their play. With slightly shaking hands she put aside her bottle, walked forward. As Top Star she had to keep up her reputation, had to put her feelings aside and to focus on her work. She stopped right in front of Saeko.  
“It's nice working with you again.”  
  
How she actually managed to keep standing just made her wonder. Saeko felt like falling on her knees, begging for forgiveness, telling her how much she loved her and then just black out. Yet she didn't. She even forced on a smile. Once more she felt how Takarazuka was like, how she just put on her mask again and simply put her feelings aside. Weakly she shook the younger woman's hand.  
“I feel honored working with Tsukigumi once more.”  
“Well you should know most of the people.” Asako turned and weaved someone nearer from the back. One of the Musumeyaku came close and smiled at her.  
“Ayano Kanami. I'm the combo with Asako.”  
They shook hands once more and Saeko laughed a bit.  
“Charming. I'm happy to see that Tsukigumi has such a cute Top Star.”  
In the corner of her eye Saeko noticed how Yuuhi also got closer, however she earned an angered look from Asako when she passed her. The Otokoyaku just stared on her feet, smiled again when she reached the two women in the front.  
“Glad to have you back.”  
Saeko returned the favor, took a quick glance to Asako and back to Yuuhi. The Rudolph-actress quickly shook her head.  
“Well did you already start?”, the former Tod-actress said and turned to face the staff.  
“We were just taking a break”, Asako called from the other end of the room, had the script in her hand. “So we didn't actually start yet.”  
“Then I guess it's about time we did.”  
  
Even though it was easy to tell that were was tension between Saeko and Asako, both of the women were able to get the rehearsal over without ending in a fight. When they decided not to glare at each other, they also got quite some work done. Saeko was sitting at her table almost the entire time, taking notes and advising the staff, Asako was doing her job as Top Star and shone bright for the younger actresses. Saeko watched as the Otokoyaku corrected her people, sometimes yelled at them but always had a smile on her face. Even the staff seemed influenced by what she was saying. Except Yuuhi, Saeko also noticed that certain glances that the younger actresses were throwing to their Top Star. It was quite frightening.  
Later that evening, the former Top Star was still sitting above her protocol, already saw herself being the last person left in the room. Assistants were famous for always being the last persons left in the room, locking them and being one of the firsts to arrive. However she was more listening to Asako who was singing a new part of her play, standing beside the piano while the other actresses were either rehearsing or learning their scripts. Her voice really developed over the years. She had a lot more breath than before, was able to hold the note longer than she did before and had a patience that searched his equals. This woman was just amazing.  
  
Asako stared at her script while she was counting the beats of the song she was learning. It bothered that some of the notes just seemed to slip her tongue and just refused being sang properly. She hated that play, the way it sounded. Then again, she liked the story a lot but somehow it didn't harmonize very well. And once more her character was just whiny. She could already see herself in that ridiculous costume. At least she just had to wear it on stage. The fans liked it. She just had to finally hit that stupid note. When she was once more trying to hit it, she failed.  
“Raise your head a bit more”, she heard from the side, was staring right at Saeko when she saw her. She held back another comment. “Don't look at me like that. I know you hate being criticized, but deal with it. Try it. And don't try to stress your voice too much.”  
There was no helping, she had to try. She raised her head and held the notes in front of her nose. Like it just triggered something inside her, she really was able to hit the note properly. Even when she hated to admit it, Saeko knew what she was doing. Instead of cursing even more, she turned to face the choirmaster.  
“Is it alright if we stop for today? It's late.”  
The choirmaster just agreed so Asako walked over to her stuff and started packing her stuff, ignored the woman whose eyes she still felt in her back. It made a shiver run down her spine. Again she noticed how much she really missed her former lover, the way she always had touched her, her breath on her neck, her hands on her back and sides...  
Asako squeezed her eyes shut and gulped. She wasn't supposed to think like that. She sent Saeko away and she wouldn't come back if she only asked her to. Sending the former Top Star away left a giant hole in her heart. She needed to distract herself from the power Saeko still had over her. Luckily, Mirio was waiting outside. Without a second look she left the room quickly, exhaled when she threw the door shut behind her and she was standing outside in the cold.  
“Sena!”, she heard and Mirio walked over to her. She was all packed up in warm clothes, however her nose was slightly red. She had her bag over her shoulder and some pages peeked out of it.  
“I'm sorry it took so long. Did you wait for long?”  
“No. Not really. I mean it's fine. You're busy after all...”  
“Whatever. Let's go before you freeze on the spot. I'll make us some tea once we get home.”  
  
Inside Saeko was the last one left in the room, just was finishing her protocol for the day and sighed softly. It felt nice to have no one around in the gigantic hall, just staying in silence for herself for once. For all the chaos her life had been, she enjoyed this short moment were she was just for herself. However she was tired and wanted to get some rest soon, so she got up and took her back, walked over to the entrance and turned of the lights. She stopped then. Actually it would be nice to see if she was still able to play the piano. After all she was unable to play it for years now and with no one around she had the opportunity without anyone yelling at her to get back to work. Leaving the lights out, the light from outside was enough for her to see, she sat down at the piano, opened up the cover and let her fingers run over the keys. Her fingers started hitting random ones, only slowly forming a melody.  
 _Sing for me._  
Silently she started humming.  
 _What would you like to hear?_  
She got lost in memories again. Like she did so often, she just closed her eyes and started dancing with Asako again, heard her whisper in her ear.  
 _Surprise me. Something lovely._  
She knew the melody and the lines very well. For so long she sang them over and over in her mind.  
  
 _"Sono hitomi ga_  
 _Mune o kogashi_  
 _Manazashi ga_  
 _Tsukisasaru_  
  
 _Ikisae mo_  
 _Ore o torae_  
 _Kotta kokoro tokasu_  
  
 _Tada no shoujo no_  
 _Hazu na no ni_  
 _Ore no subete ga kuzurer_  
  
 _Tatta hitori no_  
 _Ningen na no ni_  
 _Ore o furue saseru_  
  
 _Omae no inochi_  
 _Ubau kawari_  
 _Ikita omae ni_  
 _Aisaretai n da_  
  
 _Kinjirareta ai no tabu ni_  
 _Ore wa ima fumidasu_  
 _Kokoro ni mebaeta_  
 _Kono omoi_  
 _Karada ni kizamareta_  
  
 _Aoi chi o nagasu_  
 _Kizuguchi wa_  
 _Omae dake ga iyaseru_  
  
 _Kaeshite yarou_  
 _Sono inochi o_  
 _Sono toki omae wa_  
 _Ore o wasure saru_  
  
 _Omae no ai o_  
 _Kachi uru made_  
 _Oikakeyou_  
  
 _Doko made mo_  
 _oikakete yugou_  
  
 _Ai to shi no rondo_ _.”_


	16. Act 2 Scene 6: I will be there

When they arrived at the Top Star's apartment, the young Otokoyaku looked around very carefully. It was so much grander than her small room in the dorm, greater than she was used to. It was a very open apartment except for three doors. She guessed they lead to the kitchen, the bedroom and the bathroom. Her whole apartment could have fitted inside the living room. The only thing that seemed a bit out of place was the violet sofa that was standing right in the middle.  
“Impressed?”, Sena asked, put aside her keys and took off her jacket. Mirio smiled and took off her green coat as well.  
“Yes. I mean I was expecting you to live with style, but this?”  
“Style? Why?”  
“Well you always have so much elegance. And the apartment usually resembles how a person is like.”  
“You don't say.”  
  
Asako raised an eyebrow. Elegance? Her? Osa usually called her her lovely idiot. It seemed the younger Otokoyakus thought differently. Well if Mirio saw her like that, it would be fine with her. She smiled once more.  
“I'll just go ahead and make some tea. Or would you prefer something different? Milk? Coffee?”  
“No. Tea is just fine. I always get hyped when I drink coffee.”  
“Fine by me. Just sit down. I'll be right back.”  
The Top Star went inside the kitchen, opened up one of the cupboards where she stored her tea. Her friends somehow started to give her a new flavor for every occasion, so she had a lot of this stuff. She also preferred tea this evening. After all she wanted to sleep tonight... somehow. Quickly she picked a sweet tea, put on the water to boil and pulled the edge of her shirt while she was leaning against the table. Maybe she should at least change. When the water was boiling, she put the tea inside, took the whole can and two cups and made her way back to the living room where Mirio already took out her script.  
“The tea still takes some minutes until it's ready. I just go change real quick. I think I smell a bit sweaty.”  
“I think you smell just fine.”  
“I take this as a compliment.”  
The younger Otokoyaku blushed deep red when Asako threw a sweet smile over to her before she went for her bedroom. Mirio was somehow cute in her own way. Flirting with her also was some kind of fun, also because she felt how her eyes were glued to her lips while she was talking, felt her gaze in her back when she was walking. Now with Saeko gone, she felt she needed this attention. Asako opened her wardrobe, first pulled out a plain black T-shirt when she stopped halfway pulling it out. How far did she want to go this evening? Well actually that was the wrong question. How far did Mirio want her to go? Somehow it itched her to find out. It was a challenge and the Top Star loved challenges. She grinned a little, put back the T-shirt and pulled out another one with pinstripes and another pair of jeans. They were tight, but not too tight to be uncomfortable. Also she left open the upper two buttons of her shirt, let the necklace she wore the whole day just where it was, laying over her collarbone. She once more checked her hair, felt confident about how she was looking and went back to the living room. Mirio sat on the couch, her nose in the script and Asako simply let herself fall beside her, took her own script. In the corner of her eye she saw how the younger Otokoyaku was examining her closely, but acted like she didn't.  
“Let's get to work then.”  
  
Inside the rehearsal-room Saeko just finished playing the last notes on the piano with her eyes closed. She listened how the soft music slowly faded, sighing softly once it went quiet. Sometimes she wished her life was a musical, a play and the world was a stage. Then she might get her Happy-End. She bit her lip. Why did time went on so quickly? It didn't feel like two years since she stood on the stage together with Asako, playing their roles and enjoying each others presence.  
„This play still hunts your dreams, doesn't it?“ Saeko flinched, looked to the door, but relaxed a bit once she saw Mizu standing in the door. „Your voice didn't loose its charm and magic.“  
The former Otokoyaku stared on the keyboard of the piano, covered them again and stared on her hands instead.  
„What do you want, Mizu? Your rehearsals are in a different room.“  
„Sure. But I thought I see if the rumors are true for myself.“  
„So? What rumors?“  
The Yukigumi-Top Star closed the door behind her, walked over to her and stopped beside the piano. Her slim hand carefully sliding over the wooden cover of the keyboard. Saeko just watched as her hand glided slowly up her arm, resting on her right shoulder, her other hand resting on her left one as she started massaging her stiff muscles.  
„That you work as assistant or Tsukigumi. But that's not why I'm here.“  
„I guessed that. You never come just to talk.“  
„I thought you needed some cheering up after you had a fight with Sena...“  
Without resistance she let the younger one soften her shoulders a bit, closed her eyes in the process, but as soon as she heard Asako's name, she stiffened a bit.  
„How do you know about it? Who told you?“  
„I know this kind of stuff. Does it surprise you?“  
„To be honest... yes.“  
„You should know me better by now.“  
„Just keep your pretty nose out of things that do not concern you.“ Mizu's warm fingers wandered over her neck and through her hair, making Saeko bow her head a bit forward. „Just leave me.“  
„It does concern me if my pet is upset.“  
„I'm not your pet.“  
„Of course not.“  
The Yukigumi-Star carefully removed her hair from her neck and shortly after Saeko felt her warm breath on her skin which made her shiver.  
„Stop it, Chika.“  
„What holds you back? Sena already broke up with you.“  
„I once made this mistake...“  
Mizu laughed a bit, cutting her sentence.  
„Don't tell me you regret it.“  
„Every second of it. I regret walking in your little web.“  
„Liar.“  
  
Mizu walked around the chair, placed her slim body on Saeko's lap in order to look into her eyes. Her hands still rested on the back on her neck and she leaned closer to her.  
„This thing between us was never serious and a mistake“, the older woman still insisted. „You know that as well as I do.“  
„And again you are lying. I told you, you can't be honest. It was your idea after all.“  
„I started it and I ended it. I let go of your leash and I told you to leave.“  
„Yes. Because of her. You left me for her. But she is gone. What prevents you from going back where you belong to?“  
Carefully Mizu stroke the others cheek with the back of her hand, still watching her as Saeko avoided her gaze. Her skin was still as soft as she remembered it to be, her face still as seductive as she wanted it to be.  
„I love her.“  
„That never stopped you before. Oh and by the way: what makes you so sure she still loves you, too? After what I've heard she'd like to throw you off the roof.“  
„She'll never...“  
Again Mizu decided to interrupt her.  
„She said to never go see her again, am I right? At least something like that. You yourself poisoned her with your sting, my scorpion, and now you payed the price.“ With pleasure she buried her hands in her long, soft hair, leaning forward so the tip of her nose almost touched the others ear. She smelled so nice. „Just let me do what I do best. Let me take your pain. At least for a bit.“  
Saeko pushed her back a little, watching in her eyes and bit her teeth together.  
„I said no. I am no longer...“  
„Do I have to prove you that she shares her bed with someone else first?“  
The attention of the former Otokoyaku suddenly was pinned on her.  
  
Asako and Mirio were already working on the younger Otokoyaku's script, started writing down notes there and the Top Star leaned over to the younger woman. She showed the young woman some tricks for memorizing the texts and Mirio smiled.  
“Wow it's that easy? That's really helpful.”  
Asako raised her view, examined the younger one's face. She was cute. Also she had something in her eyes she saw before when she was looking at Saeko. The same warmth...  
“Uhm... is something wrong?”, Mirio almost whispered. Then the Top Star noticed that the young Otokoyaku got red and nervously smiled at her. Asako just smiled and pulled away a strand of hair out of her face.  
“I'm sorry. I just wondered if Masao enjoys kissing you.” Mirio flinched back and cheeped while she was falling off the couch, landing on the floor and looking up to her like a lost puppy. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask something like that.”  
“W-w-w-what makes you think we... I mean... I... she...”  
“Oh you're not a couple? I just thought because you were always hanging out together and you seem pretty close. Does that mean you never got kissed at all?”  
“Well... I... uhm...” The young Otokoyaku was just stuttering something she wasn't able to understand, however with her reaction, Asako just guessed she meant 'No'. Asako just smiled wider and lay down to the couch, leaned forward so she could take a better look at the blushing Mirio. “W-why...?”  
“I think you're cute. So of course I think about this. Or don't you think I'm pretty? Do you not like me?”  
“Of course I do! You're pretty and beautiful and talented and...”  
“So what's stopping you?”  
“But... Isn't that just wrong?”  
“Just because society says it is doesn't mean that we shouldn't. Aren't you curious?”  
“Well... yes?”  
“I promise that everything that happens in this room stays inside here.”  
  
Mirio wasn't sure what to think of it. Of course she sometimes looked after her Top Star, she was a role model after all, however she never even thought of the possibility of having her close like that. Maybe she should just accept the offering? She was free to go after all. Then again she sometimes talked to Masao about having relationships or just small moments between the Takarazuka-actresses. Their favorite subject when it came to that matter were Wao Youka and Hanafusa Mari, however the two of them were already gone. She raised her eyes and looked into her Top Star's. This woman was beautiful in ever way, plus she had this strange pull that drew her in and made her feel desired. Having the usually so distant Top Star so close to her didn't make it better. She just had to reach out and take the opportunity. She had nothing to loose, right? The way she was waiting just for the younger woman to make a move made her brain stop working. Carefully the younger Otokoyaku leaned forward, closed her eyes and took a taste of the lips she desired for such a long time, wanted to hear her voice just whispering for her.  
  
Even though it was very late and already dark, the young woman with the warm coat stood outside the Takarazuka-dorm, almost froze on her spot. The whole situation slit out of her hands, however it was never in her hands to begin with. Then again, it was as perfect for her as it was. Influence was all that mattered, making friends. Maybe she should have just said no? However who was she to take a stand against the spider? All that she wanted was so close. A beautiful girlfriend that meant everything to her, people loved her and in a few years she may finally was able to replace the spider herself. She sat down on a bench, pulled her scarf closer around her head and sighed softly. Then she felt her phone ringing in her pocket, took it out and looked at the display. Speak of the devil. She expected that call.  
“Good evening. What can I do for you?”  
“Good evening, Kimu. Am I interrupting you in doing something?”  
The dialogue was thought out. However she was an actress and knew how to fake her voice. Also because she was on the phone, no one payed attention to her gestures.  
“I'm just on my way. Do you need anything?”  
“I actually wanted to ask you if you could pick up something from another actress. Are you not at the dorm?”  
“I would love to, but I'm not at the dorm anymore.”  
“Where are you?”  
This was the point where Kimu was still able to turn around. However the spider would ruin everything she built up for herself if she was not doing as she was told.  
“On my way to Asako.”  
“What do you want there?”  
“She asked for me. Why else?”  
“Doesn't she usually ask for Kiriya or Oozora if she wants someone around? It's new to me that she asks for you.”  
“Well since she is my girlfriend, I think I have all the right in the world to be around her.”  
“I didn't know you two hooked up.”  
“We did. However this is quite new, so I'm still waiting for her to finally have more time for me. She's rather busy lately.”  
“Well I won't stand in your way. Just be careful that no one sees the two of you when you get there. We don't need bad publicity.”  
“Sure. Just trust me. I will make it work out.”  
“Whatever you say. See you around.”  
She hung up.  
  
On the other end Mizu put away her phone, ended the call that she turned loud on her speakers and looked over to Saeko. The older woman broke down on one of the chairs, had her hands folded on the white table and stared on it. She looked like she was in a praying position, however her eyes said otherwise.  
“I told you”, she said and walked over to the former Top Star. With light steps she pulled back her hair, felt her trembling under her fingers. Saeko had to be close to crying.  
“I... I didn't... I didn't think...”  
“That she replaces you so soon?”  
“I need to talk to her”, the former Takarasienne whispered and gulped.  
“She will deny everything. However as far as I can tell she is pretty happy with Kimu. I talked to Osa and she said that Asako never had been more relieved. Leave the two of them and let them be happy.” She leaned to the others ear. “Come back to me.”  
  
Inside her head everything broke apart and she felt the tears running over her cheeks. Asako had another one? That would explain her reaction, every single one of it. It would explain why she got sent away, why Asako didn't want to see her anymore. Saeko felt her body shaking as Mizu's fingers glided over the back of her neck, her shoulders and her throat while regret pained her. How long was this going on between the two of them? Did she really cared so less about the woman she loved that she just pushed her out of her life? Was it her fault?  
Gaichi had been right in the end. All these years ago while she was still called scorpion, she had been right. She wasn't made for a long time relationship. She poisoned everything around her, everything that meant something to her. Even if her heart was breaking, she had to let her go in order to save her. She could have stopped this from happening before it broke apart, before it even started, yet she didn't.  
“Saeko. Darling”, she heard Mizu whisper, felt her head being forced back so she watched straight into the spider's eyes. “I am the only person you matter something to. I am the only one caring. Come back to me.” Once more she felt the lure that the other woman had on her, the power she felt once before. Her fingers ran down her throat while her second hand rested on her shoulder. “Let me comfort you. I'll care for you.”  
Before she was even able to answer, she felt the others lips on hers and herself getting caught in the spider's web once more.  
  
Kimu stood in front of her master's apartment for quite some time. After the call she figured she needed some comfort because she knew that she was ruining someone's life by listening to her former mistress. It was the price she had to pay to get released from the spider's web, from the burden as her favorite and to move on to another goddess. She rang the bell for the third time. Kimu already knew that her mistress had a guest with a similar physical appearance as herself, too. For some reason it made her quite angry thinking that Asako started to find out what damage she could cause if she only wanted to. The magic she had around her that made people being possessed by her. However, other than the spider, she seemed to let people come to her first instead of spinning a web and throw people inside. Kimu wasn't able to think of a good simile for it, not yet at least. She lurked, waiting for the people to come to her before she held them close. The power she had was to make people think that the Top Star was only living for them, only desiring the chosen victim.  
Then her mistress finally opened the door, buttoned up the last button on her shirt.  
“What do you want here at this hour?”, she asked, quite angrily it seemed.  
“I just wanted to see you.” Kimu tried to take a peek in the room. “Did I come at a bad time?”  
“Yes you did.” Asako took a quick look over her shoulder, sighed and stepped aside. “Come in.”  
Kimu did as she was told, got inside and looked over to the young woman, still panting and pulling at her clothes. She could easily tell that the binder was halfway open. Asako walked over to the younger Otokoyaku, whispered something to her and smiled softly. The Otokoyaku grabbed her script that was laying on the floor and rushed outside in a hurry without even looking at her.  
  
That Kimu just interfered still made her angry and the Top Star felt like yelling at her pet. Yet she didn't. It didn't take her long to get Mirio to sit on her lap, her body begging to touch her and to make her moan in her mouth with simple touches. It had been way too easy really.  
“So? What do you want? And better have a good reason. I can't remember you calling.”  
“Do I need to?”  
The younger Otokoyaku came close to her, lay her hands on her shoulders and bit her bottom lip. Asako just grinned softly.  
“You seem jealous.”  
“Of course I am.”  
“So the pet does develop feelings for me even though I forbid you to?”  
For a second she could have sworn that Kimu looked guilty and disappointed. Kimu started stroking her neck.  
“I still think we need some rules...”  
“Rules?”  
“Just little things. I want to be your favorite after all and I don't like sharing.”  
“What's in it for me?”  
Kimu leaned forward, softly breathed against her ear.  
“First of all I don't care how many pets you have. I just want to be your favorite, so I don't want any to be around you when I am with you. I want you for myself.”  
“So you do?” Asako roughly pulled the younger one's hair so she was able to look at her. “I ask once more. What's in it for me?”  
“I will do everything for you. I will bow to your every will, in bed or outside. I will fulfill your every wish. Just let me be with you.”  
“High words. Why should I agree to this?”  
“Because you lured me in. I know you were waiting for so long to be with somebody so you're not alone anymore.” Kimu smiled at her as Asako pulled her head a bit harder and closer. The younger woman panted under her touch. Once again she felt that she wanted this, wanted to be owned by this woman alone, moaned under her touch. “I was just lucky to fall victim to the praying mantis first.”  
  
Asako held her promise and so did Kimu. The younger Otokoyaku proved to be a chest of wonders of ideas and was ready to work hard just in order to please her. The Tsukigumi-Star just needed to snap her fingers and she got what she wanted. Then again she threw out each and every person who was with her when Kimu came over to her. Sadly she somehow preferred to come over when she had her visitors, mainly Mirio and Ai-chan. The Yukigumi-Star developed a kind of anger against her rival.  
Rehearsals went by unchanged, however the small group of Osa, Asako, Saeko, Gaichi, Kiriyan and Yuuhi changed. Saeko, less and less present, told them that her and Mizu became a couple, earned a very loud and hysteric speech by Gaichi. The former Senka hated the Yukigumi-Star like nothing else. Mizu herself only came when Saeko forced her to but since Saeko stopped meeting them on a regular basis. Again. She preferred to stick with Mizu instead.  
One evening, Asako was alone at home, Yuuhi came to visit her, the visit ended in another argue. Yuuhi heard rumors about the 'title' that spread the word within Takarazuka and Asako was forced to tell her about the deal she had with Kimu, about seducing Mirio and Ai-chan on a regular basis in order to distract herself from her lovesickness and the emptiness in her heart that was left by Saeko. She did regret it, however Yuuhi listened without telling her what to do and promised to keep quiet. She didn't even tell Kiriyan, however it was obvious that she held grudge against Kimu since, in Yuuhi's eyes, she was responsible for the whole situation.  
Ever since Saeko hat her relationship with Mizu, her and Asako stopped talking to each other. They were able to talk properly to each other during rehearsals, however every time they started talking to each other when they were meeting their friends, they started screaming each other.  
Tsukigumi's rehearsals were almost over and they would finally go on tour, the part of Tsukigumi that was not staying with Kiriyan that was. It was the last day of rehearsals, their things were packed up and they discussed last things.  
  
Asako and Saeko were the last to stay in the room after they talked over the pair-dance of Asako and Mihoko one last time. The choreograph and Mihoko herself already left after packing up their things, Saeko was, once again, sitting on her protocols which she had to give to Tom this evening and Asako was about to pack up her stuff to go home.  
“Ayaki please don't forget to lock the room when you leave”, the director told her before he left. Saeko just growled slightly before going back to writing. The former Otokoyaku stood in front of her desk, her back turned to the Top Star who was loudly packing her things. Thinking about having her former girlfriend close, but unable to properly talk to her even though they saw each other almost each day, still pained her. Her absence for the next few weeks just made it worse. Almost every evening Saeko told herself to pull her aside, explain everything to her, hold her close, kiss her, tell her that she still longed for her and that she wanted her back, to make it work it out and to make it better. Yet the thought that she was still together with Kimu, that the Yukigumi-actress had what she desired so much, was still in the back of her head. The former Tod feared finding any marks Kimu may have left on her love's body and she also feared the spider's reaction if she found out. She was wearing the dog tag once more after all. The distance to Asako seemed so great, insuperable, so the Top Star was unreachable for her. She just...  
A pull on her shirt made her turn around. Asako stood right in front of her, looking down on the floor but sobbing slightly.  
“Asako?”, she asked. “What is it?”  
Suddenly the younger woman hugged her, held herself close and started sobbing into her shirt. Carefully she lay her arms around the other woman.  
“How long are we going to not talk to one another?” Saeko inhaled to say something, wanted to calm her down, however Asako decided to interrupt her. “I miss you so much. I want to talk to you again without fighting. I want to dance with you, I want you to sing for me and... and...” The rest of the sentence lost itself in her sobs and the younger woman started crying at her shoulder once more.  
  
Her breakdown had been inevitable. No matter how strong she acted for others, for weeks she just had the thought in mind that she was separated from Saeko for such a long time once more. It just were a few weeks, but weeks where she was too coward to confess to her what really happened, how her relationship to Kimu really was. Ever since Saeko decided to prefer Mizu over her, the feeling got stronger. Her chances became so small to get back the Tod-actress that it pained her inside.  
“Hush”, her Tod whispered and stroke her back. “It's alright. If I only knew earlier...”  
“I'm such an idiot...”  
“We both are.” Saeko carefully pushed her back to look into her eyes. Asako's legs were shaking and she felt like she would black out every second. Also she felt terrible for just breaking down like that. “We both acted like children. Maybe we could just start over? As friends maybe?”  
Saeko smiled softly and it made her smile as well. Asako nodded. Being friends was better than enemies. Her Tod carefully brushed away the last remaining tears on her face.  
“It was just bothering me the whole time. Ever since I knew you weren't coming on tour with us...”  
“I would have loved to. But Tom said I would be needed here.”  
“I know. It doesn't help.”  
  
Saeko stayed quiet. She was not in the position to protest against her orders. She needed that job. However she was glad that Asako did the first step even though Gaichi often yelled at her. Not only for not talking to Asako anymore but being with Mizu once again. She knew that her best friend was upset with her, disappointed and angry and it made it even harder for her to even look at her love when they stood alone in the rehearsal-room, turning their back to one another. What should she have said anyway? She always thought of things like 'You're my world' or 'I miss you', 'Come back to me', yet it all seemed so wrong when she was thinking about it. Asako was worth of so much more than these simple, old promises. Also Kimu always showed her that the Tsukigumi-Star was taken.  
“You said you wanted to dance?”, Saeko asked after they stood in front of each other. Asako just nodded shyly, just slowly raised her eyes to meet hers. That's how she knew her. The woman she fell I love with and not the praying mantis she pretended to be. She smiled and walked over to the CD-player they used to play the background music for rehearsals. She already had a song in mind and she had the music. After she put in the CD, started the music she turned around and looked over to Asako while the man on the disc started singing the song. It was a duet she just recently discovered, however she loved this song and it was simple to dance to.  
  
 _“In the light that falls at moonrise  
In the rhythm of the rain  
In the miracle of ordinary days  
In the hush of night I will be in the whisper of lovers  
Everywhere, you will find me there.”_  
  
Asako had her eyes closed, listened closely to the music. Saeko didn't even know if she was aware of how beautiful she was in just these moments. Those silent moments where she was just standing there, being herself. She was so different from what she pretended to be then.  
  
 _“In the rustle of a curtain  
In the bustle of the world  
In a thousand little unexpected ways  
when you lift your gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star  
Out there, shining everywhere.”_  
  
Slowly she walked over to her, carefully took her hands and put one on her shoulder, held the other one softly, but surely.  
  
 _“I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall  
So close your eyes, remember my embrace  
I will be there like mercy I will find you through it all  
This do I swear, I will be there.”_  
  
At first they just took small steps, slowly becoming more confident about what they were doing. Asako felt a shiver running down her spine when the woman started singing.  
  
“In a language never spoken  
Live the promises we've made  
In the endless love that owned me heart and soul  
In the certainty I will always be true  
And as near as my next prayer, you will find me there.”  
  
She lay her forehead against the others, closed her eyes and just started enjoying her presence, the way she was held.  
  
 _“In the echo of the ocean  
In the hunting of the wind  
In mysterious extraordinary ways  
Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star  
Out there, shining everywhere”_  
  
Once again they were just Tod and Elisabeth, dancing together in silent promises. As long as she was Elisabeth and as long as Saeko was Tod, they would always have each other.  
  
 _“I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall  
So close your eyes, remember my embrace  
I will be there like freedom I will find you through it all  
This do I swear, I will be there.”_  
  
Tod pulled her as they danced closely. Elisabeth felt save, warm and never wanted this moment to stop. As Tod she would always be with her.  
  
 _“In the harbor quarter  
In the stone and mortar  
In the star that we both share  
In the sound of laughter  
Now and ever after  
Look for me, I will be there”_  
  
They stopped in the middle of dancing, just looked at each other as the music went on, looked deeply into each others eyes. The world just stopped for a second. Softly she pulled back her Tod's hair, got close to her and felt her breath of her lips, whispering, singing softly to her and joining the music for a short moment.  
“This do I swear, I will be there.”  
The mask of scorpion and praying mantis just gone, Elisabeth leaned forward, shyly, almost scared and they stole a small, innocent kiss from each other.


	17. Act 2 Scene 7: Finale Act 2

The young woman just laughed. She stood in the middle of her apartment, the small opened package in her hand and laughed loudly. Maybe it was a bad joke, maybe destiny or maybe she just made it work out like this. Oh how she would enjoy telling this to the woman she despised. Actually there was one more person she would just enjoy telling. She still had a score to settle with the watchdog. Carefully she put the book on the table, smiled at it and let her slim fingers run over the title. Then she walked over to her favorite chair, picked up the phone while doing so, and sat down, let the moment settle. She just enjoyed the way everything inside her tingled when she was about to get what she desired. The number she called was very used to her, so she just hoped that the corresponding person still had the same phone. Once more she smiled. The older woman wasn't picking up immediately, cut her off, however she wasn't about to give up. She just waited a few moments before calling again.  
“What do you want?”, she finally heard when she was calling for the third time. The other woman sounded angry. She had all right to be.  
“It is really nice hearing you, too, Gaichi.”  
“You have no right to call me by that name. Just tell me what you want and let me be.”  
Mizu smiled widely, crossed her legs and threw back one of her hair-strands.  
“I just try to be a good friend since my girlfriend is your best friend. That is if you two are still friends.”  
“You just manipulate her! You know that as well as I do. You just play your sick little game.”  
“Whatever you say, watchdog.”  
“I told you before I'm not...”  
“So how is Osa?” Mizu would have just loved to continue that game, however she wanted to get to the best part. “I heard she's rather stressed out lately.”  
“Get to the point!”  
Not the usually so calm former Senka became enraged and Mizu giggled. She was making this way too easy.  
“This IS the point, Midori.”  
“What?”  
“I just got my new script. Guess what it is.” Silence on the other end. “Yukigumi got Elisabeth. I just wanted to ask you if you could get my regards to Osa. I was really impressed by her Tod and I hope I will be just as good as her.”  
The woman on the other end hung up.  
  
Gaichi was just barely able to push the button to silence Mizu on the other end before her phone slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor with a bang. The sound lured Osa out of the bedroom. Yukigumi got Elisabeth? Even worse: Mizu was going to play Tod. This was Saeko's role even though she wasn't in Takarazuka anymore. This wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't known that Sena wanted this play really badly for just that reason. She knew very well that Sena wanted to play Tod so no one else would replace her beloved Saeko.  
“Gaichi?”  
This was bad. Not only did Mizu steal Saeko away from her, Sena surely wasn't even aware that she walked right into the spider's trap. Gaichi was sure that the Yukigumi-Star had her dirty fingers in this because the former Senka knew from Tom that Elisabeth was supposed to be played by Tsukigumi once more. She could only imagine how the Tsukigumi-Star would react once she found out and she was sure that Saeko would fully break down.  
“Gaichi!” The former Senka flinched when she was touched on her upper arm, looked over to Osa who stood right beside her. “What's wrong? You're pale.”  
“Mizu plays Tod.”  
“And that's why you freak out? Elisabeth is played every few years.”  
“You know how they will react! As if it could be any worse!”  
“Asako is no child anymore. I know she wanted to play Tod, but...”  
“You don't know Mizu as well as I do.”  
“What does she have to do with anything?”  
“I told you what happened between her and Saeko. She will use Elisabeth as reason to rip them even further apart.”  
“I don't think she will be even able anytime soon.”  
“Why?”  
“I'm pretty sure that Asako is already at home and sleeping. They are going on tour tomorrow morning. So she only can tell her if she throws her out of bed.”  
“...I just hope you're right. I'll go call Tom about it tomorrow.”  
  
In front of the rehearsal-halls, Kimu was still waiting for her master in the cold. She could have just waited inside Asako's car, she borrowed the keys after all, however she didn't dare to get into her mistress' privacy if she wasn't told to. However she really took a lot of time, was still inside and let her pet stay out in the cold, freezing. Kimu was used to waiting but not that long. She already saw the last of the directors and Ayano Kanami walk out, yet Asako was still inside. Usually her master was right at her heels to avoid the tamed scorpion. She already called the other woman, however she decided to just ignore her phone. Again. Slowly Kimu moved towards the halls, rubbed her frozen hands. Maybe it would be better if she went looking for the two women left, make sure they wouldn't rip each other to pieces. She wasn't really comprehending these two. One moment the two of them finally seemed to get along just fine, the next they ignored each other and then they started yelling at each other as if they were archenemies. Usually Kimu was able to prevent them screaming at each other before anyone else noticed by pulling her master out of the room and taking her home. The only problem was that Asako tended to be very brutal when she was angry at Saeko. Not that she wasn't able to handle it, yet the Yukigumi-actress sometimes wished she was handled more carefully when it was not her fault that her master was angry. However as brutal as Asako could be, just as gentle she was when she had her moments. These moments were the reason why she decided to stick with the praying mantis instead the spider. These moments when Asako lay on the bed, Kimu curled up beside her with her head in her master's lap while she got pet softly, almost felt loved. She felt beautiful then. There was another reason why she stayed with Asako. That smile. Sometimes she just watched when her master was sitting at the window, a few feet away from her friends and had that soft, innocent, small smile on her lips. The way her eyes were sparkling made her beautiful. However this smile was not meant for her and it frustrated her in some way. It was meant for the former Top Star. Kimu's answer to that was usually simple. She might not have her mistress' mind and heart for herself, however she at least was able to keep her body for a while.  
Kimu pulled her jacket closer before she entered the rehearsal-halls. It was dark, the lights were turned off and she had to find her way blindly. Luckily she knew this well enough to do so, walked through the corridor straight to the shimmer of light that fell through the almost completely closed door. She heard music, however aside from that it was quiet. Carefully she pushed open the door a bit, took a look inside. Actually she expected screams, flying scripts and loud noises as usual, what she found were the two women, close to each other and lost in a deep kiss.  
Something inside her boiled up. Jealousy maybe? No that felt different. It was more like sadness. Regret. She knew that Asako never stopped loving Saeko, she told her herself, however she somehow hoped they wouldn't get close again. Kimu gulped, stepped back and leaned against the next wall. Was it right if she just interfered once more? Everything she did was because Mizu told her to. She promised that Asako would be hers alone, that she would stop thinking about Saeko. The Tsukigumi-Star wasn't suppose to go back to being Elisabeth, shouldn't go back to Saeko. Mizu would ruin her if she found out. As much as she liked the former Otokoyaku, her mistress was hers alone. Kimu inhaled before she knocked loudly at the door.  
  
The young Top Star sighed softly against the warm lips. Saeko felt even better than she remembered her to be. Carefully she sank her fingers into the slightly longer hair, made the other woman gasp against her lips. She still seemed to love that touch and Asako smiled because of that. They broke for a second to get some air and Asako opened her eyes, smiled shyly at the other woman. For the moment it felt like she was hers again, her Tod with her as Elisabeth. She enjoyed every second of it. Saeko leaned forward to snatch another kiss from her when it knocked at the door. The two women literally jumped apart, both looked over to the intruder. Kimu entered with her typical sunshine-smile.  
“Hey Asako”, she said happily. “Are you coming anytime soon? I'm freezing.”  
The Top Star threw a short look over to Saeko who quickly walked over to her desk, leaned over some papers and flipped through them.  
“Yes. Yes I'm coming”, she said and walked over to her bag with still shaky legs. She longed for this kiss for weeks, months even, and now she wasn't even able to enjoy it fully. She took her bag, walked over to Kimu and tried to force on a smile, failed miserably. Once more she looked over to Saeko once more who was still over her papers. Sadly she looked down. “Let's go.”  
“Asako.” The Top Star turned around, kind of hoping that she got an 'I love you' or something similar. Instead the older woman smiled shyly, but softly while she was thinking about her words. “Good luck on your tour. And take care of you. I'm sure you will be fantastic.”  
Then she just had to smile, too. Something in her eyes told her what she was really thinking.  
“Thank you.”  
  
Kimu really had a thing for interfering where she wasn't needed. Saeko would have just loved to enjoy Asako's presence even longer, hold her close and kiss her. Why Asako decided to kiss her in the first place didn't matter to her then, just that she did. Maybe it was her way showing that she was missing her in some way after all. She waited for the two women to leave before she was packing up her stuff and walked over to the door where the Top Star and Kimu just left.  
Kimu... why Asako let the Yukigumi-actress being close to her just was incomprehensible. Then again she knew the reason just too well. The younger actress made herself Asako's pet, her watchdog. The Tsukigumi-Star just had to snap her fingers to get what she wanted. Just once she actually saw it, saw how the Top Star sat on the bed, Kimu in front of her on her knees, kissing her wonderful legs and literally begging for a kiss. Saeko never told Gaichi what had happened in her bedroom.  
The ringing of her phone stopped her when she was already halfway out of the rehearsal-room. She took it out. It wasn't Tom but another member of the directory. What could they want from her at this ungodly hour? If something was told to her, it usually was through Tom herself.  
“Good evening, Ayaki”, she heard through the phone. “I hope I didn't interrupt?”  
“No. I was just about to finish anyway. What is it?”  
“Great. I just wanted to inform you that there was a slight change in where you would work for the next few weeks.”  
“So?”  
“It was originally planned that you would work with Hoshigumi. However we figured that it would be best if you changed to Yukigumi.”  
Saeko felt herself getting pale.  
“Why would you change it?”  
“Because it would be more fitting for the next play of Yukigumi since you played it before. It is Elisabeth.”  
  
When the other two actresses arrived at the Top Star's car, Kimu threw the keys over to her. Even though she was just kissing her former lover, the older woman seemed to be in an incredible good mood. Once more Kimu felt jealousy flowing through her, however she stayed calm.  
“So do you and Saeko finally get along?”  
“Kind of I guess.” Asako smiled widely. “It's about time. At least Gaichi will stop being angry at me now.”  
Yes she already heard about those legendary talks Gaichi just loved to give. Kimu was already given one, too. She knew that she made Asako her whole life and purpose, was possessed by pleasing her which was just not understandable by her friends. She mostly ignored the views she got from Yuuhi, who seemed to be angry with her for some reason. Before she was even able to talk any further, her phone rang and she pulled it out. She hesitated. What did the spider want with her? After the call she had with Saeko listening, they never called each other.  
“Yes? What is it?”, Kimu said after she decided to pick up after all.  
“Good evening. Are you at home?”  
“Uhm... no?”  
“Great. Then move your pretty little butt over there. I need to talk to you.”  
“What? No. I'm...”  
“Just take Asako with you if she's with you.”  
How did she know that her master was with her? Kimu threw a quick look over to Asako who was raising an eyebrow.  
“But you said...”  
“Don't worry. I don't plan on separating you from your precious mantis. It's about the next play.”  
“Can't it wait until tomorrow?”  
“I'm talking to you as Top Star here.”  
“...Wait a second”, Kimu said and put her hand over the phone so Mizu wasn't able to hear her talk to her master. “It's Mizu. She wants me to come over to the dorm. Something about the script. May I go?”  
“Is it that important?”  
“She started the Top Star-thing on me. And by the way she sounded she wants you to come, too.”  
“Why me?”  
“She didn't tell.”  
Asako stayed quiet for a few seconds, stared on her hands and tapped her fingertips on the wheel.  
“Fine”, she then said. “We're going. Tell her we'll be over there in a second.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Are you talking back on me?”  
Kimu gulped. She wasn't sure if Asako was aware of how the spider's mind worked. She was surely planning something. However she wasn't sure what it was.  
“No...” She put the phone back to her ear. “Fine. We'll be there.”  
“I will wait in front of your room. Just hurry up so we can go to sleep.”  
  
The two women got out of the car and made their way to the dorm by foot. While they were on their way, Asako wasn't really able to think of a reason why Mizu would want her to join if it was work-related. Yet she felt like walking into a trap. If it wasn't for her curiosity, she would have just turned around and went home. Also she had to talk to the Yukigumi-Star about the Saeko-subject. Now that she knew that Saeko still had feelings for her, that Tod was still with her even though she rejected her, she was ready to tell the spider. Spider. Kimu just once told her how Mizu got that nickname. She was famous among very few people to lure people inside her web, hold them like puppets at her strings and make them bow to her will. Spider fitted quite well for this woman. Mizu was the kind of person to tell the bullies to beat you up.  
“Are you sure you want to come, too?”, Kimu asked when they reached the dorm.  
“I said I would come. I'm not retreating now.”  
The two of them walked inside, through the dark hallway and Asako already saw the Yukigumi-Star standing in front of her pet's room. She smiled and pushed herself off the wall with the small package she had under her arm.  
“I am glad you could make it. Let's go inside, shall we?”  
Kimu quickly looked over to her and Asako nodded, so the younger Otokoyaku opened the door to her room and the three of them entered.  
  
Sena would need something to sit once she was finished. She thought all of this out very carefully and since the Tsukigumi-Star would be gone for quite some time, she could talk some sense into her tamed scorpion. It took her a lot to get the play into her hands, needed to pull a lot of strings she built up over the years, however she managed to do it. She would be Tod and will cut the bounding that connected her precious Saeko to Asako after the Top Star somehow was able to steal her pet and master from her. Her revenge would be sweet.  
“What is it now?”, Kimu asked when Mizu sat down at the small table close to the kitchen area.  
“Calm down. No need to hurry. Here. I even got your script. Take it out and I'll talk about it.” She handed the second package she brought with her over to Kimu, put her own on the table and looked over to Sena. “Maybe you could help us, too. You know the play.”  
  
Kimu stopped just before she sat down in front of Mizu, watched her closely when she did. Then she looked at the package. Carefully she pulled out the script out of the package, turned it in her hands and slammed it on the table with the cover first. Elisabeth. She got Luigi Lucheni. That meant that Mizu would play Tod. So it had been a trap after all. She knew that the play had been promised to Asako before, that she was urging to play Tod and that this role meant everything to her.  
  
Asako just looked at Kimu confused. Why was she behaving like this? The younger woman got pale and she pressed the script on the table as if she was about to squeeze some liquid out of it.  
“Asako... please wait outside”, she suddenly said and looked at her.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Kimu don't be ridiculous. Just show her.” Mizu pulled out her own script and handed it over to her. Carefully, without first looking and turned it in her hand. She almost let it slip out of her hands once she saw the title. Elisabeth. Mizu's name and 'Der Tod' written in beautiful letters below it. That was impossible. She was supposed to get that play. But when she flipped through the pages there was no doubt about it. It was Elisabeth.  
“How... how did you get that?”  
“I talked to the directory about it. I really think it's unfair that Tsukigumi gets to play Elisabeth two times in a row. Tom was against that change but she doesn't even know about it yet.” Mizu took the script out of her hands, closed it and carefully placed it on the desk. “I also asked them to transfer Saeko to my troupe. She has the most experience with Tod...”  
“That's not the point! Why Mizu?! You know I wanted this role!”  
The Yukigumi-Star's smile faded as quickly as it came and she stared at her coldly.  
“Why? Because it makes me sick that Saeko still looks after you. I hate the way she always talks about you.” Mizu got up and smiled coldly. “Let's just be honest. She will feel much better when she's with me. I can give her everything she wants and what she desires. I always did. You are nothing in here, Sena. You may look pretty on stage and on photos, yet you have nothing to say. Your voice is easily ignored and no one really likes you. You're alone after all.” She looked over to Kimu. “And for your little pet: did you know that you're not the first master she chooses? In fact she was mine before. As soon as she finds someone fitting she will dump you.”  
“Mizu stop it! Please!”, Kimu said, walked over to her mistress and grabbed her collar. Asako just stared at the younger Otokoyaku. “Don't believe her. I...”  
“Get out”, the Tsukigumi-Star whispered. She couldn't tell how she felt. Was she really that unimportant? Did she loose Saeko just because of that? And would Kimu leave her as well as soon as she was done with her? And who made sure that she still wasn't working with Mizu? The younger Otokoyaku hesitated, started speaking when Asako raised her voice. “Get out!”  
Kimu stumbled backwards, looked back at her when she left her own apartment. Asako gulped, felt tears coming up.  
“You're really pathetic”, she heard Mizu saying, who placed herself with her script in her arms on the couch. “No wonder Saeko left you. Although I don't see why she is still talking about you.”  
“How can you be so cruel?”, Asako yelled. “I didn't do anything to you!”  
“You did more than you might imagine. And I hate you so much. However...” Mizu smiled widely and crossed her legs. “Maybe I agree to let Saeko go. That is for a price.”  
The Tsukigumi-Star just walked a few steps towards her. She understood why they called Mizu 'the Spider'. This woman was wicked, terrifying and evil. It might be better not to agree to anything she said.  
“Everything. I just... I just want you to let her be.”  
  
Mizu just grinned. That wasn't planned at all, however it would make a nice game. She watched as Sena just slowly made her way towards her. The Yukigumi-Star really thought that she fell every second, however she stood in front of her then.  
“On your knees. Beg me for your precious. If you do well, I may let you go.”  
She knew very well that she was actually taking it too far, however she needed to show the sad little actress where her place was. No one would claim her property, not without punishment. Sena really fell on her knees, bowed her head.  
“I...”  
“Take off your jacket. I want you to beg as the girl you are.”  
The other Top Star looked up at her, gulped and the Yukigumi-Star saw tears running down her face. It was easy to see that it was hard for her to follow orders like that, yet Mizu was curious how far she was willed to go for Saeko. Not far enough, that was for sure. She was not about to let her property go.  
After some hesitation Sena really removed her jacket, looked on the floor. The Yukigumi-Star leaned forward, grabbed her collar and pulled her close. The Tsukigumi-actress gasped, looked up to her terrified.  
“Beg me”, she whispered against the lips that touched those of her property. She would break this woman.  
“Please”, Sena answered, silently and she enjoyed the hot panting against her lips. She saw how fear came inside the tear filled eyes. “Please let her go. I beg you...”  
  
Since Mizu basically dragged her over the floor for quite a bit, she was half laying on the floor, hold herself on the slim wrists that still held her collar and stopped her from breathing properly. She was scared about what was about to happen, just felt those cold fingers on her neck, how they glided down and opened her shirt. Then she heard a silent laugh at her ear.  
“Take it off. And while you're at it, take off the binder, too.”  
Asako felt herself shaking even harder under the cold fingers.  
“Please stop it...”  
“Do you want Saeko back or don't you?”  
Of course she wanted to. This seemed to be the only way to satisfy the spider, too. When the grip on her collar loosened, she fell on the floor, pushed herself up and sat on her knees close to the Yukigumi-Star's legs once more. With shaking hands and without looking at her, she opened her shirt, let it glide over her shoulders. She felt becoming dull inside while she opened the binder, how she froze while she exposed herself to the devil. Just as she removed the piece of clothing from her chest, the cold fingers ran up her back, made her shiver and shake. Her head was forced back so she looked into the spider's eyes.  
“You're such a pathetic creature. I still don't get why they call you 'Praying Mantis'. You're not dangerous at all. You're just a scared little sheep”, Mizu said coldly, got up from her spot and Asako earned a kick against her stomach, fell on her side and gasped out loudly. The pain ran threw her body while she heard the spider continue talking. “You will never be even worthy of looking into my eyes again. You're not worthy of having Saeko at your side. Get out of my face and never come back.”  
She just heard that Mizu walked passed her while Asako started sobbing when she realized that the Yukigumi-Star just made fun of her, just showing her up. For a second she really thought that she could release Saeko from the spider's web just by listening to what she wanted. However the other actress just left her on the floor, walked out of the apartment, left the Tsukigumi-actress alone.  
  
Kimu stood outside, was restless and ran up and down the hallway. She should go back, stopping Mizu to lure her mistress in her trap and to destroy what was left of this beautiful part of her. Then again, Asako sent her away. It had been an order after all. She decided to wait until she saw her superior leave the dorm before she walked in once more, found the door to her apartment open. Carefully she walked in, found her mistress laying on the floor, sobbing, crying and with her upper body exposed.  
“Asako”, she whispered, walked over to her and knelled down in front of her, carefully pushing her up. “Asako. What happened?”  
She didn't answer, just continued crying. Slowly Kimu wrapped her arms around her waist, pulled her close and let her rest on her body, pulled the cover over the others body. With soft words she tried to calm her master down, stroke her back and just held her while she cried her eyes out. Just slowly her sobs faded and she stayed silent in her arms.  
“I'm so sorry”, Kimu whispered. “I should have known that she was planning all of this. I should have...”  
“I can't understand her. How?”, Asako suddenly said monotonously, pushed herself up. “How was she able to get Elisabeth?”  
The Yukigumi-actress stroke away a few strands of hair from her master's face, tried to look into her eyes. They were so empty and she seemed so lost.  
“...She has her pets everywhere. She just has her web everywhere. They don't call her spider for nothing.”  
“Spider... You were in her web, too.”  
Asako pulled the cover closer around her body.  
“But I promise I will never leave you. I may was her pet but I want to be with you. You are so much more than she ever was. I...”  
“You won't betray me, will you?”  
Her voice suddenly changed. Kimu tried looking in her eyes once more.  
“Never. I told you I would take down stars for you. I adore you so much and I need you like air. I need you to guide me. You're my master and goddess.”  
“Guidance... I see.” Asako smiled softly when she raised her head once more, finally looked at her. She seemed so different suddenly, however she was unable to tell if this change was good or bad. “No matter what I tell you, you would do it?”  
“That's what I said. Without hesitating.”  
The Yukigumi-actress leaned forward, wanted to steal another kiss from her goddess, however Asako pushed her back just before she was able to touch her.  
“Then tell me this: why do they call me 'Praying Mantis'?”  
Kimu blinked but answered.  
“Because you're not like Mizu. You have some kind of magic, even to hers. But you have patience to wait until they come to you. That makes you more desirable.” She saw how Asako was thinking about her words. Maybe this was not a good change after all. “But... but don't think about it, okay? I'm sure everything will turn out alright. You need to focus on your play and on your tour. Your troupe needs you.”  
“Troupe... yes... I think you're right.” Her mistress pulled her close, pressed a small kiss on her lips. “I think you are more than right.”  
  
The weeks went on faster than expected. Right before they entered the bus to get on tour, Gaichi, Osa and Kiriyan came by to say goodbye to their friends. Saeko, just as well as Mizu, was also with them, however Asako got around even looking at them by just entering the bus after saying goodbye to Osa and Kiriyan. Yuuhi actually expected that Asako would fall around Saeko's neck, crying on her shoulder, yet she didn't. Her Top Star had been quite... strange during their tour. Not only did she not talk to her if there was really no need to, she also started to privately talk to a lot of other actresses she never payed attention before. No one really could tell what she was doing behind closed doors, but Yuuhi took a wide guess that made her quite angry. She also caught Asako flirting very intensely with Ryouga Haruhi and some Musumeyaku, however she preferred not to talk about it and just watch her best friend as far as she was able to. After all she could just be joking around and Yuuhi didn't want to interfere when there was no need to.  
Their coming-back was far more harmonic than their leaving, even if Asako still decided to ignore Saeko and Mizu as well. None of their friends were able to tell why she decided to do that but Saeko seemed to suffer a lot under that. Mizu in contrary seemed to even enjoy the grudge Asako held against her. The group decided to go celebrate their successful tour by going to have dinner together in the bar close to the dorm, sat down at one of the tables and started talking about what happened during their absence and about the tour. Kimu, much to Yuuhi's relieve, was not with them, so she still had hopes that her friend would at least look at the woman who was urging for her attention.  
  
On the other end of the bar sat another Takarasienne and was staring at her drink. She waited for an eternity after her friend, again, was late. It happened a lot lately and ever since she knew her. Sighing she took emptied the sweet juice she ordered, thinking about getting something stronger. Actually she planned on staying at home, a good book in her hands and just let the evening fade out slowly. Then she got that call from her friend. “Come on. It will be fun”, she had been told. “I'm still at rehearsals but as soon as I'm done, I'll come over.” And then she was sitting there, waiting for the woman she felt so much for, showed up so she could just go home. Maybe an hour and she would just leave. Yet she knew she promised that to herself an hour ago and she would continue waiting.  
A small push on her arm made her look up and she had another drink in front of her nose. For a second she thought she had her friend in front of her, then again she noticed that the face was unfamiliar, yet she recognized her from somewhere. Puzzled she accepted the drink.  
“You look like you need some company.” The other woman smiled at her. “Do you mind if I sit down?”  
“Uhm no. Please. Be my guest.”  
She offered the seat next to her she reserved for her friend and the other woman sat down, smiled sweetly at her before ordering another drink.  
“I'm sorry to just come over but I thought you look quite lonely.”  
“I'm actually waiting for someone.”  
“By the way you look the person you wait for doesn't come.”  
“She's just late.”  
The other woman laughed, took a sip from the drink she ordered.  
“You don't need to lie to me. I know that feeling. I was left in the cold a lot.”  
She was just about to give a bad comment about that, yet thought it over once more. Until her friend arrived she may talk to another person to kill some time. She smiled.  
“Well then nice to meet a fellow victim. Suzumi Shio, Hoshigumi. But call me Toyoko.”  
They shook hands and the smile the other woman had on her lips made her just look fabulous.  
“Sena Jun, Tsukigumi. Call me Asako.”  
  
Asako just looked than the blonde woman raised her eyebrows in surprise. Hoshigumi, yes? She had been hoping for something like that. During their little tour Asako had found out that some people in Tsukigumi stabbed her back by supporting Mizu in getting the Elisabeth-musical without her even noticing, so she started collecting favors and pets, depending on what the people who came to her preferred. Saeko would forgive her one day for doing so, that was for sure. Right now it was more important for her to stop Mizu from spinning her web even further, stop the spider from doing as she pleased, yet she quickly understood that Tsukigumi alone would not be enough. After all Takarazuka was not made from Tsukigumi and Yukigumi alone. Asako still had friends in Hanagumi, but that left Mizu with Soragumi and Hoshigumi. Neither of them would even dare touching Senka. They had way too much respect for that. Also Todoroki Yuu was still Senka-Top Star and she would just destroy them if she found out. Asako wanted Elisabeth. She wanted Tod and was finally able to understand what she had to do for it. No one would just give the play to her if she asked nicely. However she needed support from Hoshigumi and Soragumi if she wanted to achieve anything and she still had Kimu left in Yukigumi. Maybe Toyoko was a good start making contacts to the other troupes.  
“You can talk to me”, she said after the blonde Sienne stayed quiet for a few seconds. “I don't bite.”  
“I... wasn't aware that a Top Star sat in front of me. I heard you were on tour.”  
“We just came back and I figured that I go out for a bit.” The Top Star smiled and took another sip of her drink. Walking over to the lonesome woman had been spontaneous, however that may wasn't such a bad decision after all. “May I ask who you're waiting for?”  
Toyoko sighed and turned to face the bar once more.  
“My friend. Or something like that.” She tasted the drink she brought with her and blinked. “Hey that's tasty.”  
Asako laughed but before she was able to talk, the phone in front of the blonde woman rang. She peeked over to look at the display. It said 'Chigi'.  
“That's her”, Toyoko growled and took the phone in her hand.  
“Wait. May I?”, the Top Star said and hold her hand in front of her. After a few seconds of hesitation, Toyoko placed the phone in her hand and she picked it up.  
“Before you start screaming at me just listen...”  
“Toyoko is not here at the moment”, Asako said coldly and looked over to the table where her friends were still chatting. She decided to ignore Yuuhi's gaze that said everything. “Should I tell her something? You can leave a message.”  
“What? Who is it? Where is Toyoko?”  
“She's just in the bathroom. I don't know when she's coming back.”  
Silence on the other end but then she heard noises in the background, heard someone calling.  
“Fine. Could you tell her something from me?” Another call. “Yes I'm coming!” Asako just grinned inside. She knew that just too well. “Please tell her I'll be late. I got stuck...”  
“I sure can. But I don't think she'll like it.”  
“Tell her I'm sorry.”  
The Top Star hung up first, put the phone aside and looked at the blonde. Toyoko was looking curiously at her, however in the corner of her eye she noticed her friends moving on the table.  
“And? What did she say?”  
“She can't make it today. She said that something happened and it would be too late to come over here.”  
“Tz...” Toyoko growled in disappointment and put away her phone. “Typical her.”  
“Sounds like this is not the first time happening.”  
  
Toyoko just barely resisted the urge to throw the glass on the floor. Of course it wasn't the first time and ever time again she hated Chigi for it. Surely she knew that being a part of Soragumi, she had to work hard for what she was doing and that she had to replace a sick Sienne didn't make it easier for her.  
“No. No the first time. In fact this is the eight time she just lets me sit here.”  
“How long do you know her?”  
“Two month now.”  
“That's not really long.” Just as a shadow pushed itself between her and Asako she looked up from her hands. She knew that face. Oozora Yuuhi. “What is it?”  
“Asako what are you doing?”, Yuuhi asked with a slightly angry voice.  
“What do you mean, Yoh-chan?”  
“You know exactly what I'm talking about. You promised...”  
“I'm just chatting. You know that Mizu gets on my nerve and just because I try to get some distance you start being angry at me?”  
“But...”  
Toyoko decided to interfere. First Chigi and then they just stole her conversation partner.  
“Excuse me”, she said out loudly “But I guess Asako can decide for herself who she talks to and who she doesn't want to talk to.”  
Asako just laughed a bit.  
“You heard her. And if you excuse me, I'll go outside. I need some fresh air.”  
“Damn it, Asako!”  
“Just calm down for god's sake and leave me alone! I can handle myself very well. Good evening Yuuhi. I'll see you tomorrow.”  
Toyoko got up from her spot as well.  
“Do you mind if I join you?”  
“No. Come on.”  
  
Yuuhi started protesting some more, yet Asako with Toyoko at her side simply walked out. She started acting like Gaichi. She was no child anymore.  
“I'm sorry you had to hear that”, she said and looked over to the other woman. The blonde just smiled at her.  
“Don't worry about it. I know someone who always wants to look after me as well.”  
The two women walked down to the dorm, chatted and Asako joined her until they reached the dorm. They got along quite well and laughed a lot while they talked about their rehearsals. They sat down on a small bench for while before Toyoko turned to face her.  
“Say... wasn't that Mizu Natsuki at the table with your friends?”  
“Do you know her?”  
“She's friends with Chigi.” Asako growled and kicked a small stone. “You don't seem to be so fond of her.”  
“Well she did steal my girlfriend. So please excuse me if I'm not happy having her around me.”  
“...Girlfriend?”  
“Yes this kind of girlfriend.”  
  
Toyoko stayed quiet since she was unsure what to say. She heard rumors about Mizu but they were true after all?  
“This stays between us”, Asako said and the blonde turned to face her. That she was telling her that was strange, however the Hoshigumi-actress wondered if she would be satisfied with just stealing Asako's partner.  
“May I ask what happened?”  
“I don't know either”, the Top Star said and leaned back. “I think they were already together when she was still meeting me.”  
“Sounds bad.”  
“It was. But Milady asked the whole group out. Maybe she hopes I would talk to her again if she just presses me hard enough.”  
“Milady? Who is that?”  
“Doesn't matter.” Asako shook her head and crossed her legs. “You said Mizu is Chigi's friend. Is she your girlfriend?” Toyoko blushed. She never thought about that kind of relationship. “I take that as no.”  
“Well to be honest... I don't know either.” Toyoko leaned forward, sighed softly and yawned slightly. “I don't even know if she wants to.”  
“If she's really friends with Mizu you should think about it twice.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because Mizu just loves destroying relationships. And she enjoys breaking people.”  
“I see...”  
  
Inside the bar, Saeko was still looking around and searching for Asako. She was gone for quite a while and still they hadn't spoken a word ever since she left the rehearsal-halls the evening before they went on tour. She already thought about just ripping that dog tag off her neck and ditch Mizu, then again she wanted to be sure Asako wanted her back first.  
“Just stop worrying. She'll come back”, Mizu said and put the last piece of her bread inside her mouth.  
“That's what you say.” Saeko sighed. Kiriyan and Yuuhi were already off searching for their Top Star, Osa and Gaichi as well. The Top Star still ignored her and just that made her worry. Did she regret the kiss they had? Hopefully not. The former Tod-actress got up from her seat. “I'll go search for her.”  
“Isn't it enough if the two idiots are searching for her?”  
Not only did she see Yuuhi sitting at the bar, Osa and Gaichi were nowhere to be found and Kiriyan just entered the bar again with a puzzled look on her face. Without paying further attention to Mizu, she walked straight over to Kiriyan.  
“Mihoko said she saw them walk down the street to the dorm. I just grab Yuuhi...”  
“What do you mean 'them'?”  
“... I don't think she was alone.”  
  
At some point Asako decided to go back to the bar to calm down her friends. Her and Toyoko got along really well and they decided to meet again, exchanged numbers. Toyoko decided to stay at her home alone to think about what she told her. Her good mood died when she met Saeko half-way down to the bar.  
“There you are. Why do you always just disappear like that?” At first she tried just pushing herself past the former Top Star, however Saeko just pulled her around the corner into an empty alley. “You can't just ignore me forever! You know that as well as I do!”  
“I can try at least.”  
“Don't act like a child.”  
“I am acting like a child? Do you think I'm pleased seeing you with the person who stole my role away from me?”  
“That's not the reason, is it.”  
“I'm not jealous if that's what you're pointing at.” Asako released her arm from the older woman's grip. I said I'm done with you. I don't care if you hook up with her or anyone else.”  
She stared on the floor when she saw Saeko's sad face, however her eyes caught a chain hanging around her neck with some dog tags attached to them. One of them showed the image of a spider.  
“Stop lying to me... If you want me to leave her just tell me to. Then I'm yours again.”  
“You can't.”  
“Of course I can.”  
“No Saeko. You can't. I can see it. I can see her holding you on the strings like a puppet.” Asako pushed her fingertips under the dog tag, her eyes still locked on the spider. The former Top Star placed her hand on her cheek and she finally looked up, looked into her eyes. “You told me you would be with me. As Tod. But if Mizu becomes Tod, what are you then? What are we then?”  
“I told you I would be with you always. Why don't you believe me?”  
“I do believe you. But this doesn't change that she stole you away from me. But trust me: I will get Tod back. I will play this role no matter the cost. I don't want you back until I did.”  
“Asako just listen to me for one second...”  
“No. I listened enough. I listened for years. I listened to Osa, Yuuhi, Kiriyan and Gaichi. I listened to you. It is time that I decide what to do and that I start controlling what happens around me.”  
Asako smiled softly, got one step closer to the older woman and let her fingers run over her jawline. Saeko just looked at her, had an almost scared look on her face.  
“This doesn't sound like you.”  
“I change.”  
“I will always love you.”  
“I love you too. I adore you so much. But I want to be strong enough.”  
“For what?”  
“To snap the strings she holds you at. To release you from the spider's web. Until then, I don't want you back no matter how much I love you.”  
  
Saeko just stared at the young Top Star. The way she looked at her was almost terrifying. She knew those eyes.  
“Just promise me one thing.”  
“That is?”  
“Don't become like Mizu. You are a kindhearted person, one of the kindest ones I know of. Don't let this overpower you.” Asako just smiled, wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer. Carefully Saeko held her love once more, was scared what she would become when she let her go again. “Tell me you love me”, she whispered.  
“I love you. I love you so much.”  
Saeko pulled back and looked at the younger woman.  
“I believe you, okay? Don't make me regret it.”


	18. Act 3 Scene 1: Fever

A hot tea in her hand, Saeko walked through the apartment, barely even able to stand, let herself fall on a chair shortly after. She didn't get very far. Instead her head fell forward and she was using all of her strength to hold the warm washcloth that lay in the back of her neck. She turned her head to take a look at the clock. 3:27 in the morning. Usually the time where she should still be deep asleep since she needed to get up again in very few hours. And then she was sitting on the uncomfortable chair, drinking that disgusting tea and was awake. Saeko had trouble sleeping for weeks even though her body demanded rest. All because of her nightmares. Well more like because of that one nightmare since it was always the same dream to come back and hunt her. Mizu wasn't interested in that at all since she had a really deep sleep, didn't even notice her turning under the covers until she got up and walking through the apartment the whole night. At first she thought that it had been the Yukigumi-Star's bed that caused her to have these horrible dreams no matter in what bed she lay, her own, her friend's or the Spider's, the nightmare still came to rob her sleep. She even believed it became worse and worse. One time she told Gaichi about it after her best friend was less angry with her after explaining the whole situation, however even telling the whole dream in detail didn't help. Every time she closed her eyes she saw it. The darkness, the stage, that wonderful white dress and that deep green suit. That smile.  
Saeko flinched, almost fell down the chair when her body was suddenly shook and she was breathing heavily. Once more she had napped and payed the price by seeing these pictures again. With a shaky hand she let the back of her hand run over her forehead, felt the cold sweat on it and stared on the cup she still held in her hand. She had to get some sleep somehow. Maybe she was finally able to wake Mizu up, at least make her comfort her for a bit. No matter how great the grudge was she held against this woman, she needed someone to be with her. Slowly she got up, felt as if everything about her weight tons and dragged herself through the apartment, left the tea on the table. However just when she was standing in the door to the bedroom, where she already saw the slim figure under the covers, she stopped. Mizu wasn't helping her. She never was. She thought about Gaichi, yet her friend had better things to do than to take care of her. Again. Saeko turned around, hold herself at the wall when she was walking back to the living room. Why was she still living at this place anyway? She hated everything about it, yet somehow Mizu always managed to make her stay. She needed to stop doing that. No matter what she promised, she had to get out of the web. The former Tuskigumi-Star pulled out her cellphone from her jacket, leaned against the wall and let herself slide down to the floor, skipped through the numbers until she found what she was searching for. She just picked up after quite some time.  
“Dear lord... Did you even look at the clock? It's the middle of the night.”  
“I'm sorry”, Saeko whispered with weak, almost pained voice. “I'm sorry I woke you up. But... may I come over?”  
“...Did something happen?”  
A short silence followed. Actually she didn't want to talk about it. But then she had to give a reason.  
“I just need you, Asako.”  
“Can't this wait until tomorrow? I have guests...”  
“Please. I will stay on the couch. You won't even notice I'm there. I just need to know you're around.”  
She felt her voice shaking harder when she tried speaking louder but failed once more. Once more silence followed before it was cut by Asako's sigh.  
“Fine. Can you come by yourself? Or should I pick you up?” She wasn't even sure if she was able to stand properly anymore. Her legs felt week, everything was spinning and she could barely hold her eyes open. Then again she didn't want to tell Asako to come pick her up. As if the other one was reading her mind she sighed once more. “I suppose you're at Mizu's. I'll be there in a few minutes.”  
She hung up and Saeko stared into the darkness before she lay her phone into her lap, pulled the ice cold dog tags from her neck. Without thinking a second time she put them on the small cupboard that stood next to her.  
  
When the Otokoyaku hung up she growled out loudly, pushed herself up so Toyoko, who had her head rested on her shoulder, fell down and woke up in the process. Also Kimu, who had her head on her stomach, moved slightly.  
“Sometimes I just don't get you”, the blonde Otokoyaku yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly.  
“I don't either”, Asako said, pushing the Yukigumi-actress' shoulder and sighed. “Get down Kimu and let me stand up.”  
Just slowly the younger actress followed the order, rolled off of the Top Star and Asako slowly got up.  
“I just tell you that I refuse to get up.”  
Toyoko simply pulled the cover over her shoulder, turned her back to Kimu and closed her eyes once more.  
“I don't force you to. I just put her on the couch.”  
“Whatever you say. It's your apartment. Just don't come crying back to me.”  
Asako just shook her head and went to the bathroom to at least throw some water in her face. So much for her day off. Saeko sounded seriously ill on the phone. Nothing that the Spider wasn't able to take care of, however the thought of Mizu's face when her precious pet was gone was just tempting. Luckily she knew where the Yukigumi-Star was living since they dropped off the Spider two or three times before. Asako quickly jumped into some wide trousers and pulled a sweater over her head, grabbed her keys and made her way.  
The night where Mizu played the role she longed for so much was now over one year ago. One year where Asako started making her name as 'Praying Mantis', one year where she was separated once more from Saeko and where she watched her love being with another woman. One year where Osa was gone from Takarazuka. One year where Yuuhi switched from Hanagumi to Soragumi. One year where she started collecting pets and contacts in other troupes aside from Tsukigumi, mainly Hanagumi, Soragumi and Hoshigumi. She left out Yukigumi since Mizu was taking care of her people like a treasure. She got around that point where Mizu was fighting against her by keeping close contact to Toyoko. The two Otokoyaku were a lot alike and the Hoshigumi-actress quickly learned that it was just to her benefits if she did how she was told, yet she was not quite a pet. More a friend and partner for what she planned on doing. Kimu only slowly accepted another master, wasn't still quite fond of it, however Toyoko made her accept her and tolerate her. The Yukigumi-actress still had her problems that Toyoko mostly was already there when she arrived since she got the Hoshigumi-actress a spare key.  
When she arrived at the Spider's lair she sent a quick message to Saeko's phone before she got out of her bed, walked over to the entrance where Saeko opened the door, dragging herself out. She was unmade, just pulled the jacket over her shoulders and put one some shoes without even changing to proper clothes.  
“What happened?”, Asako asked silently when the former Top Star arrived at her. She was pale. Saeko walked past her.  
“Just drive, okay?”  
She just watched as the older woman got inside sighed to herself. Mizu wasn't even knowing what she was loosing there. Asako joined her on the other side of the car, looked over to Saeko before she started the car. She looked as if she saw a ghost. Her face and hair was all sweaty, she was pale and she had a slight blush on her face. She leaned over and put her hand on her forehead, however Saeko turned away as soon as she realized.  
“You have a fewer”, Asako said, leaned back and started the car.  
“Whatever.”  
The Tsukigumi-Star just shook her head. She couldn't remember if Saeko ever had been sick before, however she was quite grumpy when she was. The way back seemed to be longer since they didn't exchange a word.  
  
“Come on in. But be quiet. Toyoko is still asleep”, Asako said as she led the former Otokoyaku inside without turning on the main lights. Instead she just turned on a small lamp beside the couch. Saeko took off her jacket, simply put it aside on a chair before she got out of her shoes. She didn't even try to line them up properly since she was unable to stand straight anyway. Her condition just got worse during the ride. She felt sick and everything was spinning even harder around her and her head became heavy. She looked over to Asako. She just wanted to go over to her, to hold her close and to fall asleep in her arms, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. It had been so long since she felt protected. Then again she knew that it wasn't only Shio laying in Asako's bed and Kimu quickly became jealous and outraged when Saeko got close to the Tsukigumi-Star. The former Otokoyaku still was angry that there were other women laying in her love's bed, then again she was not in the position to complain. She was still with Mizu after all. Once more she looked over to the Top Star, noticed how she moved more elegant than before. Asako became even more adult than she remembered her to be. She watched as Asako made her way to the bathroom, dragged herself over to the couch and let herself fall on it. She didn't even try to grab the cover, just buried her nose in the pillow and closed her eyes. The pillow smelled like her beloved. This, or her clouded mind went crazy.  
  
Asako decided to get a cold washcloth in order to at least try to cool down the overheated body of the older woman. When she came back, Saeko was already on the couch, laying on her side and panting slightly. She knew how much Saeko despised laying on her sides, so she had to feel very terrible. Or maybe she was already asleep? It wouldn't surprise her. Slowly she sat down beside the other woman, leaned over her. Even with her pale face she was still beautiful. She stroke away her hair from her face, earned a silent moan from her. Her face was hot.  
“Saeko. Come on. At least let me wash your face.” The other woman opened her eyes just a bit, looked at her and Asako pulled on her shoulder to make her lay on her back. Slowly she let the washcloth run over the others overheated face, and although the older woman clearly was enjoying the cold, she shivered under the cold water. In addition to her face, Asako washed the part of her neck that was exposed to her, watched as Saeko closed her eyes once again. She lay aside the washcloth, looked down at her and worrying about her condition. There was no way she would leave her alone like this. Instead she grabbed the cover that lay at the end of the couch, lay down close to the other woman. Carefully she pulled on the others arm so that she lay on her, placed her head on her upper body and pulled the cover over both of them. Asako placed a small kiss on her head and the former Top Star buried her fingers in her shirt, pushing herself closer to her.  
“Try to get some sleep, okay?”, she whispered and earned a silent, agreeing moan. Asako could easily tell if the other one was asleep or not by the way she inhaled. Sighing she closed her eyes, felt herself drifting off to sleep and also felt how the breathing of the older woman got slower.  
  
Toyoko just watched as Asako lay down beside the other woman, shook her head. For a second she thought about just dragging the Top Star away from the intruder, however she figured to just leave them be. Asako hopefully knew what she was doing, she always did and Toyoko rarely questioned her. Then there was Kimu. The Yukigumi-actress was really pitiful when it came to her mistress since she rarely accept anyone at her side. Even though it was really handy that Asako just had to blink in order to get what she wanted from the younger actress, but then it was sad that Kimu needed an order for everything she did. When Asako was around she was unable to do anything by herself.  
Toyoko just walked back into the bedroom, closed the door behind her and crawled back into the bed. Kimu woke up and rubbed her eyes.  
“Where's Asako?”  
“Go back to sleep”, Toyoko said while she covered her freezing legs with the cover.  
“What?”  
“Do you think she would be happy if she comes back and you are sleepy?”  
Kimu simply sighed.  
“No. Of course not.”  
The Hoshigumi-actress just grinned when Kimu rolled up under the cover again. A short look on her clock told her that she only had a few more hours to sleep.  
  
When Asako awoke again she felt someone carefully pulling her hair from her face, blinked and looked up to Toyoko who sat beside her and smiled. She still felt the warm body on her own, just held it closer and yawned a bit.  
“Good morning”, the blonde said and pulled back her hand. “I just wanted to wake you up before I go to rehearsals. You may want to get up before Kimu does. You know how she can be.”  
“Yes I know”, the Tsukigumi-Star growled and pushed herself up a bit, still held Saeko, who was deep asleep, in her arm. Quickly she looked to the sleeping woman before she looked at Toyoko once more. “Will you come for dinner?”  
“I guess. See you this evening.” The Hoshigumi-actress pressed a small kiss on her head before she turned to leave.  
“Toyoko”, Asako said when she almost reached the door. “Do what I asked you to.”  
The blonde just nodded and left. Carefully the Top Star pulled herself out from under the sleeping former Otokoyaku, covered her with the blanket and felt her forehead. She still had a slight fewer, however it wasn't as bad as before. Maybe she really just needed some sleep. Once she took her hand off of her forehead, Saeko moaned slightly before she turned her back to her, continued sleeping. Asako simply smiled at her. She knew just too well how it felt if the warmth was just gone however she needed to wake Kimu up. Silently she tiptoed into the bedroom where the Yukigumi-actress was still curled up under the curtains, sat down beside her and stroke her hair.  
“Hey sleepyhead. Get up. You have some work left to do today.”  
  
Just quite some time later Kimu finally managed to pull herself out from under the covers, yawned out loudly. This very short time awake wasn't doing her any good since she was up really late buying food, doing the dishes and the laundry the whole evening. Not in her own apartment, but Asako's. She was basically living with her anyway so she figured she could just do it since her master was busy chatting with Shio. She still wasn't fond of the Hoshigumi-actress however her mistress accepted her at her side, even made her her partner, so she had to deal with it somehow.  
Kimu stretched herself, pulled open the curtains and took a look outside, squeezed her eyes shut for a second because of the bright light before she went straight to the kitchen where Asako already was pouring some coffee inside her favorite cup. So Shio was already gone. Still not quite awake the Yukigumi-actress came close to her owner, hugged her from behind and pressed her face against her back.  
“Come back to bed”, she murmured, however earned a sigh from her master.  
“You need to get ready for rehearsals. And be quiet while doing so.”  
“What?” Kimu raised her head and blinked. “Why?”  
“Saeko is asleep on the couch. I don't want you to wake her up.”  
Her first very neutral mood got worse.  
“Why is she here? Does she really need to stay?”  
“It's new to me that I need to justify myself but I will call Gaichi to come pick her up anyway. She will take care of her.” Kimu just growled once more, kissed her master's neck and pushed her hands under her shirt. She smelled so nice and again the Yukigumi-actress felt the familiar jealousy coming up. Again her goddess just thought about the former Tod-actress and not about her. “Stop that. I don't have time for that.”  
“But...”  
“No buts.”  
Kimu pouted and Asako turned around in her arms. Carefully she let her fingers run over the others cheek, her jawline and her soft lips, stared into her eyes. Was someone even supposed to be this perfect? Those soft, deep brown and warm eyes alone made her purr.  
“I still want you for myself”, she whispered and got closer to her master, put a small, soft kiss on her jaw and enjoyed the hand that was touching her back.  
“We talked about this before. You know the rules.”  
“I know... But I... I just...”  
Kimu looked down to her feet. She knew her goddess was right, then again she still was unable to fight the desire to keep this woman for herself. Asako put her hand under her chin, made her look up.  
“Kiss me and tell me you're sorry.”  
There it was again. That order that ended any discussion, any argue they might have had. Kimu knew she wasn't suppose to talk back to her any longer. She leaned forward, kissed her how she was told to and closed her eyes while doing so. When the nails dug into her back through the thin shirt she moaned against the thin lips before pulling back.  
“I'm sorry.”  
“See? That wasn't so bad, was it.” Asako's voice against her lips made her shiver. “Now go get ready. And don't forget we're having dinner this evening.”  
  
In her apartment Gaichi sat at her coffee, looked through her papers and took a bite of her breakfast. Ever since she started working like sort of Tom's assistant, she wasn't even sure how the Senka-Star got her into this, she spent quite some time at home, worked there and got into Takarazuka here and there to work with Tom some more. She just got the plans for the next few months and looked through them. She was already sure that there would be a lot of fighting for the more popular plays since she heard that 'Me and my girl' would be on stage once more. Just as she thought about it she already saw it in her plans. The plans in her hand Gaichi took another sip of her cup before she walked to the living room, sat down and flipped through them. Oguri, The Legend of the great King, Elisabeth, a special... In the middle of flipping the former Senka stopped and turned the page back. Elisabeth? Again?  
“And? What is Takarazuka up to this time?”  
Gaichi quickly closed her folder and looked over to Osa who just got out of the bedroom, all dressed up and ready to go. She just smiled over to her.  
“Nothing important. The usual.”  
Osa came over to her, pressed a small kiss on her lips and Gaichi played with one of her long hair strands. She became a lady when she left Takarazuka.  
“I see. Will you come over this evening?”  
“If I get the time to do so.”  
“So I come home and don't find you there I will join you here again, forcing you to get some sleep?”  
Gaichi laughed softly.  
“I guess. Now hurry up. You're already late.”  
“Oh you want to get rid of me now? Lovely.”  
Sweetly the former Senka smiled, however when she inhaled to counter once more, her phone started ringing on the table. She turned, picked up the phone and looked at the display. Sena? What did she want from her at this early hour? They barely talked a word to each other, mostly because of Saeko. Gaichi was still very angry that the two preferred to stay apart. Yet she picked up.  
“Good morning, Sena. What can I do for you?”  
“Good morning, Midori. Could I ask you for a favor?”  
“That depends on what this favor includes.”  
“Saeko.” Gaichi raised an eyebrow. “She is ill and is asleep on my couch. Would you come over and pick her up? Or at least take care of her until I'm back.”  
Saeko was with her? How did she get Mizu into letting her leave her apartment? Not that she was not approving Saeko being rebellious, however if she was ill it was stupid to just get outside and risking it getting worse. At least Sena was kind of reasonable and called her.  
“Alright. I'll come over there as quickly as I can.”  
Without further words the Tuskigumi-Star hung up.  
“What happened?”, Osa called over to her. She was already standing in the entrance area, put her shoes on her feet. She looked puzzled when Gaichi joined her and put her shoes on, too.  
“Saeko is with Sena. She said that she's ill. I'll go look after her while she is gone.”  
“Wasn't she feeling bad the last few days as well?”  
“That's why I'm worried.”  
  
Asako put down her phone while Kimu already had left the apartment when she heard sobbing and whimpering from her living room. What the... Was Saeko having a nightmare? Quickly she walked from the kitchen to the living room, just watched as Saeko suddenly sat up with a scream, fell down the couch and whimpered once more. For a second Asako stood frozen in the door frame, watched the usually so proud Tod-actress sobbed and cried, whispering something she was unable to understand. When she was finally able to free herself from her paralyzed state she quickly walked over to the other woman, knelt down beside her and pulled the broken woman into her arms, held her as she tried to hold herself on her shirt. What caused her to have such a strong reaction? Carefully she felt the others forehead once more. She still had a fever. Maybe a fever-dream.  
“Hush”, she whispered, pulled the cover tighter around the older woman and stroke her head, felt her shaking while she pressed her body against the Tsukigumi-Star. “It was just a dream. Calm down.”  
Only slowly the sobs faded and Saeko put her hands in the back of her neck to get a better hold, still shivered in her arms. Carefully she pulled herself up, pulled Saeko on the couch once more and placed her on her lap. The cold couldn't be good for her so she pulled the cover over her once more. When Saeko finally managed to calm down Asako kissed her on her forehead.  
“Feeling better?”, she asked and the older woman nodded slightly. “I called Gaichi. She'll take care of you until I'm back.”  
She was held tighter almost immediately.  
“Stay...”  
“I need to. I won't be gone for long. I just need to go check up on something. I'll stay with you once I'm back.”  
The other one wasn't loosening her grip. Maybe she would finally calm down once Gaichi arrived. Saeko seemed so disoriented, was sweating and pale. She definitely had a nightmare. The doorbell made her carefully push the older woman from her lap, kissed her on the head once more before she went to go open the door.  
“Thank you for coming”, Asako said when she let the former Senka in. “She isn't feeling very well.”  
“What does she have?”  
“I suppose she had a fever-dream.”  
  
The former Senka immediately knew that it wasn't a normal fever-dream Saeko had had there. When she was sitting there like this, pale, shaking and sweating it was the dream she had been told about. She sat down next to her friend, carefully stroke her head and looked up when Sena walked over to the door.  
“Where are you going?”  
Saeko's body fell against hers and she put her hands around her.  
“I'll be right back. I just go check something. It's important.”  
  
Toyoko, in her break, decided to go for a walk. She thought about looking after Chigi for a second because they didn't see each other for quite a while. Now thinking about it, her friend and Kimu were very much alike, however Toyoko refused to think of Chigi as property. Then again she did a lot for her if she just asked her to, way more than someone would do for friendship. Yet Asako quickly taught her that this wasn't the right way. She showed her how easy those relationships broke, how the people around them enjoyed seeing them suffer by their separation so she agreed doing as the Top Star said, learned from her how to charm people and how to manipulate them. Asako ensured her it was the only way that she could stay close to the person she felt so much for and Toyoko believed everything she said. She saw it for herself once Asako started pointing her finger on it. She remembered the very first time she tried doing these manipulations under the Tsukigumi-Star's instructions and when it worked it almost made her shiver in ecstasy. Having control over what was happening was thrilling. This control would help her hold Chigi at her side.  
Her phone rang. Speak of the devil.  
“Hello, Chigi. How are you?”  
“Morning, Toyoko. I just wanted to talk to you about what you asked me to do. I really don't have much time.”  
“Sure. What about it?”  
“The others said they will be fine with it. They can't say anything specific now but once I find out I will let you know.”  
Toyoko smiled once more. There was that feeling again. The feeling where her blood got hot and rushed through her veins.  
“Thank you. You're a great help. Say... do you want to come over for dinner this evening?”  
“At your place?”  
“Not at Asako's.”  
“Again? You spend way to much time with her.”  
“Are you coming or not?”  
A short silence.  
“If it's okay to just plan me in, sure. I would be happy to see you.”  
“Great. Just go over to Yukigumi when you're done. Kimu will take you with her. I guess she wanted to go buy something for dinner, too, so I hope you don't mind that.”  
“No I'll just go ahead and help her.”  
“Thank you. See you this evening.”  
Toyoko smiled once she ended the call.  
  
Meanwhile Saeko more or less came down again and was able to properly talk to Gaichi, who got her a tea and sat right beside her. The former Senka massaged her stiff shoulders and also got her a cold washcloth that she had over her forehead.  
“I still think you should tell her. There has to be something if you have the same dream for weeks. The last part really threatens me...”  
“It doesn't concern her, Gaichi.”  
“She's part of your dream. Of course it concerns her. And you know something you refuse to tell me.”  
“I don't. Don't start that on me again. It's a meaningless nightmare and I will make it work out somehow.”  
Gaichi sighed, stood up and sat down in front of her. Saeko held the tea in one hand, held the washcloth on her face with the other. She looked up to look into Gaichi's worried face.  
“Why don't you see that's not the point? You always refuse to accept help but you need to once in a while. That dream can not mean anything good. You see Sena changing as well as I do. And not in a good way.”  
“She would never...” Saeko sighed. “She wouldn't. She's not able to do such things.”  
“Like she acts now? For almost a year? I do think she would.”  
The former Tod-actress growled and raise her voice.  
“It's still my girlfriend you're talking about!”  
“You know she isn't right now! Not like she is now! Finally go and talk properly to her so we can finally stop this stupid game and just dump Mizu and Kimu!” Saeko inhaled once more but before she was able to talk Gaichi interrupted her once again. “I know about that agreement you two have. Yet no matter the reasons, why do you still let yourself get fucked by Mizu? I don't get it. And I don't get why you watch Sena just playing her little game, luring people in and collecting one pet after the other. You do know that they call her 'Praying Mantis' and that for a reason. And you do nothing to stop her!”  
“And what am I suppose to do to stop her? I told you I wouldn't interfere. It's the path she chose and I won't tell her what to do.”  
“You are the only one able to stop her. You know she wants you to tell her to stop. She won't listen to anybody else but you. Just stop being so stubborn! Your dreams show you that it's wrong what you're doing!”  
“Just believe me when I say to you that I can't! I can't even handle my own life right now, so how am I suppose to manage hers as well?!”  
Saeko bit her bottom lip and stared at Gaichi when she stopped accusing her. The former Senka sighed and watched her closely.  
“...Where are the dog tags?”  
“I left them at Mizu's apartment.”  
“On your own?”  
“Yes. Why?”  
“That's a first step. Just don't take too long.”  
The former Takarazuka-actress just nodded and sighed when Gaichi stroke her cheek. She even managed to put on a small smile. Gaichi wasn't her best friend without any reason. The phone made both of them look at the phone on the table that Asako left there if there was an emergency. Saeko blinked and took it in her hands. Mizu's number? How the hell did Mizu get Asako's number? More importantly, why was she calling? She decided to pick up before Gaichi stopped her and just as she did, Mizu already yelled at her.  
“Sena I warn you if my pet is with...”  
“Good morning to you, too, Chika”, Saeko said coldly and Mizu's voice changed immediately.  
“Saeko! Dear lord I was worried about you! Why are you with Asako?”  
“That isn't important.”  
“I suppose it is if you just leave in the middle of the night without even leaving a message.”  
“I have my reasons and I won't go anywhere soon.”  
“Oh you won't?” Mizu became slightly angry. “What is your excuse this time?”  
“I have a very bad fever and I can barely move. That's why.”  
Silence on the other end and Saeko raised an eyebrow.  
“I'll come and pick you up once my rehearsals are over.”  
“No you won't.”  
“Don't talk back to me. Kimu won't be happy either if you stay at her apartment.”  
“I'm old enough to decide for myself where I stay. Thank you very much.” Saeko's voice was filled with irony. “And Kimu is a grown woman to tolerate me around. Just go ahead and learn your damn script. You still can't remember the lines by the way. Fix that before you order me around.”  
“You're starting this again?! Tell me that while looking into my eyes and not hiding behind the phone!” The Spider became even louder.  
“I start whatever I want.”  
“May I interrupt this lovely conversation and have a quick talk with Mizu?”  
Asako suddenly stood beside her, her arms crossed and... smiling? She never smiled once it came to the Yukigumi-Star.  
  
Without waiting for Saeko's answer she stole the phone away, turned on the speakerphone before she let herself fall into her armchair and lay back, leaned on her upper legs while holding the phone so Mizu was able to hear her.  
“Good morning, Mizu. I hope rehearsals go on well? Enjoy your break.”  
“Who do you even think you are?!”  
“Calm down. I wouldn't dare lay a finger on her. As soon as she recovers I will bring her back safe and sound. But for something different...” The Top Star leaned back, crossed her legs and still looked at the phone and the blinking, red button on it. “Is it true that you will be busy with Aqua5 this year?”  
“Even if, what about it? I missed the point where this concerns you.”  
“I simply think it is really really sad.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you maybe will not be able to go see my play.”  
“Your play? What the hell are you talking about? Start making some sense.”  
“I'm talking about my play, just as I said. My performance as der Tod.”  
Silence. Asako went to the main building of Takarazuka in order to go meet some people who knew about what plays were on stage for the year. Much to her surprise, Elisabeth was one of it and she just barely resisted the urge to jump into the air. No matter how hard Mizu would try, she wouldn't be able to take the play from her. Not this time. Tod was hers. However the voice on the other end got cold.  
“Who says that you will even be able to get it? There are still three other troupes that have much better chances.”  
“I am pretty sure it is already mine.”  
“Don't get false hopes.”  
“Is that a declaration of war, Chika?” Asako smiled. “I will gladly take it.”  
I the corner of her eye she noticed Gaichi jumping up and before she was even able to react any further she grabbed the phone and Asako looked up to her.  
“It's enough! Both of you!” She looked at the phone, literally screamed at it. “Neither of you two will decide who will get Elisabeth-musical! That is still up to the directory! So stop acting like you own the place!” Asako leaned back, leaned her head on her hand while she watched Gaichi stopping to give any counters by just ending the call, putting the phone away and almost throwing it by doing so. Somehow this was amusing. “And you! Who do you think you are?! Are you even aware of what you're doing?!”  
“I have no idea what you're talking about”, the Top Star said calmly, even grinned a bit when Gaichi was clearly raging and shrugged. “I just had a nice little chat with Mizu.”  
“Chat?! That was no chatting! Do you even think about what you're doing?!”  
“Please just stop screaming at me. You're giving me a headache. And just for the record: SHE started it.”  
The former Senka clenched her fists, swallowed down the words she clearly had on her tongue before walking over to Saeko. Just then the Tsukigumi-Star noticed the look she had on her face. She had pure fear in her eyes, was pale and her hands were shaking. Asako also saw the tears running over her cheeks. The Top Star got up and took one step over to her.  
“Saeko?”  
“Don't even dare, Sena!” Gaichi stood between her and Saeko. “We will go and you will stay over there!”  
“What the...”  
“Don't even dare! Don't dare follow us, standing in front of my house or calling her anytime soon! You're out of your mind and you don't even notice! Until you finally see that I forbid you to come visit her!”  
Asako was only able to watch as Gaichi forced the former Top Star on her feet, dragged her out of the apartment and leaving the Mantis on her spot.  
  
Saeko wasn't even able to walk properly nor did she really notice Gaichi placing her in the car. This whole scenery shook her body and paralyzed her. It hadn't even been the call itself that Asako had with Mizu, it was that smile. Those eyes, that smile that made her look like a beast, ready to rip apart its prey. She clawed the cover that was still over her shoulders. She had feared that smile, feared that it became true. She always had seen it in her dreams every time she had closed her eyes. It made her stay awake in fear for weeks.  
Asako...


	19. Act 3 Scene 2: Because that's what I want

Kimu, around midday at her rehearsals, took the water bottle out of her bag and took a sip while staring in her new script. Although she already worked for quite some time on it, it was still hard for her to remember the lines properly. Luckily the director made a small break and they were able to catch their breath after they they learned a new dance. Her new partner, Sagiri Seina, who she was already familiar with through Shio, was really comfortable to work with. The former Soragumi-actress just recently changed troupes thanks to Asako, who had her fingers in this. Gladly Mizu didn't seem to notice that. Then again she was even unaware that the Hoshigumi-actress and her mistress were so close to each other. Talking about Mizu, it had been very hard the whole day working with her. She seemed angry and displeased with everything that was going on during rehearsals.  
“Hey Kimu”, she suddenly heard and turned around. Chigi was standing in front of her. “Can I talk to you for a second?”  
“Sure. What is it?”  
The other actress threw a quick look over her shoulder to check for Mizu before she lowered her voice and smiled at her. Their Top Star was already arguing with one of the directors again.  
“Toyoko invited me over for dinner this evening at Sena's place. She said you could take me with you?”  
More a question. However Kimu was more surprised about something different.  
“Did Asako agree to this?”  
“I was told she doesn't mind.”  
“Well if it's okay with her I have no problem with that. I just need to go buy some stuff for the dinner.”  
The other woman didn't really seem to notice what she was saying, already turned away, smiled widely and waved at the entrance. Kimu took a quick look and found an unfamiliar face there.  
“Over here!”, Chigi called and the woman at the door looked over to them, smiled as well before she walked over to them.  
“Hey Chigi. Seems I just came at the right time, didn't I?”  
“Sure. We were just taking a break. Please tell me you got it.”  
“I really hope you appreciate this. I went to three stores in order to get it.”  
The other woman reached inside a bag, pulled out something that looked like earrings. After Kimu took a closer look she saw that they were small, pink and glittery doughnuts. She squealed a little.  
“Oh dear lord those are cute!”, Kimu said and the two other women puzzled looked over to her. The Otokoyaku blushed. “S-sorry. But they really are.”  
Chigi laughed and put the earrings back inside the bag.  
“I don't think you know each other, do you?”  
Kimu just scratched the back of her head and looked at the other woman before offering her hand.  
“Otozuki Kei. Kimu for short.”  
The other one took it and smiled softly at her.  
“Mizusu Aki. Hanagumi. Please call me Mattsu.”  
“Nice to meet you. So you two know each other?”  
Chigi grinned and looked over to Mattsu who was just rolling her eyes.  
“We met through Suzumi Shio”, the Hanagumi-actress started. “The two of them basically broke into my apartment once. Please don't ask for the background of this. It's embarrassing.” Kimu and Chigi just laughed. “Hey that's not funny!”  
“It actually is.”  
“I can hardly imagine Shio standing in front of someone's door just like that.”  
“Oh you know her?”  
“Kind of.”  
“Well however she can be really different if she's together with that idiot over here.”  
Mattsu looked over to the new Yukigumi-actress and the three of them started to laugh.  
  
Still confused and restless, Asako sat in her armchair and tried to understand what actually happened. Gaichi basically dragged Saeko out of her apartment even though the former Top Star was clearly ill. The Senka never was like that. Once she almost chained her to the bed because of a simple cold. Maybe it was because of Saeko herself? It surely wasn't because of her fight with Mizu since she never really cared about that no matter how much she hated the Yukigumi-Star.  
Whatever. She had work to do. She had to make sure that Mizu wasn't stealing Elisabeth once more from her even though she knew the Spider would try everything to do so. Luckily she prepared everything already. A few calls and all this would be set in stone. Talking about phone... She reached inside her pocket, took out her cellphone and called the number she became familiar with within the last year.  
“What is it?”, she heard once the woman on the other end picked up. She sounded like she had something in her mouth. Asako grinned.  
“Am I interrupting your lunch?”  
“Kind of.” She took another bite of what sounded like a sandwich.  
“Well whatever. Listen I just talked to a few people and I found out something interesting. The Elisabeth-play will be on stage this year again.”  
“And you want it.”  
“Of course I do. That's why I call you.”  
“So we go on as we planned it?”  
“Just as planned. I will take care of Hanagumi, Yukigumi and stop Mizu from doing anything she might regret. I just need to get around Tom. I want you to take care of Hoshigumi and Soragumi. And I want you to do it today, do you hear me?”  
“Yes I know. Don't worry about it. By the way, I told Chigi to go ahead and join this evening. Kimu will pick her up.”  
Asako smiled a bit to herself. Chigi had be one of her masterpieces, getting her into Yukigumi without Mizu even noticing. The Spider wasn't even aware of what was hitting her.  
“Fine with me. Gaichi and Saeko are gone anyway.”  
“What happened?”  
“I'm not even sure myself.” The Top Star sighed and lay back her head. “Just be in time this evening. I hate waiting.”  
“You don't need to tell me. See you this evening.”  
  
Toyoko hung up, ate the last piece of her sandwich before she put away her phone. That everything Asako planned for already was starting so early was surprising her, however who was she to talk back to the Praying Mantis? As long as she was with her, she had everything she wanted, including a certain woman. She had hoped she had more time to prepare but she could handle it.  
“Who was it?”, the young woman who ate with her asked and took a sip from her bottle.  
“A friend. She invited me over for dinner.” Toyoko smiled. “So you wanted to tell me how the Elisabeth-musicals were you went to.”  
She earned another smile and crossed her legs on the stone she sat on.  
“Well I saw Haruno's Tod first. She was really strong and I liked her a lot. I went to see Mizu's last year but... I don't know. She didn't seem to be quite there. Her Tod was close to Haruno's. My favorite is still Ayaki.”  
Toyoko laughed and shook her head.  
“Masao. Just because she was your troupe's Top Star you don't have to favor her.”  
“But I really do. She was so beautiful.” Masao grinned widely. “But as much as I enjoyed the black angel, I really would like to try a bigger role in that. I doubt I will get to do that.”  
Toyoko raised an eyebrow.  
“Why is that?”  
“Sena was in both plays with Haruno and Ayaki. With big roles, too. As much as I hope Tsukigumi gets that play again, I doubt it will happen.”  
“And if you do? What would you like to play?”  
“I would really like to go for Lucheni or a female role would be really nice. I know Mirio would like to try Franz or Rudolph.” The younger Otokoyaku shook her head and smiled once more. “Did Sena tell you how she felt playing Elisabeth and Lucheni?”  
The blonde raised an eyebrow, sat up straight.  
“I didn't even know that she did. She rarely speaks about the time before I met her.”  
The younger woman almost looked disappointed.  
“Aww... sad. I really would have loved to hear some stories.”  
“Maybe you can ask her about it. Maybe you and Mirio would like to have dinner with us this evening.”  
Toyoko smiled once more. She knew that Masao and Mirio as well were part of the small collection Asako had and that she was not really suppose to make contact to them, however the Hoshigumi-actress liked to know who knelt to her partners feet. And to be honest: Masao was really nice.  
“I'll think about it”, the Tsukigumi-actress said, smiled. “Well I guess I need to go again. Sena wanted me to pick up some stuff for her yesterday. She'll get angry if I don't.”  
“Hopefully I see you this evening?”  
“Sure. See you around.”  
  
When Osa came home, more like she went for Gaichi's apartment since she found her own empty, she found it strangely chaotic. Well 'untidy' would be a more fitting word. The shoes were not lined up properly like they were usually, half a cup of cold tea stood on the table, the jacket was thrown on the floor and everything was dark.  
“Gaichi?”, she carefully called through the apartment, tiptoed around to check the kitchen but found her lover sitting on the bed. “Gaichi?”  
“Be silent”, she heard and got inside the half darkened room. The only source of light was the very dim light that fell through the closed curtains. Then she noticed Saeko laying on the former Senka's lap, her body covered with both blankets and most likely asleep. “Get in.”  
Osa was just about to get angry that the former Tsukigumi-actress was laying in her bed again, however the way the apartment looked and the look Gaichi had in her eyes made her worry. Something happened. She just knew it.  
“What's wrong?”  
“Close the door. It's cold.”  
Once more she did as she was told, got closer to the two women. Saeko was shaking.  
“I ask again: what's wrong?” The former Top Star flinched in her friend's lap and Gaichi stayed silent. Confused, the former Hanagumi-Star looked between the two women. “Gaichi... Tell me.”  
“Please call over Kiriyan and Yuuhi.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because I need to tell you something. It's about Sena.”  
“Asako? What does she have to do with anything?”  
“I will tell you once the two of them are here. And tell them not to call Sena.”  
“Why?”  
“Because she's insane.”  
  
“I can't just leave right now, Kiri”, Yuuhi growled into her phone. “No matter how quickly Osa wants us over there, I need to stay here until rehearsals are over.”  
“Please Yuuhi. She said it was an emergency. And she sounded serious.”  
“You know the rules. I can't leave as much as I liked to. Also Asako invited us over for dinner after I don't know how long.”  
“But...”  
“Let's just give them a quick visit before we go over there. Would that be fine?”  
Silence on the other end until Kiriyan sighed.  
“Fine. I will go there now anyways, okay? I want to see what's wrong.”  
“Sure. I'll hurry and get there myself then.”  
“Okay. See you later.” Yuuhi moved her phone from her ear a few inches. “Yuuhi wait.”  
“What is it now? I'm quite in a hurry.”  
“...I love you.”  
The Soragumi-actress smiled softly, looked down to her feet and felt herself blushing. When Kiriyan found out that she was about to leave Tsukigumi, she finally revealed what she really felt instead of hiding. It struck Yuuhi quite hard since Kiriyan never made the first step, however she had been glad she finally did. She would have loved to say 'I love you too', however since she was still at rehearsals she went for the usual.  
“Me too. See you later.”  
  
Yukigumi was released from rehearsals early since Mizu had one of her rage-attacks, making the directors mad in the process and stopped them from working properly anymore. The Top Star herself had to stay in order to get a lecture and Kimu with Chigi fetched Mattsu in order to go to the supermarket in order to get the things she needed for dinner.  
“Why do I have to carry everything?”, the Hanagumi-actress moaned and barely was able to catch the package that almost fell down.  
“Because you'll eat with us”, Kimu just said and looked at a few fruits. “And I won't cook for so many people without getting something.”  
“Since when am I planned in? Not that I have anything better to do but I'm still asking.”  
“Come on Mattsu”, Chigi said and grinned. “It will be fun.”  
The Hanagumi-actress just sighed, smiled a bit in agreement before she looked over to Kimu once more.  
“And how many people are we this evening? If you go around just planning random people in I suppose a lot.”  
“Well...” The Yukigumi-actress started counting on her fingers. “There will be us three, Asako, Shio and I suppose Kiriyan and Yuuhi will come, too. So that makes seven.”  
Mattsu looked at the amount of food in her arms.  
“So that is just for this evening?”  
“Pretty much. Asako is busy, so I said I would cook. It will be fun. It might get a little tight in the kitchen, but we just have to move together.”  
“What? Wait. Cook? We? Who said I would cook?”  
Kimu looked at Mattsu, puzzled, and Chigi started laughing.  
“Well I actually just want you to keep me company while I do but why are you so nervous about it?”  
Chigi came over to her, lay her arm around her shoulder.  
“Let me tell you something, Kimu. If you for some weird reason EVER let Mattsu cook something for you, go bring a whip, chains and a cage or you might get bitten by whatever she cooks.”  
“Chigi!”  
Kimu grinned at Mattsu, who blushed.  
“Are you that bad at cooking?”  
“I just... I never learned it. That's all. And I get the spices confused a lot if I try to.”  
“Then I need to give you lessons one day.”  
The Hanagumi-actress pouted.  
“Fine...”  
  
Asako sat at her table, had her script in front of her in order to memorize the lines. The play she had this time was rather easy and she would be able to learn the lines quickly since it was more dancing. Even though they just loved to plan her in for interviews, specials and photo-shootings, she still had her mind set on Elisabeth. It was all she was able to think about now. When the door opened she didn't even need to turn in order to recognize it was Toyoko.  
“You're here early.”  
“Not really. I just came straight over here instead of going home first.”  
“You missed me that much? Flattering.”  
Asako grinned a little. She was always flirting around with the Hoshigumi-actress. It was part of their very own game.  
“Someone sounds stressed.”  
“Whatever.”  
“And here I was thinking you would be happy if I told you that everything goes as you wanted it to be.”  
“Amazing.”  
“One of the directors will call her shortly.”  
“Great.”  
“A bit more enthusiasm please.”  
“I'm trying to concentrate over here.”  
She heard the blonde walking over to her, then felt the hand in her hair and the breath against her ear.  
“You work way too much.”  
“That depends what you call 'work'.” Asako turned her head a bit when Toyoko started massaging her neck, closed her eyes in the process. “Or maybe you just work not enough.”  
She felt the blonde's breath against her neck, bit her tongue.  
“I can think of so many better things now”, she whispered and the Praying Mantis grinned.  
“So you came early just to try take me on the table?”  
The stress was on 'try'.  
“I just want my piece of the famous Sena Jun. And I just didn't get it now because of Kimu interfering every time.”  
“You still can't get your mind off of fucking me? Amazing.”  
“Don't act so surprised. We both know you're hot. I know you please your pets, but you never let them satisfy you. Your watchdog is really frustrated because of that. And that's why you're always so stiff.”  
“And you think you would be the right one?”  
Toyoko placed a kiss behind her ear and Asako turned around, looked into her eyes.  
“I'm your partner. Of course I am. Plus I'm curious how hard to satisfy you really are. Just look at it as challenge.”  
The Top Star grinned wider, pulled the Hoshigumi-actress down to her and passionately licked her lips.  
“Challenge accepted”, she whispered before Toyoko pulled her into a kiss, grabbed her shirt and pulled her up. Her script and the pen were both thrown down the table before the blonde pushed her on it, forced herself between her legs and close to her body and made her moan against her lips. Asako felt the warm hands just at the edge of her shirt when the bell, like it did so often, interrupted her. They broke the kiss and the Top Star let her head fall back on the table.  
“I'm going to fucking kill her”, Toyoko cursed and placed another kiss on her throat, then pushed herself up and let the Mantis sit up.  
“Stop being angry and open the door.”  
  
Still in a bad mood Mizu entered her apartment, threw aside her jacket and her bag and found everything still empty. So Saeko still wasn't back. Well she needed to take care of that later. On her way home she already did a few calls just to find out that Sena had been faster than her. Well she still had a few more tricks up her sleeve so she would be fine. Even if she had to force some people, Sena wouldn't get this play. She wouldn't be given the opportunity to play Tod, no matter the cost. Just when she threw her keys aside her phone rang and she picked it up even though she was not in the mood to talk to anybody. Since Saeko was gone she would just pick another of her pets and invite it over to release some stress.  
“Good evening, Mizu.” She knew that voice. Another of her superiors. “Am I interrupting?”  
“No. I just came home.”  
“I just wanted to tell you that there was a slight change in your schedule. You're planned in for another photobook. The shooting is next week. I hope this is no problem for you.”  
“Not at all.”  
“Great. I send someone over to bring you the new schedule.”  
“May I ask why it was changed?”  
“Originally it was planned for two other actresses. But since one of them got sick we needed replacement.”  
“Well lucky her.”  
Her superior laughed a bit.  
“I'm glad you are in. See you next week.”  
  
The seven women, that meant Asako, Toyoko, Chigi, Mattsu, who Asako welcomed friendly even though she was not officially invited by her, Kimu as well as Masao and Mirio were in the Top Star's apartment while Kimu, Chigi and Mattsu were at the kitchen. Toyoko had a chat with Masao and Mirio when Asako came back in and put her phone aside.  
“Who were you calling?”, the Hoshigumi-actress asked and leaned back.  
“Nothing important. I'll tell you tomorrow.” It rang at the door and Asako sat down, turned to face the kitchen. “Kimu! Open up the door.”  
The Yukigumi-actress almost stumbled out of the kitchen with the apron with that cute little bear she tied around her waist to do as she was told. She let the last two of the guests inside and smiled at them.  
“We were already waiting for you”, Kimu said and looked at Kiriyan. The Tsukigumi-actress seemed a little pale. “Do you not feel well?”  
Yuuhi carefully pulled her friend's hand and smiled.  
“I'm sorry. We had very heavy traffic. And I told her that she shouldn't eat that cheese but when does she ever listen to me?”  
They joined the Top Star and the rest of the women at the table.  
  
Mattsu watched the whole evening how Sena ordered Kimu around. Sometimes she made it really obvious, sometimes she didn't, however she also noticed how desperate Kimu tried to get the Top Star's attention. Shio, who was ordering the Yukigumi-actresses around as well, was also making clear that she was uninvited and not wanted since she was around Chigi a lot. The dinner Kimu made with Chigi was delicious, yet she noticed the Tsukigumi-nibante wasn't really taking anything, sometimes looked over to the Soragumi-actress. Both of them avoided chatting with the hostess. More like the hostesses. One of them, Sena or Shio, was always at the table. In the corner of her eye she saw the two actresses leaning towards each other and whispering something she wasn't able to understand.  
“Kiriyan”, Sena suddenly said and turned to face the nibante who jumped on her place. “You don't need to get frightened so easily. I don't bite. I just wanted to ask if everything is alright. You barely ate anything.”  
The Tsukigumi-actress forced on a smile.  
“I'm sorry. I don't feel very well and I'm tired.”  
“Maybe you should go to bed then.”  
“I guess we will go as well”, Masao said and got up with Mirio, facing Sena once more. “Thank you so much for the dinner. It was tasty. See you tomorrow.” The older one of the two turned towards her, Chigi and Kimu. “Shall we give you a ride?”  
“That would be nice. Thank you”, Mattsu simply said and smiled a little, thanked their hostess for the dinner while Chigi got up from her spot as well. The Yukigumi-actress however seemed to talk more to the blonde Otokoyaku.  
“I will stay”, Kimu told them before she started cleaning the table from the dishes. Still the Hanagumi-actress wasn't quite found of her doing all of this work, however if she was fine with it, she wouldn't interfere.  
  
Some time later Asako sat down with the rest of her soda in her hand in her armchair, Toyoko on the couch. Kimu was still in the kitchen and cleaning up the mess she produced.  
“So? What did she say?”, Asako asked and looked over to her partner.  
“She will go ahead and talk to the directors. If we can get around Mizu and more importantly Tom, there should be no problem. I also found out something interesting.”  
“That is?”  
“Did you know that Tom and Mizu had quite some fights in the past?”  
“That just means that the Spider won't go ahead and tell her about it. She's too proud of that. The better for me.” Asako crossed her legs and leaned her head on her hand. “Now tell me what Mattsu did here. I didn't expect someone from Hanagumi here.”  
“Since you know her I thought you invited her. I surely didn't. I don't like her.”  
“...Kimu!”  
She heard some cutlery hitting the floor before the Yukigumi-actress stuck her head out of the kitchen.  
“Yes?”  
“Did you bring Mattsu?”  
“Uhm... Yes. She came over to visit Chigi. They seemed like very good friends and she was very nice so I thought...”  
“Without telling me first?”  
The younger Otokoyaku looked down to her feet.  
“I'm sorry.”  
“Whatever. Toyoko would you take Kimu with you when you leave?”  
“Wait I have to go?”  
“I don't want you around here tonight”, Asako said coldly when she got up from her spot.  
“But you said...”  
“Are you talking back to me?” Silence. “I don't need to apologize in front of you. Get out of my sight once you finished cleaning the kitchen.”  
  
Around one and a half week later the Yukigumi-Top Star went to the place where her Photoshooting was suppose to to be. Not only did she oversleep since she forgot to turn on her alarm, she also had heavy traffic and got lost. When she finally arrived a very unhappy assistant came towards her, leading her through the hall. In the background she already heard the photograph yelling some orders to whoever she was supposed being paired up with. She would have liked to take a quick peek however the assistant pulled her through another hall to the mask, got her make-up before she went to a separate room in order to change. Luckily they always got extra rooms for this where they could get at least some privacy. Her costumes she would had throughout the day were usually numbered and the first one, which was the only one hanging there, was a simple, black suit with an hat with a green feather attached to it. Her tie was also deep green and the brooch at her jacket had an emerald on it. When she got out of her room the assistant came over to her once more.  
“Alright”, she said and pointed over to a thin screen. “Just go over there and when you need to change I will help you with the dresses.”  
A bit in a hurry Mizu took a step before turning around.  
“Wait. Dresses? We are going to wear dresses?”  
Puzzled the small woman turned around.  
“Yes. Since this is a pair-shooting the fans will love you for this. The directory wanted to try out something new.”  
Without any further answers the woman disappeared into another room so the Top Star walked around the screen. Just as she did she was blinded by the bright light, but just as she got used to it her jaw dropped a little. The woman in front of the camera, dressed in a similar black suit with the jacket hanging from one shoulder, however with a yellow feather, a yellow tie and agates on her brooch, smiling seductively to the camera. For a second she believed to be in the wrong building when she remembered that her superior never told her who she would have had the shooting with. That was just great...  
“Good morning, Mizu”, the photographer said and pointed over to Sena, who was posing on some small stairs. “We have no time to waste, so please go and stay over there.”  
Sighing she placed herself beside her archenemy and looked over to the camera.  
“I like this just as much as you do”, she heard the Tsukigumi-Star whispering to her. “Let's just get this over with.”  
It was not like she had any choice.


	20. Act 3 Scene 3: The Mantis and the Spider

The two Top Stars more or less quickly learned to work with instead of against each other and after Mizu got a few pictures with her alone on it, the photographer started to put them close to each other on each and every picture. The Yukigumi-Star realized that this whole shooting was just for the fans, for the money so she had to somehow bear with it. Yet still she asked herself what was up with the dresses the assistant told her about. Was one of them about to play the female part? If so, she just hoped it wouldn't be her. She hated being inferior even if it just was on photos. Once in a while she actually liked to wear dresses.  
Mizu and Sena both stood beside the photographer in order to check the last picture. The two of them sat beside each other, one leg on the couch and leaned against each other with their hats in their hands. The motive wasn't that bad, then again it didn't feel right. Maybe it was because it was Sena sitting beside her. Something was different from the last time the two of them met.  
“I got an idea”, the Tsukigumi-Star said and pulled Mizu with her while she resisted the urge to draw back her hand. She placed the Yukigumi-Star on the couch, crawled behind her and sat on the back of the couch, let Mizu sit between her legs. Mizu, picking up the idea, leaned back a little.  
“Lean down some more”, she ordered and Sena did so, placing her hand on her collarbone, felt Sena's breath against her cheek. It made a shiver run down her spine. That woman was definitely someone else from who she saw before.  
  
“Don't overwork yourself, Kiriyan”, Yuuhi said and sat down beside her girlfriend on the couch. Kiriyan was still over her script but unable to remember her lines properly. It didn't matter what trick she used to usually remember her lines, it just didn't work out. How they found Saeko just some time ago, still at Gaichi's place and broken refused to leave here mind.  
“That's easy for you to say.”  
“You still worry about Asako, don't you?”  
“How could I not? We're her friends and we just were to blind to see all of this.” Yuuhi carefully stroke her hair and Kiriyan sighed, let her head fall down a bit. “More like I didn't see it. I'm such an idiot. I'm closest to her at the moment and still...”  
“It's not your fault. I also found out late.”  
“But you at least noticed at all. If it hadn't been for Gaichi I would still follow her blindly. And I'm such a coward not talking to her during rehearsals or afterward.”  
“Kiri...”  
“It's true and you know it. I know you just mean good but Asako...”  
“We just need to talk to her together. We're her friends and it can't go on like this. We just need to make sure that she doesn't go insane.”  
“But I still don't get why. What changed her so much?” Yuuhi silently leaned back and Kiriyan confusedly looked at her. “Don't tell me you know.” Still silence. The Tsukigumi-actress leaned over to her friend and lover. “Yuuhi... do you know? If you do, tell me.”  
“I'm not sure myself. I can just guess...”  
“I don't care. Tell me.”  
“Well... you do remember that Asako wanted Elisabeth back when Saeko left?”  
“Yes but Yukigumi got it.”  
“Exactly. I suppose that Mizu has her claws in this. Whatever relationship she has with Kimu started back then, too.”  
“Why Mizu?”  
“... Just a wide guess. She just does those things. That Spider collects pets and gets privileges wherever she goes so I think she stole the play from Asako after Asako told her that the directory wanted to give Elisabeth to Tsukigumi once more.”  
Kiriyan leaned back and bit her bottom lip. The first thing she learned about Asako was that she had a very sensitive soul once it came to something personal. If Mizu really tricked the play away from her it surely had left marks.  
“But why is Mizu doing that? She hast nothing to gain.”  
“You didn't know that Saeko left Mizu for Asako?”  
“No. Of course not. How was I suppose to?”  
  
Yuuhi sighed softly. When her lover didn't knew about Mizu and Saeko she would not be the one telling her what other things Saeko did before she knew Asako including what she did to her. Their close friend was guilty due to so many things however she would not be the one to tell the Tsukigumi-Nibante.  
“I just want it to work again between the two of them. Why separate what so clearly belongs to each other?”, Kiriyan sighed before leaning her head against Yuuhi's shoulder. “Asako changed so much. I barely know her anymore.”  
“Me neither. And I know her for longer than you do. I still love her anyway.”  
“Me too. She's still our friend after all. Do you think what Gaichi thought about will work?”  
“We will see about that. But first we have to somehow stop her from getting Elisabeth. If she does than what Gaichi thought about is for nothing. I can't tell for sure but if Asako plays Tod we'll loose her.”  
  
At the shooting, Mizu was about to take some single pictures while Sena was changing into other clothes. The longer she took the better. Then again the shooting wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. Mizu really didn't like the thought but when it came to the photos, the two of them were even and the Spider clearly enjoyed the challenge. It had been quite some time since she had been challenged to anything, last time by Saeko. Mizu lay on the couch with her back to the rooms where they could change when the photographer looked into said direction.  
“Ah Sena there you are. You look beautiful.”  
“Let's just get this over with. Those Highheels are killing me.”  
Mizu raised an eyebrow. Highheels? Sena should be used to those. She turned on her spot to take a quick look on the Tsukigumi-Star but then her jaw dropped. She couldn't deny that Sena looked more than fantastic. She wore a sleeveless dress which was bound to a corsage on the upper body. The front of the lower part of the dress was held very shortly, became longer at the back so that it almost touched the floor at her heels. The ruffles were everywhere on the skirt-part and she had some beautiful white Highheels that were bound up to her knees. They just made her legs even longer than they already were. They also stuck some long extensions into her hear that fell elegantly over her shoulders and the quite dark make-up fitted her perfectly. When Sena was walking through the hall on the thin Highheels, Mizu couldn't resist staring on her legs. She was told about them by Kimu a long time ago, however she was unaware that the reality was even better than the stories she was told. Maybe...  
Quickly Mizu turned her back to the other woman again. What was she thinking? Sena may was pretty, beautiful even, however she was still her enemy and she hated her. She was not supposed to look after her. She almost didn't hear what the photographer said when Sena suddenly sat right beside her and she looked down to her. Damn she was hot. Then she noticed that small cute necklace. She followed her orders then, just watched as Sena leaned close to her and she felt her breath against her lips. She wondered how hers felt, just stared at the woman in front of her and ignored the flashing of the lights around them.  
  
Asako resisted the urge to grin widely. She knew this reaction the Spider just had just too well, knew that she wasn't acting anything of this. What was going on in her head was easy to read, what she wanted to do. The two of them hated each other, that had been no secret, however maybe she should make use of the whole situation and how she was able to drive the Yukigumi-Star crazy. And get a little personal revenge in the process.  
“I have another suggestion”, the Mantis said and turned her head to face the photographer.  
“Well then. Out with it.”  
Asako stood up, pulled Mizu on her feet and placed herself on the small couch instead.  
“Kneel down”, she said pointing in front of her. Mizu clearly resisted a growl and looked over to the photographer.  
“Do I need to?”  
“If we place you right it would make a great picture.”  
The Yukigumi-Star bit her tongue before she got down in front of her, looked up to her before she grinned a bit. She placed her hand on her leg, opened the binding of her shoes a bit while Asako smiled seductively down to her.  
  
Mizu quickly understood what Sena really wanted from her, however since it was an order and she was in public, she did how she was told. Then again she got the chance to feel the soft skin of that seducing legs. She leaned her head against the others knee, let her hand run up a bit and felt the muscle twitching under her fingertips. Fanservice, yes? This game had two players and she was not ready to let this just pass her by.  
  
Even though Saeko was well again after Gaichi pulled her away from Asako, she barely had spoken a word, buried herself in work and pulled back from her friends. She wasn't able to talk to the Tsukigumi-Star, feared what she was and what she became. She still had that nightmare but luckily it stopped getting worse every time so she got at least a few short hours of sleep. She also started to just ignore Mizu, get around her even though the younger woman tried to contact her quite a few times.  
“Why are you still awake? I told you to go to bed early.”  
“I told you I can't sleep”, Saeko simply answered and leaned back in the chair, closed her eyes.  
“And I still think you should go see a doctor because of this. That isn't normal.”  
“I'm alright. It will get better.”  
“Are you sure?”  
She felt the soft, cold fingers in her neck.  
“Absolutely.”  
“I just worry about you.”  
“I know. Thank you for this but I will make it through. I just have to somehow.”  
“Just don't overdo it. You know you're always welcome, yet I suggest you go see your friends again. You barely left the apartment for... what? A week?”  
“I'll work at home.”  
“Doesn't mean you should take advantage of it.”  
“I just need time to think about all this. Alone.”  
“Don't lie to me. I know you. You're no one who likes to be alone.”  
Saeko smiled and took the others hand, held it softly.  
“You're right. But as I said: give me some time. You're mentally stronger than me, so it's just natural that you think this way.”  
  
Mizu, with slightly blushed cheeks, stood in here room and quickly took the piece of clothing she had to change into. She was told to hurry, however she needed to take some time. Sena thought about very explicit poses where the two Top Stars were very close to each other but it had been even worse that the photographer agreed to every word she said. In front of the camera she was able to pull herself together and she had to admit that the photos were very good. Yet the longer she had to stare at the Mantis the harder it was for her to do so. That woman was no longer that sheep she knew so long ago, finally managed to become an adult. What she had right in front of her nose was that monster they called the 'Praying Mantis'. She didn't mind that at all but then her mind was just ruled by the thought of biting these wonderful, red lips, nibbling at that soft skin she had under her fingers the whole time and pushing her on the next best table. Damn it. She never thought of Sena this way. While she was lost in thoughts she started to change and suddenly stood in front of the mirror in a very short, black dress with white flowers on it. She put on the tight necklace and got her make-up corrected by the lovely lady that welcomed her before she went back to the set, found Sena in quite a similar dress to her own. The colors were simply switched.  
  
Asako looked over to the Spider, smiled a bit when she saw how lady-like Mizu could be in dresses. The short, ruffled skirt made her almost seem gigantic but it seemed she was uncomfortable with it once she saw the similar dress she had. Luckily for her it was the last of the dresses for her and she would be able to go back to the suits afterward. Then again that was not the point for everything she was doing. She had this shooting planned for quite some time but Toyoko had messed up at one point so Tom caught them and canceled the first shooting she wanted weeks ago. The Tsukigumi-Star had been outraged about it and made some moves on her own. Quickly after she had set her mind on getting her revenge on the Yukigumi-Star she knew that she could only snap Saeko's strings when Mizu had eyes for another person. And what better than laying out herself as bait just to crush her afterward? She was already looking forward to it and by the way Mizu was looking at her it clearly worked.  
  
Already back in the dorm, Kimu decided to go visit Mattsu who had her day off from rehearsals. As excuse she said that she had problems with her text, asked the Hanagumi-actress to take a look at it and to help her remember them properly. However Kimu quickly put aside the script and started chatting while Mattsu more was the person listening. There was just this one problem the Hanagumi-actress had with her new found friend. Whatever she said, no matter what subject she started, she started a lot in a row, there was always 'Asako' here and 'Sena Jun' there. The Yukigumi-actress wasn't really talking about anything else.  
“Can I ask you something?”, Mattsu then said and interrupted Kimu in the middle of a sentence.  
“Uhm... sure. What is it?”  
“How long do you know Asako by now? You seem to know her quite a while.”  
Kimu lay her finger on her chin.  
“That should be... around two years or so? We met once at a party and...”  
“And when did you move in with her?”  
At first the young actress wanted to ask at what time Kimu became the Top Star's personal slave, but she decided to talk around it. Kimu tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.  
“I don't live with her.”  
“You go there almost every day, you cook, you do the housework...”  
“I simply... Asako is busy and I do her a favor.”  
“Shio doesn't do anything of the sorts and she's there just as often as you are.” Kimu growled and looked to the side. She clearly didn't want to talk about the Hoshigumi-actress. “You really don't like her, do you.”  
“The glorious Shio always knows everything better and Asako favors her. Just because she gets the more important stuff to do she thinks she know her more than I do.”  
“And you know more of Sena than her?”  
“Of course I do.”  
Mattsu just looked at her. She seemed like a spoiled pet that didn't get what it wanted. However it was easy to see how hard she worked for the Tsukigumi-Star's love and attention. The Hanagumi-actress just shook her head, couldn't understand how someone could be so possessed by a single person, but smiled instead.  
“Well whatever. Would you like some green tea?”  
The angry mimic of the Yukigumi-actress suddenly changed into a happy one and Mattsu was immediately remembered of a monkey that got a banana.  
“Sure. I love green tea.”  
  
Gaichi sighed loudly, threw the phone back on the table and leaned back in her chair. This whole thing she planned was way harder than she expected it to be. No matter who she called, everyone seemed to just ignore what she said. Plus she was still unable to reach Tom somehow to get at least some support. Her whole plan just broke under her feet. Sena had been faster than her, contacted important people and made them dance to the tune she decided. The former Senka had not even noticed that the Tsukigumi-Star had that much influence up until then.  
“I don't think that it will work that way”, Osa, still in her nightgown since she had her very rare day off, stood in the door, her bread in her hand and looked over to her lover.  
“Thanks Captain obvious. I noticed that as well.”  
“I just try to help.”  
Gaichi turned around to face her.  
“Sometimes I wonder if you're even still interested what your little friend is doing.”  
“Asako? I'm more interested in her than you might think.”  
“Excuse me?”  
The former Hanagumi-Star walked over to her, placed herself on her lap and smiled a bit.  
“I'm just positive that she will listen to me once I get the chance to talk to her without her strange friends around. But I'm going to need some prove for what she does and you know as well as I do that this is the most difficult part. If I go there without anything in my hands she will just laugh at me and throw me out. That, or she will talk it out of me.”  
“That's why you don't interfere? Not a very strong point.”  
“Stop thinking like that.”  
The older woman lay her head against her lover's shoulder, held her close when Osa started stroking her shoulders and her neck.  
“I just try to save what is left. And we both know that is not a lot.”  
“Even if Asako changed, she is still Asako. Someone has to show her that it's not right what she's doing.”  
That person should have been Saeko long ago, the Senka thought to herself but didn't say it out loud.  
“I still don't think why she does that. I can somehow understand she wants Tod to prove that she is stronger than Mizu but why does she sacrifice so much? At this rate she will loose Saeko forever.”  
Osa stayed silent. That was what Gaichi already guessed. Even Osa, who was closest to Sena and her best friend, had no idea what was going on in the Tsukigumi-Star's head. No one really got into Sena's wicked scheme. Everything she did seemed so random, however in time it always made sense. Then again when it did, it was already too late to stop the outcome.  
  
Damn this woman. Damn this woman so much. These thoughts. These thoughts she was not supposed to think. These thoughts that burned themselves inside her head the longer this went on. She was not supposed to imagine how the other woman tasted, how she felt and what sound she could tickle out of that beautiful woman. It had all been so close the entire time, she could have basically tasted it. The breathing against her skin, these very small connections her skin made with her own just drove her crazy. It had been quite some time since she desired one person so much. That one time when she first talked to her favorite, became her pet and put the leash on her to hold her close. The last time she wanted someone this much she had been still young. The last person had been Saeko. Mizu knew she needed this woman so much and even if she had to cage her. But why was she thinking this way about this beast, this monster that took her favorite away from her all these years ago? This animal of a woman that just needed to show little bit of naked skin and by that promising so much and made her go insane in the process? Mizu never understood why Kimu, why Hanagumi, Tsukigumi, a few of her own people and most importantly Saeko were so obsessed of the other Top Star. And she still hated that she slowly found out and that she had to admit that she wanted to have her for her own. Asako... Sena just made her want her. Mizu wanted her to love her just for the sake of having her. Thinking about the other Top Star changing in the room right beside hers, maybe even being stripped of all her clothes, made her blood boil. These last photos just strengthened her desire. Sena, still in that very tight dress, sitting by her feet, those thin, beautiful hands on her legs. Mizu just barely had been able to pull herself together and stopped herself from dragging Sena through the set into the next room and had her way with her no matter what she wanted. The thought alone made her bite her tongue until it hurt and she let her hand run through her hair. The worst part about this was that she had no idea how to make Sena her pet. It was not as easy as putting a leash on a dog since this dog bit and had rabies. But no matter what she had to have her even if it was just for this one time.  
  
In the other room Asako controlled her suit once more. Finally she was out of that stupid dress. Not only did she freeze a lot, the people on the set also almost stripped here with their eyes. And that was called 'professional'. Pathetic. She ignored every single one of them. Well for the most part because she did pay attention to Mizu a lot. That glimmer she had had in her eyes easily told her that she took the bait. Now she just had to pull her in. The Yukigumi-Top Star would clear her way to Elisabeth, if she wanted to or not and she wouldn't even know. Plus forcing the other woman to roll over the floor like the dog she was had been kind of fun. Maybe that fun could increase since she couldn't get around the fact that Mizu was able to look pretty hot in short dresses.  
  
Somehow Mizu managed to get the shooting done without ripping that cursed suit off of the Mantis' body. That last picture they took simply took the cake. She had been standing behind Sena while she sat on a chair, the Spider's hand under her collarbone under her opened shirt and dangerously close to her heart so she almost felt the beating under her fingers. The strange look the other Top Star gave her irritated her as well.  
More or less frustrated she threw away her tie, followed by her hat. Maybe it would be best for her to just get dressed properly again and go home, ignore everything that Sena had been for this day. Usually she called Saeko to clear her mind, but her pet decided to ignore her recently. Whatever. Since she sat an eye on the Tsukigumi-Star, the former Top Star became irrelevant to her. The sheep had been not worthy of her attention, however she preferred the Mantis over the Scorpion. Plus the Scorpion had lost its tail and became boring.  
Quickly the Yukigumi-Star left her room, took a quick look around. All of the people were still running around behind the screens and no one was noticing her so she simply took a turn and just went into the other room. She knew this was Sena's room.  
  
The Tsukigumi-Star stood in front of the mirror, watched the suit she was in for another time before she took it off. She liked how it looked so maybe she should buy herself more of these. It was about time she threw out all of the old things anyway and got new things. She liked new. For a second she pulled aside her collar, growled slightly. She could still feel the hands of the other Top Star on her skin. They had been warm, something she wasn't even used to anymore. But no matter how much she had enjoyed the warm touch, she had a goal and was willed to achieve it. No matter the costs. In the mirror she saw the door being opened and grinned a bit. She expected her to show up at some point before she left.  
“Hello Mizu. What can I do for you?”  
She turned around and got to the table, took the silver chain that was on there and placed it inside her pocket before looking at the Yukigumi-Star again.  
“You knew that the two of us were chosen for this shooting.”  
“Your point? You never believed anything I said so why should I have told you? And you didn't seem to mind by the way you looked at me so stop pouting.”  
“I didn't say that I didn't like it.”  
“You're flattering me.”  
The Tsukigumi-Star turned around, took a sip from her drink and heard Mizu coming closer until she stood behind her.  
“You do this on purpose.”  
“I don't know what you're talking about.”  
She turned around and smiled at Mizu who came dangerously close to her. She could see why she had so many fans and pets. She was beautiful. However beauty was also her weapon of choice.  
“You know exactly what I mean. Those poses you wanted were on purpose.”  
“Even if I do...” The Mantis lay her index finger on the Spider's lips, let them run down on her chin, grinned a bit and leaned closer to her. “... you didn't seem to mind.”  
“What do you gain by doing this? You hate me.”  
“Maybe I don't hate you as much as you believe I do.”  
She wasn't able to react quick enough before Mizu pressed her against and halfway on the table. She got held by hip and the second hand of the other Top Star leaned on the table. The Spider's lips were close to her ear and she started whispering to her.  
“You're a very sick woman, Praying Mantis. I don't know what made you change, but I have to say I like it. However: don't mess with me.”  
“I already did”, Asako simply answered coldly. “and still you're here.” She turned her head to look into the other Top Star's eyes, breathed softly against her lips to drive her insane even more. She could see how much Mizu held back and how hard she tried to resist. “Come on. Talk to me, Chika.” The Mantis let her hand run up her arm, let her fingertips touch the others neck and stroke it softly. The other woman finally reacted by letting the hand on her hip run up her sides, carefully felt the bones under her suit and the hot breath against her neck made her moan.  
“Don't let this get to your head. I wouldn't do this if you weren't so hot being like this.”  
“I'll take this as compliment.” The Mantis giggled softly, buried her hands in the back of the others hair and pulled back her head to look at her properly. Mizu moaned out a bit louder. So she liked it rough. That could be arranged. “I have high expectations of you, Spider. Don't disappoint me.”  
She pulled the Spider close, bit her bottom lip before she pulled her into a hot kiss.  
  
Around the same time Kiriyan sat alone, which was unusual for her, in her apartment and stared on her cellphone that lay perfectly in front of her. For quite a while she thought about calling her Top Star after what she heard from Yuuhi and to tell her what she thought about it. Then again she had no idea how. She was not Gaichi who was able to perfectly plan everything in advance and to make it work out somehow. But then nothing really happened like the former Senka wanted it to be and everything just seemed to get worse. Asako just turned her back on them even more and she seemed so distant. If just Mizu never happened... Or maybe it was Kimu's fault that her friend changed like this? She showed up after Asako and Saeko had her fight. No matter how she was looking at it, she had to hear it from Asako personally. She still wasn't sure how she would be able to face her alone. Ever since she knew the former Hanagumi-actress, she had a slight crush on her that never left even after she admitted that she was in love with Yuuhi. There was just something about her that made her desirable. Whatever. She had to at least call her, so she grabbed her phone and called her Top Star's number. It took her quite a while before she finally accepted the call.  
“Asako?”  
“I swear if this isn't important I will make you regret it.”  
The Top Star seemed a bit out of breath and Kiriyan gulped a bit.  
“Listen... could we talk? In private if possible? I...”  
She got interrupted by Asako's moan. What the...  
“Damn it! That hurt you little... Just give me two minutes!”, she heard from the other end of the call. Who was with her? It couldn't be Kimu because she usually did how she was told. And she never hurt Asako in any way. Plus the voice that was mumbling something in the background she couldn't understand was way too deep for Kimu. Asako stammered something.  
“I... Maybe I...”, Kiriyan started, but stopped herself from talking further. No she wouldn't pull back this time with her tail between her legs. “Asako please. It's really important.”  
“C-can I call you this evening? I...” Another moan, more pleasant this time and it was easy for Kiriyan to tell that whoever was with her was biting her ear. “I really can't right now.”  
“Just end that fucking call right now!”  
Hung up. Kiriyan's phone slipped out of her fingers on the couch beside her.  
That had been Mizu's voice.


	21. Act 3 Scene 3 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Chapter  
> Don't like, don't read  
> It is skippable

After Mizu literally ripped the cellphone out of her hands, it flew across the room and luckily landed inside a pile of clothing.  
“That was unnecessary”, the Mantis growled and Mizu grabbed her chin, raised her head a bit to look into her eyes.  
“I told you not to pick up. I'm important now.”  
“That is still for me to decide.” Mizu sank her teeth inside the flesh of her shoulder and Asako moaned in pain. The Yukigumi-actress didn't even try to be nice to her, however she could handle it somehow. It was not her purpose to enjoy this like she enjoyed Saeko. She pulled on the shirt of the other Otokoyaku, felt the cold plate of the desk in her back when Mizu pushed her on said table after she removed the jacked from her. Before it also followed her cellphone she grabbed the jacket and carefully lay it aside. “There is still my stuff in there. Be more careful.”  
“Whatever you say, favorite”, the other Top Star whispered into her ear before she opened up one button after the other, let her fingers run over the exposed skin and just moments later she also felt her binder being opened. “But I'm the only one who deserves your attention right now.”  
“As if you wouldn't get more than you deserve right now”, Asako growled and pulled the others hair again to stop her from biting her neck once more. She already felt a mark there. “And now if you would kindly stop talking that would be appreciated. Your voice makes me sick.”  
“So it does?”  
Mizu grinned.  
“Are you here to fuck me or to talk to me?”  
Before the Yukigumi-Star was able to answer she bit the others bottom lip, dug her nails in the back of her neck and felt Mizu moan against her lips. She searched for those buttons to make the body of the other woman tremble and felt the still bound upper body pressed against her own. The Tsukigumi-Star didn't even think about properly opening the others shirt up, just strongly pulled on it and ripped the buttons off in the process. She had her own shirt just barely hanging over her arms, the buttons on her right sleeve was already gone and the other one was just about to follow. Searching for more places to make the Spider shiver under her touch she let her hands run over her back, wrapped her legs around the standing woman and clawed the soft skin on her back, left some scratches on her shoulder. Mizu pushed herself against that touch and moaned once more.  
  
How Asako managed to press just the right buttons that heat her body up even more was just amazing. Not that she was already waited for this the whole day, she didn't think that the Mantis managed to make her even hornier than she already was. She wanted to make her scream under her touch, wanted to feel how the Mantis' whole attention was fixed on her however she had to work for that. She had no idea what the other woman liked and how she could make her shiver and beg. She liked being rough, so she let her hands run over the others stomach upwards until she found her breasts and clawed her upper body, making Asako threw back her head and suppress another moan. She knew they weren't suppose to be loud but no one would talk about it even if they heard them. Mizu's tongue glided over the others throat, over her collarbone and sucked on the now reddened skin, making the Tsukigumi-Star pant even harder. While she continued to make her way downward she pinned the other Otokoyaku on the table when she tried to sit up and softly kissed the skin just below her bellybutton. Asako arched her back and clawed the back of her head harder. Maybe she could just get a quick taste of that sweet woman. Impatiently she started opening the others trousers, yet got stopped halfway by the Mantis who held her hands.  
“What is it now?”, the Yukigumi-Star asked quite angrily.  
“I don't like tablesex.”  
“And what do you want me to do about it? Do you make demands now?”  
“I could just stand up and go you know.”  
Mizu sighed. “Fine... I got it” She stood up properly, took a quick look around before looking into Asako's eyes again. “Couch?”  
“Fine with me.”  
Before the Yukigumi-Star got the chance to get away from the other Top Star, the Mantis pulled her close and lay her hands in her neck, bit her ear and made her gasp.  
“Carry me”, she whispered and Mizu growled again. Fine then. She pushed her hands under the others butt, licked her lips while doing so, and pulled her up onto her hip to carry her easily. While she carried the Mantis over to the couch she got another hot kiss before letting her fall on the softer piece of furniture. However she decided not to join her quite yet, just looked at her for a second. She was beautiful indeed with that bit of saliva at her neck and shoulders, her upper body, that slight panting she still did. Mizu tried hard not just to fall over her.  
  
Asako just grinned a bit when she saw how the usually so calm Yukigumi-Star was trembling on her spot, eating her up with her eyes and clearly desiring everything about her. However she refused to get to the point right away. This woman's mind really was wicked.  
“So what are you waiting for?”, Asako whispered and put her arms above her head, arching her back her little to make the opened shirt reveal more of her body. She knew how much her little pets liked it when she was just showing of, showed what they could have. She never gave anything of this to them. They didn't deserve it. To be honest, Mizu didn't deserve to even look at her, however she knew that it was the only way to make sure Mizu was stuck in her trap. When there was still no reaction she sat up on her knees, tilted her head. “So? Do I get an answer? Or are you the kind to play around?” Silence was all she got. Then the Yukigumi-Star was not only masochistic, she was a player as well. Fine she could handle that. She would just force her to come to her.  
“Just think about what you miss out if you leave now”, the Mantis whispered and let her shirt fall over her arms, her hands made her way over her own upper body downward until she found her opened trousers. Almost painfully slow she pulled it down a little, showed of just a little of her hipbone and the deep black panty she was wearing. Mizu was just to easy to read when she stared on her hands and bit her bottom lip. She pulled the trousers just over the upper part of her legs, leaned back again before she touched the others arm with the tip of her foot. There was no way she did the whole work. Mizu seemed convinced, cursed silently under her breath before she roughly pulled on her trousers, removing them from the Mantis' legs. Instead she sat down in front of her on the couch, bit the inner part of her thighs and Asako bit her bottom lip. She didn't like getting hurt when she lay on her back, yet she held back a curse. She didn't want to ruin it. It didn't take the Spider very long before she decided to pull aside her panty in order to place her tongue there instead, made the Tsukigumi-Top Star moan and throw back her head. How she missed this feeling of seeing stars when just the right spot was hit. Asako still tried to hold back louder noises she was about to make when the Yukigumi-Star started nibbling and sucking on said spot. She had to admit that Mizu knew what she was doing and she was good doing it. Right before she felt her release taking the better of her, the Spider stopped, crawled over her and licked her lips.  
“You little...”, Asako panted and clawed the other woman's shoulders when she felt the fingertips featherlight where the others tongue just left. She was just playing with her.  
“So you want it, hm?”, the Spider whispered against her lips, placing a passionate kiss on them. The Mantis moaned inside the others mouth when Mizu slipped her fingers into her, clawing her shoulders even harder. That actually hurt, but she wasn't going to admit that. “For someone who has such an amazing amount of pets, you're pretty tight.”  
“I'm not like you”, the Mantis half-moaned against the others lips while trying to make the other move by moving her hips against her hand.  
“You're not? Whatever. Do you want it or not?”  
“Damn it you...!”  
“Tell me you like it and I will release you.”  
That stupid... Seems she had no choice. She just wanted to get it over with, however she never forgot. She would come back on this very soon. Cursing under her breath she pulled the Spider closer.  
“I like it. I need that so much. No go on or I swear I will rip your pretty hair out.”  
She heard the other laughing softly against her ear when Mizu picked up where she left of, found the right spot inside that made her see stars immediately. Once again the Top Star threw back her head in ecstasy, sank her nails into the others back and felt the hot breath against her shoulder. Then there was this moment again. The moment she forgot who was taking advantage of her, where she was back to being who she really was. That moment when she imagined it was Saeko being with her, breathing against her skin, whispering nothings into her ear and give that sweet poison to her that made her body arch and tense uncontrollable. However this moment just was mend for a few very short seconds before the mist in front of her eyes cleared up and she looked into Mizu's grinning face.  
“Do you see, my favorite? I can do this so much better than any of your pets”, the Spider whispered, pulling herself out of the still hot woman and licking her wet fingers. That was disgusting, however she didn't say a word and just looked at her. The other woman placed another small kiss on her lips before getting up and taking a look around. “Well I guess I should go change since you ruined my shirt.”  
  
Mizu just grinned to herself. That had been way to easy, but even more satisfying than she had expected it to be. Yet just as she walked over to the door, Asako was behind her, pulling her wrist and Mizu found herself trapped at the wall.  
“And where do you think you're going? We're not finished yet, darling.”  
The Mantis placed a kiss on her neck, then another and another while Mizu let out a slight pant every time while the other woman made her way downward, releasing her from her own binder which landed on the floor. That was fine with her. She actually was curious to see what the Tsukigumi-Star could to aside from driving her crazy with just looking pretty. She felt the light touches on her upper body, felt the fingers run down between her breasts and over her stomach until they found the button of her trousers which was opened even faster and the beautiful slim fingers disappeared under the cloth of her panties, making her moan softly. She felt the teasing, held herself half on the wall and half on the Mantis while trying to move against the unfamiliar touch. Asako's biting on her neck and shoulder just made it worse that the Tsukigumi-Star refused to go further.  
“Do you enjoy this, my sweet?”  
“More”, Mizu simply answered between her moans.  
“Tell me you like it.”  
That was what she was getting for playing her game with her before. However her body was still hot and sensitive from what she did to Asako before, wanted to feel more of her and wanted her to stroke that sweet spot she knew Asako could hit easily. She grabbed the back of Asako's head, lay the other arm around her shoulder to hold her close, however the Tsukigumi-Star still refused to go further. Fine.  
“I like it. Harder”, she panted inside the others ear and almost immediately got the desired reaction. She felt the Mantis slip her fingers in, stroking the spot she loved so much in the process and made her shiver hard under her touch. She wanted that release so badly. While Asako moved even harder, fulfilling her wish by doing so, she continued to move against it to intensify the tingling that worked its way through her body until she wasn't even able to hold back anymore, as much as she enjoyed it. She bit her own arm when Asako pressed even harder inside her, making her body tensing and giving her the release she desired. She held herself close before her body relaxed again and she let go of the Tsukigumi-Star who pulled her hand out of her trousers. When she did, she felt her legs being weak and resisted the urge to let herself fall on the floor.


	22. Act 3 Scene 4: It's my nightmare

Still trembling and with weak legs, Mizu sat down on the couch, watched as Asako picked up her clothes and slowly put them on her still almost naked body again. What a shame. She watched as the Tsukigumi-Top Star looked into the mirror to fix her hair again. The Yukigumi-Star didn't even bother putting on her shirt properly again since it was ripped open anyway. She just had to go search for another one somewhere inside the room, that was once she was able to walk again. That whole day just leading to these short moments where she could have the Mantis were so worth it and she was tempted to do it again. Once more the thought of claiming the beloved Top Star Sena Jun as her own was somewhere in the back of her head, however she still had no idea to actually bound the other woman to herself. She marked the others body in more way than one. Mizu looked over the others body, knew about that small mark on her legs she left there, the ones on her shoulder and last but not least the one on her neck. She wouldn't be able to cover that up. Just as she thought about it, grinned once more, Asako seemed to notice it as well, tilted her head to get a better look at it in the mirror.  
“That was unnecessary”, she growled and turned around to face her.  
“I think it's rather pretty.”  
“And what am I suppose to say if somebody asks? I have no make-up inside here.”  
Mizu simply looked around, went over to the little pile of clothes she found in the corner of the room and leaned down to it. Beside the scarf and the brooch the found there, there was also the Tsukigumi-Star's cellphone which she picked up as well. She took a quick look at the display. A few calls they didn't hear or just ignored. Mizu let it slip inside the pocket of her ripped shirt and pulled it close before walking over to Asako. When the other turned to face her again she wrapped the scarf around her neck, covering up the mark and used the brooch to hold the ends of the scarf together.  
“There. Problem solved.” Asako turned to the mirror once more, pulled the edges of the scarf over the rest of the mark and smiled to herself at the mirror. Mizu leaned forward, placed a small kiss on the others cheek. “You look wonderful.”  
“Wow. You being nice? That is new.”  
“Only if I want to. And I need to be nice to my favorite. After all I have to take care of you.”  
  
Favorite? Asako raised an eyebrow, but grinned inside. So her whole plan worked out just fine. But maybe it was better to play it safe.  
“Is that so? I thought the only one you ever take care of is Saeko. Wasn't she your favorite?”  
“Well she just got replaced. She got boring anyway.”  
The Mantis laughed a bit, looked at the Spider in the mirror.  
“Well I have to disappoint you. I don't just belong to anyone. I don't let anyone put a leash on me.”  
“You just have advantages by doing so.”  
“I can take care of myself. What exactly do you want from me? If you just wanted someone who purrs when you pet it, you could get just about anyone.”  
“Because you're special. I like what you became. I heard about what you did to get Elisabeth and I have to say I'm impressed. You're almost equal to myself.”  
“You didn't answer my question, Chika. What do you want from me?”  
“I want you to love me.”  
Asako was unable to hold back her smile. She heard this words quite a lot. Love was such a strong word and they wasted it so much.  
“What is what Kimu said to me two years ago. She still does.”  
“Kimu is just a pet. She never was and never will be anything different. I want you for myself.”  
“Again that's what she told me. You know why I prefer her over you? She does what I tell her to. If I want her to throw herself on her back and bark like a dog, she does so. So what's in it for me if I decide to give you any more of my attention? And make it quick. You bore me.”  
“I am the only one who could still take Elisabeth from you. And as far as I know, Tom is just about to get behind your little scheme. If we work together we could get around her. You know that once she notices, she will make the directors give the musical to another troupe.”  
The Mantis laughed and turned around, looked straight into the other Top Star's eyes.  
“I suppose you have a point there. Shall I make a suggestion? You help me get Elisabeth, you will stop getting on my nerves and I give you a night you will never forget. Ever.” She got closer to the other woman, breathed softly against her lips. “And if you behave nicely I might even think about loving you.”  
  
Mizu stared into the others dark, deep eyes and smiled a bit. She found the reason why she wanted the Tsukigumi-Star to love her. Those eyes. Those promising, deep eyes. The Yukigumi-Star put her arm around the others waist, pulled her closer.  
“Fine. But no more pets. I don't care if you order them around but I want you for myself.”  
“Even if I agree, you can't stop me from doing so. I decide for myself who I am with and who not. Prove me that you are able to only desire me and I might think about it.”  
Once more the Spider growled a little. As if she would be able to think about her other pets after the pleasures this woman gave her. How Asako found out to hit just the right places to make her go insane was still questionable but it was not like she cared. She desired her. She had to have her. She tried to snatch a last kiss from the Mantis, however she was faster and walked past her, over to her jacket which she carefully picked up and put on again. Mizu watched as she let her hand slip inside the inside pocket, then pat down her other pockets. Smoothly the Yukigumi-Star pulled out the cellphone out of her ripped shirt.  
“Do you search for something, my favorite?”  
The Mantis turned around, looked over to her and bit her bottom lip.  
“Give that back.”  
“Get over here and get it. And I want something for it.”  
The other Top Star came over to her, tried to get her phone but Mizu put it behind her back.  
“Stop playing games. That's mine.”  
“Kiss me and I'll give it back to you.”  
The Mantis stared at her and the Spider smiled once more. She leaned forward, kissed her on the lips and the other woman returned the kiss. She wanted to deepen it more, however the Tsukigumi-Star stole the phone from her and broke away.  
“You get more when you behave. And don't forget that I'm watching you.”  
  
Somewhere else Saeko got herself a cup of tea, shook her numb legs and yawned a bit. She barely had moved from her spot at the desk and her legs felt terrible and tingly. She quickly looked at the clock. Where the hell did time go? It was already way too late. Her growling stomach told her that she didn't have anything all day. A quick look and she noticed that there was nothing in the fridge. Well it wasn't her own apartment, so she could not blame herself. Sighing she closed it again and felt her hurting legs. The sudden weight made them hurt. The door opened and she turned around, pulled close the cover around her shoulder sand hide her naked legs. She just had some shorts on.  
“I hope you brought something to eat”, Saeko said and grinned widely while the other woman took off her shoes, balanced on one foot and carried a plastic-bag in the other.  
“Sure. I knew you don't go outside. I hope you're hungry.”  
“You bet I have.” Saeko rubbed her eyes. “And at least I got some work done.”  
“Did you at least get some sleep like I told you to?” Saeko rolled her eyes, crossed her arms under the cover and sighed. “Sometimes I wonder who is the older one from the two of us.”  
“Hiromi I know what I'm doing.”  
“I doubt that. Or Sena would sit on your lap and you would live with her instead with me.”  
The former Top Star growled, took a turn and went back to the bedroom and sat down at the desk. She ignored the comment of her younger sister, a member of Yukigumi. Hiromi was, more or less, the only reason why she knew what was going on in Takarazuka since she distant herself from her friends to get a clear mind. Saeko lived at Hiromi's apartment because she was unable to stay in her own apartment and she didn't want to stay at Gaichi's apartment. Plus she wanted to get her distance from Yuuhi and Kiriyan. Especially Yuuhi always talked to her about stopping Asako from whatever she was doing. But no one really knew what was going on in the Otokoyaku's head.  
“I still don't get what the hell is wrong with you”, she suddenly heard behind her and Saeko got ripped out of her thoughts.  
“I don't know what you're talking about.”  
“You do. You barely sleep, you work all day and if you DO decide to sleep you wake up, screaming, shaking and all sweaty. The last time I saw you so broken Wataru...”  
“That's not the same”, Saeko interrupted her.”  
“Try me.”  
“... I have nightmares.” She felt Hiromi's eyes in her back, wanting her to continue talking. “You don't understand.”  
“Your dreams never kept you awake. Even after Wataru you cried for a few weeks and then you moved on.”  
Saeko got angry and sat on the bed.  
“Would you stop talking about her?! And this one different.”  
“Why different?”  
“Because it seems so real. And I'm so afraid of it because I start to understand what it means. This stupid dream showed me what was right in front of my eyes from the beginning. And when I close my eyes I can still see it and it drives me crazy.”  
Hiromi sighed a bit and looked at her intensely.  
“Tell it to me.”  
“Hiromi no.”  
“You told it to Gaichi, didn't you?”  
“It's complicated.”  
“I will go ask her if you refuse to tell me.”  
She had a point there. Hiromi was her very first friend she ever had and she trusted her like no other. Not even Gaichi had been this close to her. She had been the first one she ever told about Asako, she was the first who knew about what happened with Gaichi and Wataru, with Mizu or Yuuhi. Gaichi never liked her, however they accepted each other. And when Hiromi was ready to go talk to the former Senka, it was serious.  
“Fine”, she said sighing and crossed her legs on the bed while Hiromi sat down beside her. “Just don't interrupt me.”  
“I can handle that. But don't leave out anything. You know I will find out.”  
“I know...”  
  
 _My dream starts with me sitting on a wide green plain. Everything is bright and I feel the sun in my face, the soft grass under my fingers. The I feel someone touching my arm. I turn around and see Asako sitting next to me, wearing that beautiful white dress she had for our final dance in Elisabeth. She pulls herself closer to me, carefully leans against me and I put my arms around her. I feel so light, so happy and I can hear her laughing against my ear. I kiss her softly and close my eyes while doing so. When I open my eyes again, Asako is gone and I am alone on the plain, stand up and look around, call for her. When I turn around I see someone standing a few feet away from me. I also recognize my Tod-coat, the one I had at the first act's finale. The person that wears it turns around just a bit but I can't see the face. When she starts talking I hear so many voices, all at the same time. Mizu, Wataru, Gaichi. Osa... I also hear Asako and myself.  
“Do you really think you can run from me?”, she asks and grins. I stumble back and close my eyes. I don't want to hear any of this.  
Once I open my eyes a second time I find myself sitting in a chair, a grand stage right in front of me. Plus I see the grand staircase. My chair is the only one in the entire hall. Asako sits right in the front in the middle of the stage, stares on her hands in her lap. I can see tears running down her face but I am unable to move. Its like I'm chained to the chair. Then suddenly I see Kimu standing beside her. However she is blindfolded. She wears one of the death angel's uniforms. Something is wrong and I feel some kind of darkness spreading out, grabbing me and holding me even tighter in the chair so it's hard to breath. I look around, see someone sitting on the floor beside me and see that she's chained to my chair. There's one of the other side of my chair, too. When I look back on the stage there are even more persons. I recognize Shio, Masao and a few other woman, all in the uniforms and blindfolded. There is another person on the top of the grand staircase, all dressed in that deep green suit. I know that suit from Mizu. She loved that thing for some reason. Slowly the person walks down, but I can't see the face because she is wearing a hood that is deep in her face. Shio walks down close beside her but stops once she leaves the stairs. The other person raises the right hand and it's like Asako is being pulled back. She stands up and walked back a few steps. Kimu finally starts moving and she starts dancing with Asako, as well as Shio and all the other people that are standing around there while the person in the green suit moves both hands as if Asako was held on strings. I can hear a humming from somewhere around me. However when I start to realize what dance that is, what music plays, I start to panic, yet I can't get up for some reason. The music is the Mayerling Walz. I see how Asako gets tortured by getting pulled around, how she wants to scream but is silenced and all I can do is watch. Then the person in that suit steps forward, all the others get aside on their knees and the music suddenly changes. Asako and that person start dancing with each other. At one point she falls on the floor, right in the middle of the stage again, with her face to me and the other person to her side. She is petrified once that person in the suit walks around her, softly stroking her hair and her cheek and stops on her other side. I hear another humming and the person starts singing.  
“I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall. So close your eyes. Remember my embrace. I will be there. Like justness I will find you through it all.”  
Then she puts her hand inside her jacket and pulls out that very gun that Rudolph shoots himself with in Elisabeth. She makes a wide gesture and places the barrel on Asako's temple. That's when I can finally start to move, but as soon as I get up from my seat, the person pulls down the hood and I see Asako's face once more. Her hair is shorter but it's definitely her. I just stand there, watch as she smiles that cold, wicked smile.  
“This do I swear: I will be there.”  
I see the trigger being pulled and I hear the gunshot, scream for her._  
  
“...That's when I wake up.”  
Hiromi stayed quiet, just listened when her big sister was explaining her dream to her. That she was able to remember it in such detail scared her a bit. No wonder she wasn't able to get any rest.  
“Are you satisfied now?”, she asked and Hiromi just gulped.  
“That is... horrible.”  
“Thank you for noticing. So don't make it sound I don't care. I do. I try. But you have no idea how horrible it really is to just watch when the person you love destroys herself.”  
  
Meanwhile Toyoko sat inside Chigi's apartment. The Yukigumi-actress made them some eggs over rice and they started chatting about this and that. The Hoshigumi-actress actually just came by since Asako still wasn't at home like she had planned it to. Maybe she really did what she mentioned she wanted to do? But Toyoko really didn't believe in that. Well at least she got some time to do the favor she promised to the Tsukigumi-Star.  
“So did you find out about Yuuhi?”  
Chigi raised her head and leaned back.  
“Well I heard she will be Top Star. She's the hottest favorite for that.”  
“And what about Kiriya?”  
“The two of them meet on a regular basis”, Chigi said and emptied her bowl. “I bet they have something going on. But why do you want to know anyway? You don't even like them.”  
Toyoko smiled and took a sip from her glass.  
“I just like to gossip.”  
Chigi looked over to her, stayed quiet for a few seconds.  
“It's for Sena, isn't it.”  
“What gave you that idea?”  
“Come on. I'm not dumb. You spend almost all of your free time with her.”  
“She's my friend. Of course I spend a lot of time with her.”  
“...But she changes you.”  
The Hoshigumi-actress raised an eyebrow.  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“You just don't get it, do you? You rarely call any of your friends, no one sees you around except for rehearsals, you just contact other persons if you want them to do something for you, once she gives you an order you can't set your mind on anything else...”  
“Chigi that's enough!” The Yukigumi-actress became smaller on her spot when Toyoko raised her voice. “You don't even know what you're talking about. So stop talking such nonsense.”  
“But...”  
“I think I should go. Thank you for dinner.”  
She got up from her spot, angrily walked over to the door when Chigi was at her side, holding her arm.  
“Toyoko wait...”  
“I told you to stop telling me what to do.”  
“I don't want to!”  
“Then tell me what you want!”  
“I want my girlfriend back!” The blonde Otokoyaku blinked as Chigi pulled her closer, hugged her and lay her head on her shoulder. “I don't know you anymore. It seems like you're a completely different person. I don't want to loose you.”  
“You don't”, the Hoshigumi-actress said softly and carefully pushed the other Otokoyaku back.  
“Promise?”  
“I promise. But I really need to go.”  
She smiled softly at the Yukigumi-actress, carefully pressed a kiss on her forehead before she turned around to go. Maybe she should just go home to think about it. Did Asako really made her change that much that Chigi was afraid of her? Still she didn't want to give up the feeling the Top Star gave her.  
  
Just as Asako entered the door to her apartment when her phone was already ringing. Again. Why did people always wanted to talk to her when she had no motivation to do so? She just wanted to go to bed. Her phone was filled with missed calls from Kiriyan, Osa and Yuuhi, Masao and Mirio, Tsukigumi, Hanagumi and her personal pets she had all over Takarazuka. She would need to answer them at some point anyway. Quickly she put aside her keys and her shoes, took out her phone and watched the display before she picked up.  
“What is it?”  
“Asako! Damn it why don't you pick up the phone earlier?!”  
“Calm down Kiriyan. I was working.”  
“Oh working you call that? You fucked Mizu, that's what you did!”  
That was also some kind of work, she thought to herself.  
“What makes you think that?”  
“Don't play dumb on me! I recognized her voice! Are you totally insane now?”  
“Do we have to talk that out on the phone? Your screaming gets me a headache.”  
A short moment of silence on the other end.  
“Fine. I'll come over.”  
The Top Star hung up and shook her head a bit. She wasn't even aware that Kiriyan could be so loud. Seems she was going to wear that scarf for quite a lot longer. Her phone rang again, but she ignored it this time.  
  
“Does she still not pick up?”  
“No. And I get worried.”  
Osa sighed and put aside the phone, leaned back and looked over to Yuuhi. The Otokoyaku let her hand run through her hair and bit her bottom lip.  
“Damn it. Where could she be?”  
“Are you sure that Kiriyan is right? She could have just overreact.”  
“I'm not dumb. She never reacts like this if it isn't serious.”  
“But she didn't tell you what happened.”  
“I told you that I wasn't able to understand. She was somewhere between stammering and shouting. I couldn't understand a word she said. I just heard it was something with Asako.”  
“As far as I know she had that photoshooting today.”  
“Even if she should be back for a few hours.”  
Osa crossed her legs and looked over to the door. Maybe she should go ahead and call Gaichi? The former Senka usually had the best ideas what was going on in Takarazuka. However before she even was able to call the number, her phone rang. A massage from Asako.  
“Is that Asa?”, the Otokoyaku asked and leaned over to her.  
“Yeah...”  
“What is she writing?”  
“She says that she was at the shooting the whole time and asks what is so important.”  
Yuuhi sank back in her place.  
“Thank god. So nothing happened.”  
“I'm not so sure. Something is not right.”  
“What? Why?”  
Yes why? She couldn't tell for sure herself. Maybe it was the way how Asako wrote the massage. It was so short, straight to the point and kind of angry. She was either mad or tired. Or both. Osa looked up when she heard the door being opened and Gaichi entered. She seemed puzzled. Osa got up.  
“Gaichi? Are you alright? Did something happen?”  
“I'm not so sure about that. Sena had that shooting with Mizu.”  
“And? The photographer sure had his fun with these two”, Yuuhi joked, but her smile faded when Gaichi looked over seriously to them. “What? I think it's funny.”  
“Didn't Kiriyan call you?”  
“She did but I couldn't understand a word she said.”  
“Well I did. Kiriyan said that she heard Mizu when she called Asako some time ago.”  
“What??”, Osa and Yuuhi yelled simultaneously.  
“She interrupted them when... they... I mean they...” Gaichi gulped and sank on her armchair. “If they work together I believe that not even Tom will be able to help us anymore. The directors that favor Mizu and Sena will outnumber her.”  
“Don't overreact, Gaichi”, Osa said, trying to safe the situation somehow. “Asako hates Mizu. A lot. I don't think anything happened there.”  
“You don't understand, Osa. Sena is just like Saeko when she became the Scorpion.”  
  
Kiriyan quickly found her way to Asako's apartment. Still she sat quite nervous inside her car, tabbed her fingers on the wheel and stared out of the window. What was she supposed to say? All of this was not really thought out. After she got cut by Mizu she tried calling Yuuhi, asking for help, yet she hadn't been able to talk proper sentences and hung up after some time. When she called Gaichi, the former Senka somehow calmed her down a bit so she had been able to explain to her what happened. Well she had to get it over somehow. If Saeko wasn't able to put Asako in her place then she would try to. She got out of her car, walked up to the Top Star's apartment and knocked loudly. The moments before she opened the door seemed endless. Did she always need this long? Or did she take her time on purpose? Damn it. She didn't want to be here. She should have just ignored whatever she heard, call Yuuhi over to her, lay down with her on the couch, cuddle and watch a movie. Instead she stood in front of the lunatic princess' door with nothing to say and hoping that the prince, aka Mizu, wasn't with her. When the door finally opened she just ran past Asako inside, took a look around.  
“Are you completely insane now??”, she yelled. No Mizu found. Luckily. She started running up and down the room, avoiding looking at her Top Star.  
“It's not like you think it is.”  
“Then how is it?? You pull back from everyone you matter something to, you never call, you manipulate, you lie...”  
“That's not true.”  
“Of course it is! Do you think we are blind or something? We see what you did! We just didn't say anything because you're our friend...”  
“Kiriyan...”  
“...and by the way: What is this with Shio and Kimu?! You pull them into your little scheme...”  
“Stop for a second and listen to me.”  
“...and more importantly you just let yourself get...”  
“Kiriyan that's enough!” Before she was able to react, Asako pulled her shoulder, slammed her with her back first at the wall and she gasped for breath. The Top Star had her hand on her shoulder and pushed her against the wall. “You have no idea what you're talking about!”  
“Then finally start explaining it to me!”  
The woman in front of her carefully lay one hand on her cheek and Kiriyan noticed then that she was just before crying. Sometimes she didn't even notice how much this bothered her.  
“Another time, okay? It is really complicated. But I promise it will work out in the end.” Asako leaned her forehead against hers and the Tsukigumi-nibante looked inside her friend's eyes. “Just give me some time.”  
“How much time do you still need?”, she asked, forcing down a sob. “You had years.”  
“Do you not trust me?”  
“Of course I do. I mean...”  
“We are friends, are we not?”  
"...Yes."  
“Then give me the time I need. Just a bit more.”  
“But Asako...” The Top Star softly placed a kiss on her cheek and she hugged her, closed her eyes and snuggled up closely to her. “I'm just worried about you.”  
“You do not need to worry”, Asako whispered and stroke her back. “Everything is alright.”  
Kiriyan felt her body relaxing, stayed in her Top Star's arms and enjoyed the soft breathing against her hair. Did she overreact before?  
“I'm sorry I screamed”, she mumbled and looked into her friend's deep, dark eyes. Once more she noticed that magic that was around her friend.  
“It's okay”, the other woman whispered, leaned forward and let the tip of her nose run over her cheek. Kiriyan blushed. “Just trust me.”  
The Nibante let her hand run through her Top Star's hair when she blended out all of the chaos that was inside her head. Again she felt how she was drifting away into her own little world she sometimes was in. Carefully she pulled her Top Star close, placed her lips on the others. She just gave into the warmth that made her feel comfortable and at least made her feel right in this place where everything was wrong.  
  
Toyoko still sat outside of the dorm, thought about what Chigi told her. Was it even right what she was doing? Did she betray herself by helping Asako and doing as she said? After all Asako kept her promise. Chigi was spending way more time with her just as she promised. Her transfer to Yukigumi gave her more time. Then again she noticed that Asako's game of power and her fight against Mizu couldn't end well. But she couldn't stop. She promised that she would stay at her side until she got Elisabeth, got der Tod and decided to graduate. Only then she would be able to go her own way. She just had to go on until then.


	23. Act 3 Scene 5: Somewhere in between

Only very slowly the Otokoyaku slipped out of her sleep, stayed stuck between that state between asleep and awake, so she let her eyes closed. She felt warmth around her and smelled that soft scent right in front of her nose. Kiriyan carefully plugged the fabric under her fingers and sighed softly. She felt... good somehow. She was relaxed and felt comfortable. Afraid that it would be just gone she let her eyes closed, snuggled closer to the source of warmth she held close. Then she felt that something under her fingers moved, slowly and in a rhythm. Was someone lying below her? That would explain why she felt so comfortable. Sighing softly she raised her head a bit, felt the soft skin on her own. It felt different to what she was used to, but she knew it from somewhere. Her memory failed to tell her from where. Thinking it had to be Yuuhi she pressed her lips against the skin close to her. The woman below her tilted her head to give her more space. Kiriyan panted softly when slim, soft fingers run over her bare back, made her shiver. Wait... bare back? Didn't she put clothes on? Or maybe her shirt just rode up again over night. The others hand moved to her side, the other one she felt on her jaw, raised it a bit and soon after Kiriyan felt some soft lips on her own. She knew that kiss well, returned it almost automatically. Only slowly her mind started to wake up and she started to remember what happened the evening before while the gentle biting on her lip and the warm fingers on her skin made her moan silently. She remembered said hot lips all over her body, how the slim fingers made everything inside her tingle and how Asako... Her mind stopped for a second. Asako? Was she still dreaming?  
“Good morning.” She felt those words being murmured against her lips and she opened her eyes just a bit. There was Asako, laying beside her with her shirt on. Well except for the upper two buttons which were opened. She was beautiful in the way her hair stuck on her face, how she smiled softly. One of those dreams again. “Did you sleep well?” That deep, sensual voice made her shiver and she just yawned a bit. “I'll take this as a yes. Good.”  
Kiriyan moaned once more when Asako let her fingertips run over her spine and the younger woman arched her back. She rolled on her back when her Top Star bowed over her, put another kiss on her lips and let her fingers run over her sides and her leg. For a dream this was pretty real. Usually she woke up before she got do to anything. But she remembered everything her friend did to her, every pleasure she gave her... Was she even suppose to remember things when she dreamed? And if she wasn't sleeping? If that all was real...  
Suddenly she was wide awake, wanted to jump back in surprise which resulted in her falling from the bed with the cover that was still halfway wrapped around her. Asako simply sat on the bed on all fours just in her shirt and panties, confusedly looked over to her. Crap. What did she do?  
“Kiriyan?”, she just heard Asako asking, however she was more busy in somehow unwrapping her weak legs. She cursed silently. “Kiri just calm down, okay?”  
“Calm down? CALM DOWN?? Damn it, Asako! Have you any idea what we did?”  
Asako lay on her front side, leaned her head on her hand and revealed a stunning view inside of her shirt. However she didn't really seem to mind and just flipped one of her beautiful long legs.  
“'We'? More like 'I'. After all, I did all the work. And yes I'm completely aware of what happened yesterday.”  
Kiriyan stopped for her second in her fight against the cover. Yuuhi would kill her if she found out. She always had pushed her girlfriend back when she got closer to her, told her that she needed time and then something like this happened.  
  
Asako grinned a bit. This was kind of funny in some way. She actually didn't thought that Kiriyan would let her get past the kiss and just run out of her apartment to leave her alone, however this had been kind of amusing. Plus her friend gave her some more ideas she could use for another plan she had in mind. The Mantis knew exactly that she had some strange influence on other people that made them want her, yet she didn't even think that it would work with her closest friends. Her Nibante just sat on the floor, some tears in the corner of her eyes and still fighting the cover. Asako simply grinned when she asked herself if Kiriyan would even be able to walk, rolled on her back like a cat and let her head fall over the edge of her bed, crossed her legs and let her hand on her stomach.  
“Come on, Kiriyan. It's just sex. Nothing more.”  
Kiriyan finally managed to unwrap her legs from the cover, stopped in the middle of her movement and looked at her in shock.  
“What?”  
“You heard me.”  
For a few seconds Kiriyan simply sat on the floor and Asako took the opportunity to take a look on the marks she left on her Nibante's body. She had quite a lot on her shoulders, her neck, her collarbone and she knew that she had quite a few more on her upper body and her legs which were currently covered by the silk blanket. Suddenly she got up, wrapped the blanket around her body and almost fled out of the bedroom. The Top Star grinned widely when she noticed that the woman was not able to walk properly. Well whatever. She had to get out of bed eventually and the thick air in the bedroom drove her crazy. She should have opened a window before she had lay down to the sleeping Kiriyan. Slowly she got up, stretched before she walked out of the bedroom into the living room where Kiriyan was busy searching for her clothes she left all over the place. She doubted that the younger woman was even able to remember where she left them. Not to mention that she would be unable to put them on anyway. However Asako let her Nibante do whatever she felt like doing and walked into her kitchen. Maybe she would calm down a bit. The still unclothed Top Star rubbed her shin with her cold foot and took the coffee out of the machine. That automatic coffee maker was one of the best ideas she ever had. Well she was still unable to set the timer properly, Yuuhi once did this for her, but since she woke up around the same time every day it didn't matter. Talking about time, after the Top Star took a quick gaze on her yellow kitchen clock she took a second cup, poured in coffee in both of them and walked into the living room with both cups and a few cookies on a tablet, sat down on her armchair. Kiriyan stood in the middle of the room, didn't seem to recognize her and pressed the small pile of clothing she collected against her still covered up body. She could just guess what she was searching for, leaned to her side and picked up the lime green piece of underwear, held it between two of her fingers.  
“Are you searching for this?”  
That moment the key was turned inside the lock and the blonde Hoshigumi-actress entered the apartment.  
“Good morning”, she yawned and closed the door behind her, stopped when she saw Kiriyan standing lost in the middle of the room. “Am I interrupting?”  
“Good morning. And no you're not. We just got up so you missed the action”, Asako simply answered as if it was the most natural thing on earth while Kiriyan clearly fought not to loose it. Toyoko simply grinned and walked past Kiriyan, who jumped back a bit, and sat down on her place on the sofa, took one of the cups. The Top Star threw the underwear she still held between her fingers over to Kiriyan. Trying to catch it, her Nibante let her other pieces of clothing fall on the floor, barely held the blanket around her body.  
“Well you need to practice that some more”, the blonde actress said and looked over to the Tsukigumi-Star. “So... change of plans or what? I thought you wanted Yuuhi.”  
“I would have preferred her but either way is fine with me.”  
  
While picking up her stuff she almost let her blanket fall down as well, felt the tears running over her face. This was embarrassing and when she heard what Asako said her jaw dropped. Plans? Yuuhi? She wanted to sleep with Yuuhi?  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean??”, Kiriyan yelled while Asako simply rubbed her temple.  
“Stop screaming. You give me a headache.”  
“You... you're sick! You planned all of this??”  
Asako looked over to her, smiled a bit.  
“Let me tell you something. Four things to be exact.” She turned a bit on her spot to face her properly. “First: I didn't plan any of this. Second: I didn't even think you would make it past the second round. Third: YOU came to ME. Not the other way around which leads to four...” Her expression changed. She knew that smile only from stories. “You didn't resist at all. So all in all: you weren't much of a challenge. Disappointing.”  
Kiriyan felt her weak legs getting even weaker and she stepped back a little. Was that even Asako? This woman was so different from the friend she had so long ago. That was not the woman she held for quite a couple of nights, who cried her eyes out and who she held closely to calm her down, who she had fun with and worked with.  
“Who the hell are you?”, she whimpered silently.  
  
There was that question again. Sighing she got on her feet, put her cup in front of her on the table. When she made her way over to the slightly smaller woman, Kiriyan fell back until she hit the door behind her. Her eyes, the fear she had in there, almost made her sad. That is if she wouldn't be so used to that.  
“Listen, my dear, since I am going to tell you a secret.” She got close to the other woman, leaned her hands beside her on the door to stop her from escaping. “I do whatever the hell I want. And what I want is Tod. I promised you that it will get better, but first I need to play that role. And I am willed to do everything necessary to achieve it.” The other woman slowly slit down the door, however Asako stopped her from doing so by grabbing her neck and pulling her up again. “So if you decide to talk to anyone about it and ruin what I worked so hard for, I swear I will twist your every word and ruin you. Maybe in front of Yuuhi, too, so think carefully what you do and what side you are on. We don't want anyone to get hurt, do we?”  
She watched as Kiriyan started sobbing, released her grip from her neck and let her Nibante run past her, quickly pick up her stuff and run for the bathroom. More like stumbling. Asako yawned again, stretched and let herself fall back into her armchair, took her coffee and took a sip.  
“You are a very, very cruel human being, Asako”, Toyoko said who looked after Kiriyan before she turned again to face her.  
“I am not.”  
“You screw her all night so she can barely walk and then you threaten her? Sounds like cruel to me.”  
“I missed the point where this concerns you. Plus I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do. She begged for me to go on after quite a short amount of time. She was really cute while she was on her knees. I should try this more often.”  
“All of your pets would kiss your feet.”  
“She won't threaten my plan any more.”  
“...Our plan.”  
Asako rolled her eyes.  
“Fine. Our plan. Don't be so picky about it.”  
Just in the corner of her eye the Mantis noticed Kiriyan running out of the apartment. She just took another sip of her coffee.  
  
Now Toyoko noticed what Chigi said to her before. Not so long ago she would have screamed at Asako, tell her to stop and just throw the cup in her face but now... She wasn't even bothered. It didn't bother her if Asako's friend just ran outside, not really properly dressed and crying. The Top Star wasn't doing her any good. Yet she already noticed that she was unable to just stop it. Then again she couldn't just let Asako do however she pleased. The Hoshigumi-actress never saw her partner being this cold, this heartless and soulless before. Fine she got someone to spy on Gaichi, another person to look after Yuuhi, another to keep track of Kiriyan, yet it never had hurt anybody.  
“Don't look so condescending at me”, Asako suddenly said and looked over to her.  
“I just think that wasn't necessary.”  
“She will get over it. Does it bother you?”  
“She does have a relationship with Yuuhi, doesn't she?”  
“She is. Why does it matter? Yuuhi seems to be really bad in bed by the way Kiriyan begged for it.”  
“But why did you sleep with her knowing that?”  
“I was curious”, the Top Star responded and smiled a bit.  
“...Curious?”  
“Yes. Curious. Nothing more. I wanted to see if this works with my friends, too.”  
“Why didn't you pick Osa?”  
“Don't make me laugh. I would never do anything of that sorts to Osa. She's my best friend.”  
Asako got up from her seat with the empty cup in her hand, walked inside the kitchen. Of course she understood why so many people just bowed to her every will, especially when walking around with nothing but her half opened shirt and some panties, but did this give her the freedom to do how she pleased? If she didn't stop at her friends who loved her and mend good to her, who told her that Asako wouldn't take Chigi from her once she felt like it? Toyoko bit her bottom lip. She wouldn't loose Chigi. She didn't want her to end up like Kimu or all of the other pets the Praying Mantis loved to order around, didn't want her to end up as a puppet and a tool as well. Somehow she had to show the Top Star that what she was doing was wrong. Silently she slipped inside the kitchen, looked at the Top Star who stood with her back turned to her in front of a small board to note some things down. What made this woman so special that so many people just wanted her to love them? Whatever it was, the Hoshigumi-actress now more than ever realized that it was dangerous. Beauty was dangerous and Asako had her very own kind. The blonde walked over to her, didn't even bother turning the Top Star around and pressed her against the wall with her front side first, hold her wrists and pushed her body against hers to keep it there.  
“Hey! Let me go!”  
“What you do is wrong”, Toyoko whispered, leaned her head forward to make Asako listen to her. “No matter what you can do, that doesn't mean you should. You can't just walk around destroying people's lives.”  
“This is none of your business! Don't dare talking about things you don't know about! Just keep your part of the deal!”  
“I keep my part. But I'm your partner and friend, not your slave.”  
“Even if, what do you want to do about it?” The other woman's voice suddenly turned cold and calm. “If it weren't for me, Chigi would have left you long ago.”  
Toyoko gulped, eased her grip around the wrists of the Top Star. She used the opportunity to push the blonde off and turn around, glared at her with angry eyes. How a person was able to change from one mood to the other was frightening. For a second the Hoshigumi-actress asked herself if she always had been like this. Thinking about Kiriyan's reaction, she surely hadn't.  
“Asako...”  
“Be careful who you make enemies with, Shio. You are just a big number because I want you to. What I do does not concern you! I alone choose what I do and what I do not.”  
“You sound like Elisabeth.”  
She regretted these words as soon as she spoke them. Only once before she dared to refer Asako to Elisabeth and she feared whatever it had been she unleashed there. It flipped a switch somewhere in the Top Star's head.  
“What did you call me?”  
“I...”  
“Elisabeth is gone, for Christ's sake! She is no more! I will be Tod!”  
“Calm down. I didn't mean it...”  
“Who do you even think you're talking to?!” Toyoko flinched back. “Don't dare to stab my back or I will make you regret it!”  
“I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, okay?!”  
Asako panted and stared at her before she ran past her. She was angry, furious even, and it was easy for the blonde to tell that she was heading for the bedroom. The Tsukigumi-Top Star may loved to play the cold beauty, may appear like the little smiling sunshine and close herself off to the world, yet when the wrong buttons were pressed, the beast and the monster inside her rose, consumed her and changed her. She had no idea why Asako was like this and every other person may have fled from this woman. It was Toyoko's secret. She alone knew about that ill, wretched mind of the beloved Top Star, knew about that lost and lonely woman that screamed for someone's attention. Whoever she was calling for, that person didn't seem so respond to any cruelty the thought of. Still Toyoko couldn't explain what Tod had to do with this. Asako never talked about herself.  
  
When the Top Star reached her bedroom, she ran up and down the room, bit her bottom lip and tried to calm down somehow. Elisabeth was history. Only Tod mattered to her now. When she did, she could prove that she was stronger than Mizu, that she deserved to keep Saeko all for herself and to be equal to her. Then she could finally stop. Saeko would finally understand how much she longed for her, for her every being and that she wanted her at her side again. Frustrated she kicked the wooden part of her bed, cursed out loudly due to the pain it caused and limped over to the other side before sitting down on her still unmade bed. In the corner of her eye she noticed Toyoko coming in.  
“Did you hurt yourself?”, the blonde asked softly.  
“No.”  
She pulled up her foot to take a look at it. It hurt, however it seemed unharmed for the most part. The Hoshigumi-actress sat down in front of her to take a look on her foot as well. Asako growled when she touched her.  
“Don't growl at me. I just want to help you. Stop acting like a beast.” The Top Star didn't flinch when the blonde controlled her foot before she sat down beside her. There she carefully pulled back Asako's hair and pet her softly. “Feeling any better?”  
The Top Star simply nodded, closed her eyes and let the other actress run her finger through her hair. It eased her headache.  
“Did you find out more about the play?”  
“Just that Mizu is the only person standing in your way. Tom still has no idea.”  
“And she will not get to know. Mizu is not a problem.”  
“So? Why?”  
“Do you think I wanted this shooting for nothing?”  
“You really did it?”  
Asako grinned.  
“And she took the bait like a helpless fish.”  
“So you had two women at one day? Impressive.”  
“Kiriyan was still way more fun.” She put her finger on the mark on her neck. “I got that from Mizu. And you know that I don't like getting bitten.”  
“I see. Is this thing between you and Mizu just for the sex or did you promise her anything else?”  
“Do you really think I will keep any word I give?”  
“Not in front of the Spider. Just be careful it doesn't come back to get you.”  
  
Kiriyan more or less fell through her door inside her apartment, was still crying and walked right to the bathroom where she ripped down her clothes and stepped inside the shower. She felt terrible, worthless and used. When she turned on the water she didn't even bother looking up the temperature, squeezed her eyes shot because she turned on the hot water and leaned against the cold tiles. How could she let this happen? She never wanted to cheat on Yuuhi. She loved her more than anything else. She let herself fall on her knees, sobbed softly again. She always had had quite a living fantasy, sometimes the ones of the erotic kind, sometimes more fluffy, however some of them had contained Asako. She never had planned on letting them become true. The very worst part of this was that it had felt so damn good. She remembered begging for more and more until she blackened out. Kiriyan wasn't sure of what it was that made her do this. Ever since she got together with Yuuhi she had rejected her girlfriend and all Asako had to do was to smile at her and tell her it would be alright. Yuuhi wouldn't forgive her. Why did her Top Star have such power over other people's lives? Yet she had to admit that Asako had been right. She had wanted this. She still wanted this. She wanted to feel those hot, slim fingers all over her body, taste those sweet lips and feel her tickle out the unknown passion that lurked inside her. However now she was punished for her mistake. Asako seemed so different as if she was possessed by something else, something that none of them could understand and that just took advantage of what Asako was. She couldn't tell anyone about it or her Top Star would rip her into pieces. She understood why people called her the 'Praying Mantis'. All she could do was to stay silent, watch as Asako destroyed herself and remember what made her fall into this situation. Instead she tried to distract herself somehow, leaned back and sat on the floor. She let her fingers run over her neck and shoulder, tried to imagine how Yuuhi would touch her. However every time she hit one of the marks, the memory of how they were made popped back into her head. She panted by the pure thought of it and threw back her head. She resisted, but her brain decided to relive that memory and made her move on her own. Once more she squeezed her eyes shut, moaned when her fingers slipped inside her.  
  
Asako finally managed to take a proper shower, get dressed and was already over her script again. Her rehearsals would start in around an hour, so she still had some time to get things done. Toyoko, who had her next appointment around midday, was in her bathroom to get ready. The Top Star already knew this script by heart, every scene, every dialogue, however she liked to go through it once more. Here and there she made a few calls since she had ignored them the evening before. There was only Yuuhi left on her list since she already told Osa but did she really want to call her? Well she didn't need to tell her about fooling Mizu. Her mood was still bad enough that she would surely somehow mention that Kiriyan stayed with her all night. She had to be careful of that, so she decided to give her a call.  
“Good morning, Yuuhi”, Asako said friendly once her friend picked up. She earned a growl.  
“What is suppose to be good about it?”  
“You sound like you slept very badly.”  
“My evening was shit, the morning didn't seem to be any better and if you really have to know: I didn't sleep at all.”  
“No reason to yell at me. Is it about Kiriyan?”  
Silence.  
“How...”  
“I just guessed. You really are a son of a bitch once it comes to her.”  
The other Otokoyaku sighed.  
“I tried calling her all evening. But she doesn't pick up. I'm worried.”  
“She will turn up. Don't worry. Is that why you tried to call me?”  
“Yes... No... Yes... actually...”  
“Yes or no? Make up your mind.”  
“Can I talk to you in private? I really don't want to talk about this on the phone.”  
Asako rolled her eyes. Why did people always want to talk to her?  
“Can this wait until another time? I need to go to my rehearsals and I'm pretty stressed out at the moment. Maybe I can go talk to Kiriyan where she had been yesterday.”  
“...Fine. Just tell me when you get the time. And tell Kiriyan to call me. It's important.”  
“I will. See you around.”  
  
With still shaky legs the Nibante sat inside the rehearsal rooms with her head in her script. Actually it was way too early for her to go meet Asako again. However as long as the others were around and as long as she wouldn't talk about it to anybody she should be fine. Somehow. So there was no reason to be frightened. Yet she still feared what was once her friend. In the corner of her eye she noticed said person entering the room, Masao and Mirio close on her heels. Asako was just like she always was, smiling, happy and loving to all other people. She said hello to the actresses before she sat down and started talking to a small group of people. Now that she payed attention to it, Kiriyan noticed how the actresses around her were stuck on the Top Star's lips and listened to every word she said. 'Like the moths to the light' fitted it quite well.  
“Morning Kiriyan.”  
Kiriyan almost threw her script up in the air and turned around in shock, felt herself getting pale as she watched the other actress. Masao just laughed a bit.  
“No need to be so scared.”  
“Morning Masao”, Kiriyan answered with a still pounding heart and tried to straighten her script again. “I just... I had a rough night.”  
“Just don't loose it before the next show.”  
“I won't. Don't worry. I just need some rest and some sleep.”  
“Well I hope so. How is Yuuhi? She rarely comes to visit.”  
Yuuhi...  
“She is busy I guess? I haven't seen her for three days now.”  
Only very hardly she was able to force on a smile, watched as Masao sat in front of her and smiled up to her. She had forced Yuuhi in the back of her head ever since she left the shower. What was she suppose to say when the did meet again? She surely had expected her to at least call.  
“Good morning, Kiriyan.” A second time she resisted to jump up and throw her script into the air. Asako stood right beside her, looked down at her and smiled. “I hope you're ready. We need to get quite some work done.”  
“S-sure”, she stammered and looked down at her feet. The thought about dancing with her still bothered her and made her uncomfortable. However there was no way she was able to flee from this.  
  
Somewhere else in the main building, Mizu decided to invite some of the directors, she knew that exactly these people favored her over Asako, for breakfast before they actually began work. The good thing: she was able to stop Tom from coming. The bad thing: one of the directors brought Gaichi with him. The former Senka seemed tired so she would be easy to talk around. She started out about chatting about this and that, quickly was asked how the photoshooting went.  
“Well I heard Sena singing some songs from 'Elisabeth' during our photoshoot”, she said at one point. “I think she sounded quite well. I would really love to see her as Tod.”  
“As far as I remember it was you who said that she would be unfitting as Tod”, Gaichi suddenly interfered. Mizu simply smiled at her and crossed her legs.  
“That was... what? Two years ago? She really developed herself and her voice is much smoother than before. I think she would be great.”  
“Playing Lucheni and Elisabeth is one thing but I think that Tod will be too hard for her. She won't be as good as Ayaki or Haruno.”  
“The two of them are different even from each other. It's simply wrong to compare any performances to one another. You of all people should know that. I am convinced that Sena will have her own way of playing Tod.”  
Midori just inhaled to say something when one of the directors interfered.  
“We really appreciate your opinion, Mizu. However the decisions for the plays are next week. We will think about that until then.”  
Mizu simply smiled. With these directors and the ones Asako had on her leash there was no way that even Tom could prevent Tsukigumi from getting Elisabeth. That didn't matter to her. The Spider just wanted what was hers.


	24. Act 3 Scene 6: I want you to scream

“But I need at least 30 minutes to get to you at this hour.”  
“I don't care. Get your ass over here.”  
“But my rehearsals.”  
“Now!!”  
The call was cut. What the hell...? Asako acted like someone died. She never called Toyoko away from her rehearsals not to mention that she could get into trouble for it. Now she just had to think of an excuse or no one would let her go. Quickly she looked around to check on her Top Star and a few others before she walked around the group to lean down to one of the directors. She lied about something that had happened to someone close to her. Well not lied, yet not the whole truth. No one had to know the person was Asako. She quickly took her stuff and fled from the Hoshigumi-rehearsal. Even if that happened what she thought about, it didn't make sense. There was no reason for the Tsukigumi-Top Star to call her away.  
Kiriya's little 'visit' at Asako's was already a few days ago and ever since she hadn't seen the Top Star's little pet again. She always saw Kimu here and there, however she spent less and less time with them. Toyoko guessed that it was Mattsu's fault. She knew from Chigi that the two of them spent quite a lot of time together. She still jumped when Asako called, she was even faster than before, however she wasn't really there physically and mentally. Even though Toyoko and Asako spent more time on their own, she still had been unable to press more information out of the Otokoyaku. The Top Star knew how to talk around the subject without her even noticing. She got answers but not the kind that helped her.  
The traffic didn't help her at all. On her way she saw an accident, a construction site and she was stuck in traffic for almost half an hour. She hesitated before she entered the others apartment. Asako stood with her back turned to her, tabbed her foot on the floor.  
“Asako? What is it? I thought it's important.”  
The Top Star turned her head a bit, looked over her shoulder to her.  
“Who took Kiriyan out of my play?”  
“What? What are you talking about?”  
“Oh you don't? Then guess what: she is not listed on the characters! She is listed on another one. As special guest. And guess where!”  
“How am I suppose to know...”  
Asako interrupted her, slammed her hand on the table and turned around.  
“She will be with Soragumi! More importantly with Yuuhi! I told you to keep an eye on both of them!”  
The blonde Otokoyaku just stayed on her spot, looked at the Top Star. She still didn't quite get why Asako was so outraged. The scripts were given out just very few days ago. Maybe she didn't get Elisabeth again? That would explain her behavior. Slowly she walked over to the Top Star, took a look on the table. The script lay perfectly placed on the table. It said 'Elisabeth', with Asako's name and 'Der Tod' just below it. The script seemed untouched, however she noticed that piece of paper that lay right beside it.  
“You've got your play. So what about it?”  
She earned an almost evil look from the Mantis. She still didn't get why she had to leave rehearsals just to listen to her rant.  
“Do you know who made her switch?”  
“Uhm... no?” Sometimes she should just lie to the Top Star. The outraged woman slammed her hand on the table again and the glass that had been placed on the edge fell down, fell on the carpet and spilled the liquid all over the floor.  
“Yuuhi did! She went to Tom and asked her if Kiriyan could come over for her debut! I told you to keep an eye on her!”  
The blonde Otokoyaku jumped back and looked at the other woman.  
“I didn't knew about that myself.”  
“I told you to keep tabs on Yuuhi! Do you think I tell you that because I have nothing better to do?! Because I have fun doing this?! Do your fucking work!”  
“I did everything you told me to do! Calm down already! You have your play so leave me alone with your raging!”  
Asako growled, looked like she just was about to hit her, however she just let her shaking hand run through her hair and looked on the script.  
“I want Kiriyan in my play. I don't want to see her with Yuuhi. Break them up if necessary.”  
Toyoko swallowed down the comment she had in mind. Just for that she left her important rehearsals? She could have told her that on the phone. Instead she crooked her eyebrows. Asako almost sounded jealous.  
“I thought you don't mind the two of them having a relationship.”  
“That's not what this is about.”  
“Then tell me.”  
“What do you think is more likely that she will tell Yuuhi and all the others? When the two of them spend each and every hour of the day with each other. Or if I can keep her close to me and can control her?”  
For a second the Hoshigumi-actress had to think of it seriously. On the one hand, Kiriya was really afraid of her Top Star, feared her and that would stop her from talking. However on the other hand she wasn't sure how stable she was around Yuuhi, who she loved.  
“Don't you think she will work against it, too?”  
“That's why you're here.”  
“...You don't say.”  
  
Asako took the script in her arms, softly pressed it against her body like a beloved human being.  
“I want you to convince the Kumichou that Kiriyan does not fit into Soragumi's play.”  
“And how am I suppose to do that?”  
“Just send Chigi. I don't care how you do it, just do it.”  
“She's no dog you can just send off!”  
“Are you talking back to me?” Toyoko gulped and shook her head. “Good. And while you're here, go and bring my suit to the cleaners. Bring Kimu with you on your way back.”  
  
With her body still tensed and with an uneasy mind Gaichi sat at together with Saeko at Hiromi's apartment. The former Top Star still couldn't manage to stay at her own because of the nightmare that was still torturing her and she needed someone to be with her when she woke up sweating and shivering in fear. She had told Saeko that Tsukigumi got Elisabeth once again, told her about how she tried to stop her from doing so. She was unsure if Mizu was responsible or if it had been Sena herself, however she had been unable to change the directors mind. She even finally got to contact Tom, yet the Senka-Top Star was unable to change the outcome. With Mizu and Sena working together there was no way to change it.  
“Why does she want that play, Saeko? I know that you hide something.”  
“And I told you it is nonsense. I know just as much as you do.”  
“Why do you lie to me?” Saeko shook her head and looked away. Gaichi wasn't understanding her friend sometimes. The one moment she told her everything that she had on her mind, the next she closed her eyes to everything that concerned Sena. “Saeko. You see as well as I do that she changes. This whole plan or scheme she has just consumes her and destroys her. Why do you still refuse to step in?”  
“We had this conversation before. I told you, I can't. She won't listen to me anyways.”  
“Of course she would. You're the only person she would listen to. Just because you still have that damn nightmare you just stay away and watch her playing the Mantis?”  
“I just can't! I can't because...” She lowered her voice and looked on her hands. Gaichi saw her shaking. “...because...”  
“Because she reminds you of yourself? That's why?” Silence. “Saeko listen...”  
“I can't look at this. I see her and I see her falling. I see her plugging one feather after the other out of her wings and I see her bleed.”  
“Then stop her before it's too late.”  
“...She won't listen to me.”  
Gaichi leaned back, looked at her friend intensely. This was going nowhere.  
“Then talk to Suzumi Shio instead.”  
“Why?”  
“She spends a lot of time with Sena. I wouldn't even wonder if the two of them pull at one string.”  
Saeko stayed silent, stared on the floor.  
  
If she could just interfere like that? Or would she regret it? Then again she feared the woman she loved so much, feared to find her one day broken, crying and bleeding. Asako wouldn't listen to her when she would go talk to her.  
“Saeko.” The former Tod-actress raised her head, looked up to Gaichi. Her friend leaned over to her, took her hand and held it tightly. “You can't just copy what happened to us... to you on Sena. You are two persons. All of us have to at least try to save her or we can just throw her off the next best roof.”  
“Why?”  
“She is not like you. However at this rate, by the way she treats the people she gathered around her, she will be left alone. Osa told me that she fears loneliness more than anything else. You know that. Four years ago it was Asako who pulled you out of your misery. And I am so glad that she did since I was afraid to loose you. But she will be on her own when she stays on the edge. She won't have anybody to save her.”  
The former Top Star put her hand on her friends, held it close.  
“I guess talking to Shio won't hurt anybody.”  
  
Kimu, at home after her rehearsals, stood in front of her wardrobe after she decided to take another chance to get her master's attention. She still had hopes that she would love her one day, hopes she had for two years. She took Mattsu with her who still had a shirt she borrowed from her, but the Hanagumi-actress most likely left when Kimu headed for the bedroom. It ended with the Yukigumi-actress standing in front of her wardrobe with nothing more than her underwear and her binder, thinking about how to impress her mistress. She could just go for another Otokoyaku-outfit, however Asako didn't like seeing her inside this. Kimu pulled out another skirt but quickly decided against it. Asako knew every one she owned and got bored by them. She still had her shorts but the Tsukigumi-Star hated those. There was no way to impress her owner. Especially within the last few weeks she felt so ugly and used by her like she never did before.  
“You're beautiful just the way you are.”  
Surprised Kimu shrieked, grabbed the shirt that was laying at her feet and pressed it against her upper body even though she was still bound. Mattsu stood inside the door, her arms crossed and smiling a bit. Kimu simply blushed and put on the shirt.  
“How long have you been standing there?”  
“Long enough to see that you don't know what to put on.” The Hanagumi-actress walked over to her. “Why do you break your head like this? I thought you just wanted to visit Sena.”  
“That's the point.”  
“Hm?”  
“Asako is never satisfied. With nothing I do.”  
“Why should you want to satisfy her?”  
“We have a deal. I have to do what she says.”  
“And what does she give you in return?”  
The Yukigumi-actress stopped. What she wanted from her and what she got were two different things. She wanted to be loved and taken care of. What she got were beatings, commands and lectures.  
“You don't understand that.”  
“Then explain it to me.”  
“It's that feeling she can give you if she just wants to. When being around her you just want to do anything to make her smile, to make her love you. And those eyes...”  
“What eyes?”  
“I don't really know whats up with them. It's just... when she looks at you with this expression in her eyes.”  
“Well I never seen it.”  
“She doesn't want you to see it. She hates you. So she never looks at you with that gaze.”  
“Oh you mean that gaze she uses when she wants to screw someone? I've heard about that. And you're not the only one she looks at like that.”  
“I know that”, Kimu answered more aggressive than before.  
“So do you love her?”  
“I want her to love me.”  
“That's not what I asked. Do you love her?”  
“... No I don't.”  
“Then why do you still stick around her? There are other people who can make you feel special and beautiful. Someone who loves you just the way you are.”  
  
For quite some time Mattsu just looked at the silenced woman. Did she over do it? Kimu had high hopes when it came to Sena, however she was unable to look at how the Yukigumi-actress destroyed herself just to please the Top Star anymore. Carefully she stepped closer to the other woman, made her raise her head by putting her hand under her chin. They just knew each other for a very short time, but she felt the connection the two of them had.  
“Don't let her use you like this.”  
“I don't.”  
“You do. You see that as well as I do.”  
“But...”  
“Kimu just be true to yourself for once. She hits you. I saw the bruise she gave you the other day. She makes you cry. That's not love she gives you there. Just... accept someone else at your side.”  
“Mattsu...”, the Yukigumi actress interrupted her and got closer to her, lay her hands on her shoulders and pulled her a bit closer. She waited for Kimu to take the next step, yet all she got was a whisper. “Kiss me.”  
  
Toyoko sighed softly and tapped the tip of her foot on the ground. Kimu was late. They were suppose to meet in front of the dorm to get to Asako together. However she let her wait a lot. Were all the people from Yukigumi like this? Ever since Chigi had been transferred to Yukigumi, she let her wait a lot, too. Or again. Depending on how one looked at it. At some point the Hoshigumi-actress decided to go check up on her and walked up the stairs. First she thought that she had to knock or something alike, however the door was not completely closed. It happened once in a while that the doors failed to close completely when they were not slammed shut. It usually resulted in a lot of sleepless nights for the neighbors. Carefully the blonde Otokoyaku stepped in, silently tiptoed through the apartment. She didn't even bother taking off her shoes. She didn't find her in the living room, yet she really couldn't be far in this small apartment. Without thinking a second time she stepped into the bedroom, stopped in the door. She wasn't expecting this. Kimu had her arms wrapped around Mattsu, kissed her passionately and held her close. Almost cute how she was just wearing her panties, her binder and her shirt. Toyoko raised an eyebrow.  
“Asako really won't approve this.”  
Startled the two women jumped apart while Mattsu turned around and looked at her.  
“H-how did you get in here?”, the Yukigumi-actress asked and stepped back a bit.  
“Your door was open. You really need to learn how to close it properly. It's not the first time I close it for you. And once more I say to you: Asako will not like this.”  
Kimu became pale, looked at her feet.  
“Don't... don't tell her.”  
“Kimu!”, Mattsu yelled and turned around to face her.  
Toyoko just decided to ignore the Hanagumi-actress. She wasn't even worthy.  
“Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't. I know about your deal with her and you are breaking it.”  
Suddenly Mattsu stood right before her, shoved herself between her and Kimu. Her voice was still calm and self-controlled.  
“And when did you became the Mantis' watchdog, Shio? You can tell Sena that she has to search for another slave because I will no longer watch her abusing her the way she does.”  
“... It's your fault that she rebels?”  
“Whatever you like to call it. Just stay away. Turn around and leave.”  
“You are aware that you will regret this?”  
“I can take it. But would you watch when she chooses Chigi as her next pet? Would you like that?”  
The Hoshigumi-actress got one step closer to the Hanagumi-actress and even though the blonde was a tiny bit taller than her it didn't stop Mattsu to plant herself in front of her.  
“Don't even dare drag Chigi into this!”  
“It's the same thing, Shio. Once she is bored of one pet, she gets another. Just because you're her watchdog doesn't mean that she is safe. Chigi told me that you just barely resisted the spider when she found you. Do you really want the same thing to happen to her?”  
For a second the blonde wasn't sure what to say, just stared at Mattsu. Asako wouldn't dare taking Chigi from her.  
“You will regret it, Misuzu. I swear this.”  
“Try me, Shio.”  
The Hoshigumi-actress looked over to Kimu, who sat on the floor before she left the apartment, the Yukigumi-actress with her new found girlfriend.  
  
Asako came back from her rehearsals quite late but found her apartment empty. Weird? Where were Toyoko and Kimu? Was that a bad joke? They knew exactly how much she hated waiting. Still half in her shoes she took out her cellphone and called the Hoshigumi-actress. She had to call her two times before the other woman finally picked up.  
“Toyoko. Where are you?”  
“Kimu won't come.”  
Asako stood in the middle of her entrance area, stared over to her window.  
“... Excuse me?”  
“Mattsu got to her and convinced her to keep away from us.”  
“Are we talking about Misuzu Aki here?”  
“Yes.”  
“You're kidding me.”  
“I wish I would. But Kimu seemed to accepted her as her new owner.”  
Another declaration of war. Fine.  
“I see...”  
“What are we doing now?”  
“I will take care of this myself.”  
“Shall I come over?”  
“No. I need you to do something for me. Call Mizu for me. I'll give you her number. Tell her I will give her a small visit within the next few days. Most likely during her rehearsals.”  
“What? Why? Are you planning something?”  
“I told you once that no one messes with me. Kimu is mine. And if she decides cheat on me I will make her pay.”  
“How do you know Mizu will listen to you?”  
“She will hang on my every word.”  
  
Mizu took her time to slowly work through the new script she got, was reading two in parallel. She was fully stressed out and she wasn't even able to invite one of her pets. She had promised it to her precious Mantis she wanted to much. Shortly after the shooting, she let someone run over to Tsukigumi to give her her cellphone number, however her favorite couldn't even take her time to return her favor. Also the Yukigumi-Star had no idea where Asako actually lived since she left the dorm. Now she just hoped that her beloved contacted her. Sighing she put aside her script, dragged herself out of her bathtub, dried her body with one of her gigantic towels. After all this time she finally had managed to take a long and nice bubble-bath even though she would have preferred the Praying Mantis to join her.  
Out of the living room came a soft melody, her cellphone to be exact. Mizu just sighed and walked, still naked because no one would see her anyway, in the living room, picked up her phone. She didn't know that number. Maybe it was her favorite.  
“Yes?”  
“Good evening, Mizu.”  
That was Shio's voice. Oh right. The watchdog was also the Mantis' secretary.  
“Good evening, Shio. What can I do for you?”  
“By the way you sound you expected Asako.”  
“I would have preferred her. If it's not important, than I will hang up again.”  
“Calm down. Asako would like you to know that she plans on visiting you.”  
“She does? Did she say when?”  
“Sometime during your rehearsal. She is really busy.”  
Mizu growled slightly. She actually hoped for later, the evening or something.  
“Does it have to be during rehearsals?”  
“Yes. There is no other way for her. She still hopes you will meet her.”  
The Yukigumi-Star let herself fall in her leather armchair and leaned back.  
“I will. She just needs to call me about the time.”  
“I will tell her. Good evening.”  
Mizu grinned. A watchdog and a secretary indeed. Asako made a good choice claiming her before her.  
  
Still confused and pale, Kimu sat on her bed, Mattsu right beside her. They didn't talk, just sit beside each other. Kimu at least put on her trousers as well as another shirt. The Hanagumi-actress felt sorry for the other woman, that she may get into trouble because of her, however maybe it was better this way. At least she didn't have to fear any more beatings. Carefully she put a hand on the other woman's shoulder.  
“Kimu... listen... I'm sorry.”  
“No. It's alright”, the Yukigumi-actress said softly and looked over to her, smiled a bit. “I'm glad that you were there. I couldn't have done it myself.”  
Kimu dragged herself closer to her and Mattsu took her in her arms, hugged her closely.  
“I was just afraid that you might be angry.”  
“No I'm not.” The Yukigumi-actress lay her head on her collarbone, took her hand into hers. “But I have to thank you so much?”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because Asako is... addicting. Like a drug. Even worse because she makes you come to her.”  
“I still don't really get it. Was she always like this?”  
“I don't know. I only know her for around two years or so. But when I first met her there was just something around her. She still has. You just want her to love you, to keep you close. You want her to take care of you. But it got so much worse when Yukigumi played Elisabeth.”  
“What does this have to do with anything?”  
“You don't know but Asako really wanted this musical two years ago. Mizu rubbed it into her face. I don't know what happened between the two of them because Asako sent me outside. But whatever it was, it broke her. Ever since she's possessed to collect more and more pets around her, more and more people. Then people started calling her 'Praying Mantis'.”  
“I see... so that's where that nickname came from. What does Shio have to do with anything?” Kimu stayed quiet for quite some time. “You don't need to tell me if you don't want to.”  
“I don't know either. Asako never talks about anything once it gets personal and Shio mimics her. But I don't even think Shio knows everything she does.”  
“Maybe we should go talk to her. Or I for that matter. I know that Chigi suffers that her friend is always with her.”  
“I also want to go look for Kiriyan...”  
“Isn't that Oozora Yuuhi's girlfriend?”  
“Yes. I know. Shio and Asako talked about it when I was last with them. Something happened there.”  
  
The next day Mizu was more than curious when her Mantis would finally show up, however around midday she already gave up looking on her cellphone to check if she called. Instead she started watching her troupe more closely to distract herself. She noticed how Kimu and Chigi stuck together the whole day, talking to each other. Suddenly they seemed so close to each other. However all in all the whole rehearsal was nothing special. When they just talking through the finale and the last dialogues she noticed a figure standing at the door, the Praying Mantis herself. This was unnoticed by other actresses, aside from Kimu and Chigi, who kept quiet and just as her eyes met with the other Top Star's, Asako turned and got out of the room. The Spider excused herself from the directors before she left the room as well, followed the other Otokoyaku into a small side room. It was usually used for conferences and small meetings but was unused for quite a while. She closed her door a bit, walked over to the other woman that had her back turned to her. Her hair was a bit shorter and she wore a black suit that made her even more attractive.  
“You made me wait”, Mizu said in acted hurt. Asako laughed a bit, turned around.  
“I had a lot to do.” She smiled that cold, charming smile.  
“I heard about that. I also heard that you got Elisabeth.”  
Slowly Mizu walked over to the other Top Star who leaned against the table.  
“I did. And I heard that you had your fingers in this.”  
“Just a bit. I just stopped some of the directors to talk against the ones who favor you. And I stopped Tom from finding out.”  
“I guess that was partly my doing. Whatever.” Asako smiled and raised her head, stroke her cheek and Mizu leaned against it. “That is not why I am here. I need you to do a little favor for me, Spider.”  
“That is?”  
“Misuzu Aki. I want your support. I want to throw her out of the current Hanagumi-play.”  
Mizu raised her eyebrow, started talking but stopped and smiled.  
“And why, my favorite, should I do that?”  
“She took my toy and I don't like other people taking my toys.”  
Kimu.  
“So you want me to help you and you want me to throw out Kimu out of mine.”  
“That's what I said. Chigi could replace Kimu.”  
“I suppose she could. But I want something for this.”  
Asako pulled her collar, stopped right in front of her nose. She felt the breathing against her lips, felt the temptation rising inside her again.  
“Maybe I could decide to love you just a little bit. That would make you my favorite, dearest.”  
Mizu felt her heart skip a beat, looked down the others body.  
“Only if you do me one more little favor.”  
“That is?”  
“I want you to come over to my place. No one will hear us there, no one will interfere there. After all I want you to scream in pleasure for me.”  
Asako smiled.  
“That is fine with me.”  
  
That had been way too easy. Mizu really thought that she would love her one day. Foolish believe. However for the moment she just made her believe, purred and pulled her closer before kissing her fully. When the Spider tilted her head just a bit to deepen the kiss even more, she opened her eyes, noticed Kimu standing at the door. She had seen her in the corner of her eye for quite some time even though she was unsure of how much the Yukigumi-actress had heard. All of that just made her smile a bit against the other Top Star's lips. Kimu knew exactly it was dangerous to anger the Mantis and still she decided to leave her. No one left her, ever. Her attention came back to the Spider when she felt her hands on her lower back so she pushed her back, breaking the kiss.  
“No, dearest. We don't want to ruin the anticipation, do we.”  
“You bet I do”, Mizu said, pushing her closer against the chair and biting her ear, making the Tsukigumi-Star moan softly.  
“However I don't”, Asako said once more, pushing the Yukigumi-Star away with more force. She placed a soft kiss on the others chin, smiled at her. “Do what I asked of you and I will come over. Maybe I will even love you. Just a bit.”


	25. Act 3 Scene 7: I don't need you, I don't need anything

A bit pale, Kimu came back into the rehearsal hall, had to sit down for a second. She couldn't believe what she had witnessed. She actually just wanted to go outside to eat something however her appetite was pretty much gone. She already figured that Asako would get her revenge for her betrayal, that she wouldn't just let her go and stay with Mattsu, yet the last thing she had thought of was the Tsukigumi-Star turning to the person she despised most. She never really had seen the Mantis getting her will. Did she always do it like this? Seduce people? So maybe it was better that Mattsu finally decided to interfere with her but now she feared for her position in Yukigumi and Mattsu's in Hanagumi.  
“Kimu? Are you alright?” Chigi came over to her, put her hand on her shoulder. “You look worried.”  
“Uhm...” Kimu couldn't tell her what she had seen. If that 'relationship' between the Mantis and she Spider was known, both Yukigumi and Tsukigumi would have a big scandal. She didn't want to be the cause of this. “Yes. I just feel a bit ill all of the sudden.”  
In the corner of her eye she saw Mizu enter once more and watched as she walked right over to the directors. Did she plan to actually follow Asako's orders? And immediately, too? Changing roles right now would just mean a lot of stress and would be for the whole troupe's disadvantage. Then again, having an argument with Mizu was meaningless. Their Top Star was able to talk around any counter the directors might give her. That woman was like quick sand. Once stuck is was almost impossible to get out.  
  
The same time Asako made her way out of the halls, took the elevator up to go to another appointment she had. While she made her way upward she put her hand in the inside pocket, pulled out a broken, scratched and malfunctioning, silver pocket watch out of it. It was the very watch she once got from Saeko, that one that had slipped through her hands on her balcony. It hadn't stayed between the bushes and the trees for very long. Less than one day later Asako had ran down, fell on her knees and searched desperate for the beloved accessory. However through the fall, the watch was unrepairable. It still showed the same time, one of the arrows always fell down, the glass was broken and the silver scratched. At least the wings on them were still there. Somehow. She still was unable to separate from it and took it everywhere with her on her inside pockets close to her heart. Sighing she put the watch back into her jacket, waited until the doors opened before she went outside. She was about to meet one of the designers who had some ideas for her future Tod-design. She actually didn't really care for the design at all, yet there was one thing she desperately wanted. The idea came her when she had Mizu at the shooting. No matter who she had, her pets always adored her hands. That design for the ring she had almost burned itself into her mind and she wanted it no matter what.  
  
“You wanted to talk to me? Make it quick, I'm busy.”  
Saeko sighed a bit. Making the blonde Otokoyaku come to her had been way more difficult than it had to be. Luckily she had been able to contact her through Kimu and Chigi. Together with Shio she sat at that bar she hadn't been in for years. She got herself a cup of coffee to at least wake up a little and sat down with the Hoshigumi-actress, away from the mass of young actresses.  
“I'll make this as fast as I am able to.”  
“Then tell me what you want.”  
“I just want you to tell me what Asako is up to. We barely see her anymore and...”  
“Who is 'we'?”  
“... Her friends.”  
“Does that include Kiriya?”  
Saeko raised an eyebrow. What did Shio especially talk about Kiriyan? She decided to ignore it.  
“Don't talk around it. You are with her all the time. You have to know something.”  
“Sadly, I have to disappoint you. I have no idea.”  
“I don't believe you.”  
Shio calmly took a sip of her coffee and looked at her again.  
“You should. All this time I thought she would be satisfied once she has Elisabeth. But her whole grudge goes way deeper than that.”  
“Her grudge? What grudge?”  
The blonde just smiled a bit and shook her head.  
“Did you think you can just call for me and ask me about things I'm not supposed to tell?”  
No. That would have been too easy.  
“I know her better than you do. And I want what's best for her.”  
“Sure.”  
The sarcastic undertone in her voice almost made her sick.  
“You know as well as I do that it can't end well the way it goes now. Someone has to stop her.”  
“And you try to be the one? Don't make me laugh. You have no idea what's going on right now.”  
“I know more than you believe.” Saeko put her hands on the table. “We know how this works. What do you want?”  
Shio crossed her legs under the table, but one finger on her chin and leaned back for a moment.  
“You tell me why you are so possessed by Asako and I tell you about who she has on her strings right now.”  
“That sounds like you want to know something really personal.”  
“Call it what you will. I told you the price.”  
The Otokoyaku smiled and leaned forward. The former Top Star knew that she would look through her if she was just thinking of some excuses, so she decided to stick with the truth. She didn't have to tell her the whole truth.  
“Asako and I are close to each other. It would hurt me as well as her when something would happen to her.”  
The Hoshigumi-actress seemed to be satisfied with that answer, nodded a bit. Her eyes told her that no more information was needed. She got what she wanted.  
“I see. Then you will not be pleased who she made her puppet lately. Even if I heard that the sex with Mizu was good.”  
Saeko gulped, resisted her jaw from dropping.  
“... Are we talking about Mizu Natsuki here?”  
“That and no other.”  
The former Top Star bit her tongue, stared on her hands. What was Asako up to? She gained nothing by hooking up with Mizu. Plus the Yukigumi-Star wouldn't let herself get bound. Not without a very good reason.  
  
Shio just looked amused on the older woman in front of her, smiled a bit and watched her expressions go hard. So she had been right in the end. Just once she found that photo of her with Asako and thought up her part. The Tsukigumi-Star had been outraged that she had found it and half a day later every photo was gone from her apartment. Then again what the former Top Star told her made her uneasy and just agreed with what she already saw. Asako wasn't controllable in her current state and only god knew what she was up to. More than ever she feared that she would drag Chigi into all of this now with Kimu gone. And hooking up with Mizu just made it worse. Both Top Stars were insane in their very own way. The Top Stars of the other troupes didn't even seem to notice since Mizu and Asako as well knew how to act in front of everybody else.  
“Shio”, Ayaki suddenly started again and the Hoshigumi-actress looked up from her coffee. “You should get out and leave her as long as you are still able to.”  
“Excuse me? What are you talking about?”  
“I know someone very close to me who was just like you. She was a watchdog, just like you are now. It changed her so much that she almost broke doing what others wanted her to. Take Chigi if she really means something to you and stop whatever you are doing.”  
“And why the hell should I do that?”  
“Do you like it? The feeling she gives you?”  
“That's none of your concern.”  
Ayaki just ignored her and went on.  
“No matter how good it feels, and believe me when I say I know, you don't see that you stand on the edge. Asako will be the one to push you down and she will destroy you if you are of no more use to her. And if she doesn't Mizu will.”  
“Is that a threat?”  
“No. A good advice. You don't know who you're dealing with. Mizu and Asako both make use of their weapons. They are both talented, manipulative, sick and beautiful.”  
“I know exactly what I'm dealing with.”  
“And if you loose Chigi because of it? You know that Asako won't stop just because you love her.”  
“Chigi would never leave...”  
“This is not about what Chigi does. It's about what Asako wants. Now that she had Elisabeth there is no reason for her to keep on playing the innocent sheep. There's no reason for her to hold back any longer. Not even in front of you. I have to rely on my instincts here, however whatever it is she is planning, she will hunt you down in the end.” Ayako got up, bowed a little. “I can't force you to do anything. Still I hope you will take the one you love and leave. Whatever beast is rising inside Asako, it will not be tamed by you. They do call her 'Praying Mantis' for a reason. Think about it. And thank you for listening.”  
  
“Kiriyan what the hell is wrong with you?”  
Once more Yuuhi tried to get anything out of her lover. When the two of them were alone, the Tsukigumi-Nibante barely spoke a word and just talked fluently when she was reading down her lines. She got even quieter when their conversation got into the direction of Tsukigumi's Elisabeth or Asako. Whatever it was, Yuuhi wasn't stupid so she took aside her girlfriend, pulled her into a small room and placed herself between her and the door so Kiriyan wasn't just running away like she usually did.  
“Nothing is wrong. Stop screaming at me.”  
“I don't scream I...” Yuuhi sighed and rubbed her temple, inhaled once. “I'm just worried about you. You haven't spoken to or called anyone for days.”  
“I just need some time for myself.”  
“Don't lie to me.” She got close to the younger woman, placed her hand on her arm and tried looking into her eyes. “You are like this ever since you were at Asako's...”  
“Asako, Asako, Asako! That's all I hear! Could we stop talking about her and have another subject?! I'm sick of that!”  
Yuuhi flinched back at Kiriyan's sudden, aggressive tone. She never was like this at all. There was something she was hiding.  
“Why don't you start talking to me what really bothers you?”  
“I... I can't. I don't want to”, Kiriyan stammered and looked to her side. “Just understand me.”  
“I can't start to understand you when you don't talk to me at all. I'm your girlfriend. I should know what is happening with you, yet I don't. You are aggressive without reason, you pull back so much and...”  
Kiriyan cut her word with a sudden sob. The younger woman started shaking, placed her hands over her eyes.  
“I had sex with Asako.”  
Yuuhi froze for a second. Did she hear correctly? Or was that a bad joke? She felt her jaw drop while Kiriyan sat down on the next-best chair, sobbed and clawed the edge of her jacket while Yuuhi just stood lost in the middle of the room.  
“You are kidding me, right?”, Yuuhi asked puzzled. She knew exactly what she heard, yet her mind was unable to understand. “You... have to be joking.”  
“I wish I would...”  
“But... why?”  
“I don't know either.” She sobbed once more, tried to wipe away a few tears but failed. “I went to her place to make her stop. I wanted to tell her that she has to stop before things get out of hand and... and one moment later...” She broke her sentence, broke down in tears once again. “I never... I never wanted to...”  
“And why did you let it happen?”  
Yuuhi couldn't tell how she managed to keep her voice calm and quiet like this when everything inside her was boiling and angered. No matter who started, Asako had no right to touch Kiriyan. Why did she interfere? After all it had been her that always told her to confess to the Tsukigumi-Nibante.  
“I don't know.” Yuuhi wanted to get over to her lover to calm her down, but her body felt numb. “Before I was even able to react, she was everywhere.”  
  
Kiriyan couldn't tell her what had been going on in her head for days. Sleeping with Asako was like eating from a forbidden fruit, but Yuuhi wouldn't understand. She couldn't tell her about the sweet tasting lips, about that pleasant smell of her skin or about those hot fingers that had made her see stars, gave her pleasure and that she had been unable to resist all that. She loved Yuuhi, more than everything, but what had happened with Asako had been burned inside her mind. Yuuhi wouldn't understand.  
“Asako would never...”  
“That's not Asako anymore”, Kiriyan whispered between her sobs. “Not like we know her.”  
“What?”  
“Do you remember when Saeko told us about her dream? I now know what she was talking about. I saw it. That smile.” She felt getting pale by the pure thought of it, felt the shaking that ran through her body. “I'm so afraid of her, Yuuhi. Something is happening with her...”  
“Something?”  
She nodded.  
“I don't know what it is, but it eats her up from inside and makes her a monster. A beast. She threatened me and forced me not to tell you or else she would take you from me but... but...”  
Again her sobs stopped her from talking further but then she stopped when she felt the soft touch of her lover at her cheek. She raised her head to look into the others eyes. Yuuhi knelt down in front of her, looked at her. Her eyes were so different from Asako's. Honest and pure.  
“You know I would never leave you.”  
“But I cheated on you...”  
“And I see what a lunatic Asako becomes. And I know you have a crush on her.”  
“Yuuhi...”  
“But I also know you love me. Or else you wouldn't have told me.” Something in her lover's eyes changed. Kiriyan could only interpret it as anger. “I promise she won't touch you again.”  
Before the Tsukigumi-Nibante could even react, Yuuhi softly kissed her on her forehead and left the room. She didn't want their friendship to break apart like that, however she could not stop what was about to happen.  
  
Asako left the office with a more than satisfied smile on her face, satisfied with herself and with how the conversation ended. She got everything done in the way she wanted it to and she even brought the director to the point where she was allowed to keep the ring she so desperately wanted. She just loved those little things. Accessory, clothes, shoes... it didn't matter. As Top Star she had quite a lot of freedom in her doing and she just loved how everyone did everything possible to make her happy. She was loved, but not enough. Something was missing. She just couldn't put her finger on it. However her phone ripped her out of her thoughts and she looked on the display of her cellphone. Who could call her at that hour? It was already late. It was Yuuhi's number, so she decided to pick up.  
“What is it?”, she asked and stopped before she made her way outside.  
“Where are you?”  
Asako raised an eyebrow. Her old friend sounded angry.  
“Just about to make my way home, but for now I'm still close to the rehearsal-halls.”  
A short moment of silence.  
“Gym. Swimming hall. Now.”  
“Why? Did something happen?”  
“No one is there at this hour. I need to talk to you. And it won't be pretty, I can tell you that.”  
“Is it about Kiriyan?” Silence once more and Asako smiled a little. Funny. So the fear of her didn't stop her Nibante from running to her big protector Yuuhi. She had to work on that. “Well since I have nothing better to do, it is fine with me. When?”  
“Immediately!”  
Yuuhi hung up and the Top Star looked at her phone. She hated backstabbing, so maybe she had to punish Kiriyan for this as well. After all she only did her good and her Nibante wanted all of what she did. Whatever. This could prove to be amusing. Yet she had no need to hurry. Instead she slowly made her way through the street which lead to the gym and the swimming halls while she called Mirio's number.  
“Hey Asako!”, she heard happily from the other end. “Where are you? We are waiting for you.”  
'We' were Mirio, Masao and Toyoko. Asako decided to have dinner with them at her place since she had to take care of her pets in some way.  
“Good evening Mirio. I will be a bit late. All of this could take a while.”  
“Are they getting on your nerves again?”  
“More like 'she' but whatever. Would you tell Toyoko and Masao for me?”  
“Sure. Just don't be too late, okay?”  
“I promise. You don't need to be without me for too long.” She almost heard Mirio blushing at the other end. “See you later.”  
“See you.”  
Just when she hung up she finally reached the swimming halls. Usually they were open for all Takarasiennes, yet most of the ladies decided to go for the regular gym on the other side of the street. At this hour, no one was really around. Most of the actresses surely were going out with their friends or preferred to stay in their own room to learn scripts or to just relax. In the small changing room just before the actual hall, Asako took out her jacket, boots and socks since she had no intention on getting them wet in any way. Also the cold tiles on her feet were quite comfortable. When she entered the hall she noticed that she had been there just once before. Osa had thought it would be a great idea to go swim for a bit. On the larger site of the pool she already saw Yuuhi. The Soragumi-actress still had her shoes on and her jacket thrown over her shoulders, looked over to the second entrance of the hall. Did she think that the Top Star's sense of direction was this bad?  
“Good evening, Yuuhi”, she called and her friend turned around. She looked angry and displeased however that didn't stop her from smiling. “Why that angry face? That doesn't fit you at all.”  
“I think you know exactly why I'm angry.”  
“Are you outraged that I got Kiriyan before you did? Do not be so selfish.”  
“Selfish?? Kiriyan is MY girlfriend! What would you have done if I would have slept with Saeko?”  
Asako giggled a bit and got closer to the water, put her toes into the cold water.  
“Just for the record: She let herself get screwed by Mizu over one year on a regular basis and I was fine with that. So do you really think I would mind if you got her, too?”  
She looked over her shoulder to Yuuhi, saw her jaw dropping a bit. Yet she seemed to be fine again a second later.  
“Just because you don't mind doesn't mind that I don't as well. Kiriyan is mine and you out of all people should take your hands off of her!”  
“Me out of all people?” Asako turned to face her friend. “What is that suppose to mean? It is not my fault that she has a crush on me and that she dreams of me instead of you. It was just a matter of time before she cheats on you.”  
“That has nothing to do with that?”  
“Oh it does not? Or are you just angry that she still did not sleep with you yet and preferred to go all cuddly instead?”  
Yuuhi hesitated for a second.  
“She needed her time.”  
“Well I do not know how you see this, but I figure that 30 seconds is not really a long time. She came to me. She wanted this. I bet she didn't tell you that.”  
  
The more than enraged Yuuhi took a step closer to Asako, her body shaking from her try to hold herself back.  
“You speak of her like an animal! Are you still sane?! She is no thing to just hand around!”  
“That is what this is about. Nothing more. That she let herself get screwed by me, more than once I might add, just proves that her feelings for you are not as strong as you might think.”  
Not as strong... For a split second Yuuhi really believed her. Kiriyan would have never go to Asako if...  
She shook her head. No she was not supposed to think like that. Kiriyan rather would have broken up with her instead of not telling her at all. She never saw her lover cry like that and she confessed everything to her after all. Asako just wanted to trick her, turn them against each other. She inhaled and became calmer.  
“What the hell do you want, Asako? I don't know you like this. You would have never...”  
“I would have never tried to break the two of you up? Do not fool yourself.”  
Still smiling the Tsukigumi-Star walked in front of her old friend, looked up to her. Since Yuuhi still had her boots on she was taller than Asako.  
“You are the only one who makes a fool out of herself. You don't reach anything by doing this.”  
“I think I do. I got everything I wanted.”  
A few moments of silence between them were they just looked into each others eyes. Yuuhi's expression changed from the anger that was in her eyes to something different. Sadness.  
“... Saeko won't come back to you like this.” Asako's smile disappeared at an instand and she just stared at the taller woman before looking at the floor. “That is what this whole farce is about, isn't it? About Saeko. You want her back so bad. Once you wanted to play Tod in order to be close to her again. What became of that?”  
“Stop it.”  
“Where is the woman that came to me one day crying and confessing her affair with Kimu to me? Damn it, Asako. You destroy yourself and you're not even aware of it.”  
“I said stop it...”  
“I tell you something.” Yuuhi became a bit louder. “We were at Gaichi's place one day. We found Saeko there, broken, crying and shaking. Shall I tell you why? She has nightmares about you. She fears you. Kiriyan fears you, Gaichi and I do so, too. I fear what you change into! I...”  
“I told you to shut up!” Before the Soragumi-actress could react, Asako grabbed her collar while she held her wrists out of reflex. “You don't know anything! Stop pretending you know me or what I do! I don't give a fuck what all of you think about me! I don't need Kiriyan, I don't need Gaichi and most of all I don't need you!” She wasn't aware that the Tsukigumi-Star had such strength in her arms however she lost the floor under her feet and found herself inside the water shortly after, still felt Asako's arm between her fingers. She just managed to stop her body from breathing in the water, managed to open her eyes and to orientate herself before she pulled the Top Star up with her to the surface. She couldn't tell if Asako even realized what she did, just hold her up at the surface.  
“Asako are you alright?”, she asked worried and looked at her. However the other woman pushed her back and growled slightly. She watched as the Tsukigumi-Star swam to the edge, followed her in some distance and pulled herself out a few feet away from her. Easier said than done. She was soaking wet, her hair was stuck on her face as well as her clothes and all the water made them heavy. Asako sat down on the edge with her legs still in the water, watched the now chaotic surface. Now Yuuhi felt sorry for just ignoring her feelings like that. She knew how hard it was for her to be separated from Saeko and still she used her knowledge as weapon against her. She just wanted to help.  
“Hey...”  
“Go away, Oozora. We are finished here.”  
“Just listen to me...”  
“No! You will listen!” Asako got up and pulled back her still wet hair. “I am done. With you. With Kiriyan. With every single one of you! But I tell you one thing: Kiriyan WILL be in my play! If you like it or not! Do not dare to interfere or I swear I will make you regret it! I decide what happens! I am in control!”  
Once more she got closer to her friend and grabbed her shoulders to at least try to save the situation.  
“Stop it, Asako! Just hear yourself talk! I just want to help you!”  
The Tsukigumi-Star freed herself from her grip and she felt a sudden pain in her cheek.  
“Leave me alone.”  
Yuuhi raised her hand to her reddened cheek where the hand of her friend hit her, slowly raised her gaze again and watched as Asako, her head down, left for the exit, left behind a trail of water.


	26. Act 3 Scene 8: All that is left

Toyoko waited together with Mirio and Masao in Asako's apartment. For some reason the Top Star still wasn't around. Maybe something happened? Mirio told them that Asako would be late, however she didn't expect her to be that late. The three women sat at the table with the dinner still unprepared in the kitchen and decided to chat for a bit.  
“So did you already get the roles for Elisabeth?”, Toyoko asked and leaned on the table, smiled a bit. “I heard that there were some problems with Franz-Joseph, Lucheni and Rudolph.”  
Masao giggled a bit.  
“The directors can't really decide who is going to play who. I still think that Mirio would be an awesome Rudolph.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Did you even look at her? She's cute.”  
“Masao!”, Mirio called with a grin on her face and softly hit her friend's shoulder. “Don't be so mean. We all know you will get Lucheni but that doesn't mean you have to play that role all the time.”  
“I'm not mean. I just...”  
The slamming of the door stopped the laughing women from going on further. The next thing they saw was Asako, cursing and grinding her teeth, throwing aside her shoes and put aside her jacket. She was wet to her bones, dripping and her hair was stuck to her face.  
“Asako?”, the Hoshigumi-actress said, got up from her place. “Are you alright?”  
“Do I look like I'm alright?!”  
Toyoko jumped a bit when she was screamed at, watched when Asako ran past them, opening her shirt on the way and just letting it fall on the floor before she was entering her bedroom with just her trousers and her binder on. What did happen to her? She looked over to Masao and Mirio who just shrugged. They heard a sudden bang from inside the bedroom and Asako cursing out loudly, so Toyoko gulped a bit.  
“I think we should go look after her”, the blonde said silently and the three of them slowly went inside the bedroom, went inside and looked around. The bang had been caused by a wooden box Asako had thrown on the floor and the pictures that were inside covered a big part of the floor. It took the blonde just a short look to notice that these were the pictures Asako took off her walls and out of the frames when she had visited her for the first time.  
“What the hell happened?”, Masao asked more or less calmly and watched as Asako threw her wet trousers into their direction, missed them by just a bit.  
“What happened?! That is none of your business!” The Top Star ran up and down the room, simply stepped on the pictures on the floor. “They will regret it! All those backstabbers will regret it!”  
The Hoshigumi-actress quickly walked over to the Top Star, grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from moving. Something about her rage filled eyes was strange, different than before.  
“Just calm down first.”  
“I won't calm down! Get Chigi over here.”  
Toyoko stopped and raised an eyebrow. In the corner of her eye she saw Masao and Mirio looking confused at each other.  
“What... what does Chigi have to do with anything?”  
“I need her to do something for me.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me. Out.”  
  
Mirio and Masao just looked at each other again before looking over to Shio for another advice, however the blonde just took them outside with her. Mirio never saw her beloved Top Star so outraged and so indignantly. She only knew her happy, smiling and caring. Sure she sometimes was a bit scary when she was not getting her will, however she always smiled while she got her way.  
“I think you two should go home now”, Shio said when she closed the bedroom door behind her and the three women were in the living room again.  
“But Asako...” Masao stopped her from putting her hand on her arm and shaking her head when she looked over to her. Still she looked at the Hoshigumi-actress and went on. “Can I do something? Anything? I don't want to see her like this.”  
“I don't think you can.” Another clank, glass more likely this time, made them wince. “She will come to you once she calms down.”  
Mirio sighed a bit and took a look over to the bedroom door. Within the last few days her Top Star had been quite strange. She almost seemed possessed and not quite there, however this was taking the cake. Maybe it was better not to question her or what she was doing. Masao took her hand and the younger of the two smiled a bit. At least her friend always cheered her up a bit. Together they left the apartment and went downstairs where Masao sighed a bit.  
“I wonder what happened. I never saw Sena this angry before.”  
“Me neither.” The two women got into Masao's car and Mirio stretched a bit and crooked her eyebrows. “But when she is acting like this, it sure is serious. Let's just hope she calms down when rehearsals start. I really don't like her being angry. She's scary like this.”  
“So Mirio...”, Masao started and grinned over to her. “We still haven't had dinner yet. How about we go get something?”  
“Sure! I'm hungry.”  
“Then it's a date.”  
Mirio blushed and stared out of the front window, saw Masao grinning in the corner of her eye.  
  
Once Toyoko got the two other women outside she sat down on the couch, waited for the Top Star to calm down. She never saw her like this, not even when she dared referring her to Elisabeth. However she usually was really picky with everything that was hers and by the way she had stored those pictures she could tell that they were important to her.  
It seemed to take an eternity before the curses from inside stopped and Asako stepped out from the bedroom with her hair still wet but with at least a dry shirt and some wide trousers. The blonde could smell the chlorine. She got up from her place and looked over at the other Toyoko, staying silent. The Top Star had a few pictures in her hand and she believed to recognize Yuuhi on one of them.  
“What do you still want here? I gave you an order.”  
“What happened, Asako? You never get that angry.”  
“That is none of your business.”  
“Of course it is.”  
“Tell me one good reason why I should tell you.”  
“I'm your partner. And your friend.”  
Asako simply growled silently.  
“Do not make me laugh. We are no friends.”  
The blonde raised an eyebrow. Fine their relationship was difficult since Asako never talked about her properly, however after what they went through together they should at least be on a friend-basis.  
“Of course we're...”  
“Do not try to lie to me, Shio. You are just with me because I did showed you how to bind Chigi to yourself. I made her go to Yukigumi so you can have more time with her. However you will have to abandon her for a while.”  
For a short amount of time Toyoko had no idea what to say. Chigi would have less time for her? She watched as Asako got herself a glass, poured in some water before she sat down on her armchair.  
“Why?”  
“She will take over Kimu's role. And I need her to do a few things for me.”  
“But... but you said...”  
“I kept my part of the deal, Shio. I turned it in long ago. I do not need you anymore.”  
The Hoshigumi-actress felt a bit lost in the great apartment of the other actress, stared at the Top Star while she drank what was inside her glass. She wasn't needed any more? So Asako did just use her after all. And all this time she really thought that she understood what the Top Star was doing. She was wrong. The Tsukigumi-Star never planned on letting her close and avoided her all the time.  
“Fine. Then I'm out”, she said, hurt but loudly.  
“Out?” Asako looked over to her with an arrogance that she never seen in her eyes before. “You can not just be out. Do you think if you just tell anyone you will be fine? You will not. Everything you have depends on me. You need me.”  
“No. I don't need you.” The blonde took a step back. “I don't know what happened with you, but you can't go on like this. You behave more and more like a tyrant! What are your friends supposed to say to this?”  
“My friends...” The Top Star almost screamed. “... decided to backstabbing me! And if you plan to cheat on me as well, I swear I will ruin everything you have and what you are.”  
“It's still better than be your slave.”  
Toyoko turned around and headed for the door, however the glass that smashed behind her at the wall made her stop. Once more she turned around and looked at the broken glass on the floor and the wet spot at the wall.  
“Do not dare to betray me!”  
Once more the Hoshigumi-actress gulped and felt the fear rising up inside her. The anger that was inside the Top Star's eyes was unlike anything she saw before. Why didn't she see that monster that dragged her in before?  
“Asako...”  
“One word, Shio, one mistake you will make and I will hang you! I will pull the trigger and destroy you. Think about it carefully. If you leave now you never have to come back crawling to me!”  
She stared on the floor, still unsure what to do. When she got on her knees and beg for forgiveness, she would get it. Asako's pets always got it if they meant it. Yet she would be a slave to the Top Star until she was satisfied. She would end up like Kimu, beaten and unloved. Chigi might end up like this. Toyoko raised her gaze and looked at the Top Star with sad eyes.  
“I just hope you will someday notice that you're wrong.”  
She almost ran out of the apartment when she heard Asako screaming after her, cursing loudly once more.  
  
How could she? How could she betray her?! She gave Toyoko everything. Everything! And then that bitch just deceived her! Not that she needed her, however that was personal. She took a look inside the photos while she ran through her apartment. They all betrayed her. Yuuhi, Kiriyan, Toyoko, Kimu... everyone. They couldn't just leave her alone like this. They wouldn't dare. She crumpled up the photos in her fists, let them fall on the floor. She had to call Osa. Masa-chan wouldn't leave her. But what if she planned on leaving her as well? She didn't want to be alone. She couldn't leave her in her loneliness. Osa loved her. All he pets ever wanted was her love. Maybe it could be her love to Osa that would keep her from her loneliness and that would bind Osa to her. She took her cellphone and called her best friend's number. She knew exactly how to make her come over to talk to her alone.  
“Asako?”, she heard from the other end. “What is it? It's unusual for you to call this hour.”  
The Tsukigumi-actress looked at the clock. It was the middle of the night. Still she calmed her voice to hide her anger.  
“I'm so sorry.” A short silence. “Could you... could you come over? Maybe?”  
“Did something happen?” She stayed silent once more. “Asako? Talk to me.”  
“I just really need you right now. Please.”  
She heard a voice in the background. Maybe Gaichi. Nothing unusual since Osa spent almost all of her free time with her lover.  
“Fine”, she then said. “I'll be there in a few minutes.”  
She ended the call, smiled a bit. Surely Osa tried to beat some 'sense' into her, however for what she wanted, no words were needed. Osa would not leave her. Not even Gaichi would take her away from her again. Then again she desperately needed a shower to get that scent out of her hair. Why did Yuuhi have to drag her into the pool? Asako looked over to the photos on the floor. There was no way Saeko wouldn't come back to her. She always came back. One day. Once she played Tod. She was sure of this.  
“And what if she's right?”, she whispered when she found her way to the shower. No. She was not suppose to question what she did. She planned this through so well. Kiriyan would see how well she would play Tod. She would tell Saeko and Saeko would come back to her. She would come to see her perform and admire her. Then they could finally be back together as Tod and Elisabeth. Tod would not leave her again.  
With her hair and body dry, the Top Star walked inside her bedroom, kicked aside the crystal ornament she smashed earlier and didn't even bother picking it up. Instead she searched for her clothes in her wardrobe, took out what Osa once got for her. She rarely wore these trousers and the blouse since it was really female, tight and showed off her body well. Yet she knew how much Osa loved her body, her legs, her hip and her neck, all shown off through these clothes. She would do anything necessary to keep her friend close to her.  
  
Just when Osa hung up she sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. She didn't expect Asako to call this evening at all. First Kiriyan showed up at her place, crying and searching for Yuuhi and said Soragumi-actress came over to her place shortly after. The woman had been all wet, down and seemed somewhere between anger and sadness. Gaichi still didn't show up, however Osa figured that her lover was still at work. The former Hanagumi-Star had no problem of taking care of her two friends, yet when she found out why the two of them were so upset and that it was all Asako's fault, she tried hard not to loose her temper.  
“And? What did she say?”, Yuuhi asked while she sat down on the couch with a towel around her shoulders and some dry, wide clothes on her body. Kiriyan immediately got close to her and took her hand.  
“I will go over there. She wants to talk to me.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I don't know. Maybe she wants to fuss because of you. I don't know. But maybe I can beat some sense into her.”  
“I hope she will listen to you.”  
“I hope so, too. However if she doesn't even listen to you...”  
“Was she supposed to?”  
“I know you don't really see it, but she always held your advices close to her heart.”  
Yuuhi looked at her hands, held Kiriyan's closer.  
“This will not end well”, the Tsukigumi-Nibante whispered.  
“Just keep your head up. Tell Gaichi I will be late. She should still be at work. As far as I know something happened there.”  
  
Said former Senka still sat in her chair in the meeting-room. For hours she and Tom had argues with the directors because of different roles of two special productions. The Elisabeth-prodution, where Tom had been more than outraged that Tsukigumi got it without her knowledge, and the play that Yukigumi had. Neither of them were able to stop the directors from putting Kiriyan back into Tsukigumi for the role as Franz, plus they chosen one Otokoyaku from Soragumi to play Elisabeth. This was just too familiar. Tom tried to safe at least the role that had been promised to Kimu, however didn't get a lot of support.  
“I think this is going nowhere”, the Senka-Top Star said suddenly and leaned back in her chair. “It is late and I request that we think about this before discussing even more. We have the next meeting tomorrow anyway.”  
Gaichi slightly sighed in release. At least a bit more time. She got up from her chair, got her stuff and followed Tom outside, close to her heels.  
“I really worry how Kiriyan will take it when she gets to know that she has to play Franz-Joseph.”  
Tom stopped in the middle of her walk, turned around and looked angrily at her.  
“Why didn't you come to me earlier?”, she asked angrily and looked directly at her. Still she calmed her voice so no one else could hear her. “I had no idea that Elisabeth was given to Tsukigumi. I'm not blind, Gaichi. We both know this play is bad for her.”  
“I know. But I thought maybe we could stop Sena and Mizu from becoming allies.”  
“If you would have told me earlier it would have never come this far. You know I'm busy and I can do nothing but watch Asako for you. But you also know I can not interfere if you don't give me a reason to.”  
“I told you I know. I'm really sorry.”  
Tom sighed and looked at her once more, shook her head slowly after.  
“Go call Saeko about it. I will think of something to at least save Otozuki Kei's role and stop the Spider and the Mantis from going any further. Talk to me when you need something.”  
Gaichi nodded a bit.  
“Thank you...”  
The former Senka watched when Tom left in a hurry, took out her phone to call her best friend. She was tired, but after this call she would be able to go home where Osa hopefully already waited for her, just cuddle up to her and sleep as long as she was able to.  
“Good evening, Saeko”, she said when her friend finally picked up.  
“Hello, Gaichi. Did you reach something?”  
“Not really. Sena got her will. Again. I couldn't stop the directors from doing as Mizu and Sena wanted it to be. Where are you?”  
“With Hiromi...”  
“Still?”, Gaichi cut her sentence. “When will you go back to your own apartment? I get sick of cleaning it for you.” Silence on the other end. “Whatever. Did you reach Yuuhi?”  
“No. Her phone is dead.”  
Kiriyan called her quite some time ago, told her that Yuuhi wanted to have a word with Sena, however no one was able to reach the Soragumi-actress ever since. She just hoped that she was able to clear the Tsukigumi-Star's head. No one knew what was going on inside that sick mind of hers.  
“Let's just hope nothing happened. Did you reach Shio?”  
“I talked to her today but she didn't want to listen. I...”  
“... Saeko? What is it?”  
“Listen. There is someone else calling. Can I call you back?”  
“Sure. But I will turn the phone off when I go to sleep.”  
“As always. Until later.”  
  
Osa took her time to get to Asako, yet found the door opened a bit. Asako expected her or else she would not have left the door open like this. Just when she got in, something under her heels gnashed and she took a look. Shattered glass. The apartment was dark. Her friend had turned all lights off so her eyes had to get used to the darkness. When they did she saw the glass shards all over the entrance area and a few pieces of paper close to the living room.  
“Asako?”, she called into the silence, then walked in, saw her friend sitting in her armchair. “What happened? Where is that glass coming from?”  
“That does not matter, does it?” She sounded so different when she got up from her place and smiled to her. “Thank you so much for coming.”  
“Well I couldn't say no to my friend. What happened?”  
Asako walked through the pieces of paper, Osa figured them to be photos, and just passed a shard that flew over and hoped that she didn't walk in. When she stood in front of her she placed her hands on her shoulders.  
“I had a really bad day and I just... I needed you right now.”  
Osa hugged her friend carefully, pulled her close. She seemed so different from Yuuhi described her to be. Not angry or evil, more lovely.  
“Tell me what happened.”  
“Just be there, okay?”  
Osa stayed silent, just hugged her friend closer when Asako wrapped her arms around her neck and snuggled up close to her. She kind of missed this moments when there were just the two of them, together just holding each other. At these moments, Ayaki never had happened.  
“How are things between you and Gaichi?”, Asako suddenly asked and pulled away, smiled at her. “Is she still half living with you?”  
“Uhm... things are pretty good. Why do you ask?”  
“Sometimes I get a little jealous.”  
Osa sighed.  
“You know that...”  
“I am jealous...”, Asako cut her again. “... that Gaichi has you. You were supposed to be mine.”  
“... What?”  
“You heard me.”  
“What are you talking about? You love Saeko.”  
“That is not the point.” Asako carefully stroke her cheek, smiled softly at her. When her friend let her hand run through her hair she closed her eyes, enjoyed the touch she missed. For almost two years she lost her friend and now they finally were together again. Just the two of them. “I miss it sometimes. The way you look at me, the way you touch me. You are still so beautiful. And I am jealous that all this is not mine. I want you at my side, Masa-chan.”  
Osa held her friend closer, tilted her head a bit, leaned against the touch. The thought she was over that woman, yet she knew she was not. That magic that Asako called her own was stronger than time. She had been her very first love and something like this was not simply forgotten. When she felt the soft breathing on her lips she opened her eyes just a bit, but didn't flinch when Asako placed her lips on her own. She still remembered those times when she had to cheat a kiss from her by making her drunk or when she was sleeping. With her current relationship with Gaichi...  
Osa snapped and she pushed back Asako released herself from the others tempting lips and Asako confusedly looked at her.  
“What is it, Masa-chan?”  
“Asako stop that. You know I love Gaichi...”  
The Tsukigumi-Star moaned loudly in annoyance, threw her arms into the air and turned around, walked a few steps away from her.  
“Gaichi here, Gaichi there. I hear nothing else from you!” She turned around to face her. “I am here now, Osa! I want your attention!”  
Osa crooked her eyebrows. She seemed so changed suddenly. So Yuuhi had been right when she said that Asako was just acting. Asako sighed and looked down to her feet.  
“I am sorry. I just do not want to hear anything of the others right now.”  
“... Because they hurt you?”  
“No. That is not it.”  
“What is it then? What is happening to you, Asako?”  
“Nothing is happening with me”, she growled. “They just do not understand.”  
“Then start explaining it to them. Explain it to me.”  
“That is none of their business. I can handle things on my own.”  
Osa shook her head and her voice became sarcastic.  
“I can see how perfectly you can manage things on your own.”  
“Pardon me?”  
“Just take a look around.” Osa looked over to the smashed glass and the photos on the floor. “You would never have done this before. You could hurt yourself.”  
“I will be careful.”  
“Not enough.” The former Hanagumi-Star became serious and turned to face her friend. “I'm no longer in Takarazuka but I see how you play with fire and I see you burn yourself. Why did you team up with Mizu? You know she is not good for anyone. They don't call her the Spider for nothing.”  
“And? They call me the 'Praying Mantis'. Whatever. I have advantages from using her.”  
“Just because of that?”  
“Just that and nothing more.” Osa shook her head once more in disbelieve. “What? What is it now?”  
“You changed so much...”  
“Of course I changed. What about it? I became independent.”  
“I wouldn't call it that.”  
Asako growled. “And what would you call it?”  
“Manipulative. And I know another person who is just like this.”  
“And that person is?”  
Osa just watched as the Tsukigumi-Star's whole facial expression changed.  
“The person you get your 'advantages' of.”  
Asako snorted loudly, clenched her fists.  
“What gave you that idea?”  
“I talked to her once, long ago. Back when I saw how she held Saeko at a short leash. She told me that she only had advantages doing so. She never cared for other people's feelings and right now you don't as well.”  
“Stop it, Osa.”  
The former Hanagumi-actress stopped and looked at her friend. She could only guess what was going on in the others head. It sure hurt being compared to the person you hated the most but maybe then she would finally listen. Carefully she took the others hand.  
“I beg you. You become more and more like her. I don't want you to watch you turning into...”  
Asako pulled back her hand and raised her voice once more.  
“I'm not the same as that little slut! I'm way better than her!”  
“By screwing everything that just looks after you? By abusing the magic you have and the power you have over other people's lives?”  
“I'm not like her!”  
“Just look what you became! You're like a copy of her!”  
“I said don't compare me to her!”  
“You do that all by yourself!”  
Osa couldn't even react when Asako's palm hit her, just stumbled back with the painful tingling the others hand left. Carefully she raised her hand on the reddened, hot and paining cheek.  
“O-Osa...”, she heard Asako stammering out of breath. Slowly the former Hanagumi-Star raised her gaze to look into her tear filled eyes. “I... I'm sorry...”  
She couldn't stop herself from thinking two times about that reaction. She couldn't tell if it was real or acted. Slowly she shook her head and went back another step.  
“Who are you?”  
“I... I...”  
“I don't understand you. What did you do to my friend? What happened to the woman I fell in love with all those years ago?”  
She turned to head for the door, heard the Mantis taking a step behind her.  
“Masa-chan... please don't leave. Please...”  
“You took it too far this time.” She couldn't look at the other woman, just let her back turned to her. Osa heard the silent sobs behind her, held back her own. “You never wanted to be lonely before. But you changed, yes? You can handle yourself. But it still pains me that you changed into something you never wanted to be.”  
Osa quickly left the apartment. She had no strength left to talk to the Mantis she became. Just when she reached the last step of the stairs she fell back, sat down on them and covered her face with her hands when she started crying.  
  
Her body wasn't listening to her when she wanted to cry after her, just fell on her knees between the broken shards. Her body was shaking and the tears ran over her face. She lost the only person she never wanted to loose in this world, the only person she never believed she could loose. No. They left her. They all left her. Kiriyan, Kimu, Yuuhi, Shio, Gaichi, Masao, Mirio and now Osa. They all left her alone. The floor under her feet had shattered and she stood alone in the cold. She needed to be loved. As Elisabeth there was one thing, one person that would never leave her. Tod.  
…  
She raised her head a bit. But she had Tod already. That role, everything that was Tod was hers. And she achieved being Tod all by herself, too. There was no need for her to be Elisabeth anymore when she could be so much more. She could be Tod. She would be Tod. It was hers and hers alone.  
She smiled.


	27. Act 3 Scene 9: The Opening-Night

  
Moaning softly due to the pain in her legs, Kiriyan let herself fall on one of the benches and rubbed her legs to ease her muscles a bit. Her legs and feet fell swollen and she asked herself how she was supposed to take off her clothes in the evening. Rehearsals were pure hell at the moment and were not even fun anymore. Right now she was just happy to be able to sit down for a few minutes. Asako treated them like slaves and animals, forced them around and screamed at them when something did not go as the Top Star wanted it to. Even the Kumichou got screamed at a lot. The Nibante was just glad that it was the last day before the opening-night for Elisabeth. She still did not feel well being Franz-Joseph and also that she was around Asako again already, however at least she was able to look after her friend for a bit. Then again ever since that evening where she met Yuuhi and Osa she seemed so changed. Osa had came back with her eyes swollen, tears in them and trembling, yet she refused to tell them what happened. She didn't even tell Gaichi. Whatever it had been, it had been fatal for both of the women. Asako didn't talk for days when rehearsals started again, avoided everyone that wanted to get close to her or talk to her if she wasn't forced to interact with them and was the first to leave the halls. That was until that day when one of the directors, she found out that it was one of these who favored Asako, came to the rehearsal-hall with a small package that had been given to the Top Star. Kiriyan had watched Asako carefully unwrapping it and pulling out a beautiful, silver ring with a black onyx in the middle. She never saw her without it ever since. Even if she wasn't always carrying it at her finger, she clearly saw the chain around her neck sometimes and guessed that the ring was under her clothes. Since she got that ring, she lived the role of der Tod more than ever, was strict when playing it. She also played it in her free time in a way that searched for its equal. Even if Kiriyan saw her out of rehearsal, a rarity, the Top Star moved as she was on stage, elegant, slow and majestically. It wasn't really noticeable for the other actresses, however Kiriyan saw how Asako had to force on every smile she had and even if she did it felt wrong watching it. The Nibante wanted to go over to her friend, cheer her up a bit when she sat alone at the window, her long coat over her shoulders and with her nose in her script. She didn't. She was still scared of her. Asako was merciless when she wanted something getting done during rehearsals, even forced the youngest members to stay until the middle of the night and get up early again. Kacha, Nagina Ruumi, their Elisabeth for this production, had it worst of all people. The Tsukigumi-Top Star even kept her in the halls after she released the rest of the troupe to practice another dance. The Soragumi-actress, they 'borrowed' Kacha from Soragumi after Asako requested it, often fell during some of the dances because she was tired, yet she forced herself through. Kiriyan could only guess that the Otokoyaku in the dress was one of Asako's pets. She was ready to get on her knees in front of Tod and to accept the Top Star as her master instead of her partner. The directors let it happen and the Tsukigumi-Star became even worse with forcing her will onto others.  
“Excited already?”  
Mirio sat down beside her, looked at her with tired eyes. The young Otokoyaku had one of the worst situations since Asako liked to release her stress onto her. She had deep wrinkles under her eyes and forced on a smile.  
“More tired than excited. I need some sleep. How about you?”  
“Well I don't have to do a lot in my role in the opening night.”  
With her two roles as Rudolph and one of the revolutionists, whose name Kiriyan's brain could not remember then, she had double the stress. Asako just claimed three of the Tsukigumi-actresses as Rudolph, her favorites as far as she remembered. The first one for the opening-night was Ryouga Haruhi. The Nibante remembered the two of them talking some time ago just before rehearsals officially started when Ryouga asked Asako to become her owner. Shortly after the directors announced her as Rudolph. However Mirio got Tod for their Shinji Kouen, so she had some extra weight to put on her shoulders.  
“Don't worry. You will be great anyway. I'm sure of it.” Kiriyan looked around for a second, got close to her friend and lowered her voice. “So how about you and Masao?”  
“I barely see her anymore. Asako drags her around for interviews and such. But if we see each other it's fine.”  
“Is it so bad?”  
“Her day is just work and sleep right now. She lost a lot of weight.”  
Kiriyan sighed.  
“I guess that is the schedule for all of us.”  
She looked over to her Top Star how she watched Masao, who was practicing her part with some Musumeyaku, and softly stroke the ring that was on her hand. No matter how distant Asako seemed, no matter what she did or what happened, she was still beautiful in everything she did.  
  
During the weeks Saeko actually managed to back to her own apartment and to live there even if she still wasn't able to sleep in her bed and stayed on the couch. She rarely even entered her bedroom. The former Otokoyaku turned on her spot on the couch, moaned silently in pain. Just because her couch was big enough for a small bed didn't mean that it was comfortable. Her back hurt and she had a stiff neck. Only slowly she dragged herself out from under the cover, got up from her spot and stretched, moaned once more in pain. She would really like to sleep in her bed again, however when she tried she got that dream again, more realistic and worse than it had been before. Staying on the couch somehow eased it. She started working again more intensely, at shows, theaters and so on even though she preferred to work at home as much as she was able to, only left the apartment to go work or to visit her sister or Gaichi. What was happening in Takarazuka was only known to her because of these two, Osa, Kiriyan and/or Yuuhi.  
Her phone rang and Saeko flinched a bit, hit her leg on her table and cursed silently, bit her bottom lip. Who could that be again? Slowly and tired she limped over to the phone, picked up.  
“Hello?”  
“Good evening, sleepyhead.”  
“Good day, Osa.”  
Saeko smiled a bit. The two former Top Stars got along quite well recently, talked a lot to each other and visited one another. Not only because of Gaichi. The former Senka, stressed out a lot, often worked extra hours. The evenings they could spend with the whole group became rare.  
“Did you finally wake up? I tried calling you the whole day.”  
“I'm sorry. I just didn't hear it.”  
“I noticed that. But at least you did sleep.” A short laugh. “Listen, I got the cards.”  
“That sounds like a big but.”  
“Well they are not the seats we wanted. We are a lot more in the middle. But we should be able to see it anyway.”  
“That's fine. You needed to call me just for that?”  
“I just wanted to ask if you're sure.”  
“I promised I will be there. Of course I'll go. But I won't go to any party.”  
“No one will go, I guess. Kiriyan said that Tsukigumi has a short gala or something like that after the show to show of the cast. I suppose they all are glad when they can go to bed.”  
Saeko sighed. Not even she did treat her people that harshly. She took a quick look at the clock.  
“I still need something new to wear. Will you come along?”  
“If you are willed to come pick me up, sure.”  
“Is your car still broken?”  
“Yes. And that idiot of a man is unable to properly fix it. And Gaichi is still at work so I am pretty much stuck.”  
“Does this woman ever sleep?”  
“No clue. She goes to bed after me and gets up before I do. Maybe she mutated.”  
A short silence before both women started laughing.  
  
Shortly after they ended the last rehearsal, the Tsukigumi-Star grabbed her things and left the hall. It just made her sick seeing everyone so happy and chilled out so shortly before the opening-night. She ignored it. As long as everything went as planned, she did not care.  
“Sena?”, she heard just as she reached the door and turned around. “Would you please remember that...”  
Asako raised her hand and stopped the director from talking.  
“I know. I will not be late. Good evening.”  
Without giving any further attention to the director she left the halls, made her way through the building to get out. In her eyes they still were not done and she would have preferred another week of rehearsals but it would do. Slowly she walked down the hallway but stopped just before she reached the end.  
“Would you kindly stop staring at my legs?”, the Mantis asked and turned around to Mizu who had followed her. Did the Yukigumi-Star really think that she would not notice her following the whole day? The other Top Star got closer and smiled at her.  
“I'm sorry. It's just too tempting.”  
“Charming. What do you want? I do not like being stalked for days.”  
“You don't? Well however if you don't come to me, I need to come to you, my favorite.” The Spider stopped right in front of her. “I miss you.”  
“I come and go as I please.”  
“You still owe me something. And you have to keep your promise.”  
“You will get your night I promised you. But as I know you, that is not why you are here.”  
Mizu smiled again, let her hand run over the upper part of her arm and her shoulder.  
“You got me. I saw the photos of you as Tod recently. I am impressed.”  
“Your point?”  
“I will attend your opening-night and I will be at your little gala-evening afterward. You're beautiful as Tod. I want you to be beautiful when you come to me.”  
Asako simply looked at the Spider when she got close. She would turn in a favor, however she had her own plans. She promised that night to be unforgettable. However she never said precisely what she planned, yet she was sure it was different from what Mizu expected. The Yukigumi-Star played along well up until now.  
“Beautiful, yes? I see what I can do.”  
The Spider let her thin fingers run over her jawline, smiled again.  
“I will see you then. And good luck for your first time as Tod. Enjoy it.”  
She walked past the Tsukigumi-Star and just when Mizu passed her she smiled widely.  
“I will. I can hardly wait for you.”  
  
The opening-night for Elisabeth came quicker than even noticed. Saeko agreed to spend the night at Osa's apartment with Gaichi and Yuuhi. Saeko, Yuuhi and Osa already prepared themselves to go see the show. Thanks to a lost bet, Osa forced herself into a suit and Gaichi had to wear a dress. Both of the costumes were soft violet with some sparkling stones.  
“I still don't get why it had to be this color”, Osa whimpered and looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled back her hair and used some hair-needles to hold them back. Gaichi had her own problems with that outfit since she was used to trousers. It was easy to see that Osa would have preferred to wear the dress. Ever since the former Otokoyaku graduated she became such a lady.  
“Why do I have to wear these? I can barely walk in them”, Saeko's best friend cursed and stumbled through the room due to the thin heels.  
“I warned you”, Saeko simply said and grinned. “But you didn't want to believe me.”  
“How was I supposed to know that you could actually do it?”  
“Well I can still do it.”  
Saeko also went to the mirror, took a look in it and controlled her hair. She also had a dress, deep red and with a tight collar.  
“At least you look stunning.”  
“I take that as compliment.”  
Saeko looked at Gaichi in the mirror, smiled over to her before controlling her make-up once more. She looked so different when being dressed up like this. Not even Asako would recognize her. Saeko looked down to her feet. Asako wouldn't see them. Their seats were so far in the back that the lights of the stage wasn't strong enough that the people on stage would be able to see them. She knew that place well, after all she had been there for quite a few Tsukigumi-plays, unknown by the Top Star herself. At least she could be there to see her love.  
“Hey”, Osa said and put her hand on her shoulder. “Don't make such a face.”  
Saeko just smiled a bit, wanted to answer her when the door was opened and Yuuhi fell in.  
“Good evening to you, too, Yuuhi”, Gaichi said grinning when she put on a small silver necklace. “You're late.”  
“Rehearsals didn't go so well. Did you...”  
“Bedroom. Go change.”  
Saeko just watched the Soragumi-actress stumbled into the bedroom. The former Top Star giggled.  
“Good thing you got the suit for her.” She looked over to Gaichi who grinned almost evil. “... What did you do now?”  
“I'm not the only one with a partner this evening.”  
Saeko growled slightly.  
“Sometimes I hate you so much.”  
  
Behind the stage everyone was already running through the small rooms where they changed, looked inside mirrors and put on their make-up. Kiriyan already ran from one place to the other for at least the fifth time or the sixth because of her hair, make-up, shoes and so on. She couldn't remember having this much stress ever before.  
“Kiriyan?” The Tsukigumi-Nibante turned around and Masao stood in front of her. “I think you have my shoes on.”  
“What?” Kiriyan took off one shoe, looked on the place right where the heel met the actual shoe to take a look at the small number that was on there. “Oh you're right. No wonder they didn't fit properly.”  
She took out the other one, exchanged them with Masao's.  
“Thank you”, the Lucheni-actress said silently and slowly put on her shoes. She looked quite cute with that beard and in her outfit, however she seemed kind of sad.  
“Did something happen?”  
“N-no. I... I just...” The younger woman sighed. “Asako screamed at me for being late. She is scary as Tod.”  
“I think she's adorable.”  
“I heard that.”  
Kiriyan barely resisted jumping on her place just as Masao did, turned around instead. She didn't need that right now. How did Asako manage to be at all places at once? One forgot that she was around for one second and the next the Top Star was standing right behind you. She smiled nervously, looked at the beautiful actress. She didn't have her coat on for the opening scene yet, still she was beautiful beyond believe. Just as she already knew from Saeko, Asako had this supernatural aura that was around her with that silver locks with just some red inside it. She knew that Asako wanted her hair to be like this. However she looked angry, as she was looking constantly for weeks now.  
“Good evening to you too”, she greeted anyway and forced on a smile. “You look beautiful.”  
“I did not come to get stared at. You microphone. Now. It is embarrassing enough that I have to be the one telling you. And Masao: if you are late you have to deal with the consequences. Stop whining and move.”  
“Yes Sena”, the Lucheni-actress whimpered and quickly ran past by them. Kiriyan sighed.  
“Do you have to be so harsh to her?”  
“She is no child anymore. Concentrate on your own play. Now move.”  
The Nibante watched after the Tod-actress, still in her socks. Hopefully she wasn't overdoing this role. Already she acted like she owned the place and everything had to work as she wanted it to.  
  
“Was this really necessary?”, Yuuhi asked and looked into the mirror, corrected the collar of her deep red suit. Gaichi got her a fitting suit to Saeko's dress. “Kiriyan won't like this.”  
“Kiri knows about this. And she thought the idea is funny.”  
Gaichi and Osa laughed while Yuuhi simply growled a bit. Hopefully Kiriyan wouldn't have to spend a lot of time at that Gala after the actual show so she could out of there quickly.  
“She will regret this.”  
“Well I hope she will.”  
Yuuhi blushed when she got what Gaichi was pointing it, bit her tongue. Saeko walked over to her, grabbed her arm and smiled at her. The former Tsukigumi-Star looked stunning.  
“Let's just make the best out of it. As soon as the two of them don't look we grab the keys and leave.”  
“I can handle that. They need some fresh air.”  
“Oh you wouldn't”, Gaichi started and Saeko grinned widely.  
“Try me. Let's go or we will be late.”  
  
Because she was in a dress, Gaichi let Osa drive her car instead of doing it herself. The former Senka was pretty picky when it came to her beloved car yet since she wasn't even able to walk properly Saeko talked her into sitting beside her lover ant watch. They still had some time before going in, so they decided to stay outside and enjoy the warm evening. The wind was still quite cold, however the air itself was pleasant. The people around them didn't bother them. They knew it was impolite to just talk to people, even if they were well known.  
“There are quite a few people around here”, Saeko said and looked around carefully. It had been quite some time since she visited the theater and that she was on the other side of the curtain.  
“Look who we have here.”  
Oh dear lord no. Saeko resisted the urge to slam her hand to her forehead. She didn't want to deal with her, yet the former Top Star smiled and turned around. In the corner of her eye she saw Gaichi turning around. Just when she thought her friend couldn't hate the Yukigumi-Star any more, she proved differently.  
“Good evening, Mizu. What brings you here?”  
“I suppose the same reason that brought you here. I want to see the show. I heard Asako is brilliant.”  
“All I saw of her as Tod is the poster, however she does look beautiful.”  
“Talking about beautiful: nice dress. And with a corresponding partner, too.”  
Saeko decided to ignore the second part.  
“Thank you. But it's new to me that you wear green out of your troupe.”  
Mizu had on a deep green suit, a quite familiar one as well, with sparkling, silver stones on the collar and black edges, worthy of a Top Star.  
“I thought I show what I have since I am invited to the Gala-evening afterward. I represent Yukigumi there.”  
“You got that suit after your Elisabeth-play.”  
“Oh you remember it?”  
“Since you rubbed it into my face and told me it is from that play... yes. I remember it well.”  
Mizu pretended she had to think for a second but smiled instead.  
“Well I guess I see you inside then. Where do you sit?”  
“Further back in the middle.”  
“Why not in the front?”  
“That is none of your concern.”  
“Whatever you say, Saeko.” She smiled again and looked at the small group. “I wish you a pleasant evening. Yuuhi, Haruno...” She stopped for a second and looked at Gaichi. “... even you Midori. I hope you enjoy it.”  
  
Mizu grinned when she left the small group and went inside. She didn't expect to see these four women this evening, yet she was sure that Asako had no idea that her friends were there. And from they were sitting she wouldn't see them. She heard about the fight her favorite had with her friends. Just rumors but interesting nonetheless. Mizu just picked up the Musumeyaku she took with her, one of her favorite pets, and went inside. However she did not plan to let the Musumeyaku keep her company for very long. She had planned this out well. At the Gala she would talk Asako into leaving, finally taking her home with her and get what she waited for for so long. No one would really miss the Top Star anyway and her favorite wouldn't be in trouble if she took the costume with her for one evening. She arranged all of it already. It took her quite a few strings she had to pull, yet the price was worth it.  
  
When the Yukigumi-Star was gone, Gaichi growled loudly and turned on her spot again.  
“What is she doing here?”  
“I have no idea”, Osa answered and crossed her arms, sighed softly. “Isn't she busy with Aqua5?”  
“That's what I thought. Seems she isn't. Still she has no right to be here.”  
“Calm down, Gaichi”, Saeko said and lay her hand on her friend's arm. At least she left out the cursing. “She can't just jump on the stage. Let's just enjoy the evening. Now let's go inside. I'm pretty cold.”  
  
The play itself was more than fascinating and a success. Asako proved to be worthy of Tod and even Kiriyan in her hated role as Franz-Joseph managed to make Gaichi's jaw drop. However they all knew that in her heart, she was still Lucheni. Saeko could have sworn that she snatched her beloved camera from Masao behind the stage once in a while when she had the time to. There were some things during the play that really bothered the former Top Star, some simple things that weren't suppose to be there and that were mostly unnoticed by the audience. Once again she felt that strange darkness that crept around her and hold her and she sometimes felt herself getting pale. This was so close to her dream. She still pulled together. Just when she was about to get up from her seat to flee the theater, her whole attention was fixed on Asako when that particular music started. The Mayerling Walz. Not only was her dream more present than ever, she also saw it in her love's eyes. She believed. With her very heart she believed to be Tod. Her movements, her supernatural looks and that glint in her eyes. She saw how cold she acted, how distant she seemed and yet she felt that hatred that lurked under her skin. All she could do was watch when Tod and Rudolph disappeared.  
  
After their play, the Tsukigumi-actresses still were in their final costumes behind the stage and decided to celebrate the success. Asako simply went for a glass of water, however even she decided to go join her troupe after she was distant from them for such a long time. Then again she didn't speak a lot, just listened while the actresses congratulated each other. She smiled. Yes that evening proved to be more than a success. She still felt that tingling in her fingers she got when she had been on stage and when she saw Mizu sitting in one of the front rows it got even stronger. She was Tod and even Mizu had to see it. All this was hers.  
“Sena!”, a familiar voice called and her Elisabeth came over to her. Cute girl. “Congratulations. Everything went well.”  
“Congratulations to you as well”, she said in a soft voice and smiled. “And thank you for not falling over during the final dance.”  
Kacha blushed.  
“I tried really hard.”  
“I know, my little angel.”  
The Kumichou came over to her, smiled at her.  
“Asako the others are waiting for you two. Are you coming?”  
“Yes of course.” She just gave her glass of water to the next actress that came along. “I will go change and then I will join you.”  
“Just hurry up.”  
“There is no need for me to hurry.”  
  
“You look like something just hit you.”  
Saeko gridded her teeth before she looked up to Osa.  
“You saw it too, didn't you?”  
The former Hanagumi-actress looked over to Yuuhi and Gaichi, who were talking to each other about the show and how cute Kiriyan had been before she pulled Saeko aside, lowering her voice.  
“I'm pretty sure she is just acting.”  
“I know when she just acts and if she really believes to be something”, Saeko said a bit angrily. “And you should as well.”  
Osa looked at her feet, seemed quite sad all of the sudden.  
“Let me correct this... I hope she is just acting. And I hope she is pretty good at doing it. I doubt she saw us.”  
The former Tsukigumi-Star sighed and smiled a bit to cheer up her new found friend.  
“Then I suppose she won't come out here. Let's just go home and wait for Kiriyan.”  
  
Quite some time later, Mizu somehow tried to get close to the Tod-actress during the Gala but failed in doing so. Asako had some kind of talent to get around her without her noticing by disappearing between some other actresses, some journalists or directors and showing up in a totally different place. Still she became impatient after a short amount of time. She wanted her favorite, wanted to take a closer look at her, wanted to look at the soft, violet velvet she was wearing and the silver locks that made her even paler and even more beautiful than she already was. At some point she finally managed to get some photographers to take some pictures of the two least Tod-actresses. It felt like an eternity before she was taken aside by the Tsukigumi-Star who had that seductive, tempting and sexy smile on her lips.  
  
Kiriyan who was still somewhere at the Gale, however more against her will than on her own, stood at one of the tables in that hated white uniform she still had one and tried to somehow make the time past. She just needed to wait until Asako left. That would be the sign for the rest of the actresses to leave as well. Everything else would be impolite and they would get yelled at. Usually the Top Star hurried to get this very formal and stiff Gala over with, then again Asako seemed to take her time. Maybe she enjoyed to see them suffer even more. Talking about her, when she took a look around to search for her Top Star, all she saw was a whole bunch of photographers, journalists, directors, young actresses. Then she finally got a glimpse of the silver locks in the far back behind some other people who passed by.  
“Hey isn't that Mizu Natzuki?”, Masao asked who walked over to her. She was still in her Lucheni-costume.  
“Where? I can't see anything.”  
The Lucheni-actress pulled her aside and pointed to the other end of the room.  
“Look. There. With Asako. Or is that just my imagination?”  
Now with a way better view on the scene, Kiriyan really didn't expect to see the two Top Stars so close to each other. The Tod-actress leaned against the wall, smiled that very particular smile and had a chat with Mizu. Asako was known that she was always happy and a little sunshine, but even from the distance the Franz-actress could see that her smile was forced on, fake and cold, still beautiful. Maybe it was because it fitted so well to what she was wearing. If she wouldn't knew it better, she would say that Asako was flirting as well. She looked as the Tsukigumi-Star let her fingers run over the small stones on the Yukigumi-Star's collar, smiled at her and grinned sometimes.  
“That is her”, Kiriyan finally said and gulped.  
“What is she doing here?”  
“I don't know.”  
Then she watched as Asako pushed herself off the wall, walked with Mizu to the exit. Finally. Well she was uncomfortable that it was Mizu that followed her like a dog, but at least now she could leave for her apartment, get out of that suit and finally go to sleep. She needed that badly.  
  
Making Mizu leave had been way too easy. Not only that, but she also made the other Top Star drive her. The Yukigumi-actress had style when choosing the apartment. She already noticed that the first time she got there.  
“Come in”, Mizu said and let Asako walk past her. Tod didn't even bother taking off her shoes, just walked in and took a look around. She entered the living room, looked around and noticed the leather armchair and a fitting couch, dark wood everywhere and an impressive cupboard. She also noticed quite an amount of alcohol. “Don't you at least want to take your shoes off?”  
“Do they bother you? I think they are part of this and a part of me.”  
“Sure...”  
“I suppose the bedroom is on the other end of the hallway?”  
Asako turned around and saw Mizu smile. The other woman took her jacket off and was in her shirt, her trousers and bare feet, turned around in the door to the living room and showed her with a wave of her hand to follow her. Just when Mizu was out of sight, Asako let her hand slip inside the inner pocket of her coat. She waited for this for a long time now, to use it against the Spider to crush her. She planned ahead for this night for weeks, months even. At first it had been a stupid idea, just a thought, however it stuck in her head and became a whole plan. She took the hand out again and followed the other woman, closed the door behind her when she entered.  
“Do you like it?”, Mizu asked and looked over to her. The bedroom was gigantic and so was the bed, with a metal bed frame and soft sheets.  
“You are not interested in what I like.”  
The Spider got close to her, put her hands on her shoulders and leaned over to her, smiling softly.  
“I suppose you're right.”  
  
Asako seemed to understand that little hint she gave, put her hands on her hip and leaned downward. Her favorite's kiss was so sweet even though she still felt the make-up on her lips. She didn't really care. After all she finally got what she wanted. The Mantis pushed her towards the bed, pushed her on and Mizu moaned softly against the others lips when she felt the weight she was unused to on her body. She didn't plan to let herself get dominated for long. The other Top Star's let her hands run up her sides and Mizu raised her arms over her head to give her more space. Asako got on her knees over her, still was stuck on her lips, however when she did break the kiss, Mizu simply heard a soft clicking. She opened her eyes a bit, looked into the others eyes. The look the Tod-actress had in them was frightening.


	28. Act 3 Scene 9 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains physical and mental abuse.  
> Do not read if you don't like it.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I warned you

“You really thought I was going to sleep with you? Are you that stupid?“  
Sena sat up and stared on the now bounded woman. Silently she watched as Mizu pulled on her hands just so she found them hold by handcuffs.  
“Take them off”, the Yukigumi-Star demanded. It put a small, thin smile on the Tsukigumi-Star's lips which disappeared at an instant.  
“Give me one good reason why I should.”  
“It doesn't take you anywhere! Just untie me! Now!”  
“Did you really think I would let you just do whatever you want to do?” She flinched back a bit as Sena raised her voice. “Did you think I would forgive you for ruining my life?”  
The tied woman gulped, something between rage, anger and fear in her eyes.  
“What...”  
“I lost everything because of you, beloved. My friends, my people, my influence, my magic... I lost everything because of you. Everything because you just wanted to prove a point. Just because you wanted my girlfriend.”  
Mizu pulled on the handcuffs again, tried to get up but was held back.  
“I never did...”  
She was silenced by Tod's left backhand who leaned over her shortly after and continued talking as if nothing happened.  
“You know what I will take from you, my love? Your pride. The thing that you hold oh so precious. And you will like it. You will like me breaking your wretched little soul into tiny pieces.”  
Tod's voice was nothing but a whisper to make the other woman listen closely to her. The shock of the sudden hit and the pain in her cheek still sat inside her bones and stopped her from moving. She just felt the others cold fingers running down her neck and over her collarbone before it started opening the upper two buttons of her shirt. Shortly after she felt the cold claw gripping her jaw while she felt like the freezing silver of Tod's ring would burn itself in her skin.  
  
“You do not know what it means to be der Tod. You do not know fear. The Praying Mantis is your doing. Yours alone.” Softly she placed a kiss on the reddened cheek, forced Mizu to look at her shortly after.  
“Asako I beg you... Please...”  
“Beg me?!” Tod became loud again and threw her head back laughing. “You do not even know what these words means! What about the time I was crawling at your feet, begging you to leave Saeko alone? What about that?! Did you think I forgot about that?!” Mizu whimpered a little as the Mantis pressed her jaw with more force, screamed at her, inhaled before her voice became soft once more. “You are such a heartless person.” She released her jaw, stood up and walked towards the window. Mizu coughed a bit.  
“You're a fucking lunatic! Release me!”  
“Or else? You are going to scream? You know as well as I do that no one will hear you in here. You yourself told me that.” She walked over to the door, locked it from inside and slowly took out the key which she placed inside a drawer. “We got the whole night, lovely. No one will search for us. No one will miss us. We are all by ourselves in here. How does that feel?”  
Mizu did not answer and Tod smiled coldly. She knew she was right. As loved and admired both of them were, when alone, they had nobody to look for them. No one would look after her. She lost everything due to this woman. Only Tod remained to her and she would use all that was left to break her whole being. Her gaze found a small, turnable switch to dim down the light, so she did. It was enough for them to see but dark enough so Tod knew she would appear more dangerous to the other woman. She had all of this planned out so well. She walked over to one of the boards, felt Mizu's gaze upon her. Watch me, she thought, watch every step I do and learn. When she stopped she looked at some of the pictures the Yukigumi-Star had. Lovely pictures. Most of them contained Mizu and what she thought was her family. One in particular caught her attention. It was one picture of her beloved Saeko with this devilish woman, closely together and smiling. The time when they still were Spider and Scorpion. Her fingers quickly picked it up and she walked a few more steps.  
“Put that down!”, she heard and looked over to the still bound woman. “Those are mine!”  
“You know... We really are very much alike.” Tod put her attention back on the picture. “We use the same strategies in order to get what we want. We desire the same woman. Yet we differ.” The picture slipped through her fingers and fell on the floor. Glass shattered and spread over the wooden floor. “You are so cruel, my darling. You destroy lives only because you want to. It gives you joy.” Mizu said something but she ignored it and raised her voice again instead to cut her off while she leaned down in order to fetch the picture under the broken glass. “However...” She looked at it closely. Everything about this made her sick. She walked over to the bed, stood right in front of it and looked at the Yukigumi-Star, flipped the picture to make it face the other woman. “I am able to be way crueler than you could ever hope to be. I never wanted to do any of this but you make me. It is all your fault. I waited years for you to invite me in. Now you pay the price.”  
She ripped the picture in half, let the one with Mizu on it fall on the floor and carefully placed Saeko's picture in the inner pocket of her jacket. She sat down again, looked at the other one intensely. She panted a bit, still tried to loosen herself from the handcuffs. However this resulted her wrists to turn red and to gall.  
“It's not my fault if you lay hands on my...”  
Mizu gained another hit of Tod's backhand, harder this time, so she gridded her teeth together in order to force down a curse and a scream of pain.  
“You treat her like a pet, my love. She is not. She wanted you to stop, yet you did not. I wanted you to stop but you didn't listen. It is about time someone shows you the pleasure of being chained.”  
Tod knelt over the bounded woman again and looked down at her in despise.  
“You can't break me”, Mizu said with a slightly shaking voice. “You're not strong enough and you never will be Asako!”  
Was that fear she smelled there? She smiled and ripped open the rest of the shirt, leaned above her and watched her in her eyes as her silver locks gallantly fell from her shoulders. Asako was long gone. The Praying Mantis was gone.  
“Oh I will not? Let me tell you something.” She placed her hand on the binder, opened it quickly and pulled it out under the others body. Then she put her flat hand on the others chest just above her heart, pressed her beloved ring against her collarbone. “I know what you like. I know what you hate. I know how to break people. You taught that to me by torturing me for years. You do not nearly hate me as much as I hate you, my pet. I am ready to unleash my whole anger, all the grudge I bottled up inside me and all the hate I have against you.”  
“You're fucking crazy.”  
“You made me this way.” She traced her fingertip from her collarbone over her throat down between her breasts. She saw exactly how Mizu held back any sounds. She would start to enjoy it once she broke. She leaned down close to her face, breathed lightly against the others lips. “Everything I am and everything I do is all thanks to you. You wanted me to be this way. You forced me into this.”  
She placed a very light kiss on her cheekbone and as Mizu turned away her head to avoid her, she grabbed her jaw again and forced her head back. The victim still resisted as she slowly traced down her kisses over the red cheek, down to her neck were she buried her teeth in. Even though Mizu still held back the noises, she whimpered since Tod didn't even try to make her feel good.  
  
Damn it! What did it seem like a good idea to invite this person again? It was hard to imagine that this was the woman she had just such a short time ago, the one who wore this beautiful dress, who made her moan in unspeakable pleasure and who she wanted to be her pet. Now pinned down and unable to move, all she could do was watch. Tod had one leg under hers, forced her legs down with her weight as well as her shoulder. She just wanted to go, to leave her own apartment and never return as long as this monster was around. Her hot tongue traced over the painful mark she left on her neck close to her throat and again she had to hold back a pained moan. She never liked it all pink and fluffy but this was too much even for her standards. Getting hit with a backhand which would definitely be seen the next day, was taking it way too far. Sena would not break her even if she was tearing her all up. Mizu was scared, she never had been so scared her entire life, but she was way too proud to admit that. Not in front of her. Tod leaned down to her again, bit her ear hard and Mizu let out a silent moan while Sena placed her hands on her naked sides. Was she... humming? She didn't notice that before. Was she enjoying this?  
“Stop it already!”, she tried to scream again but the woman on top of her covered her mouth with her hand, pressed her head against the sheets. She felt a headache coming up due to the pressure. Tod was humming. And smiling, too. She leaned closely down to her so she felt the tip of her nose against hers.  
“ _Nagai chimoku no toki wa owatta no sa  
Kimi wa omoidasu  
Kodomo no koro no ano yakusoku wa  
Kimi ga motomereba arawareru_”  
That song. Wasn't that Yami ga hirogaru? Tod just smiled wider as she seemed to notice her confusion. Her voice lowered again as she whispered.  
“You know the lyrics. You know the melody. Sing for me.”  
She removed her hand and Mizu resisted the urge to spit in her face.  
“Why should I do that?”  
“If you perform well, maybe I let you be, Rudolph.”  
Rudolph? Did Sena think of her as Rudolph? Well she had nothing to loose, did she? It took her a bit to search for the notes and the lyrics inside her head, just stared in the other woman's face. Her eyes were so cold and colorless in the half-light, that merely sick smile terrified her. With a shaking voice she did start singing.  
“ _Tomodachi o wasure wa shinai  
Boku wa ima fuan de koware sou da..._”  
She screamed the last note. Sena dug her still manicured claws in her sides, pulled them down and clearly ripped open the skin on her sides. Mizu squeezed her eyes shut, panted due to the pain and whimpered a bit. Tod above her just laughed softly. Now knowing Tod did not intend to just let her go. Not without torturing her first.  
“ _Soba ni ite yaro._ ”  
Would she force her to sing the whole song? She decided not to join in.  
“ _Yami ga hirogaru  
Hito wa nani mo mienai  
Dare ka ga sakebu_”  
Mizu screamed again as Tod's hands found their way to her back and dug even deeper in her flesh, making her arch her back and feeling the violet velvet on her bare skin.  
“I can not hear you, my pet”, she heard the other woman whisper in her ear.  
“I'm not going to...” She let out something between a moan and a scream. Sena found the same exact scratches she made only moments before, clawed them in even deeper and sucked on her neck while doing so. Mizu felt the adrenalin rushing through her veins. There was no way she would start enjoying this. Yet the Tsukigumi-Star knew exactly which buttons to push in order to ease the pain in her back and make her concentrate on different things.  
“You know I can give you pleasure or pain. Just as I decide to do. I may give you your life or I take it from you. It depends on how you please me. Sing for me.”  
Mizu started to wonder if she was scared by Tod's dark, whispering voice or if this was even turning her on in some way. She never had anyone dominate her in such a way. Maybe she could get what she wanted if she just played her cards right. If she just got Sena to open up the handcuffs, she could easily overthrow her and made her pay. Fine. So she would play along for a bit. She watched past the Tsukigumi-Star, gulped a bit before she started singing again, Sena's tongue leaving a wet trace while making its way downward.  
“ _Koe o tayori ni samayou  
Yami ga hirogaru  
Kono yo no owari ga chikai._"  
She let out a moan as Tod sucked on the thin skin on her breast, just barely managed to resist the urge to arch her back again and to push her body towards her. As she stopped singing, Tod stopped what she was doing and dug her nails in her back again. Mizu pressed her teeth together, just stammered as she continued singing.  
“ _Sekai ga shizumu toki_ ”  
Another moan as Sena started more or less softly started biting again, sucked the mark and licked her skin.  
“ _Kaji o taranakute wa_ ”  
Her already sensitive skin, which was caused by the binder, just felt even hotter when Sena pressed featherlight kisses on it, teased her with the tip of her nails.  
“ _Boku wa nani mo dekinai_ ”  
She tried to stop Sena from spreading her legs and laying down between them, but she couldn't. She felt the others hip pressing against hers, felt the heat rising up inside her. Mizu wanted to think about what Sena achieved through that, but she couldn't her mind stopped working between pleasure and pain, yet fearing the others claws on her skin she pushed through singing.  
“ _Shibararete._ ”  
Sena just smiled, leaned over her and watched her face. She seemed so satisfied.  
“Do you like that, Chika? Does your sick little mind approve all of this? I told you I can give what you desire. You just need to listen to me.”  
“I hate you so much”, the chained woman panted. She felt the pain running through her back.  
“Not as much as I hate you. I want you to beg me for more. I want you to scream in pain and pleasure. I want to break you.” She smiled even colder. “It is your own fault. Say it out loud.”  
“It's not my fault! It's AH!” She screamed again as Sena bowed down and bit her arm hold it in her claws so she could not flinch back.  
“ _Fukou ga hajimaru no ni mite ite ii no ka  
Mirai no kotei heika_”, she sang against the mark. Only slowly she realized that Sena had planned all of this. She planned the whole song through. But how far was she willed to take this game of Tod and Rudolph? She felt how she got pale as fear struck her. She didn't see what was inside her coat, what horrors it held but there was still something inside there. She saw it as she put away Saeko's photo. Tod just smiled wider.  
“Ah. I see you finally start to understand, Rudolph. You do as I say.”  
Mizu tried to flinch back as the being with the silver locks pet her head. Did Sena truly believed that she was der Tod? Did she truly believe Mizu to be Rudolph?  
“What are you going to do?”  
“I? Nothing. We. We will stick together. We will get through this together. Until the very end. Until you dance with me one last time. This last dance will always be mine.”  
  
She just laughed a bit as realization struck the chained woman and as she tried to get rid of her chains once more. This pale color fitted her so well, the fear that just crawled in her eyes and how petrified she became.  
“Now tell me, my pet...” She started and put her hand on the others stomach, let it run down and opened the button of her trousers. “...is it your fault that you are here? That you are bound like that and you deserve to be punished?”  
The little petrified woman didn't talk, just mumbled something she wasn't able to understand so she dug her nails in her skin, making Mizu moan again. She wanted to hold her somewhere between pain and release, wanted to make her beg for more and to break her mind in order to show her the truth. It was her own fault to be in this position. She would play this game to the very end. Tod leaned down to the others ear, breathed softly against it.  
“Sing.”  
She didn't sing, be she muttered the lyrics. Close enough for the moment.  
“ _Gaman dekinai..._ ”  
Her little treatment slowly paid off. Her little Rudolph finally seemed to notice what position she was in and there was no escape from her grip. Sensually she licked her lips, smiled and let her claw run down the others body before she let it slip into her trousers, making her moan once more. Tod basically felt her breaking under her touch piece by little piece as she purred the words against her ear, sang them with a much calmer voice.  
“ _Yami ga hirogaru  
Hito wa nani mo shiranai  
Dare ka ga sakebu._”  
She let her fingers slip inside her Rudolph. The woman moaned in pain and pleasure when she started to tease the reddened skin, pushed the spots she knew the chained woman couldn't resist. She trembled under her fingers, yet she clearly tried to hold down any sounds or any reactions her body urged to do.  
“ _Kakumei no uta ni orodu  
Yami ga hirogaru_”  
She pressed harder inside the other woman, licked over the mark on her shoulder once more and clawed her side, making her whole body shake and tense. She took another look in her clouded eyes. Smiling once more she noticed that she finally understood. Even though she tried to just play the fear she had, now she feared her with every inch of her body. She leaned down to her her, almost touching her lips as she felt the moan against hers. The pitiful woman wasn't used to anything anymore.  
 _“Kono yo no owari ga chikai_ ”, she whispered and pushed her fingers inside once more, forcing the release on her she didn't want.  
  
As she felt her body tense once more she also felt tears coming up, running over her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip until she tasted the blood. She didn't want any of this however she was unable to stop Tod from doing however she pleased. Her mind was clouded from what Tod done to her, what she was still doing even though she removed her hands from between her legs. The presence alone was enough to petrify her. She just wanted everything to be gone, to be released from what was her personal hell. Tod put her slim, soft and still warm fingers on her lips.  
“Oh dear Rudolph”, her torturer whispered. She shivered even harder. “What would Mama say if she saw you like this? Would she be proud of you? Or would she hate you for what you did?” Her still confused and dulled mind was unable to understand what the demon wanted from her. “Tell me. Would your family be proud? Or would Papa yell at you? Would Mama appreciate what you did?”  
“No...”, she stumbled, shaking her head slightly. It slipped her tongue all by itself.  
“Do you love Mama?”  
A shy nod.  
“Does the empress love you?”  
Empress. Elisabeth. Mama.  
“I don't know.”  
The devil started singing again.  
“ _Misugosu no ga  
Tachi agare yo  
Oza ni suwarunda._”  
“ _Oza..._ ”  
She heard a soft click and felt her arms getting loose. Yet somehow she wasn't able to move. Instead she felt a hard grip on her shoulder a sudden pain as she was thrown on the floor. Her whole body trembled and she tried to crawl back a bit, tears running down her face. A cold arm around her shoulder forced her to kneel, her arms heavy and her head fell on her side.  
“Sing”, she heard once again. If it was in her ear or in her mind, she wasn't able to tell. All around her seemed so surreal though she knew it was real. Like her voice had a mind of its own she started singing again with a shaky voice, felt the soft humming in her back and the dark voice of the demon in her mind.  
“ _Yami ga hirogaru  
Ima koso tachi agaru toki  
Shizumu sekai o  
Sukuu no wa omae da  
Yami ga hirogaru._”  
She squeezed her eyes shut and her head fell back.  
“ _Koutei Rudorufu wa tachi agaru._ ”  
  
Tod smiled as she let the last note fade out, rose and still held her Rudolph on her shoulder. Such a pathetic, broken creature. She was not done yet. There was one last thing to do before she could be sure she was burned into that unworthy little mind of hers. She would never dare to look at one of her pets again. Her very personal revenge against the demon that ruined her life.  
Slowly she walked around her Rudolph, made sure she knelt perfectly still in front of her and looked down in her eyes. Carefully she pet her cheek, let her hand run over her hair and felt the tears sticking on her hand. She smiled. She was looking forward to this for years. The broke the contact to the other woman, held her hand crossed in front of her instead.  
  
Rudolph, still unable to move a muscle, just stared as Tod offered her a hand, yet she dared not to take it. She was scared but maybe this was her salvation? She raised her hand in order to take it but just before she was able to touch it, Tod held another slim hand in front of her. Still staring in those cold eyes she let another hand rise to take it, however Tod just took her fingertips and parted her arms before releasing her hands again. Something in her mind told her she knew this. She knew this well. She heard the devil humming again. That thin smile. This melody...  
“Do you remember this, my pet?”  
The younger woman fell back and another cold shiver ran down her spine. The Mayerling Walz... The demon grinned wider, kicked her leg aside so she fell down and lay on her side on the floor.  
“Tell me you love me.”  
Rudolph whimpered and didn't answer. Instead she got another kick in the side that made her fall on her back. Tod grabbed her neck, pulled her up and forced her to stand, nearly tiptoed.  
“Please”, she whispered out of breath. “Please, Tod. I beg of you...”  
“Beg of what?” The demon let her go, turned her around and held her by the shoulder while she stared on the floor. “Look up.”  
“Please”, she begged once more. “I love you. Kiss me. Release me.” She couldn't tell what she was telling, yet something inside her let her believe everything she said.  
“I said look up!”  
She did and saw the mirror that was right in front of her. She couldn't tell who she was or who was standing behind her, what happened and what brought her into this situation. She just wanted it to end. She could barely stand, her legs weak from fear while the demon behind her still stood tall and proud like a ghost. Tod was so surreal, yet so close, so beautiful. Death could be her release. The person behind her raised her hand and so did she. She couldn't tell if she was holding something. Her vision was blurry from her tears. Whatever it was, she pushed it against her temple, felt it cold against her skin. Just as she wanted to pull the trigger that would finally set her free, Tod grabbed her wrist, pulled her hand away. The person behind her laughed softly.  
“Do you really think I will take you out of your misery? The misery you and you alone are responsible for?” She felt the whisper against her ear, the cold body in her back. “I will wait for you to make your next mistake. I will lurk in the shadows and watch your every step. I will lie in wait for you to get close to those you call pets. As soon as you touch one of them, I will make your life a living hell. I will hunt your nightmares and stay with you until the very end.”  
She felt the thin lips at her wrist, screamed in pain as Tod sank its teeth inside, harder than it did before. The shock and the pain dug deep inside her soul, the words she just heard and her world became dark.  
  
Tod laughed again as the little pet finally fainted due to everything she just did to her as she released the grip around her wrist and let the limply body fall drop down on the floor. She still tasted what she just bit, making sure the woman would remember her. Too sad she didn't take the dummy of Rudolph's weapon with her but she made sure she was burned in her mind after all. It had been sad watching her as she pressed her own fingers against her head, wishing she had the weapon and begging for her kiss. Calmly she walked over to the bed, took the handcuffs she used and put it back inside her inner pocket. She noticed the ripped picture on the floor and picked it up. She simply crushed the Spider under her shoe and she was no more. Pitiful creature. She simply decided to put the picture back under the broken glass before she left the bedroom, leaving the broken Rudolph on the floor. When she walked to the entrance to leave the apartment for good she noticed a small object on the cupboard right beside where the jackets were. Carefully she picked them up. Dog tags. One of them with a spider on it. Those were Saeko's. But with the spider gone, there was no need for her to keep these. Tod took the tags, left the apartment and just threw them away before she left for good.


	29. Act 3 Scene 10: This is the end

Very early in the morning, Hiromi woke up due to a very loud and annoying ringing. While moaning an almost painful 'only five more minutes', she slammed her hand on her alarm clock, however the ringing didn't stop. She opened her eyes, was blinded by the sudden light for a moment and slowly turned on her back, sat up afterward to check where the ringing was coming from. Irritated she searched for her cellphone, found it under the bed and took a look on the display. Mizu? What did her Top Star want from her at this hour? They had their day off because the rehearsal-halls were fully booked and still she wasn't able to get some sleep. She could just pretend to not hear anything and just go back to sleep, however Mizu never called her if it wasn't important. She actually never called her at all. The two Otokoyaku weren't particularly the best of friends even though they got along well. The reason was Hiromi's sister. Yet she picked up.  
“Good morning, Mizu”, she yawned into her phone. Maybe the woman on the other end understood her hint. “What can I do for you?” Silence on the other end. “... Mizu?”  
“Is your sister with you?”  
Strange. Her Top Star's voice was more a whisper and it was shaking.  
“No. Not really. I haven't seen her for days now. No clue where she is now. Did you try calling her?”  
Another short break and she heard the other one gulping.  
“I did but she doesn't pick up.”  
“Shall I tell her something from you if I see her?”  
The Top Star stammered for a bit, seemed to search for the right words, yet she needed some tries before Hiromi was even able to understand a word she was saying.  
“Yes... I mean no. No it's nothing. Forget I called. I'm sorry for waking you up.”  
“Wait a second. Did something happen? You sound different.”  
Even though she had her troubles with the Yukigumi-Star they called 'Spider', she was still worried about the way she was talking. The Yukigumi-actress knew that Mizu did have quite a lot of those so called pets but no one was really close to her. At least not close enough that Mizu trusted them.  
“... No. I'm fine.”  
She should have just hung up, pretend she never heard anything, yet the younger Otokoyaku sighed.  
“Don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you.” Once more she earned silence from the other end. “Mizu are you still there?”  
“I am.”  
“Should I come over? I mean if you don't want to talk about it on the phone.”  
Silence. This was kind of getting on her nerves. She never needed to be patient with the people she was talking to.  
“I'll wait.”  
“I'll be there in a few minutes.”  
Hiromi hung up, looked at her cellphone. Did this really just happen? Mizu never sounded like that. Ever. Her voice was breaking the entire time and she sounded like she had been crying. Luckily she knew where her Top Star lived. She had picked up Saeko quite a few times from there.  
  
Asako, out of her costume and back in her bright yellow and black bathrobe, sat in her armchair, lost in thoughts and her head leaning back. Breaking Mizu took longer than she thought. Now she was tired. Then again she wouldn't dare to get close to anybody once again. Not as Spider. That insect was gone. She didn't enjoy any of this, quite unexpected even for her. It took her hours in the shower to clean herself from that feeling that was still in her body. At least she was able to look into the mirror again. Lost in thoughts she softly stroke the silver ring on her finger. It didn't have to be like this, not at all, yet it was the only way she could have thought of. Mizu didn't learn in any other way but with pure force. Never forgive, never forget. Those words had burned themselves inside her head for years and she had followed her very own creed ever since.  
Tod got up from her armchair, slowly walked through her apartment to her bedroom where her coat lay on her bed, waiting for its next use. Softly she stroke the violet velvet, smiled at what was hers. No one would be able to take that from her anymore. She had everything now with the Spider gone. That role, Tod, was everything she needed and desired. No one could take this feeling from her when she wore that coat, that tingling under her skin, that safety she felt. No one. Not even Saeko.  
Saeko...  
Asako flinched back. She almost had forgot about her. In her lust for vengeance she simply put the thought of the older woman in the back of her head, locked it away. Then again, how could she remember her in her anger? She was gone. She had left long ago. Asako was the nightmare that haunted her dreams so maybe it was better for her love to leave her. So that role she worked so hard for really was the last thing left to her. Carefully she let her hand slip inside the coat, inside the pocket that was there and where she kept the handcuffs she got from Mizu and pulled out the broken clock, sat down beside her coat and put her hand with the silver watch in her lap. The contrast to the ring she was wearing could not have been greater. The broken and scratched clock in contrast to the soft silver with the shining onyx. Her old life against what was new. Her old life lay in pieces and what was left was the darkness that would hunt her down one day. Until that day she would control each shadow. She closed her eyes.  
“You promised you would be there. So where are you?”, she whispered. “Or did you forget about me?”  
  
When Hiromi arrived at Mizu's apartment she found the older woman in terrible condition. She was pale and even it was pretty warm for this time of the year, she had a scarf tightly wrapped around her neck, a long shirt on and pulled some blanket closely around her body. She hardly could walk and when she sat down on the couch in the living room she pulled her legs closely under the blanket to her body. The usual so calm and proud Top Star seemed like nothing more than a broken and shaking animal. She surely had cried. A lot.  
“What happened to you?”, Hiromi asked with a rather cold voice, although she didn't intend it to be like this. “You're not like you usually are.”  
No answer from her. Instead Hiromi sat down beside her her Top Star took her distance from her. Now that she was closer she also noticed that the other woman had a soft violet cheek.  
“What is that?”, the younger one asked, reached out to touch the others cheek but when Mizu flinched back she was sure that that color had been caused by brute force. “Start talking to me already.”  
“I... I just had an accident. I hit a wall. It's nothing.”  
Hiromi grinned a bit. The thought of the so controlled Top Star running against a wall was quite amusing. However then she saw the expression that the other one had on her face, watched her grinding her teeth and staring on the floor. She pulled back a strand of her hair and when she did, Hiromi could have sworn that her wrists had a deep red color. Did she just imagine that? But she didn't make up the color of her cheek either. Quickly she grabbed the others hand before she pulled it back under the blanket and Mizu confusedly watched as she pulled up the shirt a bit, revealed the red and gull wrists. Also she noticed something that looked like a biting-wound but before she was able to examine it more closely, the Top Star took away her hand and put it back under the cover. The younger Otokoyaku stopped for a second and watched her.  
“Mizu... what happened there? And don't lie to me.” The panic she had in her eyes was strange and unfamiliar. No matter what happened it couldn't mean good. Why didn't she want to talk to her? Mizu turned away however the younger woman decided not to let this pass. She got closer, pulled the hair away that was covering her face and looked at her more intensely. She... cried? No one ever had seen her cry. At least no one aside from her sister that was. “Hey... Don't cry...”  
“Just stay with me, okay?”, the Top Star whispered with a shaking voice, clawed her blanket closer and lowered her view. She failed sounding as cold as she tried to be.  
“I will. However you have to trust me first.” Mizu inhaled to say something. Hiromi cut her before she did. “Show me your wrists.” The Top Star pulled back even more. “I don't want to hurt you.”  
Carefully the younger woman pet the others head, felt that they kind of sticky and didn't feel soft at all. As if she had been sweating a lot and the salt was still stuck at them. She just hoped that was she was thinking of wasn't true. Only slowly the Top Star released the blanket from her grip, took down her legs and put her hands in her lap. Hiromi stopped for a second before she carefully opened up the cover and took the other woman's hand, pulled it close and pushed the shirt up her arm once more. As she suspected, her wrist was gall and she had that weird wound on the inside of her right wrist. It was definitely a bite. The red skin would be fine, however it would be better to treat it at least a bit.  
“Do you have any medicine around here?”  
“... Bathroom.”  
The Otokoyaku got up and walked out of the living room through the small hallway, searching for the bathroom. Why did those Top Stars always had so gigantic apartments? She already thought that Saeko's apartment had been big, but this was enormous. She found the bathroom just after the big and bright kitchen. When she entered, her jaw dropped and she took a few seconds to take a look around. The tiles were all black and candles were everywhere, burned down completely and the air was still wet. She found some bandages and medicine in one of the cupboards, took both before she went back to Mizu, sat down beside her and smiled a bit.  
“I would get lost inside here every time if I were you.” Even the edges of the Top Star's lips went up for a second but didn't really move at all. Instead of attempting any more jokes, she started bandaging up her wrists. Better save than sorry. She was used to bandaging others up, so she had no problems at all putting them on. “There. That wasn't so bad, was it?”  
Mizu softly shook her head, looked up at her and lay her hand on one of the bandages. It was strange seeing her so broken and so sad. Then again she could think about that later. Still she wondered if the Top Star had more injuries on her body.  
“Take off that shirt”, Hiromi said with a certain strength in her voice and Mizu flinched back. “Come on. I don't want to hurt you. Just let me take a look.”  
“No.”  
The Top Star pulled the blanket close again, clawed the sheet once more.  
“I told you I don't want to hurt you. You have more of these wounds, don't you.”  
“What makes you think I have more?”  
“You wouldn't react like that if you wouldn't. Just pull up the shirt a bit.”  
The Top Star turned her back to her, still held the cover close. Hiromi sighed. The Top Star acted like a little child but maybe she had her reasons. However she should try anyway. Carefully she buried her hand in the back of the others hair, massaged the back of her head softly and let her fingers run down slowly when she felt Mizu relaxing a bit. The other woman released the cover so Hiromi could pull it down until she reached the lover end of her shirt. What she already saw through the fabric made her freeze. Slowly and with slightly shaking hands she pulled up the shirt, revealed some bloody scratches on her back and sides.  
  
“Come on, sleepyhead. Time to get up.”  
Saeko shook the Soragumi-actress softly, however Yuuhi just turned away and moaned silently.  
“Not want.”  
“Do you want to get into trouble when you don't show up for rehearsals?”  
“But...”  
“No buts. Get up already.”  
Yuuhi pouted but tried to get out of the blanket she wrapped around herself and looked like a caterpillar, yet she failed in doing so and fell down to the floor with a silent scream directly in front of the former Otokoyaku's feet. She laughed.  
“Not funny.”  
“Yes it is. Now go and shower. Even Osa is already up and on her way.”  
“She has to be at work earlier than I have to.”  
“You always take so long in the bathroom. Gaichi is just making some coffee.”  
The former Tod-actress pulled her friend on her feet, put the blanket on the end of the couch and stretched a bit. She had shared the couch with Yuuhi for the night, it was wide enough for the two of them after all, however the evening before had became late. The friends decided to spend a few hours after the opening-night at the bar, however Saeko avoided alcohol at all cost. She hadn't been drinking for years and she wouldn't start it again. She had actually hoped that Asako would show up at one point, however she didn't. After a few hours, the friends decided to drive home to get some sleep before they had to work again.  
Sighing the former Top Star went to the kitchen where Gaichi was preparing some breakfast for the remaining women. That she didn't at least see Asako still bothered her and frustrated her. Growling she let herself fall on the chair that was inside the kitchen, watched her friend and let her hand run through her hair.  
“Still down?”, Gaichi asked when she poured the coffee into some cups.  
“What? No. Don't talk such nonsense.”  
Before she could stop the other woman, Gaichi sat down on her lap with a cup of coffee in her hand. That felt familiar. Gaichi hadn't sat on her lap for years. The other woman leaned her head against hers, looked closely at her.  
“Don't lie to me. You can't. I know Sena is still bothering you”, she mumbled and took her hand. “I know you are sad because she didn't show up yesterday.”  
“I just... I wonder why she didn't”, Saeko whispered and looked into her friend's eyes. “She is always there. Why not this time?”  
“Just don't let it bother you too much. Maybe she is just stressed out? After all the next few weeks will be hard for her.”  
“I know. You showed me her schedule.”  
Saeko sighed a bit. She still wondered if she would be able to go talk to the younger woman with that schedule. Not only did she have her play, she also gave a lot of interviews and another photobook was planned.  
“I'm just glad that we didn't see the little slut yesterday anymore.”  
Softly the former Top Star shook her head.  
“Gaichi stop it please. I know you hate her but what happened between us was long ago. Can't you just stop having a grudge against her?”  
“I still don't get why you keep defending her. Those people don't change.”  
“I changed.”  
“You're not like her. Sena changed you. And thank god for that.”  
Gaichi wanted to continue talking again when Yuuhi entered and the former Senka got up from her lap, walked over to the cups and gave one to Yuuhi. The Soragumi-actress rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
“Good morning, raccoon.”  
“Raccoon?”, Yuuhi asked puzzled and blinked slightly, took a next best look into the next reflecting surface to check if she still had make-up on.  
“Don't worry. There is nothing. Kiriyan and I just thought that you have a lot of a raccoon.”  
“I like that nickname”, Saeko said and grinned widely.  
  
Hiromi stopped and stared for a second at the scratched that Mizu had on her back. Also she noticed that the Top Star wasn't wearing her binder or any other kind of underwear. She got around the other woman again, sat down in front of her and looked at her with a worried look on her face.  
“Mizu... take it off. I can't help you like this. Please?”  
The other woman didn't really react, however she didn't push her back. Slowly she leaned forward, pulled down the scarf and took a look at the marks on her neck. One that caught her particular interest was still partly hidden under the shirt, so she unbuttoned it, pushed her hands under the collar and slowly stroke the fabric other her Top Star's shoulders. However she didn't have much time to look at the beautiful body of the other woman. Mizu had marks all over her body, some small scratches just beside the marks and red stripes on her smooth skin. She took a closer look at the biting on her shoulder when Mizu flinched back once more.  
“Calm down. I will treat this, okay?”  
  
Mizu just let Hiromi treat her, tried not to flinch back any more. Having Saeko's little sister around her like this, having her see her like this was strange and felt wrong. She still had the pictures of the night and all that happened before in her had. She knew she wouldn't forget about them so soon. Tod did turn in her promise and as beautiful as she might was, she was just as dangerous. Saeko had been right when she said that beauty could be a weapon. All these years back she didn't believed her. Still she was unable to tell how long Sena had chained her, how long she had been tortured with the pictures that were still haunting her. Her body pained from the beating she got, even though her mental damage was far worse. Sena was cruel, more than cruel and she wasn't even aware of what she did to her. Not only did she made Mizu Rudolph but she destroyed what she had believed in for so long. Somewhere between fear and despair she had started to believe every word Tod told her.  
“Who did this to you, Mizu?”, Hiromi asked while treating her wounds and bandaging her up. That was a good question. Who did this to her? That was no longer the woman she met back when she became Top Star, who told her about how sad she was because Saeko wasn't treating her well enough and that made her jealous beyond believe. Saeko was hers or at least had been hers. She wouldn't dare ever touching the former Tsukigumi-Star again. Yet she still had hoped to at least talk to her, to beg for forgiveness. Something she should have done long ago.  
“A demon”, she said, gulped and became a bit smaller on her place. A demon she made herself.  
“Aren't you exaggerating this a bit? That sounds like a fairytale.”  
“No I don't. That is no longer a human being.”  
“Nonsense. Demons don't exist.”  
“You have no idea.”  
A ringing broke the silence.  
  
Hiromi forced down the curse she had on the tip of her tongue. A call was the last thing she needed. Growling a bit she got up from her spot, walked over to her jacket to take out the cellphone while she saw Mizu putting on her shirt again.  
“Morning”, the Yukigumi-actress said after picking up.  
“Morning Hiromi. Did I wake you up?” The voice on the other end sounded tired, but happy in some way. “Please tell me I did.”  
“Very funny, Mirio. And no you didn't. So what's so important?”  
“Damn it... And there I thought I could redeem myself.”  
“Mirio tell me now or I hang up.”  
“Calm down already. You will never believe me this...”  
“If you just called for chatting and gossip then I'll hang up”  
“Oh come on. You will like it. Please? You know I have to go on stage today again.”  
Hiromi growled once more. She could basically hear Mirio pouting on the other end.  
“Make it quick.”  
“Okay.” The woman on the other end sounded quite happy once more. “You never guess who drove away together from the gala yesterday. And the two of them also weren't seen at the aftershow-party, too. It's about time the two of them got along finally. I still think they are quite awesome togeth-”  
Hiromi cut her. She had a bad feeling.  
“Wait a second. Who drove away from where with who?”  
“Are you even listening to me? Asako left with Mizu right behind her and Masao saw the two of them driving in one car. And there I thought they hated each other. And I was right when I told you I saw them in the hallway together. I still think they have something going there.”  
The Yukigumi-actress turned and watched Mizu who became smaller and smaller on her spot. The Top Star surely guessed what she was talking about on the phone.  
“Mirio? Could I call you tomorrow? I really have no time right now.”  
“Why? What happened?”  
“I tell you another time...”  
Before the Tsukigumi-actress could talk any further, Hiromi hung up and turned off her phone, put it aside while still watching Mizu. The Otokoyaku had her head down to hide her face, pulled the blanket close around her once more.  
“Why didn't you say anything?”, the younger Otokoyaku asked while she sat down beside her once again. “You could have just...”  
“It's my fault. That's why.”  
The voice of the other woman broke and she clearly held back a sob.  
“Are you crazy?” Hiromi became louder. “If she rapes you it clearly is her fault not yours.”  
“She didn't rape me.”  
“Excuse me.”  
“You don't understand this.”  
  
Mizu couldn't tell her. She couldn't tell her about how Tod singing to her, how she made her believe that she was Rudolph and what she believed she did. She couldn't tell her about the begging she did, how she begged for forgiveness and for a kiss do finally release her. Tod simply had crushed the pride she built up over the years, what she became. She simply had wiped away everything that had been the Spider. What was left was a broken child.  
The older woman flinched when she felt herself getting pulled into the younger one's arms, tensed when the back of her neck was stroke.  
“I will talk to Saeko about this. I heard that Sena goes insane but I didn't figure that she would do something like this. Don't worry. I will be with you.”  
Once again the older woman started crying, hold herself in the others arms.  
The former Tod-actress already made her way home to get some work done at home before she would go out to go to work again. Also she had to change into more comfortable clothes. When she entered the door, her first walk was over to her answering machine, took a look what she missed while she was gone. She expected some calls, but not this many. She raised an eyebrow and pushed the button to listen to them. Yet every message ended in the same way. First there was silence, then the person who called simply hung up.  
“What the hell?”, Saeko mumbled and stopped the machine when her phone rang.  
“Saeko?”, she heard from the other end when she picked up.  
“Good morning, Hiromi. What is it?”  
“Are you alone?”  
“Yes. Why asking?”  
“Could you come over here?”  
Saeko sighed and took one of her hair-needles out.  
“I need to work this afternoon. If you would have told me earlier then sure. I was close to the dorm anyways...”  
“First: It's important. Second: I'm not at the dorm.”  
“What? Where are you?”  
“Mizu's apartment.”  
Saeko felt her back stiffen and stared at the wall.  
“Excuse me? What are you doing at her place? I told you...”  
“Calm down. She didn't to anything. I'm here on my own. Mizu...” Hiromi sighed. “Just get over here already.”  
“There is no way I'm entering the Spiders nest.”  
“It's about Sena.”  
The former Tod-actress stopped and raised an eyebrow. What did Asako have to do with anything?  
“Hiromi, what happened?”  
“Your oh so great girlfriend is going insane.”  
“I don't believe you.”  
“You don't? Then get over here and look for yourself. Don't dare just to stay away or I swear I will never talk to you again.”  
Hiromi simply hung up and Saeko stared on the phone for a few seconds. Even though something inside her still resisted, she changed and after a few minutes, she was back in her car and on her way to Mizu.  
However when she did arrive at the Yukigumi-Star's apartment, she found Hiromi enraged and angered because of Sena and it took the former Top Star a few tries to calm her down and make her talk what actually happened to Mizu. The Yukigumi-Star was sleeping on the couch and Saeko only dared to take a look at her when Hiromi told her about what Asako actually did to her rival. She let herself fall into the leather armchair, had to take a few minutes to realize what was happening. All this time she had thought that Asako simply was distant, yet she couldn't close her eyes to this anymore. She couldn't believe that the woman she was in love with was able to be so brutal and cruel, then again the injuries Mizu had were there. And Asako was the cause for them.  
“You can't let her go one like this”, Hiromi said with an angry whisper. She didn't want to wake up Mizu.  
“But what am I suppose to do? If she is ready to go this far, then she won't listen to me.”  
“So you just watch as she terrorizes other people? It's not only Mizu that is the victim here!”  
“I know that.”  
Saeko leaned her head on her hand. She simply had hoped that Yuuhi or Osa had been able to clear Asako's head again, however the two women failed and she was sure that the Tsukigumi-Star would slip her grip and just let herself fall into the depths she had teared open.  
“But you need to try!”  
“If I do, I just make it worse again. I should have taken a closer look when she told me she wanted to snap my strings. I never imagined she wanted to do it like that.” The former Top Star got up, walked over to Mizu and leaned over her. She never wanted her to see her former friend like this again. Carefully she placed a kiss on her head and pulled the cover over her shoulder.  
“And what if you try to think something up with your friends?”  
Saeko turned around a bit, looked at her little sister. With her friends... She never even thought about that. Maybe they could reach something together. The former Top Star smiled a bit.  
“I'll try. But only if you do me a favor.”  
“That is?”  
“Take care of Mizu. I know you don't like her and I know you have some grudges against her but please believe me when I say she is a good person. And she has a kind heart if given the chance to.”  
Hiromi hesitated, then nodded before Saeko walked over to the door.  
“Saeko?” The big sister turned around once more. “You should go ahead and invite Kimu and Shio in. Maybe your friends didn't see Sena change but these two did. They were closest to her for the past few years.”  
The former Top Star nodded once more before she left. Her little sister sometimes was a gift to her and she thanked god that she was mentally stronger than the former Tsukigumi-Star.  
  
“I know that Sena becomes more and more like a lunatic but what do we do against it?”  
Gaichi let herself fall beside Osa, had the glass in her hand and something against her headache in the other. She rubbed her forehead. It took Saeko only a few days to get together the whole group for a few hours. They met at Saeko's apartment, that meant Saeko herself, Gaichi, Osa, Kiriyan and Kimu. Yuuhi called that she would be late and the former Tsukigumi-Star wasn't even sure if Shio even thought about coming. She only managed to send her a message through Chigi, however she didn't get a response at all. Kimu took her distance to the others, stood at the window and watched the scenery. She was clearly uncomfortable. Saeko sat on a small chair she got from the kitchen.  
“I have no idea”, Saeko said and looked around. “That's why I called you. However we can't let her go on like this.”  
“Why don't we go to her together and try talking to her”, Kiriyan asked before she ate another piece of the apple she got herself.  
“That won't do”, Kimu interfered and the women turned around to face her. “She won't listen to you. Asako thinks that everything she does is right and that all that doesn't go as planned is someone else' fault.”  
It knocked at the door and Saeko got up to open it. Aside from Yuuhi she found the blonde Hoshigumi-actress beside her.  
“Look who I found on my way”, Yuuhi joked before the former Tsukigumi-actress let them in. Saeko smiled a bit.  
“Thank you for coming.”  
  
At first Toyoko hadn't been so sure if it was such a great idea to meet up with Asako's friends, however when Chigi told her that it would be for the better she decided to at least listen. Ever since she left the Tsukigumi-Star, her life was pure hell. Asako made her threat come true. Nothing worked as it should be, she had to work late, was tired and due to this, lost a lot of weight in the process.  
Once inside the apartment, Toyoko simply raised an eyebrow. That apartment looked a lot like Asako's, aside from the much brighter colors and the different feeling that someone had inside. Aside from some beautiful crystal ornaments, the Hoshigumi-actress found a lot of pictures on one of the cupboards. She decided to first ignore the women talking to each other to take a closer look at the pictures. A lot of them showed Asako, then there were a few with Kiriya, Yuuhi, a few with Midori and Haruno, some of them had Ayaki on them and some showed the whole group. Strange. Asako seemed so different on these pictures. Cute, almost childish, innocent and carefree. Unlike the always sexy, tempting and calm Top Star she knew for the past two years. Talking about innocent, there was another picture that caught her interest. It showed Asako. She was obviously naked, laying on her side on a bed with pure white sheets covering her up to her hip and with her arms in front of her, hiding the rest. She seemed sleeping and Toyoko wondered who took this picture of her. Asako surely would have never let herself get photographed like that on her own free will, yet she was beautiful on that. Even more beautiful than what she already saw of her.  
  
“I tried talking to her, but it's easier to convince a wall to fall in than talking to her”, Yuuhi sighed and leaned back next to Kiriyan.  
“And the next moment you find yourself in the pool”, Kiriyan joked and her lover growled.  
“How long are you going to joke about that? She is pretty strong and you know that.”  
Saeko decided to stop listening to the arguing women, ignored Gaichi getting up in order to get another glass of water and looked over to Shio once more. She stood by her collection of pictures and had one of her particular favorites in her hands. It was a photo Kiriyan took backstage during their Elisabeth-musical. It showed her and Asako, close together and just about to snatch a kiss away from each other. She remembered that moment well, that moment when her love really believed to be Elisabeth, believed that Tod would always be with her.  
“I have a question”, Shio suddenly interrupted the women and they turned around to face her. “Do you actually know why Asako wanted to play Tod so much?”  
“To get it back from Mizu”, Yuuhi said. “Yukigumi stole the play away from her two years ago.”  
“That's only half the truth.”  
“To be closer to Saeko.”  
The women turned around to the unfamiliar voice and stared at the new visitor that stood beside Gaichi.  
“Tom? What are you doing here?”, Saeko said and got up from her spot.  
“I came to lend a hand.” The Senka-Top Star smiled and walked over to her, shook her hand before she turned to face the other woman. “I watched Asako for a few years now and I can't let her continue to do as she pleases. I know the directory doesn't want me to interfere, but I went to Mizu today after she didn't show up at her rehearsals and I figured that it would be best if I support you in whatever you're planning.”  
“I have to disappoint you. We have no plan”, Saeko said and sighed softly.  
“Uhm... Well I got an idea”, Kimu said silently and stepped to the other women. “Didn't you play Tod, too, Ayaki?”  
“Yes. Why asking?”  
Yuuhi seemed to get what the Yukigumi-actress was pointing at, jumped up and grinned a bit.  
“That is brilliant!” The Soragumi-actress looked over to Tom. “Tom could you...”  
The Senka-Star just nodded.  
“I understand.” She looked over to Gaichi. “You need to help me with this.”  
“Help with what?”, the former Senka asked and Saeko just looked puzzled between her friends.  
“Would someone tell me what this is about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go ♥


	30. Act 3 Scene 11: Finale

The weeks had passed way too fast for her taste. The feeling of being Tod, being on stage and being able to be Tod for all others was fulfilling, different from what she felt before and that tingling that she had when they called her 'Tod' was addicting. Now it was over. Just like that.  
Simply over.  
She couldn't bear the thought. She needed Tod. She needed people to call her that. She would hold Tod close, no matter the costs. This role was hers and Tod was hers alone. Unable to leave it all behind, she would be feared as Tod, loved as the Praying Mantis and forgotten as Sena Jun. No one would be able to understand that. No one ever understood her.  
Asako still sat in her car, her fingers on the wheel and stared outside, Tod's coat still nicely folded on her lap, watched the rain that hit the glass and the lightning that sometimes struck. Elisabeth was done for Tsukigumi. The closing-night was over. Everyone did their best for that last time they would play Elisabeth together. After the show, the actresses had prepared themselves to take part of a small gala Takarazuka held for some more journalists. The Top Star didn't attend this although it should have been her duty. She just changed into a plain white shirt, dark trousers, grabbed Tod's coat and left through another exit, avoided the journalists, avoided her fanclub, avoided other actresses. She didn't want to hear it, she couldn't. She wasn't able to hear that she wouldn't be Tod anymore, didn't want anyone to ask about how she felt now that the play was over and done with. Still she feared going back into her apartment. No one would wait there for her. Usually it had been Toyoko there waiting for her with a cup of tea, Kimu made something to eat and Asako would talk about her play. But no matter what she tried to force the two of them to come back to her, it failed. Toyoko simply held onto the thought that Chigi would leave her if she came back to her and Misuzu supportet Kimu with everything she could. Her so called friends didn't talk to her anymore for weeks and even Kiriyan avoided her as much as possible.  
Slowly the Top Star let her fingers run over the wheel while her eyes were stuck on the silver ring she still had on. No one would take it from her. Tod was all that was left to her. She needed that feeling this ring, this coat gave her like nothing else. Carefully she took the folded coat into her arms, took another look outside. It wouldn't stop raining however it was warm enough so she just left her jacket in the car and went outside, hurried into her apartment. She still got wet before she could enter the door. When she did, she just left out the lights and walked in with her shoes on. No one cared if the apartment was dirty or not. Also she knew the layout well enough to just find her way in the dark and while walking into the kitchen she unfolded Tod's coat, threw it around her shoulders and pulled it close, hold it with one hand while she got a glass of water and walked back into the living room, walked over to the window that was just beside the door that lead to the balcony. Tod was the only way for her to feel save. While taking a sip of the water, she pulled out the broken pocket watch from under her shirt, looked at the scratched and darkened silver and the barely noticeable wings on it, ignoring the rain that drummed against the window. She didn't see Saeko at the show. Not even once. She didn't came. She didn't see how beautiful she had been as Tod, how well she played and how much love she had given for Tod. Asako simply let the clock fall down and it hang around a small chain around her neck. She longed for something way stronger than plain water, however she didn't drink anymore. She never even touched alcohol ever again since that day a few years ago. Instead she felt the loneliness crawling through her, the shadows that reached out to pull her in. Asako pulled the coat a bit closer as if it was a shield against that feeling that burned itself deep inside her. This however was a different kind of loneliness. Ever since Saeko left there had been a black hole inside her heart and nothing was able to fill it up. Her pets, lovers, work, her plan, nothing was able to ease her pain. Just Tod. She hated her life and everything about it. Years ago, she never wanted to be Top Star, she never wanted to loose her friends, just wanted to laugh, to dance, sing, to play and to be with the person she loved. Now she was stuck. Feared by those who meant everything to her and unable to show mercy anymore. She was her own spider, spun her web and felt how it hanged her. She knew it needed just a little something to finally push her over the edge and to break her.  
Asako jumped on her spot when a loud thunder followed after a lightning and she looked outside. The thunderstorm was almost gone, however it still rained and it surely wouldn't stop so soon. Not so long ago she liked to go outside in the rain. She liked water even more than she liked new stuff. The Top Star gripped her glass tighter as well as the coat that was still around her shoulders. Something was different than before. That feeling made a shiver run down her spine and she looked at the reflection in the window. Her hair was still unmade and she looked at herself with tired eyes. Something else was there in the corner of her eyes. A dark shadow just beside her own reflection. She... knew that. But that was impossible. However when another lightning struck she could see it and she felt the blood freeze in her veins. Those soft silver locks and that deep black coat. There was no doubt about it. It was her Tod. Her glass slipped through her fingers and she whirled around to check if she was just imagining it. Yet there she was. Der Tod in its whole beauty, just watching her and staying silent and let her heart beat faster. But that couldn't be, could it? It was impossible that this supernatural beauty could be with her. She grabbed the coat around her shoulders with both hands, pulled it closer around her.  
“I'm hallucinating”, she whispered to herself and felt how she got pale. Was she going insane? She looked down to the glass or at least from what was left of it. The glass had hit the edge of the windowsill and broke. Whatever. Maybe she should just go to sleep. All that lack of sleep may wasn't that good for her health. Quickly with her head down she wanted to just run to her bedroom to lock herself in but before she was even able to reach the door she was held by her shoulder and pulled back. Once more her heart skipped a beat.  
“You are not hallucinating”, it whispered beside her. The Tsukigumi-actress felt her legs getting weak as her body started shaking and it became hard for her to breathe. Only slowly she turned her head towards Tod who stood beside her. It took her a few moments of silence before she found her voice again as she stared at the pale beauty.  
“You can't be here”, she whimpered, fell back as Tod released her shoulder until she hit the wall behind her. Tod followed her, lay one claw on her cheek and stroke it carefully. She still felt the edges of the dark nails.  
“I just came because of you, my angel.”  
“You can't be here”, she repeated, almost sobbing. “What do you want?”  
“Hush”, Tod whispered, got closer to her and lay one hand on her sides to hold her up a bit. “I came for you. I am not going to hurt you. You don't need to be afraid of me.”  
Asako wasn't sure what she was feeling at that very moment. It could be fear or sadness but it also could be anger or happiness. It seemed so surreal, so impossible. She felt Tod's hot breath on her skin as the Lord of Hades kissed away a few tears that ran over her cheeks, left a tingling there and made her believe that this figure was really with her.  
“Oh my sweet”, Tod whispered once more, looked into her eyes and smiled that godly smile she had longed for for so long. “My beautiful Elisabeth. I longed for you for such a long time.”  
Elisabeth? Was she Elisabeth? Her thoughts took so many turns each second that it was hard for her to keep up. It had been what she wanted for so long, still it bothered her for some reason. Asako felt shaking harder when her Prince of Shadows pushed the claws under the coat she was wearing, pulled her away a bit from the wall to let the coat simply fall down on the floor. Then she felt the hands run down her arms and took her hand where she was still wearing the ring. The creature in front of her held her hand and stared on the black onyx.  
“You do not need this any more, my love. That is not who you are.”  
The claws carefully stroke her fingers until they found her ring, however when she did, Asako snapped. She released herself from Tod's grip, ran past the Lord of the Hades towards the door, turned around while she was still running.  
“No! No one will take it from me! Tod is mine to be played! It's all I have left!”, she almost screamed hysterically before running out the door.  
  
“Asako!”, Saeko yelled after her when the door fell shut behind the Top Star. Damn she had been so close. Again she had been too fast. She knew this would happen. Who actually got that stupid idea dressing her up as Tod again? She took Shio's keys to get in, just wanted to show Asako that she was still there. As Tod and as herself. After a few moments where she just stood there she ran after the Top Star, ran downstairs and out in the rain where the cars still stood with her friends in front of it under some umbrellas, waiting for her and pretending Asako to flee.  
“What happened?”, Osa asked and came to her. Saeko looked at the others and blinked.  
“Didn't Asako come down here?”  
The former Hanagumi-Star looked to the others before shaking her head.  
“No. What happened?”  
“Damn it”, Saeko cursed and stared on her feet. She didn't run down? So maybe...  
“Saeko?”  
The Tod-actress almost ripped down the wig she wore and took off the coat. She shoved both into Tom's arms.  
“Stay here.”  
She turned around, left her friends behind and ran back into the building. If her love didn't run down then there was only one other way, the roof.  
  
Asako sat on her knees in the middle of the rain, crying and with the silver watch in her lap. She had no idea what to do. They wanted to take the last piece that mattered something to her, the last thing left to her from her. Yet she could do nothing. There was nowhere for her to run or to hide, nowhere to go and to feel save anymore. She couldn't stop it. The Top Star lay her head back, let the rain fall on her face and felt how the rain crept under her clothes as despair took her over. Everything she had wanted were her friends and the person she loved so much and yet she had nothing. She missed what lay broken in front of her. She missed fooling around with Kiriyan and Yuuhi, how Gaichi always had an eye on her and yet smile at her, missed having breakfast with Shio, having Kimu around her and pet her when she lay in her lap, missed telling Masa-chan how much she loved her best friend and hold her close. Asako sobbed and her head fell down. Most of all she missed Saeko. She longed for her warm, soft touch, her voice, the way she moved. Yawed for how she sometimes was in a bad mood, just sat there with a cup of tea in her hand and stared on the next wall, how she sometimes screamed at her and apologized afterward. She craved for those very rare moments. These moments where they just lay beside each other, looked into each others eyes and lost themselves.  
  
“You were right. The rain during summer does feel nice.”  
  
It took her a while to notice the voice beside her. Asako looked to her side, noticed the boots beside her and raised her head until she found the face. The woman beside her had her hand in front of her, her head lay back and she had her eyes closed, enjoyed the water on her skin. Was she hallucinating again? Asako simply stared as the older woman turned to her, looked down and smiled at her. Something inside her broke once more and she started crying harder, her body shook and her hand fell down again.  
“Asako...”  
“I'm so sorry”, Asako whimpered, clawed her shoulders and sobbed. “I'm so sorry.”  
She felt her slim fingers in her hair and her neck, how she got pushed up a bit and being held by her upper arms.  
“Calm down, my love.”  
She could hardly hear her, instead released her shoulders and grabbed the clock in her lap.  
“Forgive me...”, she sobbed again however she was unable to raise her head. Instead she stared on her hands through her tear-filled eyes while the older woman stroke her hair aside, then put her hands on hers. Almost automatically, Asako opened her hands a bit before breaking down into tears once again. “I broke it. I didn't want to... I promised... I...” She was unable to get a straight sentence out. The younger woman flinched back a little when Saeko held the opened hand in front of her, stared on it. It seemed she wanted back the watch. Naturally when she thought about how Asako treated that important accessory. It meant so much and she just broke it without thinking a second time. Just before she could place the silver inside the others hand, Saeko talked again.  
“Whatever you give me now, I will throw it away.”  
Puzzled she looked up for the first time and looked at the Tod-actress properly. Her hair stuck to her face and the make-up ran down. Still she was so beautiful and looked at her softly. She didn't even deserve that. No matter what she would give her? What was that even suppose to mean? Once more she looked down at the watch and together with this, on the ring she still had on. As if she was in trance, she turned her hand to look at the dark onyx properly. This ring was her last shred of pride. It stood for everything that was still hers. It was her symbol for everything. Throwing it away would mean giving up everything she built up for years. Slowly she pulled the ring from her finger, let it rest in her other hand while still holding the clock. How could she give this up? It meant everything to her. She placed the silver inside the older woman's hand. Saeko got up and turned, threw it as far away as she could before turning to her once again. Asako simply held the clock in her hands close, sobbed once more.  
“Don't cry, my angel”, Saeko whispered when she got on her knees in front of her once more, stroking away her tears.  
“It's all my fault...”  
“It's the fault of all of us. We all made mistakes. My biggest mistake was not seeing how much you suffer.” Asako felt a pull on her arms, threw hers on the others neck while the silver watch hit the floor, broke completely. She didn't care, just lay in her love's arms and held her close. “You don't need to be lonely anymore. We are all with you. We never left. I never left.”  
  
Saeko held her love tightly, let her lay halfway on her body. She had feared so much that Asako would decide to be Tod and against everyone she meant something to, had feared that she would turn her back.  
“I love you”, the younger woman sobbed against her shoulder and Saeko smiled a bit. She had missed these words.  
“I love you more than anything”, the former Top Star whispered against her love's ear, carefully pulled her back a bit to kiss her after such a long time. It felt like their first time, if not even better. Finally having her back took a big weight off her shoulders. When they broke, Asako simply lay in her arms and even the sky seemed to stop crying for it's lost angel. Instead of the sound of rain, voices were heard and steps, coming upstairs. Carefully she released the grip around the Tsukigumi-Star who pushed herself up a bit and also looked over to the stairs. The former Top Star smiled a bit. There she thought she told them to wait for her, however Osa seemed to have other plans. Before their friends reached the roof, Saeko pulled Asako up and made her stand.  
“Asako!”, she heard Osa yell and the small group appeared beside them. The Top Star looked at them irritated.  
“What are you doing here?”, Asako asked. The former Hanagumi-Star walked over to them and grabbed Asako's arms.  
“Are you completely insane? Do you have any idea how worried we are? How worried I was?”  
“Osa I...”  
“Is it so hard for you to just to us and actually talk to us?! I am your best friend!”  
Saeko simply watched while Osa simply went on screaming at Asako and how the Tsukigumi-Star simply stood there listening. Once in a while Kiriyan or Yuuhi tried to interfere, were simply pushed back by Osa. Suddenly Asako pursed out into tears again, covered her face with her hands.  
“I'm sorry, Masa-chan”, she sobbed and Osa pulled the younger woman into her arms. Surprised the Tsukigumi-Star held herself at her best friend.  
“Don't ever do this again”, Osa whispered and held her closer.  
  
Asako felt her whole body shaking, felt her legs getting weak once again. She didn't deserve that. Her friends were around her, talking to her and telling her it was okay, however she still started crying again and again every time she got a nice word from her friends. All she could do was to tell them she was sorry. After all she couldn't take back any word she said.  
“Come on, Asako”, Kiriyan said and Osa carefully made her stand straight. Kiriyan pet her head. “Smile.”  
The Tsukgumi-Star looked at her friend, still shaking and with tears in her eyes.  
“Are... are you not mad at me?”, she whispered and looked at her Nibante.  
“I know you weren't yourself lately. We all know that. That's why we're here.”  
“But... but...”  
“Asako”, Yuuhi said and stroke away a few of her tears. “Let's not talk about this ever again. What's important is that you're back.”  
Carefully she smiled, looked at her friends. She felt Saeko's arms around her, the older woman's body in her back.  
“It will never happen again”, the former Top Star whispered and Asako leaned against her. Then she noticed that Tom came from the stairs, both coats of Tod in her arms. Saeko looked over to the Senka-Top Star. “Thank you Tom. For everything. I don't think we could have made it without you.”  
“I didn't do it for you”, Tom simply said and looked at Asako. “I just hope for your sake that it will never happen again.”  
“It won't”, Asako sobbed softly. “I promise...”  
“Well I guess I will take these back then.”  
The Senka-Star smiled and turned on her spot. The Tsukigumi-Star watched as she walked past Gaichi, noticed that very short look they exchanged, yet she wouldn't tell.  
  
The small group decided to separate again after a few hours of talking, crying and much apology from Asako. Saeko was glad that the Tsukigumi-Star finally opened her eyes to the truth and that she saw that she was responsible for what she did, however she was also glad that she understood that no one of her friends held a grudge against her if she finally became who she really was. And she understood. And she didn't want to be the mantis any more.  
“Saeko?”, Asako started once the two of them were by themselves and changed into some dry clothes. “Can I ask something of you?”  
“That depends”, the former Otokoyaku said and sat down with some tea she prepared for them. Asako sat down beside her, her hands in her lap and stared on her hands. “What is it?”  
“Before I lay aside the Praying Mantis once and for all, I need to know something. It bothered me for so long. It's about Mizu.”  
The former Top Star looked at her, stayed silent for a few seconds.  
“Go ahead.”  
“I know what I did wasn't right and I need to apologize for it. She may never forgive me, I know, but I will still try. Yet I have to say that I expected her to be more of a challenge. And something in the back of my head says that it is because of you.”  
Saeko leaned back, stared at the cup of tea. She expected her to ask for that one day. But could she tell her the whole story already? Then again this night was for the both of them. She couldn't keep it a secret from her together.  
“So you want to know the whole story between me and Mizu?” She looked over and Asako nodded a bit, looked into her eyes. “Then I will tell you. But you need to listen to me. I will tell you my whole story.” Another nod. Saeko lay her arm around her love's shoulder, carefully pulled her close and lay down with her on the couch. It took her some time to think about the right words, how she could start. She decided to start with the obvious.  
“My story actually began when I first joined Takarazuka. I started in Tsukigumi. Ever since I was a child, people told me I had talent, that I was beautiful and I could make it til Top Star. I believed them. And even when I joined the music-school, people still told me I was beautiful. I was always flattered, however they told me so many times that it kept stuck in my head. The people around me loved me for being me. One day I got to know Mizu. I never payed real attention to her since she was younger than I was and she never really stood out for me. After quite some time where I simply ignored her, she came up to me, stood in front of my door and wanted to talk to me. I thought that she might need some advice, so I let her in. She didn't came for advice. Instead she told me that ever since she talked to me the first time, I was stuck in her head. She wanted me to stay with her and she told me that she loved me. I told her that I didn't have these kinds of feelings for her and sent her away. However she came back, again and again until she couldn't bear it any longer. She fell on her knees, begged me to let her stay with me and that I simply could own her. Mizu was my very first pet and I enjoyed everything she did for me. Time passed and I really got to think that Mizu was my pet, treated her like a slave. She beard it for my sake because she wanted to stay with me. I enjoyed having her as pet so much that I started to collect even more of them. It was easy for me since, as I already knew, was beautiful. I used that beauty as a power, made the people around me love me and used them for my own purposes. Gaichi was one of them. For me she was what Shio was for you. I shared everything with her. Mizu gave me the nickname 'Scorpion' since I infected people around me. Back then I didn't even notice that the lives of those I touched became a huge misery.”  
“So that's where that nickname came from.”  
Saeko nodded, pulled the woman in her arms a bit closer and gulped before she went on.  
“I played that role of the Scorpion for years and I knew how dangerous I could be if I really wanted to. I just needed to go on for a few more years until I was able to become Top Star. I couldn't really tell why I did it. I didn't know how much damage I really caused since I never been in love before. That changed soon after. I did fall in love.” She hesitated a bit, leaned her head against that of the younger woman. “I remember that really well. It started with just casual talk but it soon turned into more. That one was Wataru.”  
“Did you love her that much?”  
“I did. And I was ready to give up everything just to be with her. However before it even really began, she broke up with me to be with another instead. You know her. Kurara.” Saeko felt how something inside her tightened. She never really got over that, however she wanted to leave it behind. “Soon after I noticed that it was because of Kurara, I went to her apartment. I screamed at her, cried and tried everything possible to make her stay with me. I told her that she couldn't leave me, that she loved me and that she wasn't allowed to leave me because I was beautiful. Wataru simply threw me out and locked me out. When I came home, I had Gaichi and Mizu waiting for me. I sent them both away, yet only Gaichi left. Mizu stayed, wanted to comfort me even though she knew that I loved Wataru and was really jealous because of that. She loved me after all.”  
Saeko carefully clawed the side of her girlfriend, held her and gridded her teeth together.  
“What did you do?”  
“I released all my anger onto her. I had beaten her up. For some reason I couldn't stop when she was crying in front of me, just went on until she blackened out. When I came back from rehearsals the next day, she was gone. The only one I had left was Gaichi and I made her help me get my revenge upon Kurara. She helped me arrange everything necessary, made her distract Wataru while I was busy with Kurara. I made her love me like I did with so many before. Little did I know back then. I was only fixed on Kurara, was fixed on her that much and wanted to break her that I didn't even notice that Mizu got in my way. She learned from my doing, started pulling her own strings like I taught her to do and became the Spider. Everything she was back then was my doing and she still wanted me back. She manipulated Kurara so much that I couldn't get to her again even though we were in the same troupe. I was so angry when I noticed that I screamed at Gaichi. Then another one stepped in, Tom. It was her that stopped Gaichi from still coming back to me when I was still the Scorpion and protected her from everything I tried to do to her. I can only guess that she had some feelings for Gaichi.” Saeko sighed and released her grip around the other woman a bit. “However... this was the time I realized I was all by myself. I had no one to turn to anymore. I just got transferred to Tsukigumi from Senka and I knew no one. Everyone was a stranger to me. That's when Mizu stood in front of my door once again. She told me she would stay with me, however I had to play by her rules now. I agreed since I couldn't bear to be alone. Only slowly I learned to trust people. I got to know Yuuhi and Kiriyan and I really liked them a lot. Gaichi found out about this and we talked the whole night when she came to me. I told her I was sorry and that I really appreciated her and her presence. She agreed to stay friends with me, yet I still felt so alone. Wataru left a hole in my heart and I didn't think that anyone could fill it up again. Well... until you showed up.”  
The Tsukigumi-Star pushed herself up to look at her. She had that questioning look in her eyes, yet Saeko took her time to look at her carefully, let her fingers run over her face and examined it closely. She was still so beautiful, if not even more.  
“What did I do?”, she asked and the former Otokoyaku laughed a bit.  
“Everything. When you first came to Tsukigumi, I simply thought you were pretty. Then again I knew that Mizu wouldn't let me get away from her again. She would destroy me if I would. Yet I couldn't stop thinking about you. I told Gaichi so often what I noticed about you. Little things. Like the way you look out the window, the way you walk and how cute you could be when you smile. She always told me to go talk to you properly but I never did. One evening I couldn't take it anymore. I got into another fight with Mizu, a bad one because I wanted to end it with her. We screamed at each other for hours and different things flew around the room. I simply left at one point. A few days after that, I saw you standing alone at the rehearsal-room, nervous and since I had nothing to loose anymore, I decided to talk to you. And... well you know the rest of the story.”  
Saeko smiled at the other woman who avoided her gaze.  
“I... I didn't know...”  
“You couldn't. This is all past now.” Asako sat up, looked at her hands and her eyes were filled with tears once more. The former Top Star sat in front of her, softly kissed her cheek and leaned her head against hers. “Don't cry. It's not your fault. Let's just leave it all behind.”  
Asako gulped, held herself on the others shoulders and crawled on her lap. Another velvet silence lay around them and she closed her eyes.  
  
“Saeko?”, the younger woman whispered and opened her eyes a bit. “Can we really start over?”  
She couldn't tell if it really was okay. On the one hand it was Mizu that tortured her for years and who took everything from her, on the other she only wanted to be with one person. With Saeko. But then Mizu left her behind, rejected her when she chose Asako over Saeko.  
“If you want to. If you have a bad consciousness because of Mizu, then don't. Hiromi is with her and I'm sure that she will recover. Hiromi is everything Mizu loved about me so long ago. She will be fine. It is completely your decision if you want to stay with me. The Scorpion, the Spider and the Praying Mantis are my fault. I still have hopes that you love me enough to give me a chance. I changed. I'm not the Scorpion anymore. I'm just Saeko.”  
Carefully, Asako lay her hands on the others head, stroke her long hair and kissed her forehead. She didn't even need to think a second time about this.  
“I love you. And I need you. I wouldn't have done this for just anybody.” Saeko's shoulders relaxed a bit and she smiled. It made the former Elisabeth-actress smile as well before she softly put a kiss on her Tod's lips. “Would you go take a shower with me?”  
“Sure. If I'm allowed to take my clothes off.”  
The two women laughed and Asako got up, pulled her love on her feet and with her to the bathroom. Just as Saeko wanted to pull the shirt over her head, the Top Star stopped her from doing so and held her hands.  
“Let me..”  
Asako took her time to strip her girlfriend from her clothes, let Saeko do the same to her. Here and there she pressed some small kisses on the naked skin, enjoyed the feeling she missed for so long. Her smell and everything about her felt so good that she was sure that she wanted to spend her whole life with her. She wanted this. The two women got inside the shower, passionately kissing and holding each other close. Asako leaned against the cool tiles, felt her love's body being pressed against hers and the breathing against her ear. She hummed softly while her hands ran over her sides.  
“Sing for me”, Saeko whispered and nipped her ear. The Tsukigumi-Star moaned a bit.  
“What do you want to hear?”, she answered under her breath, closing her eyes.  
“Surprise me. Something lovely.”  
The Top Star tried hard not to give into what was rising up once more inside her, smiled a bit when she looked into Saeko's eyes and stroke her wet hair. For some moments she just watched before she closed her eyes and started humming while she still felt her love stroking her sides.  
 _“Tsurete itte yami no kanata tooku  
Jiyuuna tamashii yasurageru basho e”_  
Saeko quickly got her drift, softly sang against her ear.  
 _“Futarikiri de oyoide watarou yo  
Ai to yuu namae no fukai mizuumi o“_  
It didn't matter any more who they were. They had each other.  
 _“Namida Warai Kanashimi Kurushimi  
Nagai tabiji no hate ni tsukanda”_  
They always had each other and they always would have. With their friends at their sides and holding each others hand. What they had had no equal. Live had separated them, however they found each other again.  
 _“Kesshite owaru toki nado konai  
Anata no ai”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.  
> The End.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story ♥


End file.
